No nos verán caer
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: Después de 25 años, Snape tendrán que hacer frente a su pasado con la vuelta de una de sus antiguas amigas, con la cual llegarán nuevas sorpresas y peligros a los que deberán hacer frente juntos, y, de ese modo, unos nuevos lazos comenzarán a unirlos tan estrechamente que ninguno jamás podrá espapar de ellos.
1. CApítulo 1

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelin Morgan y algún que otro persoanje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, dialogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sigerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

_** No nos verán caer**_

Capítulo 1

El gran comedor se encontraba en riguroso silencio mientras el sombrero seleccionador meditaba y susurraba palabras a los jóvenes de nueva admisión en Hogwarts. Sólo la rasgada voz de aquel peculiar artilugio y los carraspeos nerviosos de los jóvenes rompían aquel silencio sepulcral, cargado de tensión.

Ella le observaba desde su extremo de la mesa de los profesores con discreción, sabiendo que aún no sabia que ella se encontraba allí. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras pensaba en que no había cambiado mucho físicamente desde que eran pequeños y, desde luego, al imaginar la cara que pondría al enterarse de su llegada.

La ceremonia del sombrero terminó minutos después y Dumbledore se levantó dirigiéndose a la gran masa de alumnos sentados antes las grandes mesas. Cuando todos guardaron silencio, el hombre comenzó a hablar con serenidad.

- Bienvenidos todos un año más a Hogwarts, me complace informaros de que Hagrid se incorpora de nuevo a las clases de cuidados de criaturas mágicas y, puesto que la señora Umbridge ya no ocupa su puesto de profesora, os presento a Evelyn Morgan, la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y ya os advierto de que viene para quedarse mucho tiempo.

Todos los alumnos observaron a la mujer de cabellos morenos y lisos hasta la cintura que miraba con seriedad a los presentes, clavando sus fríos ojos hielo en los de quienes se atrevían a mirarla directamente.

- Parece una mujer estricta. – Murmuró Harry a sus dos amigos mientras observaba a la profesora.

- Pues esperemos que no sea para tanto, porque ya tenemos bastante con Snape.

Evelyn miraba fijamente a Harry, aquellos ojos eran tan reconocibles... Sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerla, pero aún así siguió observando al moreno, quien apartó la vista incomodó de aquel bello rostro rígido.

La morena se inclinó hacia delante levemente para observar el rostro sorprendido de Snape, quien observó unos segundos con incredulidad a la mujer, para después, centrar su atención en el profesor que comenzaba a hablarle. Evelyn volvió a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para después, comenzar con la majestuosa cena de bienvenida.

Largo rato después, el gran comedor comenzó a vaciarse rápidamente mientras los alumnos abandonaban el lugar directos hacia sus dormitorios, y los profesores hacia sus respectivos cuartos.

Snape caminaba por las mazmorras directo hacia su despacho cuando notó una presencia tras él, lo que hizo que se parara en seco y se girara con rapidez y elegancia contemplando con seriedad a la profesora Morgan, quien imponía respeto con un largo y ceñido vestido negro hasta el suelo de amplias mangas que caían varios centímetros.

- Severus Snape. – Dijo la morena casi en un susurro mientras contemplaba fijamente los ojos negros del hombre y cruzaba los brazos sobre su regazo.

- Profesora... Morgan. – Respondió de igual forma levantando una ceja en señal de sorpresa debido al puesto de la mujer en el colegio para, después de un profundo silencio, continuar. – Cuánto tiempo.

- Veinticinco años, Severus. Mucho tiempo. Con que profesor de pociones ¿eh? Creía que ocupabas mi actual puesto, siempre fuiste el mejor, sabias incluso más que algunos alumnos de séptimo.

- Hace falta alguien capaz de manejar una clase de pociones sin que medio castillo salga por los aires, Profesora ¿Sigue siendo un desastre en mi campo?

- Oh, desde luego. He mejorado, entiéndame, pero sigue sin ser lo mío. Pero teniéndole a usted, profesor, - la bruja hizo hincapié en la palabra mientras alzaba las cejas- no habrá problema, estoy segura de que no me decepcionará.

- Hace que me sienta halagado. – Respondió de modo irónico manteniendo su postura y tono de voz monótono.

La morena curvo sus labios granate en una pequeña sonrisa divertida a la par que desafiante para después volver a hablar observando al hombre fijamente.

- Voy a terminar de deshacer mi maleta. Buenas noches, Severus.

- Buenas noches, profesora Morgan. – Sentenció Snape mientras contemplaba como la mujer comenzaba a andar con suma elegancia hacia sus aposentos y se perdía tras torcer la esquina del lúgubre pasillo.

Evelyn cerró la puerta de su habitáculo y pensó en lo pasado hacia apenas unos segundos. Al parecer, Severus Snape se había convertido en un hombre frío y apático tras todo lo vivido y, al observar como no dejaba de tratarla de usted a pesar de que la mujer lo había tuteado, intuyó que el hombre no quería que su antigua relación de amistad saliera a la luz, ni siquiera parecía querer saber nada de aquellos tiempos en los que una vez, ambos fueron amigos.

La bruja, con movimiento de varita, abrió su gran baúl del cual comenzaron a salir sus pertenencias colocándose donde ella asignaba con sus movimientos pero, se detuvo frente a una fotografía no mágica de un niño pequeño, castaño, de pelo corto y alborotado. La mujer sonrió tiernamente al contemplar aquella imagen y, minutos después, la deposito sobre una pequeña mesa auxiliar tras besarla.

Severus se encontraba sentado ante su escritorio, donde trataba de terminar unos formularios de acceso de los nuevos alumnos de Slytherin pero, constantemente tenía que detenerse en su tarea, ya que su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a la llegada de la nueva profesora. ¿Por qué después de tantos años llegaba a Hogwarts? Aquello le era sospechoso, y por ese motivo la vigilaría de cerca, además, no le convenía para nada a su imagen de hombre frío y estricto que los demás descubrieran la relación que les unía a ambos.

Severus Snape no tenía amigos, odiaba la sociabilidad y para todos sus alumnos así debía de seguir siendo. Él era un témpano de rígido hielo y gracias a ello, nadie le tomaba el pelo ni osaba intentarlo. El pasado jamás volvería a repetirse.

Volvió de nuevo a sus quehaceres pero una oleada de nostalgia y melancolía hizo que de nuevo parara, y esta vez, en seco quedando aturdido ante aquel pensamiento, aquellos recuerdos.

Lily Potter volvió a su mente con una fuerza sobrehumana debido a la llegada de Evelyn. Habían compartido tantos recuerdos los tres juntos que era inevitable apartar todo aquello de su mente.

Con enfado, Severus golpeó su escritorio con la mano mientras trataba de apartar aquellos recuerdos. Era increíble que aquel sentimiento hubiera pervivido prácticamente intacto a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de veinte años.

Cuando la cólera desapareció, la tristeza se hizo presente en el alma del mago, quien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

Minutos después, se remangó el brazo izquierdo y observó la marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo con seriedad mientras pensaba que aquello no quedaría así. Él vengaría la muerte de Lily, la única mujer que había amado y que amaría en lo que le quedaba de vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 2

Unos pasos firmes y rápidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el frío y desierto pasillo que conducía a la clase de defensa contra las ates oscuras. Evelyn entró súbitamente en el aula, cerrando fuertemente tras de sí, y se encaminó sin pronunciar palabra hasta el frente de la clase, que cayó repentinamente ante el comportamiento de la mujer.

- Bienvenidos al nuevo curso de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Viendo el tétrico panorama que nos asola en estos últimos tiempos, les prepararé lo mejor posible en la lucha contra todo aquel ser perverso y, debido a que en esta asignatura ha habido tal movimiento en el profesorado, daremos un repaso rápido de lo esencial a pesar de que ustedes son de sexto grado. Esta asignatura es la que puede decidir sus destinos. Vivir o morir.

La mujer observó con seriedad los rostros asombrados y algo temerosos de la mayoría de los alumnos, y volvió a hablar con severidad al contemplar como un chico rubio se sonreía junto con otros compañeros.

- Usted, ¿cuál es su nombre? – preguntó mirando fijamente al chico rubio platino.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Muy bien, señor Malfoy, viendo que esto le hace tanta gracia, supongo que será todo un experto en mi asignatura así que... Salga al estrado.

La sonrisa burlona del chico cambió radicalmente y se levantó con lentitud dirigiéndose al frente de la clase, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

Una vez que el joven llegó al estrado, la morena habló asustando al muchacho.

- Míreme y saque su varita. Intente desarmarme señor Malfoy.

Ante la exigencia de la mujer, la cual sostenía su varita sin mucho entusiasmo mirando al chico, este adoptó una posición de ataque mientras apuntaba a la profesora, para después de tragar saliva, ejecutar con fuerza un hechizo expelliarmus que la mujer esquivó con un rápido movimiento de varita y, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, la morena lanzó el mismo encantamiento logrando desarmar a Draco.

Evelyn sonrió malignamente mientras se acercaba al rubio con frialdad y rapidez.

- Si quiere reírse la próxima vez en mi clase, Malfoy, vengase con la lección bien aprendida. Puede sentarse y, por cierto, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin. En mi clase no se habla.

Acto seguido, la mujer comenzó a dar indicaciones sobre la página por la cual todos debían abrir sus libros mientras el rubio volvía a su asiento encolerizado por el ridículo al cual le había sometido la profesora.

Al finalizar la clase, los alumnos salieron con rapidez del aula guardando aún absoluto silencio para satisfacción de la morena, quien se sonrió mientras recogía sus libros del gran escritorio, para después, salir del lugar, ya en completa soledad.

Evelyn se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore tras guardar sus pertenencias usadas en la clase y en pocos minutos llegó ante la entrada del lugar.

El anciano de pelo cano la estaba esperando sentado ante su gran mesa mientras observaba unos viejos pergaminos, que dejó a un lado cuando vislumbró a la muchacha ante él.

- Oh, profesora Morgan, que rapidez.

- Me gusta ser puntual, señor. – Respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras el hombre se levantaba lentamente de su asiento y se dirigía a una de las enormes ventanas para contemplar el paisaje.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el reencuentro? Estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape se acodaba de usted.

- Sí, claro que sí pero... Parece que prefiere mantener al margen el pasado.

- Típico de Severus, ya de niño era solitario ¿Lo recuerda?

- Por su puesto. – Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa pensando en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Sabe algo sobre el por qué está aquí? Él sabe que usted es un...

- No, señor, lo descubrirá a su debido tiempo, es mejor así, podría ponerle en peligro. –Cortó la joven con rapidez al hombre mientras este la miraba fijamente.

- Claro, confió en usted, Evelyn, estoy seguro de que sabrá llevar la situación.

- Gracias, profesor. Me halaga. Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer, señor.

- Claro, puede retirarse. Buena suerte, profesora.

El anciano sonrió levemente mientras la contemplaba y la mujer respondió del mismo modo en señal de gratitud, para después, salir del lugar con su típica elegancia y prisa.

Al entrar en las mazmorras se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar la voz del profesor Snape, quien la llamaba con voz calmada pero potente. La morena se giró observando al hombre con extrañeza.

- ¿ Puedo ayudarle en algo, profesor?

E - l señor Malfoy me ha comunicado el incidente ocurrido durante su clase, y me gustaría saber si conoce el reglamento interno, profesora, ya que no me parece acertado que quite puntos a mi casa por meras conjeturas.

- Créame, conozco el reglamento, y si considero que algún alumno está perturbando en mi clase, tengo todo el derecho a penalizarlo. Usted no va a venir a decirme como debo dar mi clase, Profesor Snape. Si se entromete en mis asuntos, yo lo haré en los suyos. Por cierto, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre que yo quite puntos a su casa por mínimos detalles y que usted lo haga con la mía?

Tras un silencio en el cual los dos magos se miraron desafiantes, Severus habló malhumorado.

- Si tuviera que dar mi clase a sus incompetentes alumnos de Gryffindor, entendería el por qué.

- Usted los ridiculiza sin motivo alguno, profesor, estoy al tanto de ello. No sólo tiene un problema con Gryffindor, también con las otras casa, con todas menos con la suya. ¿No cree que es sospechoso? Además, le diré algo, si he penalizado a su casa es por ser arrogante y engreída sin tener motivos para serlo.

- Veo que no conoce muy bien a sus alumnos entonces, Morgan. ¿Qué me dice de la señorita Granger o... De Potter? - Preguntó alzando una ceja mientras escupía el nombre del chico con rencor.

- Granger sólo es estudiosa y responde cuando se pregunta, y nadie sabe contestar y, del señor Potter... Severus, los dos sabemos bien de dónde viene tu rencor por ese niño.

Al escuchar aquello, el moreno cambió rápidamente su semblante de malestar a preocupación y sorpresa, mientras observaba de forma inquisidora a la mujer fijamente.

- Espero que le haya quedado claro, profesora.

Acto seguido, Severus se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo con rapidez, dejando a la mujer sorprendida por su reacción. Ambos sabían que tenía razón en cuanto a lo que había dicho aunque, Evelyn reflexionó y comprendió que aquello podría haber herido al hombre, al hacerle recordar los abusos que sufrió en su época de estudiante a manos de James Potter.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 3

Severus avanzó velozmente hasta la puerta de su despacho donde se encerró con un portazo recordando una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Evelyn. ``_Potter... Severus, los dos sabemos bien de dónde viene tu rencor por ese niño. ´´_

¿A qué jugaba, cómo se atrevía a aparecer después de tanto tiempo y revolver los recuerdos del pasado? Un pasado que él había enterrado en lo más profundo y oscuro de su memoria, de donde no debían salir jamás por el bien de todos y, en apenas unos días, por culpa de su llegada, aquella caja de Pandora había sido abierta, desatando una gran tormenta en su interior.

`` _Lo peor de todo es que esto será el comienzo de algo enorme, tendrás que estar preparado, Severus._ ´´ - Pensó el hombre para si mismo mientras observaba la nada, absorto en sus pensamientos.

De repente, unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. El hombre cerró los ojos despejando su mente y con voz serena dio permiso para que la persona entrara pero, lo que no esperaba es que fuera la profesora Morgan quien cruzaría el umbral de su puerta, adentrándose en el cuarto ante la mirada sorprendida y algo molesta de Snape.

- ¿ A qué debo su grata visita? – Preguntó con tono sarcástico el hombre mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y ella suspiraba.

- Severus, sólo vengo a disculparme por lo de Potter. Sé que el pasado fue doloroso y no pretendo hacerte recordar esas cosas.

- ¿Espera a qué le de las gracias?

- Sabes que no. Fuimos amigos ¿por qué tiene que cambiar eso? – preguntó con un deje de tristeza en la voz mientras se encogía levemente de hombros.

- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, las cosas han cambiado mucho y no sé si eres lo que aparentas ser. Hoy día no puedes fiarte de nadie.

- Tranquilo, pronto descubrirás mis verdaderas intenciones. En realidad tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como crees, Severus.

El moreno observó a la mujer mientras elevaba una ceja con escepticismo y, acto seguido, Evelyn salió de la habitación dejando al hombre darle vueltas a aquella última frase ¿A qué se refería ahora? No tenía ni idea pero, estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo y a hablar con Dumbledore, si alguien sabia algo, él era el adecuado para preguntar.

Minutos después, el moreno se encaminó con rapidez y decisión hacia el despacho del mago pensando en las palabras adecuadas para sonsacarle información. Dumbledore siempre había sido muy precavido y misterioso, con lo que sabia que tenía pocas probabilidades de descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Adelante – Respondió el mago al otro lado de la puerta que conducía directamente a la segunda estancia de su despacho. Cuando el profesor llegó ante su escritorio, el anciano levantó la vista y volvió a hablar con algo de sorpresa. – Severus, ¿cómo tú por aquí, ocurre algo?

- Me encuentro algo inquieto desde la llegada de la profesora Morgan, señor. Tanto secretismo me perturba.

Era de esperar que vinieras en cualquier momento por este motivo pero, lamento decirte que no puedo decirte mucho más de lo que sabes.

- Pero señor ¿cómo sabe que ella no es peligrosa, que no está aquí por orden de quien usted sabe?

- Lo único que puedo decirte es que confíes en ella, yo lo hago plenamente.

- ¿Por qué está tan seguro?

- Tengo motivos para ello. Severus, hazme caso, la profesora Morgan te contará todo lo que sucede cuando llegue el momento, estoy seguro, pero debes ser paciente hasta entonces. Por la seguridad de todos.

El hombre de cabello cano observó fijamente los ojos de Snape, quien parecía algo decepcionado al no haber conseguido nada en claro. El moreno tras unos segundos suspiró levemente y se despidió del director marchándose del lugar con más curiosidad que antes.

Evelyn caminaba hacia el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras dispuesta a dar clase a los alumnos de segundo grado cuando, al llegar al pasillo escucho unas risas maliciosas al otro extremo, prominentes de lo que era el pasillo que conducía hacia el aula de adivinación.

La mujer, sin pensarlo dos veces, cambió de rumbo dirigiéndose hacia las risas e insultos de unos jóvenes con curiosidad. Al estar próxima a ellos, reconoció la voz de Draco Malfoy y su semblante cambió a seriedad y algo de molestia.

Contempló como Malfoy y Potter se miraban desafiantes apuntándose con sus respectivas varitas mientras el rubio platino le decía cosas para provocarlo.

El moreno no aguantó más y atacó al joven con un hechizo mientras su adversario reaccionaba con otro.

- ¡Basta ya! – Gritó enfadada la mujer mientras se ponía en medio de los dos jóvenes y paraba ambos hechizos con rapidez. - ¿Acaso creen ustedes que esto es un parvulario? ¡compórtense como personas maduras! Ambos están castigados durante esta semana, los responsables de sus casas les comunicarán los castigos y por su puesto, sus casas cuentan con 50 puntos menos cada una. Retírense al despacho de los respectivos profesores ahora mismo.

Ambos chicos salieron del lugar con rapidez mientras la morena los observaba con severidad, y no pudo evitar sumergirse en una escena del pasado que recordó debido a aquella disputa.

Su mente de forma ágil viajó años atrás y recordó como una tarde, a mediados del quinto año en Hogwarts, James junto con sus inseparables amigos perseguían a Severus intentando provocar al chico quien, harto se giró dispuesto a plantarles frente cuando, James sacó su varita y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Snape desarmó a Potter con maestría y el castaño fue directo a pegar al moreno un puñetazo cuando Lily y Evelyn aparecieron en el lugar velozmente. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer la escena:

_ - Déjale en paz, James, es nuestro amigo y si te metes con él, te meterás con nosotras. _

_ - Es en serio, James. – Sentenció Lily mirándole fijamente con cara de pocos amigos._

Al comentario de ambas chicas, el joven soltó a Severus, quien le dedicó una mirada fulminante mientras el castaño reculaba y desaparecía del lugar tras mirar a Lily con algo de vergüenza.

La mujer volvió a la realidad y, tras dibujar una pequeña sonrisa llena de nostalgia en su rostro, se dirigió hacia el aula para impartir su clase.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 4

El gran comedor se encontraba lleno como cada mañana a la hora del desayuno. Los profesores cercanos a Evelyn hablaban alegremente entre ellos mientras la mujer pensaba sobre lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo desde su llegada. Ya se encontraban en Octubre y parecía que sólo habían pasado unos días, y no un mes.

La gran sala comenzó a llenarse de lechuzas que entraban volando hacia sus respectivos dueños con el correo. La mujer sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza al observar que su ave oscura volaba hacia ella y dejaba caer un sobre blanco a su altura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer con ansias aquella carta que había esperado cada día desde que llegó al colegio y, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener mientras finalizaba de leer el breve texto.

Evelyn se levantó tapándose con discreción la cara mientras salía con rapidez del gran comedor y Dumbledore, al observar sus actos, la imitaba disculpándose con los profesores con los que hablaba hacia apenas escasos segundos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Severus había observado la escena con cautela desde su lugar y, una mueca de extrañeza se dibujó en su rostro pensando en el por qué de aquel llanto, ya que la profesora Morgan parecía una mujer fuerte con la que no iban las lágrimas ni los pesares.

El profesor se levantó de la gran mesa y salió de la sala dirigiéndose hacia su despacho en las mazmorras donde su rutinaria pila de trabajo le esperaba.

Snape se dirigía con rapidez hacia la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore cuando, antes de llamar, se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Evelyn al otro lado.

- Lo sé, Albus, pero tengo tanto miedo... Es todo lo que me queda. – La voz de la mujer hacia notar su desesperación y temor con lo cual, Severus frunció el ceño sorprendido mientras se pegaba más a la puerta.

- Evelyn, lo estás haciendo muy bien, eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco y está sumamente protegido. Debes concentrarte, si no, todos podríamos morir.

- Tiene razón, señor. Gracias...

Severus llamó con fuerza a la puerta cambiando su semblante rápidamente al entrar en el despacho, después de oír la confirmación del mago.

- Severus ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el anciano mientras la profesora limpiaba con velocidad sus lágrimas silenciosas y el moreno la observaba durante unos instantes para después, volver la vista al hombre.

- Alguien ha robado en mi despacho, profesor.

- ¿Qué se han llevado?

- Crisopos y polvo de cuerno de bicornio. Debió de ser durante la noche, ya que me fui tarde y he vuelto esta mañana tras el desayuno.

- Haremos una cosa, Severus. Alertaremos sólo a los profesores para que estén atentos y tú observarás si vuelven a faltarte más cosas durante esta semana. Si es así, nos encargaremos de encontrar al culpable.

- Como guste, profesor.

Antes de girarse y salir del lugar, Severus dirigió un vistazo rápido a la mujer, quien evitó mirar sus fríos ojos negros.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el robo a Snape, y los profesores vigilaban de forma exhausta en los momentos propicios para un ladrón.

Evelyn paseaba ya pasadas las doce de la noche con la única luz de su varita por uno de los pasillos contiguos a las mazmorras, cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos cuidadosos. La morena se dirigió hacia el lugar del cual provenía el sonido, y atenuó la luz de su varita mientras observaba pegada al muro el pasillo del despacho de Snape.

Pudo vislumbrar como la puerta del profesor de pociones se abría cuidadosamente y volvía a cerrarse ante sus atentos ojos. Sin pensárselo mucho, la mujer se acercó al lugar y abrió la puerta con cuidado, para entrar de forma súbita y sorprender al ladrón pero, cuando iba a gritar a la persona en cuestión, se encontró sola en el cuarto.

Caminó por la estancia contemplando todo con suma atención intentando escuchar algún ruido no perteneciente a ella, pero no obtuvo ninguna pista, por lo que se paró en seco e hizo caso a su corazonada.

- Mostratum. – Formuló la mujer intentando que cualquiera presente en la estancia saliera a la luz pero, aún así, todo siguió igual, por lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta algo confusa.

Cuando la profesora abrió al puerta del despacho se encontró frente a Snape, quien la miraba arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí, profesora? – Preguntó sorprendido mientras sus labios se curvaban en una inquietante sonrisa, pensando que se confirmarían sus sospechas hacia ella.

- Estoy de guardia, Severus. He visto que alguien o algo entraba aquí pero no hay nadie...

- Puede que suene algo arrogante por mi parte preguntar esto, pero ¿Ha verificado que no se estén escondiendo bajo algún artilugio o hechizo?

- Por favor, la duda ofende. Le recuerdo que soy la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Claro que lo he hecho, pero nada de nada.

El hombre se dirigió hacia sus grandes estanterías llenas de tarros de cristal y tras un rato observándolo todo, se giró hacia la mujer.

- Alguien ha vuelto a tocar por aquí, han dejado descolocados algunos botes y algo diezmados. Es curiosos que usted se encontrara justo en el momento y lugar equivocado, profesora.

- Con que cree que he sido yo. Bueno, profesor Snape, le invito a registrar mis pertenencias cuando deseé. La simple duda de que crea que puedo ser tan chapucera me ofende. – habló con seriedad mientras miraba al hombre.

- Aceptaré que tiene razón. Parece que el que se ha llevado mis cosas pretende hacer poción multijugos. Me sorprende que con la cantidad de ineptos que hay en esta escuela, alguien se atreva a hacer una poción tan compleja.

- Otra prueba más de que yo no soy la responsable, conozco mis límites, Severus.

- Mañana se lo comentaré al director. – Finalizó el hombre indicando a Evelyn que aquello quedaba zanjado por esa noche.

Ambos salieron en silencio del aula y se despidieron vagamente partiendo hacia sus respectivos cuartos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 5

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba desierta en aquellos momentos, con lo que Ron atravesó el lugar para dirigirse hacia el dormitorio con algo de duda.

Al entrar en el lugar tras cerciorarse de que nadie observaba sus movimientos, el joven penetró en la sala encontrándose con Neville.

- Longbottom... – Habló con algo de dificultad.

- Hola, Ron... ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido? no haces eso nunca.

- Emm... Me ha salido sin pensar. Tengo que llevarle a Harry una cosa que está en su cómoda. Ayúdame.

- Claro. – Respondió el chico algo confuso por el comportamiento tan extraño del pelirrojo, para después levantarse de su cama y dirigirse a la cómoda de Harry.

Ron lo siguió y comenzó a revolver entre las prendas de vestir mientras contestaba a la pregunta de Neville sobre qué buscaban para, minutos después, finalizar la búsqueda al coger del último cajón un guardapelo plateado.

- Ya lo tengo. – Susurró mientras lo miraba para después, salir corriendo del lugar sin despedirse del chico, quien se encogió de hombros tras la salida del pelirrojo.

Minutos más tarde, Harry y Ron aparecieron por el cuadro de la señora gorda, entrando en la sala común de Gryffindor, hablando despreocupadamente sobre un aburrido trabajo sobre historia de la magia.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia uno de los sofás donde se sentaron junto a Neville quien buscaba información sobre el trabajo de la asignatura en un enorme libro.

- Podrías ser más educado, Ron.

- ¿Qué te he hecho? – Respondió totalmente sorprendido el pelirrojo tras mirar a Harry momentáneamente.

- Antes cuando te has ido no te has despedido ¡ni un gracias por ayudarte ni nada!

Harry y Ron se miraron sin entender nada y volvieron a fijar la mirada en su compañero esforzándose por entender.

- Neville, hemos estado fuera toda la mañana, Ron ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo.

- Es imposible, él vino y cogió el guardapelo para llevártelo.

Harry y Ron se levantaron velozmente y salieron corriendo hacia el dormitorio donde comenzaron a revolver la cómoda en busca del objeto pero, allí no estaba con lo que, Neville decía la verdad y alguien había suplantado a Ron con una poción multijugos.

- ¿¡ Qué hacemos ahora, Harry?

- No lo sé... deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore, supongo. Aunque haya consecuencias.

El pelirrojo asintió levemente algo asustado y salió junto con Harry camino del despacho del director.

Cuando Harry y Ron salían del despacho de Dumbledore, Severus llegaba ante la puerta de la amplia sala, contemplando con algo de recelo a los chicos, mientras pensaba en qué habría sucedido ahora para que Albus lo hiciera llamar.

- Me ha hecho llamar ¿profesor?

- Sí, Severus. Habrás visto que Potter y Weasley acaban de irse

El hombre de negro asintió y Dumbledore continuó con un rostro serio.

- Alguien suplantó al identidad de Weasley para robarle a Harry algo muy valioso, Severus. Un horrocrux. Estoy seguro de que, si unes todas las piezas, llegarás a la misma conclusión que yo.

- Malfoy... – Susurró Snape mientras observaba a ceño fruncido al anciano y este asentía aún rígido.

- Eso es. Draco fue el que robó los ingredientes, hizo la poción, y se coló en el cuarto de los chicos para hacerse con el guardapelo.

- Eso quiere decir que el señor tenebroso le ha envido a por ello, si no, no lo habría hecho. Pero no estaba al tanto de que se le hubiera encargado tal tarea, señor. – Se excusó el moreno mientras continuaba mirando al hombre con las facciones rígidas, visiblemente preocupado.

- Entonces, Voldemort está probando la fidelidad de sus seguidores, Severus. La maestría de sus allegados es lo único que le queda. Debes tener cuidado, puede que esto demuestre que no confía plenamente en nadie.

- Sabía que planeaba regresar a por Potter, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. ¿Qué hay de los demás horrocruxes?

- Harry tendrá que encontrarlos y destruirlos antes de que él los encuentre o si no, estaremos todos perdidos. Estate alerta, Severus.

- Por supuesto, señor. Le mantendré informado.

Dumbledore hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de aprobación, y el moreno salió del lugar aún tenso, pensando en lo que se avecinaba. Presentía que dentro de poco tiempo, la marca de su brazo comenzaría a quemarle intensamente, y tendría que volver a presentarse ante Voldemort y su comitiva.

Severus se dirigió hacia el gran comedor para dar comienzo con aquellas clases prácticas complementarias que la profesora Morgan había organizado sobre su asignatura, y en las que había aceptado colaborar sólo por el gusto de poner en evidencia a la mujer, ya que él estaba convencido de que desconocía cuan alto era su grado de maestría en ese campo.

Al entrar en el lugar, los alumnos guardaron silencio y observaron al hombre con atención.

- ¿Aún no ha llegado la profesora Morgan? – Preguntó de forma retórica mientras observaba al frente con extrañeza pero, antes de que pudiera comenzar con sus cavilaciones, una voz tras él hizo que se volviera.

- Ya estoy aquí, perdón por la tardanza.

La mujer sonrió fríamente unos segundos para después, encaminarse hacia la larga mesa del centro de la sala. Snape la siguió con la misma elegancia.

Evelyn comenzó a andar por la mesa mientras hablaba de forma seria mirando al frente.

- Bien, señores. Como ya les he explicado, esto sólo es una ayuda para que puedan practicar los encantamientos y así, además, van preparándose para lo que se nos viene encima. Son tiempos difíciles. El profesor Snape es un entendido en la materia, y por ello, me ayudará en estas sesiones. Hoy practicaremos los hechizos de desarme...

- Profesora, - Interrumpió el hombre escudriñando a la mujer con una mirada arrogante - Los alumnos nunca se han visto sometidos a un ataque de verdad, con lo que creo que sería muy educativo mostrarles un duelo, y que de ese modo, ellos luego puedan reproducirlo asemejándolo a un ataque verdadero.

La morena sonrió con maldad al hombre para después hablar con su tono habitual.

- Me parece una brillante idea. ¿Está preparado? – Preguntó levantando una ceja mirando fijamente al hombre.

- Por supuesto.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro hasta quedar a unos pasos para, acto seguido, presentar sus varitas mientras se observaba con intensidad.

Después de una leve reverencia, ambos se giraron andando unos pasos hasta el extremo de la gran mesa y, a toda velocidad, se giraron a la vez lanzando un hechizo expelliarmus que, a su vez, ambos bloquearon el uno al otro.

La masa de alumnos quedó sorprendida ante tal rapidez, y observaron como ambos se miraron unos segundos con cara desafiante, para, de nuevo, comenzar a lanzarse hechizos ágilmente. Todos creían en aquel momento que ambos trataban de herirse debido a la fiereza que los dos demostraban con sus hechizos.

Evelyn, tras desviar un conjuro de Severus y que este le lanzara otro de nuevo, haciendo que el hombre creyera que tenía el control, sabía que en aquel preciso instante ganaría al hombre pero, no podía lanzarle un hechizo que sin duda podría matarlo, con lo que recurrió a lo que siempre había hecho en sus entrenamientos.

- Sectumsempra – Finalizó la mujer con voz firme mientras tiraba la varita al profesor Snape, quien la cogió en el aire ocultando su molestia al saber que había perdido el duelo.

- Vuestro profesor de pociones es mejor de lo que recordaba en este campo. Por cierto, sobra decirles que no están autorizados a formular estos hechizos contra sus compañeros. Sólo desarmar y, ya que han aprendido como se hace un duelo... Comiencen a trabajar.

- He de admitir que la he subestimado, Morgan. – Dijo Severus acercándose a la mujer cuando los alumnos estaban distraídos en sus quehaceres.

- Es todo un halago escuchar eso viniendo de ti, Severus. ¿Qué esperabas? Soy profesora aquí por algo y créeme, llevo años entrenándome muy duro en este campo. Mi vida depende de cuan hábil puedo llegar a ser con la varita.

- Espero con ansias el día en el que se acabe tanto misticismo.

- El día está más cerca de lo que crees. – Respondió ella con seriedad y algo de temor mientras observaba sus profundos ojos.


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 6

Aquella fría tarde de otoño el gran comedor volví a estar repleto de alumnos que, está vez, se arremolinaban en torno a la larga mesa de duelo donde competían dos estudiantes de Hufflepuff. En el profundo silencio que reinaba en la sala sólo podían escucharse indicaciones de la profesora Morgan y los tintineos y siseos de los hechizos ejecutados.

- Muy bien señor Jones. Laurens, mantenga la varita más alta, la baja constantemente y eso le arrebata segundos vitales. – Dijo la mujer a los muchachos mientras estos bajaban de la mesa.

Evelyn fue a hablar de nuevo cuando, de pronto, una oleada de frío la recorrió interiormente y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que se tambaleara levemente, hasta encontrar apoyo en el muro de la gran sala.

Las punzadas eran insoportables pero intentó no chillar mientras trataba de relajarse, comenzando a ver imágenes, como si de un sueño se tratase.

- ¡Evelyn! – Haló con preocupación Severus mientras se acercaba a ella con velocidad, y agarra su brazo con fuerza tratando de mantenerla en pie para, segundos despuéss volver la vista al alumnado, que miraba con temor y curiosidad la escena. - ¡La clase se ha acabado, marchaos!

No hizo falta nada más para que todos comenzaran a salir con rapidez del gran comedor, dejando solos a los dos profesores.

Minutos más tarde la mujer se incorporó lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos debido al intenso dolor y ansiedad después de aquellas visiones. La voz de Snape la distrajo y lo miró a los ojos con miedo y confusión, mientras este seguía sujetándola.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? Deberías ir a la enfermería.

- Tengo que ver a Dumbledore, Severus. Necesito verlo ahora.

- Está bien, te acompañaré.

Ambos se dirigieron de forma rauda hacia el despacho del hombre de cabello cano mientras el moreno pensaba sobre cientos de dudas sin resolver sobre aquella mujer. Él no recordaba que en la niñez le hubiera pasado nada semejante, por lo cual debía ser parte de su nuevo misticismo.

En pocos minutos llegaron ante el director, quien preguntó serio que ocurría al observar los rostros compungidos de los profesores.

- He tenido visiones o un sueño... No sé que es, Albus. Sólo me ha ocurrido dos veces y ha sido en los últimos años. Le he visto, era real, pero sólo eran imágenes sin sentido.

- ¿Algo qué reconocieras aparte de a Voldemort? – preguntó el anciano mirando a la mujer fijamente mientras Snape cambiaba rápidamente su semblante a sorpresa, al escuchar aquel nombre.

- Había un cadáver, alguien acababa de matar a un hombre que no pude identificar, y el señor tenebroso reía mientras daba la enhorabuena a quien lo hizo. ¿Cree qué él se está metiendo en mi mente?

- Has estudiado oclumancia, Evelyn. Sin contacto me parece extremadamente difícil que Voldemort acceda a tu mente. Creo que son premoniciones o visiones sobre cosas ocurridas con anterioridad.

- Albus, no soy un muro infranqueable en la oclumancia aún.

- Pues que Severus te ayude. Él es todo un experto, no hay nadie mejor que pueda enseñarte hasta alcanzar la total resistencia.

- No sé si será la mejor idea...

- Evelyn, estás jugándote mucho con todo esto, cuanto más, mejor. Piensa en Christopher y en lo horrible que sería si él o alguno de los mortífagos llegará a encontrarlo en tu mente.

- Tiene razón, señor. – Respondió en un susurro la morena mientras bajaba la mirada apenada y el profesor Snape miraba a Albus en busca de respuestas.

- Severus, ayuda a la profesora Morgan en todo lo que necesite, y sobra decir que mantengáis el secreto sobre todo esto.

- No comprendo nada, Señor. – Respondió Severus con las facciones rígidas, observando el semblante serio del anciano.

- Lo sé, pero necesito que me obedezcas.

El hombre asintió resignado tras suspirar y salió del lugar, seguido por la mujer, quien caminaba callada tras él.

El moreno se giró al salir al pasillo para contemplar a la profesora con seriedad. Empezaba a enfurecerle aquella situación y no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquello sin información.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad, Morgan? – Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los azules de ella mientras la mujer sonreía levemente con un deje de tristeza.

- Alguien muy parecido a ti, Severus. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no éramos tan distintos? Los dos estamos en el mismo bando.

Acto seguido, la mujer se remangó la acampanada manga negra de su vestido dejando libre el brazo izquierdo, mostrando la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Severus cambió radicalmente su rostro y caminó con rapidez hacia ella mientras la agarraba del brazo de forma brusca, y dejaba caer la manga de nuevo.

- ¿¡ Estás loca? – Riñó a la mujer mientras la miraba muy de cerca con los ojos muy abiertos para después, soltarla esperando una respuesta.

- Relájate, Severus, no hay nadie. Vayamos a un sitio seguro y te contaré la historia.

- Vayamos a mi despacho.

La mujer asintió y comenzó a caminar con rapidez tras él, intentando seguirle el ritmo.

Tiempo después llegaron a la pequeña sala, y el hombre cerró fuertemente la puerta para después, fija la vista en la mujer.

- Te escucho. – Habló de forma estricta manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro. ¿Por qué eres tú un mortífago?

- Por lo mismo que tú, Severus. Por amor, por venganza hacia Lily... Y hacia James. – Al observar que el hombre seguía en silencio mirándola fijamente, continuo tras un profundo suspiro. – Después de que los matara, decidí que esto no podía quedar así, entonces, me preparé lo mejor que pude en las artes oscuras y en cualquier campo que me sirviera contra él y le ofrecí mi lealtad, sólo para poder entrar en su circulo de confianza y destrozarlo desde dentro, acabar con Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nunca te haya visto en las reuniones entonces?

- No podía comprometer más tu situación, así que, conseguí que me mandará a vigilar a Potter durante unos años. Lo sé todo sobre ti, Severus. Sé que todo esto lo haces por Lily, y que por ella acabaste encontrando el buen camino, junto con Dumbledore.

- Qué haces aquí entonces, supongo que el señor tenebroso te ha mandado.

- El cree que le entregaré a Harry cuando llegue el momento. Quiere matarlo para recuperar la parte de alma que hay de él dentro del chico.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas infiltrada?

- 10 años ya. Me convertí cinco años después de sus asesinatos. Yo aún seguía viéndolos, Severus, eran mis amigos también, yo amé a James y lo sabes. No podía dejarlo pasar, igual que tú no has podido.

- No quiero que menciones eso, Morgan.

- ¿Qué, qué amaste a Lily? ¿qué la amas más que a ti mismo después de tantos años? Severus no estás solo en esto.

El hombre se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer con cara de enfado, encarándola.

- Todo eso es asunto mío, no quiero que revuelvas el pasado. Mañana a medianoche comenzaremos con la oclumancia aquí mismo.

La mujer entendió que quería que se marchara y así lo hizo, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de compasión y tristeza. Sabía todo lo que había sufrido y seguía sufriendo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 7

La medianoche había llegado con rapidez mientras Evelyn, sentada ante su pequeño escritorio, corregía unos trabajos de los alumnos de primero.

Al alzar la vista y observar que las manillas del reloj marcaban las 12 en punto, la mujer observó con semblante serio la pequeña fotografía de aquel niño de pelo revuelto para después, levantarse tras un suspiro y salir de la habitación cerrado tras ella.

Caminó con sigilo, observando que nadie se encontraba por los pasillo y pudiera verla hasta el despacho de Snape. Al llegar ante la robusta pureta, la mujer tocó suavemente mirando hacia ambos lados.

En apenas unos segundos el moreno abrió la puerta, e inmediatamente después, se hizo a un lado dejando a la mujer pasar.

- Siéntate. – Ordenó el hombre, serio mientras la daba la espalda cogiendo su varita.

Ella obedeció sin decir nada hasta que él se giró y continuó. - Primero veremos cual es tu grado de resistencia ¿Estás lista?

La mujer miró fijamente a Snape mientras se concentraba para tratar de bloquear el hechizo venidero. Una vez creyó estar lista, asintió levemente sin evitar la mirada del hombre.

- ¡Legeremens!

Inmediatamente después de que Snape formulara el hechizo, la mujer comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en su cabeza, una fuerza que luchaba por entrar en su mente de forma desgarradora. Evelyn comenzó a temblar por el esfuerzo, aguantando el hechizo sin que Severus pudiera entrar en su mente.

- No está mal, Morgan. No he conseguido ver nada pero, estás apunto de desmoronarte. Vamos a probar otra vez. No creo que aguantes un segundo asalto.

La morena alzó la vista con algo de enfado hacia el profesor, quien volvió a apuntarla con la varita formulando el embrujo.

Esta vez ella, en forma de pequeña venganza, dejó entrar al hombre en sus recuerdos de la infancia.

De pronto, cientos de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer de sus últimos años en Hogwarts.

Snape contempló como Lily y Evelyn reñían con James Potter por atormentar al moreno para, después, observar a la niña hablar con el castaño mientras ambos sonreían pero, Evelyn volvía a dibujar un semblante serio cuando el joven se iba.

_ - ¡Estoy saliendo con James, Evelyn! – Habló alegre Lily mientras abrazaba a la joven y está le daba la enhorabuena. _

_ - Me alegro tanto por ti, Lily... – Dijo de forma sincera ella, aunque interiormente la tristeza la invadía al pensar que jamás podía revelarle a Potter sus sentimientos. _

Otra escena llevó a Severus a contemplar a Evelyn derramar lágrimas mientras observaba una foto de James. La chica susurró un `` te quiero ´´ y después se deshizo de la foto.

El recuerdo se emborronó y una nueva imagen apareció. Esta vez, Snape sintió un pequeño escalofrío al recordar de que se trataba pero, aún así, observó a Evelyn y a él mismo sentados en una parte solitaria del tercer piso del castillo.

_ - Me he declarado a Lily, pero me ha dicho que quiere a Potter y va a empezar a salir con él. – Habló el moreno con pesar mientras observaba el suelo sin mirar a su amiga_.

_ - Lo siento mucho, Severus_._ – Respondió ella con tristeza para, después de unos segundos, levantar el rostro de su amigo y mirarlo a los ojos._

_ - He sido un idiota al creer que ella podría amarme, Evelyn._

El chico contuvo las lagrimas y la joven lo abrazó tiernamente intentado darle a su amigo ánimos. Tras unos segundos, ambos se separaron y ella habló con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ - Severus, no estás solo, yo jamás me separaré de tu lado, somos amigos y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Ya sabes que entiendo por lo que estás pasando, aunque yo no he sido tan valiente como tú. _

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Evelyn seguía sonriendo a Snape y, después de unos instantes, el joven se acercó más a su amiga y la besó.

Rápidamente él se levantó, y sin decir nada, salió del lugar escuchando como la morena lo llamaba con insistencia tras reaccionar.

Ambos profesores volvieron a la realidad y se contemplaron en silencio hasta que Severus habló fingiendo indiferencia.

- Eres bástate débil a pesar de lo que intentas aparentar, Morgan.

- Te he dejado entrar, Severus. Para que te des cuenta de que recordar no hace daño. ¿Te acordabas de aquel beso? Esa fue la última vez que hablamos, después nos distanciamos sin tener motivo. ¿Tenías miedo de sentir algo por mí?

- Eso ahora no importa, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. El señor tenebroso no se anda con tonterías, si te descubre, estás muerta, debes tener un absoluto control sobre tu mente. Vamos una vez más. Voy a por tus más íntimos secretos, Morgan. ¡Legeremens!

Evelyn volvió a sentir aquella gran presión, está vez, acompañada de una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, ya que Snape había aumentado la intensidad. De verdad pretendía llegar hasta el más mínimo recoveco de su mente.

El temblor de su cuerpo era intenso y podía notar como comenzaba a sudar debido al esfuerzo. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ya que estaba apunto de ser vencida por tan potente hechizo, era demasiado fuerte y estaba provocándola un gran dolor, aún así, apretó los dientes fuertemente intentando resistir.

Snape finalmente consiguió entrar en su mente y observó a la mujer, visiblemente más joven, ante la tumba de James y Lily. Ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo, llorando en silencio sin apartar al vista de las lápidas.

_ - ``Esto no quedará así, os juro que acabaré con él ´´. _La voz de Evelyn dio lugar a una nueva imagen en la que se encontraba ante Voldemort, jurándole su lealtad mientras se tatuaba en su piel la marca tenebrosa pero, esa imagen pasó rápidamente hasta llegar a una nueva en la que la morena hablaba con un hombre castaño de media melena, mientras se tocaba el vientre y le decía que estaba embarazada.

De pronto, todo comenzó a ir más rápido. Snape observó como ahora aquel hombre y Evelyn discutían acaloradamente para que después, la morena cogiera en brazos a un niño de unos 2 años y saliera del lugar con una gran maleta. En cuanto la mujer llegó a al calle rompió a llorar amargamente.

La imagen volvió a cambiar y, está vez, Evelyn se encontraba frente a un niño de unos 7 años y un hombre trajeado, el cual, presenciaba la escena entre madre e hijo unos pasos atrás.

_ - ¿Por qué te vas, mamá? ¿vas con los abuelos y yo no? – preguntó entre sollozos un niño de cabello castaño alborotado mientras observaba a Evelyn, que trataba de que su voz no se quebrara._

_ - Cariño, mamá tiene un trabajo muy importante y no puedo llevarte conmigo pero, este señor se va a portar muy bien contigo, te va a enseñar magia. – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. _

_ - Prométeme que vas a volver pronto, y que no te vas a olvidar de mí como papá._

_ - Nunca podré olvidarme de ti, cielo. Tú eres todo lo que tengo. _

Evelyn sonrió levemente al pequeño para después, abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo en la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no romper a llorar de forma desconsolada.

_ - Te quiero mucho, Christopher. Pórtate bien, mi vida. – añadió mirándolo a los ojos tras separarse para después, incorporarse y despedirse del hombre con una inclinación de cabeza_

La morena entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario tras despedirse con la mano de su hijo una vez más y, cuando está salió del campo visual de ambos, se apoyó contra una pared con desesperación para observar la marca tenebrosa de su brazo y romper a llorar de forma desconsolada, inundada por a rabia y el dolor.

El hechizo concluyó y Snape contempló a la profesora derramar lágrimas silenciosas mientras está aún temblaba y observaba sus pies, evitando mirar al hombre a los ojos durante unos instantes.

Cuando ésta se hubo calmado un poco, alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos confusos de Severus.

- Ahora ya lo sabes todo. – Dijo casi en un susurro la mujer con la cara húmeda debido a las lágrimas que aún surcaban su cara.


	8. Capítulo 8

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 8

Severus observaba aún con sorpresa a la mujer sentada frente a él en total silencio tras el comentario de ésta. No esperaba para nada todo aquello que acababa de descubrir pero, ahora entendía las conversaciones de la profesora con Dumbledore, ese niño era lo que tanto le preocupaba proteger a Evelyn.

- Tienes un hijo... – Logró decir el moreno mientras la miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí. Se llama Christopher, tiene 10 años ya.

- ¿Cómo es posible que el señor tenebroso no sepa nada de su existencia?

- Bueno, cuando el regresó hablé con el ministerio de magia. Obviamente no les dije nada de que era mortífago, les mentí diciendo que el padre de Christopher al enterarse de que yo era bruja pretendía matarlo, y así logré que le dieran una nueva identidad, una nueva vida y lo escondieran para que tuviera una vida normal, sin peligro. Apenas le veo – Sollozó la mujer intentando retener las lágrimas en sus ojos sin éxito – pero sé que es lo mejor para él... Si Voldemort se enterase...

- Posiblemente os mataría ambos.

- Sí. Y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra, ya va más allá del pasado, Severus. Lucho por que mi hijo pueda vivir una vida tranquila, que pueda de nuevo tener una madre. No puedo dejar que se quede huérfano.

- ¿Y por qué no está con su padre? por lo que has dicho supongo que es un muggle. – Preguntó el hombre con molestia, pensando que era lo más sensato.

- Es muggle, sí. Pero hace 9 años que no sabemos nada de él, ya lo has visto en mi mente, me largué con mi hijo porque aquel tío era un autentico cabrón. Él sólo me tiene a mí, Severus. Ni siquiera tiene abuelos, mis padres no quieren saber nada de nosotros porque es mestizo.

- Se me olvidaba que tus padres eran auténticos Slytherin. – Alegó Snape mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su regazo.

- Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hablé con ellos. No entiendo que alguien pueda ser tan elitista y estúpido.

La mujer se levantó tras limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas persistentes, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación cuando Snape habló de nuevo.

- Debes trabajar más, Morgan. No podrás estar tranquila hasta tu mente sea impenetrable.

- Tranquilo, Severus. Lo conseguiré antes de lo que crees. Volveremos a vernos mañana a la misma hora. Gracias.

La morena le dedicó una sonrisa a media asta y después salió de la sala ondeando sus largas mangas negras mientras Snape contemplaba la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

Meditó aún en la misma posición sobre toda la nueva información que había recibido aquella noche. No podía creer que todo hubiera cambiado tanto desde su niñez, cómo era posible que las cosas se hubieran torcido tanto para ambos.

_Tenía razón, no somos tan distintos a fin de cuentas. _– Pensó el hombre con una mueca seria en su rostro mientras observaba su varita en el escritorio de basta madera.

Los dos habían tenido una vida dura y habían perdido a lo que amaban. Pero había algo que él había encontrado en el interior de aquella mujer; Miedo. Demasiado miedo, y, para bien o para mal, Snape había dejado de sentirlo hacia mucho tiempo, ya que ya no tenía nada que perder, al contrario que Evelyn.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, el recuerdo de aquel beso estúpido en el penúltimo año en Hogwarts le vino de nuevo a la mente. En aquellos tiempos no entendió muy bien por qué la beso pero, en aquel preciso instante, al meditar sobre todo aquello a la vez, encontró la respuesta. Ella fue su único apoyo, fue su amiga y nunca lo abandonó hasta que él decidió alejarse de todo lo que rodeaba a Lily para evitar que nadie más pudiera herirlo y, aquellos actos le llevaron a convertirse en lo que era ahora, una persona extremadamente fría y desconfiada, incapaz de creer que la vida podía ser feliz.

No comprendía como Evelyn, después de que él la abandonara después de haber sido grandes amigos podía aún conservar el deseo de que, de nuevo, volvieran a los viejos tiempos. Ella aún confiaba en él como antes, y no se rendía ante sus borderías ni negativas.

Evelyn le había hecho meditar sobre el valor, sobre la insistencia. El verdadero combate sólo podía ser ganado tras luchar de forma ardua y, con un compañero siempre era mucho más llevadero y sencillo. Ella estaba dispuesta a ser quien le escudara en aquella batalla y acababa de darse cuenta con gran sorpresa.

La desconfianza hacia ella no tenía ya ningún sentido, ambos estaban indefensos el uno contra el otro pues, no quedaban secretos entre ellos.

La mañana siguiente transcurría tranquila en el gran comedor. El mismo alboroto de siempre, sonido de cubiertos y ajetreo matutino.

Evelyn entró en el lugar con su habitual paso rápido y firme sin fijarse en nadie, tal y como solía hacer pero, al acercarse a la gran mesa del profesorado, no pudo evitar fijar la vista en Snape, ya que el hombre también había dirigido la mirada hacia la mujer.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos mientras la morena continuaba su camino hacia el extremo de la mesa en el cual se encontraba su sitio.

Aquella mirada fue incómoda para ambos. Los dos intentaban averiguar por el semblante del otro sus pensamientos sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior, querían averiguar si todo aquello había calado en el interior del contrario pero, como era de esperar, sus inexpresivas miradas sólo mostraron frialdad y algo de intriga.

Severus pudo notar cierto deje de cansancio en Evelyn o, al menos, algo que se le parecía, lo cual creía que también podría ser tristeza, algo que, debido a sus recientes descubrimientos sobre ella, no le extrañaba a pesar de que intentara hacerse la dura.

Tras finalizar el desayuno, Evelyn se levantó junto con una profesora mientras ambas hablaban animadamente, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del lugar, cuando la voz de Dumbledore las interrumpió haciendo que ambas se giraran en su dirección.

- Disculpe profesora Sprout ¿Podría hablar con usted, profesora Morgan? – Preguntó el anciano despreocupadamente mientras miraba a la mujer, y la mayor se marchaba tras despedirse de ambos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – El rostro de Evelyn se tornó rígido mientras observaba los ojos claros del hombre.

- Sólo quería saber qué tal fue la clase de oclumancia.

- Dura, señor.

- Bueno, no esperaba menos de Severus.

- Descubrió todo, sabe lo de Christopher.

- No será un inconveniente, tranquila.

Albus cayó de pronto al observar que la mujer se ponía tensa de repente, y se paraba en seco mirando la nada con rostro preocupado. No tardó más de unos segundos en observarla de frente fijamente, algo preocupado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Evelyn?

- La marca, señor. Nos está llamando. Tengo que ver al profesor Snape. Disculpe.

- Sed cautos, Evelyn. Él no debe descubrir vuestra relación.

Ella asintió sin separar sus ojos azules de los de él para después de unos segundos, comenzar a andar con prisa hacia las mazmorras.


	9. Capítulo 9

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 9

En menos tiempo del que jamás hubiera imaginado, Evelyn llegó ante la puerta del despacho de Snape y entró can brusquedad sin llamar antes, encontrando al hombre de pie observar la marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo.

- Supongo que sus padres la enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar, Morgan ¿Sé que le gusta hacerse la rebelde pero, en esto podría hacerles caso ¿no cree?

El moreno, acto seguido, volvió a bajarse la manga con rapidez en un golpe seco mientras seguía observando a la profesora con cara de seriedad y molestia.

- Esto es una emergencia ¿También te quema la marca? – Preguntó la mujer con cara de preocupación mientras se acercaba más al hombre.

- Sí. El señor tenebroso ha vuelto después de estos años parece.

- ¿En serio crees qué es eso? ¿qué ha conseguido volver de verás?

- ¿Qué otra razón habría para que nos convocaran a todos después de 9 años?

- No le veo desde que me convertí y estaba totalmente demacrado con aquella forma de feto.

- Me temo que se ha recuperado y vuelve a terminar lo que empezó.

- Severus ¿Él sabe que nos conocemos de antes? – Preguntó la mujer mirando fijamente al hombre a los ojos.

- No lo sé, aunque supongo que, lo descubriremos esta noche en la reunión.

- Si lo supiera correríamos peligro, es sospechoso que ambos acabáramos siendo mortífagos después de lo que pasó, que ambos conociéramos a Lily y a James.

- Supongo que el señor tenebroso ha descuidado esas facetas debido a su ansia por regresar. Mantengamos las distancias delante de ellos y protege bien tu mente. Nadie se fía de nadie.

- Te veré está noche en casa de Malfoy. – Concluyó la morena tras asentir para después, salir de la habitación con la preocupación latente dentro de su cabeza.

Si Voldemort había vuelto sabía que probaría su confianza ya que, de Severus se fiaba tras sus años de real fidelidad y por ello, no podía permitir que el mago descubriera el pasado de ambos, no podía agrietar la confianza que Snape había conseguido construir en tanto tiempo.

En el instante preciso en el cual el reloj marcaba la medianoche, Evelyn caminaba hacia la entrada de la mansión Malfoy entre la neblina de aquella fría madrugada otoñal.

El sonido de sus tacones avanzar con decisión era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. No divisaba a nadie a su alrededor y aquello le resultó algo extraño ¿Todos llegaban tarde o era ella la que se retrasaba? La mujer dejó aquellos pensamientos triviales a un lado cuando se acercó a la imponente entrada de la casa donde se encontraba Lucius Malfoy.

- Evelyn Morgan. Cuanto tiempo sin verte, demasiado diría. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo, Lucius. Ocho años me han sabido a poco.

El hombre volvió a dibujar aquella sonrisa falsa, esta vez, de forma más descarada para después, hacerse a un lado señalando con su bastón hacia el interior de la casa sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

- Pasa, por favor.

Evelyn le devolvió la misma sonrisa prefabricada y se encaminó hacia el interior recorriendo un largo pasillo que conectaba con el amplio salón en el cual había una enorme mesa de madera alrededor de la que algunos mortífagos ya se encontraban sentados.

La mujer saludó con gestos de cabeza a algunos de los que conocía de anteriores reuniones o trabajos y se sentó en su sitio junto a Bellatrix, quien la miró con una inquietante sonrisa durante unos segundos.

- Hacia mucho que no te veía, Evelyn.

- He estado ocupada vigilando a Potter, Bellatrix. Ya sabes que las ordenes del señor son lo más importante.

- Claro. – Respondió la castaña mirándola con aquella sonrisa sospechosa.

En aquel momento, Severus entró por la robusta puerta y se dirigió hacia su sitio tras observar momentáneamente a la morena.

Minutos después, todos los presentes callaron levantándose rápidamente de sus asientos mientras observaban con asombro la puerta abrirse, mostrando a Voldemort, ahora visiblemente mejorado tras su especie de resurrección.

El mago se dirigió con su serpiente tras él hasta su sitio, presidiendo la mesa. Cuando esté tomó asiento los demás le imitaron aún en completo silencio.

- Al fin ha llegado este día que tanto he ansiado después de 10 años. Hubiera sido más feliz si vosotros hubieseis mostrado más interés en que vuestro señor regresara.

- Mi señor la situación ha sido... – Intentó excusar Malfoy pero, Voldemort alzó una mano en señal de que se callara y continuó hablando.

- Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Ahora nos toca a nosotros mover ficha. Como ya sabréis, Draco ha conseguido uno de mis horrocrux, pero aún hay 5 más que debo recuperar antes de que el molesto Harry Potter lo haga. Vosotros os encargaréis de hacerlo mientras que Severus y Evelyn mantienen a ralla a Potter.

El hombre miró a los dos con seriedad mientras hablaba. Evelyn no pudo reprimir un escalofrío que no dejó que su cara reflejase, al igual que la intensa oleada de odio que la recorría al estar sentada a escasos metros de aquel asesino.

- ¿Alguien sospecha de Malfoy, Severus? – preguntó volviendo el rostro hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba él susodicho.

- Me temo que sí, señor. Se delató por no haber prestado atención a los mínimos detalles.

La respuesta tranquila y la frialdad que reflejaba Snape asombró a la mujer quien observaba con rostro impasible a ambos magos.

- Asegúrate que Dumbledore no mete las narices en esto. Dentro de poco Hogwarts será nuestra y todos acabaran muertos. Por cierto, ya que Evelyn es nuestro miembro más reciente creo que debería pasar una pequeña prueba que me asegure que está en nuestro bando de verás.

- Claro, mi señor. Lo que quiera. – Respondió la mujer mirando fijamente al mago con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mata a Sirius Black. Tengo entendido que escapó de Azkaban y ha vuelto con la orden del fénix. Será nuestra presentación.

La mujer mantuvo un total control en su rostro y se limitó a asentir con aquella sonrisa malévola en sus labios, para después de que el mago volviera a centrar su atención en la sala al completo siguiendo con su plan, ella mirara con discreción a Snape, quien observó sus ojos azules inundados de preocupación.


	10. Capítulo 10

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 10

- No voy a matar a Sirius, es uno de los nuestro, le conozco desde que éramos niños ¡somos amigos! – Replicaba Evelyn alterada mientras miraba a ceño fruncido con aquellos ojos hielo brillando de impotencia a Albus.

- Cálmate, Evelyn. Buscaremos una alternativa para que no llegue a pasar.

- Señor, no va a pasar aunque no la encontremos. No seria capaz.

Severus, que se encontraba tras la mujer de pie, movió los ojos de forma cansada pensando en lo testaruda que era. ¿ Acaso no entendía que se trataba de Voldemort ?

- Voldemort es listo, pero nosotros podemos serlo más que él, somos grandes magos debe haber algún hechizo o poción... ¡Algo!

- Aunque así fuera, el señor tenebroso podría descubrir a Black después de creer que tu le has matado y, si eso pasase, despídete, Morgan. Es demasiado peligroso y la vida de Black no vale tanto, yo mismo lo haría con gusto.

Tras al intervención de Severus, Evelyn se volvió hacia el hombre mirándolo con cara de enfado y seriedad extrema para responder a sus palabras.

- ¿ Acaso no crees que ya ha muerto demasiada gente a manos de ese asqueroso asesino? que se metiera contigo hace más de veinte años no significa que siga siendo igual, la gente madura, Severus.

- Haya paz, por favor. Recordad quien es el enemigo. – Intervino el anciano levantándose de su asiento mientras los dos profesores se fulminaban con la mirada. – No mataremos a Sirius, nos arriesgaremos.

- Pero, profesor, el señor tenebroso querrá ver con sus propios ojos que Black ha sido eliminado, no le bastará con que la profesora Morgan llegue y le cuente su hazaña.

- Lo sé, Severus. Por eso mismo voy ha hacer llamar a Black para que venga al castillo, planearemos la forma de que muera sin hacerlo realmente.

- ¿Esta pensando en la poción de los muertos? – preguntó el moreno mientras observaba al mago.

- Sí. Con algunas modificaciones, claro. Con la poción podemos sumergir a Sirius en un profundísimo sueño hasta el punto de que su corazón se paré. Después nos las arreglaremos con hechizos para que parezca verdaderamente muerto.

- ¿Funcionará, señor? – Preguntó Evelyn con rostro preocupado sintiendo una leve esperanza brotar en su interior.

- Esperemos que sí, la elaboración es de las más complejas. Pero confió en la capacidad de Severus, sé que conseguirá la total intensidad para matar a Sirius por unas horas. Y el antídoto. ¿No es así?

- Claro. – Respondió Snape con sequedad y molestia tras un leve suspiro.

- Pues no perdamos tiempo. Hay mucho que hacer.

Ambos profesores salieron del despacho del anciano y se encaminaron sin decirse una palabra hacia sus respectivos despachos.

Una hora después, la mujer caminaba con paso ligero hacia su aula donde la esperaban los alumnos de sexto. Entró con su habitual brusquedad dirigiéndose hacia el estrado para después, volverse y mirar a los alumnos con seriedad.

- Señores, vamos a empezar con las criaturas de la noche. Vampiros y hombres lobos, página 300. Estos dos seres son muy peligrosos, y por ello, es de vital importancia que sepan enfrentarse a ellos y saber evitarlos. Cualquiera de los dos podría matarlos en cuestión de segundos. ¿Alguien podría decirme algo sobre alguno de estos seres? ¿Quizá el señor Malfoy? – Preguntó la mujer mirando directamente al rubio platino con una ceja levantada.

Draco borró la sonrisa de su rostro y movió la cabeza de forma negativa mientras observaba a la mujer con algo de asco.

- Me lo imaginaba... – Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa maliciosa para después dar la espalda al joven y dar la palabra a Hermione, quien levantaba la mano ansiosa.

Cuando la castaña respondió y Evelyn comenzó a hablar enseñando fotografías en la pantalla blanca de su espalda, alguien llamó a la puerta con efusividad, haciendo que la mujer callara e invitara a pasar a la persona del otro lado.

- Profesor Snape ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – Preguntó la mujer sorprendida, con un deje de superioridad en su voz.

- Tengo algo urgente que comentarle, Profesora. – Añadió el hombre serio como siempre mientras se adentraba unos pasos en el aula mirando a la morena fijamente.

- Claro. Continuad con el libro, y si escucho a alguien hablar, descentrado de su tarea, que sepa que tendrá que hacer un trabajo exhaustivo sobre el tema y suspenderá el curso si la nota baja de notable. Espero que lo hayan entendido.

La morena observó los rostros cabizbajos de los presentes en total silencio y sonrió de forma malvada para, acto seguido, musitar un `` estupendo ´´ y salir al exterior del aula junto con Snape, quien observó a los alumnos obedecer a la mujer totalmente, algo molesto.

- ¿ Hay algún problema, Severus? – preguntó con un tono de voz completamente diferente al usado con los alumnos, menos duro y frío.

- Necesito que al terminar tu clase pases por mi despacho, la poción requiere sangre tuya y algunos ingredientes que no tengo.

- Iré al callejón Knockturn después de las clases. Prepárame una lista con lo que necesitas. Nos vemos después.

El hombre dirigió una mirada fría a la morena, y después se encaminó con paso decidido hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo ante la atenta mirada de Evelyn, quien dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al observar como Severus trataba de hacerse el duro. Eso siempre le haría gracia.

Después de las clases de aquel día, Evelyn se dirigió hacia las mazmorras de forma cuidadosa, ya que no quería que nadie, aparte de Albus y Severus, supieran que tramaban entre manos. Era vital para el éxito del plan que nadie supiese nada de todo aquello.

Llamó con decisión a la puerta del despacho y esperó a que el hombre la diera permiso para entrar con su típico tono de voz inexpresivo.

- Veo que has retomado el llamar antes de entrar, te felicito, Morgan.

- Déjate de tonterías, Severus. Tengo prisa ¿recuerdas?

El hombre cogió una pequeña daga de plata y se volvió a la mujer con el pequeño objeto sujeto con ambas manos.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú o prefieres que lo haga yo?

- Hazlo tú, aún no he llegado al punto del masoquismo. – Respondió mientras Snape se acercaba a la mujer y tomaba su mano para después, cortarla con rapidez mientras Evelyn arrugaba la frente debido a la incisión.

El hombre condujo a la mujer hacia un pequeño caldero humeante en la chimenea de la sala y posicionó su mano justo encima de este, dejando que un par de gotas cayeran dentro del profundo recipiente.

- Necesito llenar este frasco también. – Dijo mientras mostraba un pequeño recipiente de cristal de unos 5 centímetros.

- Que remedio.

Evelyn volvió a ofrecerle la mano herida y Snape pasó la punta afilada del arma está vez, apretando más que la primera ocasión para que el líquido rojo saliera con más ganas. La mujer apretó los dientes mientras observaba la sangre fluir hasta que el boté quedó lleno completamente.

- Vulnera Sanentum – Formuló Severus sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, haciendo que al herida se cerrara en unos segundos, dejando la mano de la mujer nueva.

- Gracias. – Respondió Evelyn observando su mano para después fijar la vista en el hombre quien le tendió una pequeña hoja de pergamino doblada.

- No creo que te cueste mucho encontrarlo en Knockturn.

Ella ojeó los ingredientes mientras el hombre hablaba pausadamente observando los ojos azules de esta moverse de un lado a otro.

- Te lo traeré mañana, antes del desayuno.

- Estaré esperando.

Evelyn, en contraposición al rostro rígido de Severus, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, para después, salir del lugar guardando el pergamino de forma mágica con su varita.


	11. Capítulo 11

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 11

La oscuridad parecía más intensa a medida que Evelyn se iba adentrando en el callejón Knockturn. Había anochecido hacía una hora escasa y por ello, muchas personas merodeaban por aquel siniestro lugar en busca de objetos prohibidos y poco comunes.

La morena de adentró en una de las múltiples tiendas de la angosta calle con un letrero de madera mohosa y oscura, encontrándose con Lucius Malfoy, quien se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

- Vaya, ¿Cómo tú por aquí, Evelyn? No creo que a Dumbledore le hiciera mucha gracia saber por donde merodeas. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios mientras miraba a la mujer quitarse la amplia capucha de su capa negra.

- Tranquilo, Lucius, tengo todo bajo control.

- No esperaba menos de ti... Por cierto, Draco me comenta que se está convirtiendo en costumbre que le dejes en ridículo ante la clase.

- Soy su profesora, Lucius, y si tu hijo no sabe respetar a un profesor, haré que lo aprenda como sea. Créeme, es por su bien, quizá así se centre en aprender algo que pueda salvarle la vida en el futuro. En realidad deberías darme las gracias.

El hombre la miró con una sonrisa falsa mientras maldecía en su interior, para después de unos segundos, musitar un ``claro ´´ poco convincente para ambos. Evelyn sonrió de la misma forma al rubio.

- Bueno, Tengo asuntos que atender, al igual que tú por lo que veo.

- ya nos veremos, Evelyn.

- Lo estoy deseando, Lucius. – Agregó la morena sonriente en forma de despedida.

Cuando Malfoy salió del lugar, Evelyn se acercó al mostrador de la pequeña y polvorienta tienda desdibujando la sonrisa de su rostro para encargarse de las comprar necesarias.

Tras varios minutos, ya tenía la mitad de los ingredientes del pequeño trozo de pergamino así pues, volvió a encapucharse saliendo de la tienda en busca de su siguiente objetivo.

Caminó con paso decidido por el callejón cuando, al doblar una esquina, observó como una mujer rubia de pelo ondulado pasó velozmente frente a ella, girándose para mirar su cara con una malvada sonrisa. Evelyn no pudo llegar a articular palabra cuando el fuerte dolor de cabeza característico de sus visiones comenzó a inundarla, haciendo que se apoyará en el muro cercano.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza tratando de contener sus ganas de gritar cuando comenzó a ver visiones.

Esta vez, pudo observar la entrada a la casa donde la orden del Fénix se reunía, el interior destrozado y sangre por las paredes y pasillos del lugar, para después, en un gran salto de ruidos y luces incomprensibles, observar a Voldemort hablar con alguien que tenía voz de mujer.

_ - Vigílala de cerca, Víbora. _

_ - Claro, mi señor._

Rápidamente, la visión se emborronó mostrando de nuevo, y de forma súbita, la cara de la mujer que acababa de pasar ante Evelyn. La mujer pensó que debía tratarse de un error ¿De verás había visto a Elizabeth?

Evelyn volvió a la realidad con el pulso acelerado y un sudor frió recorriendo su frente. Tomó del suelo el arrugado trozo de pergamino y corrió hacia la tienda que le quedaba para conseguir el resto de ingredientes, sin dejar de pensar en aquella mujer tan parecida a su hermana.

Apenas una hora más tarde la morena ya se encontraba en Hogwarts, pensó en acudir a Dumbledore por lo sucedido pero, miró el reloj y decidió hacerlo a la mañana siguiente vista la hora que era con lo que, corrió hacia su habitación y pasó gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, sin parar de pensar en lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente, mucho antes de que las clases comenzaran, la morena ya se encontraba en pie arreglándose para salir directa hacia el despacho de Snape. Estaba ansiosa por poder encontrar al director y contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

En apenas unos minutos la mujer se plantó ante la puerta del profesor, y llamó con fuerza esperando impaciente que este abriera. Snape no tardó ni tres segundos en abrir la puerta de forma veloz observando con seriedad a la mujer mientras le daba los buenos días y se adentraba en la sala.

Evelyn saludó secamente y le siguió, cerrando con brusquedad tras de sí. Al llegar frente al escritorio del moreno, depositó de forma rápida y algo violenta las cosas sobre la mesa ante la mirada extrañada de Snape, quien no le dio mucha importancia y observó el contenido del zurrón que ésta había traído.

- Bien, veo que has podido encontrar todo.

- A veces me da la sensación de que me subestimas, Severus. Aunque quizá lo hagas por envidia, o por temor a que alguien pueda quitarte el puesto de profesor competente y enigmático.

- No puedo evitar temblar ante tal revelación. – Respondió con tono monótono, de forma sarcástica el hombre mientras ordenaba los nuevos ingredientes, y vertía un liquido oscuro en el caldero.

Evelyn rió levemente mientras observaba el escritorio para después, observar de espaldas al hombre y volver a hablar, está vez, en serio.

- Tengo que hablar urgentemente con Dumbledore y tú deberías estar presente, es algo que nos concierne a todos.

- ¿Qué ocurre esta vez? – Preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo mientras continuaba de espaldas.

- He vuelto a tener visiones, esta vez he oído cosas y ha pasado algo raro.

Severus se giró con rapidez y miró con seriedad a la morena, para a continuación, dejar sus quehaceres y salir del cuarto directos al despacho del director.

Ambos profesores entraron en el lugar cuando el anciano permitió al entrada con su calmada voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el anciano al contemplar las caras preocupadas de los dos.

- Verá, señor. Anoche fui al callejón Knockturn a por los ingredientes que nos faltaban y me pareció ver a Elizabeth, a mi hermana y después tuve de nuevo visiones.

- ¿Estás segura de que era ella?

- No lo sé señor, fue todo muy rápido pero... Era idéntica, por lo menos de lo que recuerdo.

- Nadie sabe nada de ella desde que salió de Hogwarts hace 13 años, ni siquiera tus padres, Evelyn. Nunca supimos nada más de Elizabeth, desapareció de repente.

- Lo sé, por eso he venido a contárselo. Creo que ella se largó, no la pasó nada siempre quiso ser una bruja poderosa y cruel.

- Yo también lo creo. ¿ Y que hay de esas visiones, qué viste esta vez?

- La casa de la orden patas arriba, señor, y a Voldemort hablar con una mujer, la llamó Víbora y dijo que vigilara a alguien.

El semblante de Albus cambió rápidamente y miró a los ojos a Evelyn intensamente mientras hablaba despacio.

- ¿Víbora? Hace años había un alumno al que llamaban así, pero nadie supo de quien se trataba, sólo firmaba sus gamberradas con ese nombre.

- Ahora sabemos que era una alumna. – Intervino Severus mientras miraba al hombre de pelo cano.

- Sí, y que era de Slytherin. Con es nombre nadie dudaba de ello.

- ¿Y si fuera ella ¿Y si Elizabeth fuera víbora? Tiene sentido.

- Debemos andarnos con cuidado. Si eso es cierto, Voldemort la usa de espía con sus propios aliados. Evidencia de que no se fía de nadie.

- Tenemos que averiguarlo, si ella trabaja para Voldemort y nos está vigilando, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que ella nos encuentre. Podría descubrirnos...

- Tranquila, Evelyn, pondré a la orden en aviso y la buscarán. De momento nosotros debemos centrarnos en nuestro plan. Sirius llegará esta noche al castillo, He quedado con el en la cabaña de Hagrid. Os esperaré allí a ambos mañana a medianoche.

Los dos profesores contestaron al unísono y después, ambos salieron del lugar con semblante serio y preocupado al pensar que las cosas cada vez eran más enrevesadas.


	12. Capítulo 12

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 12

Tres figuras en la oscuridad de la noche se aproximaban con rapidez y en absoluto silencio hasta la cabaña de Hagrid mientras el viento soplaba con fiereza silbando entre las hojas de los altos árboles del bosque prohibido.

Unos golpes rápidos y secos hicieron que el gran hombre barbado se dirigiera hacia la puerta ansioso, y abriera sin mas demora, cediendo el paso a los tres profesores al interior de su humilde morada.

Dumbledore entró primero mirando el interior en busca de Black, quien se encontraba sentado frente a una taza humeante de té. Este se levantó cuando todos se encontraron dentro de la cabaña, y observó el rostro de los presentes en silencio hasta que fijó sus ojos en la mujer morena.

- Evelyn... – Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras los ojos de ella centelleaban llenos de alegría, tras tantos años sin ver a su amigo.

Tras unos segundos, la mujer corrió a los brazos del ex-presidiario y lo abrazó en silencio mientras el resto esperaba observando la escena.

- Bueno ¿Por qué tanta prisa en que viniera, Albus? – Preguntó el hombre mirando al mago, una vez Evelyn volvió a su sitio tras el sentido abrazo.

- Voldemort te quiere muerto, Sirius. Ha encargado a Evelyn la tarea de matarte para averiguar si de verdad es alguien en quien pueda confiar.

- Así que es cierto, eres un mortífago. No debiste hacerlo, Evelyn...

- Pero está hecho, y creo que si es necesario que alguien vengue la muerte de Lily y James. Tienes que ayudarnos.

- Se supone que tenéis un plan, ¿no?

- Poción de los muertos, Black. – Habló por primera vez Severus, mientras miraba con mala cara al moreno de cabello rizado.

- Ósea que el plan es fingir que estoy muerto, llevarme ante Voldemort para que lo verifique, y después si todo sale bien, supongo que desaparecer ¿No es así?

- Sí, Sirius. No hay otra manera.

- Está bien. Tampoco tengo nada que perder. Desde hace tanto tiempo vivimos sólo para acabar con todo esto, que una muerte arriba o abajo es lo de menos. ¿Cuándo estará todo listo?

- En un mes tendremos la poción y el antídoto, lamentablemente, es más tiempo del que cualquiera desearía.

- No esperaba que te resultara grata mi presencia, Severus. Gracias de todas formas.

A la respuesta irónica del hombre, Severus respondió con una falsa sonrisa cargada de maldad mientras Evelyn los observaba pensando en cuan crios podrían llegar a ser, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Dumbledore rompió la tensión del momento hablando de forma calmada.

- Hasta que todo esté listo te ocultarás en Hogwarts, Sirius. Es lo más seguro. Nadie te buscará aquí. Nadie más de los que estamos aquí debe saber de tu estancia, ni siquiera Harry.

- Claro. No se preocupe.

- Te ocultaremos en las mazmorras, de esa manera podrás estar en contacto fácilmente con Evelyn y Severus.

- Preferiría que no a lo segundo. – Contestó mirando fijamente al hombre con cara de asco.

- Ya basta. Hay cosas serias entre manos. – Habló la morena mirando a su amigo con severidad.

- Ahora todo el mundo a la cama, mañana será otro día duro. Gracias por todo, Hagrid.

- No hay de que, profesor.

Tras las palabras del gigante, todos siguieron al anciano en silencio, directos hacia el castillo con cautela para no ser vistos.

La noche siguiente llegó sin ningún altercado fuera de lugar. Evelyn no tuvo apenas tiempo para acercarse a hablar con Sirius en todo el día y, por lo que parecía por la hora que era, tampoco aquella noche iba a tener la oportunidad así que, suspiró levemente mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

- Ya creía que me había equivocado de habitación. Estaba pensando en la cara que se le pondría a Snape si me viera en su cuarto.

Evelyn se sobresaltó al encontrar al moreno sin previo aviso frente a ella con una divertida sonrisa debido a su comentario. La morena suspiró con una sonrisa y se adentró en el cuarto sentándose en la cama junto a Sirius.

- Hace tantos años que no nos vemos que no sé por donde empezar a preguntarte. – Afirmó la mujer mientras miraba los ojos de su interlocutor con ilusión.

- En realidad yo no tengo mucho que contar. Después de lo de Lily y James acabé en Azkaban hasta hace tres años que escapé. Desde entonces vivo ocultándome y sirviendo a al orden, ya sabes. La de la vida interesante eres tú por lo que he comprobado.

La mujer desvió la mirada de la del hombre, ahora más seria que antes, y le relató brevemente su pasado después de sus años en Hogwarts. Cuando concluyó, Sirius la miraba seriamente con los labios apretados.

- Te has condenado, Evelyn. Nadie deja de ser mortífago sin morir antes. Estás loca.

- Cuando acabemos con Voldemort todo volverá a ser como antes. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- ¡No te pido eso! Perteneces a la orden del Fénix, en algún momento acabaremos con él pero, convertirse en espía... Jugar a dos bandas nunca sale bien, Evelyn.

Black observó fijamente los ojos azules de ella de forma dura, con el rostro aún rígido por el enfado mientras la morena notaba como sus pupilas se iban inundando a medida que trataba que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

- Los echo tanto de menos, Sirius... Han pasado muchos años pero, el recuerdo sigue intacto, el dolor y la rabia. – Sollozó mirando los ojos del hombre. – No pararé hasta vengar sus muertes.

- Todos los extrañamos. Ten mucho cuidado, hemos perdido ya suficiente.

La mujer asintió enérgicamente mientras trataba de contener el llanto evitando la vista de su amigo cuando alguien llamó al otro lado. Rápidamente Evelyn limpió sus ojos con las largas mangas de su vestido invitando a pasar a Severus. Por la forma en que llamaba sabia a ciencia cierta que se trataba de él.

Efectivamente, Snape cruzó el umbral de la puerta cerrando tras de sí, observando con una ceja levantada el panorama, algo extrañado pero, aún así, mostró su habitual indiferencia.

- ¿interrumpo?

- No pasa nada, Severus ¿Qué ocurre?

- Necesitaremos algo más de colaboración por parte de Black.

- Claro, sabes que siempre estoy encantado de ayudarte, Severus. – Habló de forma irónica el hombre mientras se levantaba y caminaba unos pasos hacia el profesor, quien había sacado de su túnica negra una pequeño frasco de cristal, y la pequeña daga plateada mostrándole al hombre su intención.

Sirius extendió el brazo hacia Snape con una pequeña sonrisa, para después, cambiar su semblante a una mueca de dolor cuando Severus cortó con saña en la palma de su mano. Evelyn observó al escena suspirando con cansancio mientras pensaba en aquella estúpida rivalidad.

- Con esto será más que suficiente. Buenas noches, profesora.

El hombre salió tras mirar a la mujer con semblante serio e ignorar a Black, quien lo observó hasta que la puerta se cerró, dejándolos de nuevo solos.

- Te juro que no le soporto. – Añadió mientras se volvía hacia la mujer.

- Os pasasteis mucho con él. Aunque no sea en mucha medida, tienes culpa de que ahora sea así.

- ¿Le defiendes? – Preguntó el hombre abriendo más los ojos.

- Intento ser justa. Ambos sois mis amigos. Pero, aún así, lo que está claro es que deberíais dejar el pasado atrás

- Creo que todos deberíamos hacerlo, nos estamos volviendo locos.

La mujer suspiró profundamente mientras apartaba la vista de los ojos profundos de Sirius. Tenia toda al razón, desde hacía años todos vivían anclados en un pasado doloroso y cruel.


	13. Capítulo 13

os personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 13

Hacia unos minutos que gran parte de los alumnos habían salido del gran comedor tras la cena, y la gran mayoría ya se encontraba en sus salas comunes.

Harry, Hermione y Ron caminaban por los desiertos pasillos hacia su sala, cuando se detuvieron en seco al entra a un nuevo pasillo, ya que escucharon como la profesora Morgan hablaba con Draco.

Los jóvenes observaron la actitud agresiva de la mujer, pero sólo llegaron a escuchar el final de la conversación, cuando está soltó al joven de la pechera y le dijo fríamente que se largara. El trío se alejó del pasillo rápidamente evitando que ninguno de los dos pudieran descubrirlos.

- ¿No os parece raro su comportamiento? La he visto muchas veces salir del despacho de Snape, y casi no se junta con otro profesor que no sea él.

- ¿Crees que traman algo, Harry?

- Creo que sí, se comportan de forma sospechosa. ¿Por qué si no iban a pasar tanto tiempo en el despacho de Snape? ¿Por qué desde hace unas semanas nadie entra allí? Algo esconden.

- Yo lo único que sé es que no me extraña nada el nuevo mote que la han puesto, da miedo.

- ¿Qué mote? – Preguntó la chica mirando al pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Debes ser la única que no lo sabe en toda la escuela. La llaman Lady Snape. Es igual que él pero en chica, aunque, bueno, más guapa.

- Sólo es una profesora estricta, ella no se dedica a ridiculizar a los demás por no pertenecer a su casa, lo hace si tiene por qué.

- Vale, pero, no me digas que no da miedo, disfruta viéndonos sufrir. Estoy seguro de que si ella y Snape tuvieran un hijo se suicidaría incluso antes de nacer...

- Buenas noches. – Dijo Severus en un tono sereno y cortante mientras los jóvenes se volvían para verlo tras ellos. - ¿Qué hacen unos alumnos de sexto curso fuera de sus habitaciones a estas horas de la noche?

- Profesor... Hemos tenido que ir a la enfermería, Ron no se encontraba muy bien – Vaciló Hermione mientras miraba los oscuros ojos del hombre levantando la vista.

- Ya veo. – Susurró el moreno mientras observaba el rostro acongojado de Weasley debido al miedo. – Vuelvan inmediatamente a sus respectivos cuartos si no quieren acabar con unos cuantos puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Los tres muchachos asintieron enérgicamente y desaparecieron de la vista del hombre a paso raudo.

- ¿Creéis que me ha oído? – Preguntó Ron a sus amigos con una mueca de horror.

- No lo sé, no sé cuanto tiempo llevaba detrás nuestra. Esperemos que no mucho.

Evelyn rondaba por los pasillos vigilando que nadie anduviera fuera de su cuarto, cuando se encontró frente a Snape en el pasillo contiguo a las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí a estas horas? Pensaba que estaría haciendo de canguro de Black.

- Muy graciosos, Severus. – Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa falsa para después continuar. – Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, deberías estar pensando en como torturar a los alumnos en tu próxima clase.

- Hablando de alumnos, acabo de encontrar a Potter, Granger y Weasley merodeando por los pasillo mientras hablaban de nosotros. Sospechan sobre nuestras intenciones con lo que, hay que tener vigilada la poción.

- Haremos guardias por las noches por si vienen a fisgonear. ¿Algo más?

- Quizás te gustaría saber que los alumnos te han concedido el gran honor de ser la primera profesora de este castillo con un mote, Morgan.

- ¿En serio? Ilumíname, por favor.

- Lady Snape. – Dijo Severus lentamente mientras miraba el rostro de la mujer, el cual cambió a una divertida sonrisa cuando hubo escuchado la totalidad del nombre.

- Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Parece que sólo eres tú el que no se da cuenta de que somos muy parecido, Severus. Buenas noches.

Tras dedicarle una leve sonrisa al hombre, Evelyn se dio la vuelta directa hacia su dormitorio, donde había quedado con Sirius para informarle sobre el proceso de la poción.

Al entrar con aquella pequeña sonrisa divertida, Sirius la miró extrañado alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué pasa, a qué se debe tanta felicidad?

- Al nuevo mote que tengo por parte de mis queridos alumnos. Lady Snape.

- Oh, por favor, en nuestros tiempos no éramos tan crueles. ¿Por qué te han puesto ese horrible nombre?

- Bueno, ambos siempre vamos de negro, somos muy duros... Creen que somos muy parecidos.

- Si te conocieran de verdad verían que no tienes nada que ver con él.

- En realidad me estoy dando cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común, no somos tan diferentes al fin y al cabo. – Respondió mientras observaba a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de nostalgia. Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

- Sabes, cuando estudiábamos yo creía que le gustabas a Snape, luego descubrí que en realidad le gustaba Lily.

- Era muy obvio, sí. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Tú siempre me gustaste, Evelyn. Pero no te dije nada porque sabía que te gustaba James.

- Oh, dios... ¿Tanto se notaba? creía que sólo lo sabía Severus.

- Yo siempre he estado en todo. – Sonrió Sirius mientras miraba a la mujer algo ruborizada.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, tantas cosas han cambiado que da vértigo sólo pensarlo. Espero que llegue el día en que todo esto se acabe de una vez.

- Debe ser muy duro para ti, estar lejos de tu hijo y eso.

- Es horrible, Sirius. Es por lo único que lamento mi situación, él no merece sufrir por todo esto. Al igual que Harry. Sólo son victimas. –El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció mientras Sirius posaba su mano en el hombro de la morena, haciendo que esta volviera a observar sus ojos.

- Acabaremos con todo esto pronto, ya lo verás.

Evelyn sonrió tristemente pero, segundos después, un fuerte dolor la invadió haciendo que se llevara las manos a la cabeza, intentando soportar aquella tortura.

- ¡Evelyn, qué ocurre! ¡Dime algo! – Gritaba Sirius mientras agarraba a la mujer con preocupación, pero esta sólo escuchaba unos leves sonidos procedentes de su amigo, que no llegaba a distinguir.

Los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron mientras emitía quejidos de dolor luchando contra aquella fuerza que intentaba introducirse en su mente pero, esta era más fuerte y comenzó a observar imágenes al azar para después de unos minutos, caer inconsciente ante la miraba asustada de Black, quien salió de la habitación en busca de ayuda con precaución.

El moreno de cabello rizado llamó con insistencia a la puerta de Snape mirando a ambos lados con temor de que alguien le descubriese pero, antes que pudiera suceder nada, el profesor abrió al puerta poniendo mala cara al encontrarse con su enemigo.

- Tú no deberías estar merodeando por ahí, podrían verte. – Dijo malhumorado mientras metía al hombre dentro del cuarto de forma brusca.

- ¡Es Evelyn, ha caído inconsciente, no sé que la pasa!

Snape cambió su semblante con rapidez a preocupación, y salió del cuarto con paso veloz dirigiéndose hacia el de la mujer, con Sirius detrás siguiéndole.

Al entrar en el habitáculo, Severus se acercó con rapidez hasta la cama donde se hallaba Evelyn. El hombre sacó su varita y apuntó a la mujer mientras pronunciaba el hechizo Ennervate.

Pasados unos segundos de tensión para ambos hombres, la mujer abrió los ojos aún húmedos debido al llanto y se incorporó rápidamente quedando sentada en la cama, emitiendo un sonido desesperado mientras tomaba aire sintiendo que se ahogaba.

Rápidamente trató de ponerse en pie gritando desesperada.

- ¡Dónde está Christopher! ¡Y mi hijo, qué le habéis hecho a mi hijo!

Sirius se posicionó frente a ella mirándola a los ojos mientras la agarraba de los brazos.

- Christopher está bien, Evelyn, No ha pasado nada, sólo han sido visiones. ¿Qué has visto?

- Quieren hacer daño a mí hijo, no pueden hacerle nada, por favor... – Sollozó la mujer mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Sirius y este la abrazaba fuertemente mirando a Severus, quien contemplaba la escena con cara preocupada pensando en qué serían aquellas extrañas visiones.

Minutos después la mujer se separó del ex presidiario volviendo en sí. Notó como algo caliente corría por su nariz, e instintivamente, tocó con sus dedos observando como estaban llenos de sangre.

La mujer miró a Severus preocupada manteniendo el semblante rígido.

- Cada vez son más fuertes, tenemos que hacer algo. – Murmuró Snape contemplando la sangre de la mujer sin saber que diablos ocurría.

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y opinan! **


	14. Capítulo 14

os personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 14

Snape se encontraba en su despacho observando el caldero humeante mientras esperaba la llegada de Evelyn en aquella fría noche. El invierno se acercaba irrefrenable como mostraba la vegetación colindante al castillo.

- Adelante. – invitó a entrar a la persona del otro lado con voz serena mientras se giraba para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la profesora.

- Creo que esta puede ser la última noche de oclumancia. – Afirmó ella mientras se sentaba frente a Severus con total tranquilidad y le miraba a los ojos seria.

- ¿Tú crees? Entonces por qué tienes aún esas visiones.

- No creo que sean intentos de nadie por entrar en mi mente, Severus. No puede ser, soy capaz de controlar esos hechizos ya.

- Entonces vamos a comprobarlo.

El moreno apuntó con su varita a la mujer y formuló el hechizo legeremens mientras ella se concentraba en construir aquel muro invisible, que apartará al hombre de su mente.

Tras varios minutos, Severus no fue capaz de introducirse en sus pensamientos aunque trató de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, por ello, finalizo el encantamiento volviendo a observar los ojos pálidos de su compañera.

- Veo que te lo has tomado en serio, Morgan.

- Ni que no me conocieras, Severus. Puedo incluso observar en tu mente mientras te impido entrar en la mía.

Snape la miró desafiante mientras alzaba una ceja para después, volver a lanzar el hechizo contra ella.

Esta vez, la mujer, tras concentrarse más que en la anterior ocasión, consiguió penetrar en la mente del hombre, encontrando uno de sus más oscuros recuerdos.

Evelyn observó como un Severus mucho más joven se adentraba con cautela y temor en la casa de los Potter. Su rostro mostraba un gran pánico e incertidumbre mientras recorría los pasillos de la casa esquivando objetos por los suelos. Sin duda era la noche en que Voldemort había matado a Lily y James.

La morena vislumbró junto con Snape el cuerpo sin vida de James tirado al pie de las escaleras. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos totalmente y el brillante café de su iris ahora era más oscuro que nunca. Evelyn sintió una enorme punzada en el pecho mientras contemplaba a su amigo y continuó siguiendo a Severus hasta la sala donde se escuchaban el llanto amargo de un bebé.

Encontró a Lily tirada en el suelo alrededor de un completo desorden junto a la cuna donde Harry se encontraba, y no pudo reprimir las ganas de llorar y un profundo pesar al contemplar como Severus se derrumbaba ante la escena, dejándose caer junto al cuerpo de la mujer mientras lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando el cadáver.

En ese momento, la morena supo que había llegado demasiado lejos y salió rápidamente de la mente del hombre, volviendo ambos a la realidad.

Un completo silencio inundó la estancia mientras Severus se giraba para no mirar directamente a Evelyn. El hombre contuvo las ganas de llorar tras aquel amargo recuerdo sintiendo como un gran vació crecía en su interior.

- Severus... – Susurró la mujer acercándose a el moreno y poniendo su mano en el hombro de él suavemente pero, acto seguido, este giró observándola duramente a escasos centímetros.

- No digas nada. – Respondió lenta y dolorosamente con semblante serio mientras la señalaba con el dedo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos azules.

Snape se giró súbitamente directo a salir del lugar cuando Evelyn avanzo rápidamente y le sujetó del brazo, haciendo que este se detuviera, mientras hablaba con tranquilidad y un deje de tristeza.

- No estás solo en esto. Puedo imaginar cuánto te duele, Severus. Sé que siempre la has amado de una forma irracional... Y que aún la amas.

El moreno se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a su compañera a los ojos con un semblante lleno de melancolía que trató de ocultar con un tono frió.

- Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe saber eso jamás.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que eso es lo que llevas haciendo veinte años y no te ha dado resultado? No hay nada de malo en que reconozcas tu amor por alguien, eso no te hará más débil, todo lo contrario. Por amor te has convertido en el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido.

- Déjalo, Morgan. – Respondió completamente serio sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

- ¡No, Severus!

La mujer alzó la voz mientras con enfado miraba los ojos oscuros de él, quien también sintió una oleada de ira en su interior y encaró a la profesora acercándose peligrosamente a ella, mientras esta chocaba contra el escritorio al andar unos pasos hacia atrás sin perder de vista la mirada de Snape.

- ¿Por qué no te dedicas a tus asuntos y dejas el pasado en paz, Evelyn? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – Preguntó con enfado apoyando sus manos en el escritorio con violencia, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de ella, quien respondió con voz tranquila mientras su rostro permanecía rígido y serio. No se hallaba ni un ápice de temor en sus facciones.

- Porque eres mi amigo a pesar de todo y me duele verte sufrir de esta forma tan intensa. No pienso rendirme contigo, Severus.

El semblante de Snape cambió repentinamente a medida que escuchaba aquellas palabras. Su cuerpo fue relajándose y se apartó lentamente de la mujer con la mirada perdida, meditando sobre aquel comentario sincero algo perplejo.

- Buenas noches. – Se despidió secamente la morena fijando nuevamente sus ojos hielo, ahora llenos de impotencia, en los de él, para después, salir de la habitación con paso raudo, cerrando tras de sí con algo de brusquedad.

Severus suspiró profundamente sin dejar de pensar en aquella conversación. Sabía que tenía razón pero, el dolor era demasiado poderoso para enfrentarlo de aquella manera tan directa. La personalidad que había forjado durante tanto tiempo le ayudaba a mantenerlo a ralla, a alejar el pasado, y enterrarlo en el lugar más recóndito pero, si dejaba salir todo aquello, temía profundamente que aquel monstruo fuera más fuerte que él.

Pasadas un par de semanas, había llegado el momento decisivo. La poción se encontraba lista y su antídoto a punto.

Dumbledore acababa de abandonar el despacho de Snape cuando Sirius y Evelyn llegaron al lugar con algo de nerviosismo. La morena llamó a la puerta y ambos entraron en el cuarto sin dejar de observar a su alrededor para evitar que alguien pudiera descubrirlos.

- La poción está lista y el antídoto lo estará mañana ¿Cuál será tu estrategia, Morgan? Supongo que habrás pensado que hacer.

- Por supuesto, no se puede dejar nada al azar. Lo haré esta misma noche. Le diré que estuve buscando su paradero y pude descubrir donde se encontraba a través de interceptar la correspondencia de Potter, después sólo tuve que ir al lugar donde se ocultaba y vigilarlo un par de días hasta que lo maté.

- ¿Dónde se supone que me escondía?

- Le diré que en la casa de los gritos, no voy a revelarle la situación de la casa de la orden, como es lógico.

- Cómo, dónde y cuándo lo mataste. Qué cara puso al morir, cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras. – preguntó Snape mientras miraba de forma inquisidora a la mujer, haciéndola ver que cualquier detalle era de suma importancia para el plan.

- Lo tengo todo controlado, Severus. – Respondió con tono áspero la morena sintiéndose algo dolida por tal falta de confianza hacia su competencia.

- No viene de más cerciorarse, si fallas, todo se irá al traste.

- Deja de tratarla como a una inepta, es más competente que tú, Snape. – Respondió exasperado Sirius acercándose unos pasos al hombre de negro, quien cambió su semblante rígido a una mueca de burla mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa.

- Que alguien como tú diga eso no suena muy convincente, Black. Si por culpa de salvar tu vida nos descubren, estaremos todos muertos.

- Sé que te encantaría llevarme tu mismo ante Voldemort. Protejo mis espaldas sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedes apuñalarme a traición. ¿Qué mejor forma de cobrarte el pasado, no, Severus?

- No sería tan cobarde para hacerlo a traición. Pero ten por seguro que te hubiera matado sin remordimiento alguno si el señor tenebroso me hubiera encomendado a mí la tarea. - Dijo Snape acercándose más al moreno sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con furia y asco, encarando a Sirius, quien no retrocedió ante la amenaza del mago.

- Puedes intentarlo, veamos de que eres capaz, Severus.

- ¡Bueno basta ya! ¿¡cuántos años tenéis, por todos los demonios!? – Gritó enfadada Evelyn mientras miraba con ira a los dos hombres. – Nos estamos jugando la vida todos, puede que a partir de esta noche tengamos que huir porque el plan salga mal, puede que alguno de nosotros muera hoy y no se os ocurre nada mejor que discutir porque sois incapaces de dejar al lado el odio que os tenéis mutuamente. Sois los dos unos completos estúpidos. Me largo de aquí, y cuando vuelva, quiero que tú hayas bebido la dichosa poción de una vez, y tú no me digas ni una sola palabra de cómo tengo que actuar o hacer mi trabajo. Todos somos mayorcitos así que, comportémonos como tal.

Acto seguido la mujer salió del lugar visiblemente enfadada regalando a los dos hombres un sonoro portazo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera.

Capítulo 15

La luna se encontraba en su punto más álgido en aquella fría anoche en la cual, el silencio era el protagonista embriagándolo todo en aquella alejada mansión, ya abandonada hacia muchos años tras la muerte de sus señores.

Evelyn apareció en el lugar repentinamente de forma mágica contemplando desde la lejanía la gran casona, donde sólo una tenue luz iluminaba una de las muchas estancias. Sabía que él se encontraba allí, escondiéndose como una rata mientras maquinaba la forma de hacer desaparecer a todo aquel que le importunaba en su plan de someter al mundo mágico a su total control.

La morena suspiró conteniendo la ira que afloraba en su interior, y se dirigió sin vacilar hacia el lugar.

Tras unos minutos llegó ante la gran habitación donde se encontraba él, sentado en una gran butaca negra observando la leña quemarse lentamente junto al más cobarde de sus vasallos, Colagusano, quien alertó a Voldemort de la llegada de la mujer.

- Hazla pasar, Colagusano. Espero noticias suyas.

El pequeño hombre se hizo a un lado invitando a la morena a adentrarse en la gran habitación polvorienta y vacía. Caminó hasta ponerse frente al mago.

- Mi señor. – Saludó con una leve y rápida inclinación de cabeza.

- Espero que esta visita se deba a que has cumplido tu misión, Evelyn.

- Así es. Hace unas horas acabé con Sirius Black, señor, y vengo a demostrárselo.

- Adelante, estoy impaciente.

Al escuchar aquello, la mujer sacó su varita de forma rauda y con un movimiento simple y veloz, hizo que el cuerpo ensangrentado, y aparentemente sin vida del hombre, cayera en el suelo de forma brusca, ante la mirada impasible de Voldemort. Evelyn mantuvo los ojos clavados en los del mago, con el rostro relajado y serio esperando que dijera algo.

- ¿Cómo le encontraste? Alguien que escapa de Azkaban sabe muy bien esconderse.

- Descubrí su paradero tras vigilar el correo que Potter recibía, señor. Se escondía en la casa de los gritos esta semana con lo que, vigilé atentamente sus movimientos y espere el momento propicio.

- Parece que se te resistió un poco. – Comentó Voldemort mientras observaba la decadencia en la que se encontraba el cadáver, lleno de sangre y rasguños.

- Mantuvimos una pelea hasta que conseguí acabar con él. No fue fácil.

- Bueno, bien, Evelyn. Esto me deja más tranquilo en cuanto a tus intenciones, puedes marcharte. Nagini se ocupará de esto, tiene hambre.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera dar paso a la gran serpiente para que esta se comiera el cuerpo de Sirius, Evelyn intervino hablando de forma serena intentando que su rostro no delatara su alarma.

- Mi señor, podría ocuparme del cuerpo de una forma mucho mejor para todos nosotros. Había pensado que podríamos torturar a Harry Potter mandándole los pedacitos de su querido padrino poco a poco. –

Voldemort meditó pensativo aquello tras dibujas una sonrisa maligna en su pálido rostro para después, volver a posar sus ojos en los de ella.

- Me gusta mucho esa forma tuya de pensar tan enrevesada, Evelyn. La crueldad es una gran cualidad en tu personalidad que valoro mucho.

- Gracias, mi señor. Me alegra complacerlo.

- Puedes llevártelo entonces. Volveremos a vernos pronto. – Se despidió el mago con una pequeña y tétrica sonrisa mientras la mujer volvía a hacer una reverencia a modo de despedida.

- Gracias, mi señor.

Tras aquellas últimas palabras, Evelyn volvió a ocultar el cuerpo de su amigo de igual forma y salió de la mansión con paso rápido sin vacilar, suspirando interiormente con alivio. Ya había pasado lo peor.

A la mañana siguiente, mucho antes del desayuno, la mujer caminó con prisa hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, quien la estaba esperando junto con Snape, impacientes de conocer que había ocurrido. Ambos hombres guardaron silencio mirándola expectantes tras saludar vagamente.

Evelyn hizo aparecer el cuerpo de Sirius como la pasada noche, dejándolo caer a los pies de ambos hombres.

- Parece que se lo ha creído, casi hace que se lo comiera su serpiente.

- Es un alivio que lograrás persuadirlo. – Respondió sarcástico Severus mientras miraba el cuerpo tendido en el suelo con gesto de asco.

- Le convencí diciéndole que lo usaría para mandarle regalitos a Harry.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ahora estará pendiente de que eso se cumpla, y seguro que usará a Draco para ello.

- ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? Dejar que se lo cenara aquel bicho. Vigilaré de cerca de Malfoy. ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó al morena mirando a Dumbledore.

- Ahora despertar a Sirius, contarle lo ocurrido y dejar que regrese a la casa de la orden. Allí estará seguro. Severus, ve con Evelyn ha devolver a la vida a Sirius y después facilitarle la ayuda necesaria para que salga de aquí con seguridad.

- Claro, Profesor. – Añadió Snape con voz cansada mientras miraba a la mujer a los ojos serio.

Evelyn salió primero de la sala seguida del hombre hasta el despacho de este en las mazmorras. Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro, Severus bloqueó la puerta de forma mágica con su varita para después, dirigirse hacia una de sus muchas estanterías repletas de frascos y coger uno en especial. El antídoto.

- Espero poder fiarme de ti, Severus. – Comentó la bruja mientras observaba al profesor con el frasco en la mano, buscando algo en uno de los cajones de la mesa.

- Me gustaría poder decepcionarte pero, creo que está vez no será posible. Hay que inyectarle esto.

- Bien, lo haré yo. ¿Cuánto tardará en volver en sí? – Preguntó mientras llenaba la inyección del líquido y buscaba la vena en el cuello de su amigo.

- No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Supongo que entre una hora o dos. Puesto que es demasiado peligroso transportarlo hasta otro lugar, te pediré que te quedes aquí para cuando despierte, no debe ser muy agradable volver a la vida y encontrarte con tu enemigo, estaría en desventaja, no sería noble por mi parte.

- Quién sabe, Sirius siempre ha sido muy bueno intentando desacreditar a la gente, puede que te sorprendiera su lucidez incluso en esos momentos pero, tienes razón, no seria lo mejor que os pusierais a pelear como chiquillos otra vez. ¿Por qué no lo dejáis correr, Severus? – Preguntó la mujer en serio, mirando al hombre a los ojos tras terminar de inyectar la poción.

- El rencor no se olvida, Morgan, y la venganza siempre ha sido un plato demasiado exquisito pasar dejarlo pasar.

- No sabes cuanto te pareces a él en este aspecto, en el fondo sois iguales. – Añadió mientras reía levemente mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

- Por favor, Morgan, no me insultes.

- Perdón, se me olvidaba con quien hablaba, señor ultra gélido y carente de emociones mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Snape mostró una leve sonrisa ante el comentario de su compañera, quien algo sorprendida por el gesto volvió a hablar.

- Vaya, hacia años que no te veía sonreír de verdad. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo, Severus, estás muy atractivo. – Comentó mientras miraba sus ojos negros para después, sonreír con diversión y salir del lugar dejando al hombre observarla con una ceja levantada, pensando en si aquello habría sido una broma o lo diría en serio.

**En estos días tardaré algo más en actualizar, como habréis podido comprobar, por motivos familiares, no son buenos momentos para mí. Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	16. Capítulo 16

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 16

El viento frío zarandeaba las hojas de los árboles con ganas emitiendo un sonoro susurro que alteraba el silencio total en aquella noche oscura.

Severus observaba desde una zona elevada del castillo, a la cual los alumnos no podían acceder, como Evelyn avanzaba envuelta en una gran capa negra hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para reunirse con Sirius, y despedirse del hombre, sabiendo que aquella podía ser la última vez que ambos se veían.

En cuanto la mujer cruzó la puerta de la pequeña cabaña cerró tras de sí, para después, quitarse la amplia capucha negra que ocultaba su rostro y observar a su amigo sentado en una vieja silla. Hagrid se encontraba al lado de Sirius y al contemplar a la mujer, dejó nervioso la tetera que sostenía sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, les dejare solos, profesora. Estaré vigilando fuera.

- Gracias, Hagrid. – Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa para después, escuchar tras de si la puerta cerrarse con suavidad. En ningún momento dejó de observar los ojos del moreno, quien se levantó con lentitud, posicionándose frente a la mujer.

- Bueno, ha salido bien después de todo, aunque ahora llega la parte complicada. Cuéntale a Harry la verdad, Evelyn, no sé si podré escribirle de nuevo.

- Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrá, no te preocupes. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Estaré una semana en la casa de la orden, pero volveré a moverme, no estoy del todo seguro de que no vayan a descubrir el lugar. No puedo arriesgarme.

- Por favor, Sirius, ten mucho cuidado.

- Tranquila, - añadió sonriendo ampliamente- Esconderme es mi especialidad, deberías saberlo. Estaré bien, cuando encuentre un lugar seguro te escribiré. Tú eres quien debería tener cuidado. Mucha suerte, Evelyn. Ojalá esto acabe pronto para todos.

Ambos se abrazaron unos segundos tras sostener sus miradas clavadas la una en la otra, para después, salir de la cabaña ambos enfundados en grandes capas con enormes capuchas que cubrían sus caras.

Sirius volvió la vista atrás para regalarle una calmada sonrisa a la morena mientras esta le observaba con tristeza y algo de congoja, intentando imaginar el futuro que le esperaba.

Cuando el hombre comenzó a andar hacia el bosque prohibido con paso firme, Evelyn sitió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al imaginar que quizás aquello podría salir mal, entonces, la mujer gritó el nombre de su amigo haciendo que este se detuviera girándose para mirarla.

Tras unos instantes en los que ambos se miraron fijamente, la mujer corrió hacia él abrazándose con fuerza a su cuerpo. Sirius respondió de buena gana el gesto inhalando el aroma de su liso cabello azabache.

- Volveremos a vernos. – Susurró el hombre separándose de la mujer unos centímetros y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Confió en ti. Debes irte antes de que alguien te pueda ver.

- Claro. – Respondió mientras se alejaba unos pasos hacia atrás sin saber muy bien si seguir lo que su cuerpo y alma le gritaba pero, detuvo sus pensamientos cuando la mujer volvió a hablarle.

- Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener. Te quiero, Sirius.

El hombre de cabellos rizados al oír aquello, aunque sabía bien a que tipo de amor se refería su amiga, no dudó dos veces y avanzó con rapidez hacia Evelyn, juntando sus labios en un rápido y brusco beso que sorprendió enormemente a la profesora.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, el hombre se giró y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia las profundidades del bosque perdiéndose de la vista de la mujer.

La rutina volvió inmediatamente después de la partida de Sirius. Las clases volvieron a ser las protagonistas, aburrido pero, en cierto modo, era lo mejor que podría pasar.

Evelyn, tras la cena en el gran comedor, se dirigió más pensativa que nunca hacia su dormitorio, debido al incidente del beso. No imaginaba que aquel amor que sentía Sirius aún perdurara después de tanto tiempo sin tener contacto el uno con el otro.

La mujer sacó la varita de su túnica y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Snape la distrajo de su tarea.

- Por fin Black ha desaparecido de nuestras vidas. Espero que dure mucho tiempo aunque, no creo que tú pienses lo mismo ¿no, Morgan?

- Ya sabes que no, voy a echarle de menos.

- Ya lo creo que sí. No sabía que compartíais unos lazos tan estrechos. - Evelyn se giró y observó los ojos negros de Snape mientras fruncía el ceño al formular su pregunta.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Severus?

- Vi lo que sucedió anoche. – Respondió el moreno serio mientras continuaba con las cejas alzadas y la mujer se giraba dándole la espalda.

- Sólo somos amigos. – Afirmó con voz neutra mientras abría por fin al puerta y volvía a girarse hacia su compañero cuando este habló.

- Creo que tenemos conceptos diferentes sobre la amistad.

- Qué quieres, Severus, no has venido hasta aquí por esto. – El tono de la mujer se volvió más frió y conciso mientras atisbaba los ojos de Snape.

- Dumbledore te busca, desea hablar contigo. Esta noche yo haré guardia.

- Bien, pues hasta mañana, Severus.

Acto seguido la mujer entró en el cuarto cerrando tras de sí mientras Snape observaba la puerta unos segundos pensativo, para después, salir del lugar con paso rápido y elegante.

Evelyn salía a altas horas de la noche del despacho de Dumbledore, aún con aquel beso de Sirius en la cabeza. Sentía cierta culpabilidad por saber que ella jamás podría corresponderle de aquella forma, y que quizás nunca podría decirselo a su amigo, quien tendría que vivir con aquel sentimiento doloroso de amar sin ser correspondido.

De pronto, la mujer paró en seco al escuchar unos sonidos provenientes de un pasillo cercano al de su dormitorio. Alguien, al parecer, intentaba entrar en su cuarto con encantamientos sencillos que, lógicamente, no serian capaces de abrir la puerta.

Se acercó con sigilo y rapidez al lugar y, al estar ante la puerta en total oscuridad, encendió una potente luz en el extremo de su varita sorprendiendo a la persona.

- Buenas noches, señor Malfoy. ¿Desea entrar en mi habitación?

- Yo.. Yo no sabia que este era su cuarto.

- Lo dudo, lo que desconozco es como lo ha adivinado. Deme su varita.

El muchacho dudó pero, cuando la mujer volvió a exigírsela de forma menos amigable se la entregó con mala cara. La morena observó cual fue el último hechizo realizado con ella y emitió un sonido de risa burlona.

- ¿En serio pretendía entrar con esa birria de hechizo, Malfoy? Veo que sigue sin estudiar nada.

- Yo no pretendía...

- No me mientas, soy profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿Crees que puedes engañarme con esas patéticas excusas? Ya me las sé todas, Malfoy. – Habló mientras cogía al chico de la pechera y lo estampaba contra la pared visiblemente enfadada.

- Le diré a mi padre...

- ¿Qué? ¿crees que tengo miedo a tu padre? Lo siento, Malfoy. Es más, puedes decirle expresamente de mi parte que no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima, querido.

- ¿Ocurre algo, profesora Morgan? – Preguntó Snape entrando en escena con sumo sigilo, observando el panorama de forma seria y curiosa.

- El señor Malfoy pide a gritos un castigo ejemplar merodeando por los pasillos después de la medianoche, e intentando entrar en habitaciones ajenas. Me encantaría tener el placer de castigarlo yo misma pero, siendo el jefe de la casa Slytherin le corresponde el gusto, profesor Snape. – Evelyn volvió la vista a Draco y clavó sus fríos ojos en los del chico – Es una lástima.

- No se preocupe, me ocuparé de que el señor Malfoy aprenda la lección. Creo que una semana limpiando los baños sin magia le hará recapacitar sobre su conducta excursionista.

- Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que esto es una falta bastante seria con lo que, debería quitarle puntos a su casa por la magnitud del asunto, Severus. Aunque si le cuesta podría hacerlo yo misma, no se preocupe, profesor. Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin. – Agregó la morena mirando con gusto al muchacho tras observar el gesto de desgana en el rostro de Severus, el cual se volvió más desagradable tras la resta de puntos.

La mujer se despidió secamente del hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción maliciosa en su rostro para después, entrar en su cuarto y cerrar con brusquedad. Snape, nada más se cerrase la puerta tras la profesora, golpeó con rapidez y malhumor al rubio platino en la cabeza mientras observaba aún la puerta.


	17. Capítulo 17

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 17

El castillo se encontraba tremendamente solitario tras la salida de los alumnos a sus casas por las vacaciones de navidad. La tranquilidad se respiraba entre los fríos muros de piedra antigua y grisácea y sólo el eco de los firmes pasos de Snape perturbaban aquel silencio placentero.

El hombre caminó con decisión hasta la puerta del despacho de la profesora Morgan, donde llamó con rapidez esperando que la mujer le permitiera pasar con un distraído ``adelante ´´

Snape entró en la estancia cerrando tras de sí mientras observaba a la morena absorta corrigiendo una gran pila de pergaminos. El hombre no la interrumpió parándose en silencio frente a su escritorio sin dejar de mirarla quieto y callado cual estatua.

- Madre mía, la mitad de estos crios no durarían dos segundos frente a la mitad de las criaturas que estudian, no sé que sería de ellos si se topasen con alguien como Voldemort. – Dijo la mujer moviendo la pluma rápidamente sobre una de los trabajos mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa. Alzó la vista para observar a Severus, cuando este intervino con su típico tono de voz monótono y frío.

- Supongo que ahora entenderás por qué me exaspera la panda de ineptos que tenemos por alumnos. No exagero cuando los califico como tal.

- Permíteme decirte, Severus, que muchos de los ineptos son de Slytherin. No creas que son mejores que el resto.

- En mi asignatura no es de tal forma.

- ¿No será por tu ligera inclinación hacia su lado de la balanza? Vamos, todos sabemos que eres injusto y eres más estricto con los que son de casas diferentes. Sobretodo con Gryffindor.

- No tengo la culpa de que en Gryffindor se agrupe una cantidad alarmante de incompetentes, Morgan.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento soltando la pluma sobre un trozo amarillento de pergamino y se posicionó frente al hombre mirándole fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Recuerda que yo soy de Gryffindor y te habría matado en aquel duelo al comienzo de curso. No nos subestimes. – Añadió arqueando una ceja y curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa para después, darle la espalda al hombre y volver a su asiento descruzando los brazos.

- Te has entrenado concienzudamente, por lo que ya ambos sabemos de sobra, quién sabe si sería igual si la cosa fuera diferente. – La voz de Severus se tornó desafiante mientras con gesto soberbio miraba a la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Puede que me superes en hacer pociones, pero nunca podrás superarme en las artes oscuras, mi querido Severus, deja de soñar. – Añadió respondiendo con la misma sonrisa mordaz sosteniéndole la mirada al mago hasta que este volvió a hablar cambiando de tema.

- Traigo una carta para ti. Dumbledore me ordenó que te la entregara personalmente cuando llegara en su ausencia.

Severus sacó con rapidez y destreza un sobre blanco impoluto de su túnica y extendió el brazo hacia la mujer, quien lo cogió tras mirar al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa por lo sucedido anteriormente mientras hablaba de nuevo abriendo el sobre.

- Por un momento pensé que ibas a sacar la varita y reclamar venganza por herir tu orgullo.

- Creo que somos bastante mayorcitos como para caer en ese tipo de cosas, Morgan.

- Sí, tienes razón, a veces...

De pronto, Evelyn cayó al leer las primeras líneas de la misteriosa carta ante la mirada curiosa y algo preocupada de Snape. El rostro de la morena cambió radicalmente mientras seguía leyendo, comenzando a llorar de forma silenciosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Morgan? – Preguntó Severus con preocupación, a ceño fruncido, mientras ella se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos, aún totalmente asombrada. No obstante, respondió con voz temblorosa.

- Es una carta del ministerio, traerán a Christopher para pasar aquí dos días.

- Parece que Dumbledore ha adelantado su regalo de navidad. Felicidades, Morgan. Nos encontraremos por los pasillos, me temo.

Severus se giró rápidamente con actitud de encaminarse hacia la puerta para salir del lugar cuando la voz de Evelyn hizo que se detuviera y se volteara para mirarla.

- Gracias, Severus. – Respondió sinceramente omitiendo el comentario maligno de su compañero mientras, aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas, observaba el rostro serio del hombre quien la miró durante unos segundos para después salir del lugar en silencio.

Pasados un par de días, Evelyn se dirigió la noche del 23 de diciembre a la cabaña de Hagrid, siguiendo los pasos que la carta le explicaba para encontrarse con su hijo.

Notaba como el corazón le latía con una fuerza y velocidad desbocada, incapaz de ser controlada, y es que hacía más de dos años desde la última vez que había visto a su hijo, y para colmo, aquella ocasión sólo pudo estar con él un par de horas.

Su respiración cada vez se aceleraba más, al igual que su raudo pasó por los pasillo desiertos del castillo. El eco de sus tacones retumbaba de forma estridente haciendo que los personajes de los cuadros se acercaran más al marco del óleo intentando vislumbrar a quien creaba aquel alboroto a tales horas de la noche.

Pocos minutos después, la morena se encontraba atravesando la gran explanada de patio, ahora blanca y helada por la nieve invernal, directa hacia la cabaña del gigante con el corazón en un puño.

No notaba el frío a pesar de saber que se encontraban varios grados bajo cero, ni a pesar de no llevar nada sobre su largo vestido negro de amplias mangas acampanadas. No sentía la inmensa fatiga de su acelerado paso. Sólo la emoción contenida junto con una leve deje de temor en su interior.

No había marcha atrás. Llamó a la perta con ansias y esperó a que Hagrid abriera con una pequeña sonrisa en forma de saludo para después, hacerse a un lado y dejarla entrar, cerrando tras ella.

Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron vidriosos mientras contemplaba junto a Albus y a Snape a Christopher, más alto de lo que podía imaginar, con su típico cabello chocolate rebelde de siempre. El niño observó a la mujer durante unos segundos conmovido, para después, correr hacia su madre con ganas, para abrazarla con fuerza.

- ¡Pero qué alto estás, cielo! – Dijo Evelyn tratando de que su voz no se quebrara a causa del llanto sin dejar de abrazar con todas sus fuerzas al niño.

- Mamá te he echado de menos, tenía ganas de verte. – respondió separándose mirando los ojos azules de ella.

Evelyn sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza para volver a estrecharlo en sus brazos. No se inmutó de los gestos de los presentes en la sala, el ambiente era variado: Hagrid limpiaba disimuladamente los lagrimones que rodaban por sus mejillas, Dumbledore observaba la escena con una sonrisa lleno de satisfacción mientras Severus se limitaba a mantener la compostura a pesar de sentir en su interior algo que le sorprendió. Alegría por Evelyn.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje, cielo? ¿cómo llevas las clases, todo bien con el señor Barrich?

La mujer limpió las lagrimas de sus ojos mientras volvía a incorporarse y miraba a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa quitándole un mechón de la cara.

- El señor Barrich me dice que llevo todo bastante bien, le sorprende porque, al parecer, se demasiado para mi edad.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño.

- El señor Dumbledore me ha contado que es tu jefe. Es un hombre muy guay, mamá. Tienes mucha suerte, es muy divertido.

El niño menudo miró al anciano y le regaló una sonrisilla divertida mientras este se la devolvía, observando sobre sus gafas en forma de media luna. Evelyn acarició la cabeza del niño con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y se volvió para mirar a Albus.

- El señor Dumbledore es la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca. – La morena caminó lentamente hasta posicionarse frente al hombre, parando una vez se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él, observando sus ojos con total sinceridad y aprecio. – Y nunca viviré lo suficiente para agradecerle todo lo que le debo.

La voz de la profesora se mantuvo firma a pesar de que una lágrima resbaló rauda por su mejilla tras la declaración y, acto seguido, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abrazó al anciano con fuerza mientras musitaba un gracias, procedente de lo más profundo de su ser.


	18. Capítulo 18

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 18

Evelyn despertó sintiéndose como pocas veces lo había hecho desde hacía muchos años atrás. Feliz e ilusionada, con unas ganas locas de salir fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes y gritarle al mundo que no podía existir alguien más dichoso en aquellos momentos que ella. Observó a su lado una pequeña cama plegable en la cual dormía Christopher boca abajo a pierna suelta, y pensó en cuánto podría llegar a querer una madre a su hijo. Era totalmente inexplicable y dolía el simple hecho de pensarlo.

Trató de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, los cuales la hacían recordar miles de momentos pasado que conseguirían hacerla llorar y, aquellos dos días serían demasiado cortos como para perderlos en otra cosa que no fuera pasar el rato con su hijo, prestándole toda la atención del mundo.

Después de desayunar ambos junto en el gran comedor, totalmente desierto después de que los pocos alumnos que quedaban en Hogwarts hubieran terminado, madre e hijo se dirigieron con mucha cautela, para no ser vistos, hasta la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde Evelyn estuvo enseñando al niño ciertos encantamientos mientras observaba cual era su nivel, quedando muy satisfecha al observar que le estaban preparando muy bien.

Al cabo de un tiempo, ambos fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid, ya que el hombre se había prestado ha acompañarlos para vigilar que nadie les descubriera, y así poder disfrutar de cierta libertad, sin la necesidad de estar encerrados permanentemente en el interior del castillo.

- Este sitio mola un montón ¿no podría estudiar aquí? – Preguntó el niño con voz lastimera mientras observaba a su madre, quien suspiró con una triste sonrisa dirigiendo la vista hacia su hijo.

- Ya sabes que no. Es peligroso que salgas del pueblo y que te juntes con otras personas, cariño.

- ¡¿Pero por qué?! siempre me habéis dicho lo mismo, tú y el señor Barrich. Y sé que no es por culpa de papá, sé que nunca le veré.

- Cariño, es peligroso porque...

La morena vaciló mientras pensaba con rapidez una buena excusa mientras observaba el paisaje helado con nerviosismo pero, se detuvo en seco cuando el chico la cortó tajante, con voz sombría.

- No me mientas más, mamá. Sé que hay algo que me ocultas, ya no soy un niño al que puedas engañar con cualquier cosa. Me doy cuenta de que pasan cosas raras y nadie quiere explicarme nada.

- Eres muy maduro para tu edad, y lo siento, hijo.

- Tú no tienes la culpa.

- Te prometo que pronto te contaré la verdad, cielo. Pero no puede ser hoy.

Unos pasos distrajeron la atención de la pareja, quien se volvió para contemplar a Severus unos pasos atrás, mirando a ambos con semblante serio.

- ¿Él es el profesor de pociones, no? Dumbledore me lo contó. – Dijo el chico mientras observaba a su madre fugazmente y después al hombre aún rígido.

- Sí, el profesor Snape.

- Dumbledore dice que sois amigos desde hace mucho ¿es por eso que él puede vernos?

- Claro, nuestro secreto está a salvo con él. ¿Qué te parece si vas con Hagrid a ver a los escarabatos que tiene preparados para los de cuarto? Serás un afortunado teniendo diez años sólo. – Habló la mujer mientras observaba a Hagrid acercarse tras haberle hecho una seña para que se acercara.

- ¿!En serio?!

- Claro, ve con él. Y haz todo lo que te diga, Christopher.

El niño corrió hacia el gigante mientras gritaba a su madre que descuidara, para después, disminuir su sonrisa observando el rostro sereno de Snape.

- Por favor, dime que no ocurre nada malo. Este momento es perfecto.

- Tranquila, Morgan. Sólo andaba por los terrenos colindantes al castillo asegurando que no había ningún alumno haciendo de las suyas, ya sabes...

- Es un alivio oír eso. – respondió con calma mientras volvía a fijar la vista en el lago helado sintiendo una inmensa paz en su interior.

- Lamento quebrantar tu enorme felicidad pero, no bajes la guardia, no siempre puede haber alguien para salvarte el pellejo, Morgan.

- Tranquilo, soy plenamente consciente de todo a pesar de estar completamente extasiada. Gracias a ti también, Severus.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? Sólo cumplo con mi deber para con Dumbledore. – Habló manteniendo un tono frío como la nieve que ambos pisaban.

- Porque, a parte de servir a Dumbledore y serle leal, también lo eres conmigo. Gracias también a ti hoy puedo estar con mi hijo, me has ayudado ya varias veces, incluso te preocupas por mí.

- ¿De verás lo crees?

- No me engañas, Severus. – Evelyn dibujó una pequeña sonrisa torcida en su rostro mientras observaba el intenso negro de los ojos de Snape - ¿Qué hay de las veces que he tenido esas visiones? ¿O de la oclumancia? Algún día recuperaremos la amistad de hace veinticinco años.

- Por favor, Morgan, no te pongas ñoña. – Respondió mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

La morena, sin pronunciar palabra, se abrazó al hombre con rapidez dejándole totalmente sorprendido y paralizado durante unos largos segundos, tras los cuales, ella susurró un gracias sin dejar de abrazarle con fuerza.

Snape se sintió profundamente extraño al recordar cómo era que alguien te diera un abrazo sincero como aquel, y no pudo evitar retroceder en el tiempo mentalmente. Pensar en como era sentir emociones, contacto humano.

Por unos instantes sintió deseos de corresponder el abrazo de la mujer pero, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, retiró aquellos pensamientos y volvió a la realidad intentando deshacer el abrazo.

- Está bien, Morgan, de nada, pero haz el favor de soltarme, quieres... – Habló con dificultad por mantener su serio tono de voz mientras la mujer se separaba mirándole a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa.

- Algún día me agradecerás que haga estas cosas. Ya verás. Quizá cuando vuelvas a sentir de nuevo .

Y con una pequeña sonrisa, la profesora se giró y comenzó a alejarse del lugar dejando a Severus clavado observando como se marchaba radiante de felicidad mientras el sentía como algo extraño en su corazón y mente se revolvía inquieto meditando aquella frase _`` Cuando vuelvas a sentir de nuevo ´´_

¿Acaso ya daba por hecho que eso sucedería de nuevo? No era tan sencillo. La simple idea le parecía completamente descabellada después de todo lo ocurrido. La vida era mucho más sencilla siendo solitario, sin encariñarse con nadie a quien pudiera fallar o viceversa.

De vuelta a su mente llegó Lily de nuevo, y sintió como un gran pesó invisible lo hacía flaquear, golpeándolo de lleno. Hacía lo posible porque su recuerdo no apareciera en su mente, porque aquel amor incondicional abandonara su alma para siempre, dejándolo vivir en paz pero, ya no sabía como deshacerse de todo aquello, de su presencia, de todos los recuerdos, de sus ojos verde intenso... Y de la culpa que lo torturaba.

Snape suspiró profundamente mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en el infinito pintando de blanco, debido a la gran cantidad de nieve, para después de haber conseguido serenase, cambiar la mueca de tristeza y preocupación de su cara girándose para salir de aquel lugar y distraerse de todo aquello corrigiendo sus trabajos pendientes.


	19. Capítulo 19

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 19

Antes de la cena, después del día nochebuena, Dumbledore había concedido a Hagrid la oportunidad de crear unas actividades con el nuevo unicornio traído desde Finlandia, y otros tantos seres misteriosos que en pocas ocasiones podrían encontrarse en aquella zona de Europa en la que Hogwarts se encontraba. Lógicamente, todo aquello había sido organizado de antemano con un gran parque protegido que estaba habitado por criaturas mágicas muy escasas en el mundo con el motivo de la llegada de Christopher, de modo que, el castillo estaría desierto por unas horas en el último día que Evelyn tenía para estar con su hijo.

Snape se dirigía despreocupadamente hacia el gran comedor, donde madre e hijo se encontraban, pensando que Dumbledore podría estar allí o al menos, Evelyn podría saber de su paradero pero, el hombre se detuvo súbitamente al encontrar al director parado ante el umbral de la gran puerta de la estancia, observando la escena de Evelyn hablando con el chiquillo animadamente, riendo mientras su mirada derrochaba ternura por doquier.

Snape se paró unos pasos atrás del anciano y contempló junto a él la escena en silencio hasta que la voz armoniosa de Albus distrajo su atención pero, aún así, ninguno de los dos dejó de mirar a la mujer.

- No la había visto tan feliz y sonriente desde que estudiaba aquí. Al igual que tú pero, la diferencia es que tu aún no lo has hecho, ni parece que vayas a hacerlo.

Snape observó al hombre aún mirando al frente sereno para después de unos segundos, hacer amago de salir de aquel lugar cansado de escuchar como la gente se esforzaba por hacerle recordar su doloroso pasado.

La voz tajante de Albus lo detuvo y este tuvo que girarse para observar sus ojos fríos, fijos en los negros de él.

- No me ignores, Severus. Eres uno de los hombres más valientes que conozco y sin embargo, de los más cobardes en cuanto a tu vida privada se refiere. – Dumbledore hizo una pausa mientras clavaba sus pupilas en las del profesor- Enterrar todo lo sucedido no es la solución para aliviar el dolor que te consume por dentro. Sólo podrás librarte de esa pesada carga cuando te enfrentes a tu pasado y aceptes lo que ocurrió. Sé de sobra que lo sabes y no es necesario que te lo recuerde pero, necesitas ayuda, y creo que ella puede ser quien tenga la solución.

Severus contempló silencio con el ceño fruncido por el dolor interior al anciano y suspiró pesadamente mientras apartaba levemente la mirada y al dirigía hacia Evelyn, quien feliz sonreía mientras seguía conversando con su hijo como si nada más importara en el mundo.

Después de unos instantes, Dumbledore caminó cerca de él para salir del lugar directo a su despacho, dejándole reflexionar sobre aquellas certeras palabras que, sin duda, habían removido su conciencia.

Habían pasado varias horas desde aquella tensa escena en el gran comedor, y la noche había llegado fría y clara, gracias a la luz de la luna llena, que presidía el oscuro cielo sobre el castillo.

Evelyn llegó a la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid donde la esperaba Dumbledore sentado junto al gigante mientras ambos tomaban te. El hombre de pelo cano se levantó con lentitud cuando la morena y su hijo pasaron al interior.

- Buenas noches, profesor. Pensaba que estaría aquí el señor Barrich... – habló con extrañeza la mujer mientras escrutaba el lugar en busca de alguien más

- Yo mismo llevaré a Christopher de vuelta a Biggar, Evelyn. Es más seguro.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta con suavidad y Hagrid, tras observar a Dumbledore asentir, se dirigió hacia ella para abrir a un más que serio Snape, quien pasó al interior raudo sin decir palabra alguna. Evelyn volvió la vista la director algo confusa.

- Pero Albus... No creo que sea conveniente que dejes Hogwarts.

- Tranquila, Severus se ocupará de todo en mi ausencia. Además sólo serán un par de días, nada más. El señor Barrich no está al tanto de qué es lo que debe prevenir y no, es mejor así por la seguridad de Christopher.

- Ya estoy harto. Se supone que ibas a decirme la verdad y no sólo no me lo has contado, si no que encima os ponéis a hablar delante de mí descaradamente. – Habló el niño molesto mientras observaba con reproche a su madre mientras los demás observaban expectantes.

- Christopher...

- ¡No, mamá, sabes que no es justo!

- El chico tiene razón, Evelyn. Por más que intentemos proteger a nuestro hijos, se hacen mayores. Creo que es la hora de que sepa la verdad – Añadió Albus mientras miraba a la mujer con calma.

- Pero es sólo un niño... – Respondió la profesora con voz suplicante mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

- El pequeño Christopher a demostrado ser lo suficientemente responsable y maduro como para saber lo que debe hacer, Evelyn. Es normal que quieras protegerlo pero, desinformándolo no lo harás, todo lo contrario.

La morena miró durante unos segundos con congoja al anciano, para después volver la vista al chico y suspirar mientras tragaba con dificultad.

- Verás, hijo. Tu padre no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurre, él y yo nos me separamos cuando tú eras muy pequeño y el resto supongo que te lo imaginas, cielo.

- Sé que no quiere verme, habría intentado buscarme si no.

- Lo siento, cariño. Pero créeme, estamos mejor sin él.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa? – Preguntó el niño con preocupación y un rostro serio.

- Tienes que prometerme que nunca le dirás nada a nadie, ni al señor Barrich, es muy importante para la seguridad de todos.

- Sobretodo para la de tu madre. – Intervino Severus con frialdad.

- Eso es, Christopher, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

- Sí, juro que nunca diré nada.

- Verás, hace muchos años, un mago que salió de este mismo colegio se dejó llevar por el ansia de poder y el mal, de tal modo, que se convirtió en el temor del mundo mágico matando sin piedad a todo aquel que intentaba obstruirle el paso. Ese mismo mago mató a dos de mis mejores amigos por pertenecer a la orden del Fénix, la orden que lucha contra él y su séquito, entonces, para vengar sus muertes, me convertí en espía de la orden del Fénix, haciéndome pasar por un mortífago, adentrándome en su grupo más cercano para poder destruirlo desde dentro. Por eso mismo, y para que no lleguen a descubrir que tú existes, tengo que ocultarte de todo esto, Christopher, y espero que algún día puedes perdonarme.

Hubo un silencio absoluto en la sala mientras Evelyn trataba de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos rojos y, después de unos segundos, el castaño habló con serenidad.

- No tengo que perdonarte nada, mamá. Entiendo que sólo quieres protegerme de esa gente. Eres muy valiente por defender así a tus amigos.

- Gracias, hijo. – Balbuceó la mujer rompiendo a llorar mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente durante largo rato ante la mirada de los tres hombres.

- Bueno, me temo que es hora de partir, Christopher. – Dijo Albus mientras la pareja se separaba lentamente.

- Pórtate bien, Christopher, estudia mucho y no olvides que siempre serás lo que más me importa en el mundo, cielo. Te quiero.

- Yo también a ti, mamá.

Después de que ambos volvieran a abrazarse, el chiquillo se alejó hacia la puerta donde ya se encontraba Dumbledore, quien le puso una mano en la espalda mientras salía con el hacia el exterior, perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche.

Tiempo después, cuando la morena se dirigía hacia su dormitorio ya calmada tras la partida de su hijo, paró en secó al escuchar ruidos procedentes del despacho de Snape, cosa que la extrañó así pues, se acercó con sigilo y llamó con suavidad.

Severus abrió poco tiempo después con una mueca malhumorada y extremadamente seria incluso para él observando a la mujer durante unos segundos.

- Qué quieres, Morgan.

- No es muy común verte por aquí a estas horas. Escuché ruido.

- Tengo trabajo atrasado. – Respondió secamente sin cambiar de mueca.

- No mientas, tú nunca tienes trabajo atrasado. Te pasa algo, lo sé.

- No me pasa nada.

La mujer escudriñó sus ojos unos segundos sabiendo perfectamente que mentía y, acto seguido, se adentró en el cuarto del hombre empujándolo levemente.

- Severus, te conozco bien y sé que te pasa algo.

- No es momento para hablar es más de medianoche, deberías irte a dormir, mañana tienes clase a primera hora.

- No voy a ceder y lo sabes, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Llevas demasiado serio para ser tú todo el día.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual Snape pensó si aquello era buena idea y, al final, se giró repentinamente mirando a la mujer con frialdad.

- Parece que Dumbledore comparte contigo el gusto de recordarme mi pasado y decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

- Ya veo... Puedo imaginar que te ha dicho. Sabes que tenemos razón, Severus...

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! – Respondió alterado súbitamente el moreno mientras se acercaba más a la mujer y la miraba fijamente rígido por la rabia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso olvidas que yo también perdí a Lily. Que amaba a James más que a mi propia vida? Yo también he sufrido muchísimo, Severus.

La voz de la profesora se volvió fría y dura mientras no apartaba la vista de los ojos de su interlocutor, herida por su comentario.

- Tú tienes algo por lo que seguir adelante, por lo que luchar y vencer el sufrimiento. Tienes un hijo que llena tu vida y hace que toda tu tortura sea soportable, yo no, Morgan. – Habló con voz grave, volviendo a un tono sereno, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos azules, ahora llenos de tristeza y comprensión.

- Me tienes a mí, Severus. Recurre a mí cuando necesites fuerzas ¡Siempre hemos sido amigos y ahora no tiene por qué ser distinto! Sólo podrás despojarte del remordimiento por su muerte cuando aceptes que tú no tuviste la culpa. Tú trataste de salvarla como pudiste – Añadió con voz serena mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

- Pero fallé. – Respondió de forma dolorosa.

- Todos lo hicimos. Deja de portar una carga que no te corresponde, Severus. Y quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo cuando lo necesites. – Evelyn llevó lentamente la mano que reposaba sobre el hombro del moreno hasta su mejilla - No tienes por qué estar sólo.

La mujer sonrió levemente al hombre para después, retirar la mano con lentitud y dirigirse la salida, dejando a Snape confuso por el cariño que le propiciaba a pesar de ser siempre tan áspero con ella. ¿Algún día el fantasma de Lily Evans dejaría de atormentarlo?


	20. Capítulo 20

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 20

Habían pasado varios meses desde las vacaciones de navidad, y el tiempo había vuelto a pasar a velocidad lenta, acorde con la rutina de las clases en Hogwarts. De vez en cuando, una breve carta llegaba a Evelyn de parte de Sirius, quien cambiaba de lugar de residencia cada dos semanas. El hombre se limitaba a plasmar su pata entintada en el papel y escribir el lugar en el que se encontraba en aquel momento, esa era su firma ya que, si alguien interceptaba el correo, de esa forma no podría saber que aquello pertenecía a Sirius Black. Poca gente sabía que era un animago.

La relación entre Severus y la mujer se había vuelto algo incomoda desde aquella demostración de afecto tan directa. El vértigo se había apoderado del hombre al hacer surgir pensamientos y sentimientos enterrados hacía ya mucho tiempo en lo más profundo de su ser. No quería que el cariño que siempre había tenido hacia Evelyn saliera al exterior, haciéndole vulnerable a los ojos de los demás y, por ello, optó por esquivarla y ser más distante de lo normal a sabiendas de que, ya no había marcha atrás en aquel asunto. Ella le importaba y era consciente, aunque no quisiera.

El crepúsculo inundaba el horizonte en el castillo mientras la última clase del día acababa. Evelyn se encontraba finalizando la explicación de cómo contrarrestar un hechizo de desarme cuando, repentinamente, paró de hablar en seco mirando el infinito sintiendo como en su antebrazo izquierdo, la marca tenebrosa ardía fervientemente.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, profesora? – Preguntó Hermione tras unos segundos con un hilo de voz preocupada mientras el resto de la clase observaba expectante, en absoluto silencio.

- Sí, no se preocupe señorita Granger. La clase a terminado por hoy, señores.

Acto seguido, la morena, sin recoger sus cosas de la gran mesa que presidía el aula, salió con paso veloz del lugar en busca de Snape.

Evelyn entró en el aula de pociones a contracorriente, esquivando al chorro de alumnos de primero que salían del lugar con cansancio. Llegó al final del aula con pasó rápido y un semblante rígido por la preocupación.

- Iba a buscarte ahora. – habló Snape con tranquilidad mientras centraba la vista en los ojos preocupados de ella.

- ¿Sabes algo de lo que podría ser? Esto no es común, se supone que nos reuniríamos a finales de marzo.

- No tengo ni idea pero, no me da buena espina.

- ¿Crees que ha podido descubrir lo de Sirius? – Evelyn formuló la pregunta bajando el volumen esperando con ansias la respuesta.

- Creo que si lo hubieran descubierto, ya habrían intentado matarte. Tiene que ser otra cosa...

Severus reflexionó dejando la frase inconclusa mientras Evelyn se removía intranquila pensando en otras opciones. Unos segundos después, ambos decidieron dirigirse hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, a quien informaron sobre los nuevos acontecimientos.

A la medianoche los dos profesores se aparecieron ante una imponente mansión pero, está vez, no se trataba de la casa Malfoy, sino de una vieja y enorme casona antigua sobre una colina, aislada de cualquier fuente de vida.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar tras observar en silencio el paisaje pensando en qué les esperaría dentro.

Mientras caminaban hacia la gran casa, varios magos y brujas fueron apareciéndose en el lugar, andando con paso decidido hacia el interior mientras se saludaban con movimientos de cabeza entre ellos. Nadie hablaba con nadie.

Al llegar dentro del lugar, todo se dirigieron hacia una enorme sala, siguiendo a Colagusano, donde había una larga mesa de madera oscura, tenuemente iluminada por la luz de una chimenea cercana de blanco mármol.

- Sentaron, por favor. – Ordenó Voldemort con una voz gélida desde su asiento, presidiendo la mesa.

Los mortífagos obedecieron y ocuparon sus lugares como lo hacían en casa de Lucius Malfoy sin hablar.

- Supongo que todos os preguntareis por qué os he hecho llamar antes de tiempo.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron mientras observaban a su señor. El resto se limitó a contemplarlo con seriedad a la espera de la continuación.

- Hay novedades que me gustaría compartir con todos vosotros. Sorprendentes noticias que me hacen dudar de la lealtad de uno de vosotros al menos. De la señorita Morgan.

Todos los presentes se giraron observando levemente a la mujer, algunos con sorpresa, otros con una sonrisilla maligna pensando que sus sospechas eran ciertas... Severus mostró cierta sorpresa pero mantuvo su semblante frío.

Evelyn mantuvo la compostura y observó a los ojos a Voldemort directamente, esperando que el hombre hablará del por qué de aquello.

- Gracias a mis más fieles servidores, he descubierto que Evelyn ocultaba algo realmente valioso para ella, a su hijo, Christopher.

El rostro de la mujer se tornó más serio mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la templanza sin evitar la vista del mago.

- Cuéntanos, Evelyn ¿Por qué ocultar la existencia del pequeño Christopher a tus hermanos y a tu señor?

- Mi señor, creo que sólo podría estorbar su presencia, no creía que su mera existencia fuese un problema, no le di importancia.

- Comprendo... ¿Pero por qué tenerlo bajo la supervisión del ministerio de magia? Ellos son nuestros enemigos, Evelyn. Lo sabes bien.

- No tengo familia que pudiera cuidarlo, señor. Mentí al ministerio para que se hicieran cargo por mí. Él se unirá a vuestra causa en cuento tenga los conocimientos necesarios.

- He de admitir que ha sido una decepción enterarme de esto, tenía grandes planes para ti, Evelyn pero, ahora, me temo que no puedo confiar en ti como antes.

- Por favor, mi señor, dejadme que os demuestre que puede hacerlo de nuevo. Maté a Sirius Black sin dudarlo cuando me lo pedisteis.

- Sí, es cierto. Recuerdo muy bien el día en que me lo trajiste. Te daré otra oportunidad, Evelyn. No la desperdicies.

- Gracias, mi señor.

El hombre guardó silencio mientras contemplaba a los presentes y después volvió a tomar la palabra dirigiéndose al conjunto de personas, alzando la voz más.

- Espero que con esto os halla quedado claro algo. Lord Voldemort siempre va un paso por delante, nadie puede engañarme. Podéis marcharos y, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, podamos continuar con la segunda parte del plan.

El hombre se levantó y, tras él, el resto de personas, las cuales esperaron a que su señor saliera de la gran estancia.

Rápidamente, Evelyn se dirigió a la salida de la sala sin mirar a nadie mientras escuchaba susurros a su alrededor y sentía las miradas de desconfianza clavadas en su persona.

Antes de llegar al resquicio de la puerta, Malfoy la detuvo agarrando su muñeca con la cabeza de serpiente de su bastón. La morena se giró lentamente observando la sonrisa satisfactoria del rubio.

- Siempre he sabido que escondías algo, Evelyn. Por eso tenía a Draco detrás tuya en el colegio, intentando averiguar cuanto pudiera sobre ti y tu extraña forma de actuar. El exceso de secretismo te delata, querida.

Ella no dejó de observar con odio los ojos de Lucius y su estúpida sonrisa con un rostro serio, lleno de rabia. Habló pausadamente con un tono de voz calmado, sin mover ni un músculo, aún sujeta por la boca de la serpiente plateada.

- No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más, Lucius. Esto aún no ha terminado.

Acto seguido, con un movimiento brusco se deshizo del agarre y salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Severus a unos escasos pasos de la escena, después de haberlo escuchado todo.

El rubio platino se acercó a él cuando el mago con el que hablaba se fue.

- El señor tenebroso me ha encargado decirte que vigiles de cerca a Evelyn, Severus.

- Me honra saber que no duda de mí.

- Por el momento al menos, puedes estar tranquilo. Ten cuidado con esa mujer, Severus.

- Descuida, Lucius. Si me disculpas, debo regresar a Hogwarts antes de que Dumbledore se pueda enterar de mi ausencia.

- Hasta la vista, Snape.

El moreno hizo un gesto con la cabeza para después, dirigirse hacia la salida con paso acelerado y desaparecer de aquel lugar.

**¡Gracias a todos pro lso comentarios y por seguir la historia!**


	21. Capítulo 21

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 21

- ¡Sabe qué existe Christopher, Albus! No me fío de que vaya a dejarlo estar sin más. – La voz desesperada y angustiada de Evelyn llenaba la estancia mientras miraba al hombre.

- Pero cámo ha podido enterarse de eso. Sin duda con ayuda de alguien.

- El resto parecía tan sorprendidos como nosotros. – Respondió Snape con serenidad mientras Evelyn andaba de un lado a otra en el despacho circular del mago de barba y cabello plateado.

- ¡Tiene espías! Es más que evidente. – Habló la mujer parándose de nuevo mientras hacia aspavientos con las manos alterada.

- Voldemort no es tonto. No se fía plenamente ni de su propia gente, aunque después de lo que pasó, es inteligente. Debe conocer con quién cuenta y con quién no. Tenemos que descubrir a quién o quiénes se guarda en la manga, sólo en esas personas confía de verdad.

- Estoy más que segura de que víbora es una de ellas. Si es así, no quiero ni pensar que en realidad se trate de Elizabeth.

- Debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, Evelyn. Ya lo sabes.

- Sí, señor pero... Es tan difícil creer algo así... Que tu propia sangre te traicione.

- Todos los que nos encontramos aquí hemos probado el sabor de la traición pero, aún así, seguimos en pie y sé que, si de verás se cumplen los peores pronósticos, sabrás levantarte, Evelyn.

- Gracias, señor.

Hubo una pequeña pausa silencio tras la cual, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

- Severus, ahora más que nunca debes tener extremo cuidado. Y vigilar a Draco con suma intensidad. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse difíciles, me temo.

- No se preocupe, Dumbledore.

- Ahora, voy a poner al tanto a Sirius de todo lo que ocurre, corre grave peligro.

- Señor, puedo hacerlo yo.

- No, Evelyn. Podrían darse cuenta de que tu mandas cartas frecuentemente, es mejor que lo haga yo. Y ahora, debes relajarte y descansar. Necesitamos que estés al cien por cien.

La mujer cerró los ojos unos segundos intentando calmarse mientras asentía y, después de aquellas palabras, ella y Snape salieron del lugar.

Evelyn se detuvo tras salir del despacho del anciano y se pasó una mano por la cara nerviosa mientras suspiraba, Severus se detuvo a su lado mirándola con su típica actitud.

- Tienes que relajarte, Morgan. O acabarán descubriéndote.

- No puedo, Severus. No puedes imaginarte el miedo que siento, nunca había sentido algo así.

- No van a hacerle nada a tu hijo, te ha concedido otra oportunidad, por lo que puedes aún arreglar las cosas.

- Y si no sale bien ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Si caigo yo, es cuestión de tiempo que también lo hagas tú. Te descubrirán y nos mataran a ambos.

- No nos verán caer, Morgan. Llevamos años engañándoles y no se han dado ni cuenta. Acabaremos con ellos tarde o temprano.

La mujer suspiró profundamente mirando con resignación los oscuros ojos de Severus, que continuaba mirándola con seriedad.

- Gracias por esto, sé lo difícil que te resulta.

- No puedo permitirme que falles ahora, no empieces a montarte películas. – Habló el moreno con voz fría, intentando ocultar que podía haber algún deje de preocupación por ella.

- Es realmente gracioso cuando haces eso. – Añadió con una leve sonrisa mientras el respondía arqueando una ceja en señal de extrañeza.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Cuando intentas hacerte el duro, Severus. A mí no me la cuelas, deberías desistir.

La mujer caminó hacia delante sin volverse tras despedirse del hombre con una sonrisa divertida, mientras este la contemplaba serio, manteniendo su fachada de indignación y molestia.

Tan sólo habían pasado un par de días desde la reunión de mortífagos y las cosas se complicaban más. Dumbledore había hecho llamar a Evelyn con urgencia después de la cena en el gran comedor para que acudiera a su despacho, donde el anciano ya se encontraba junto con Snape.

Evelyn andaba deprisa sintiendo su corazón latir rápida y fuertemente, no sólo debido a la velocidad si no, más bien debido a los nervios que oprimían su pecho al pensar que algo malo ocurría y todo conducía hacia Christopher o Sirius.

La mujer entró en la sala circular cerrando la puerta tras de sí de forma rauda para adelantarse frente al gran escritorio tras el cual se encontraba Dumbledore.

La morena miró a Snape de pie a un lado frente a la mesa y después, posó los ojos en el director con una mueca seria y compungida.

- ¿Qué pasa, Albus? – Su voz sonó extremadamente seria y preocupada.

- Siéntate, Evelyn.

- No quiero sentarme, gracias. Qué ocurre, por favor.

El hombre suspiró levemente y miró los ojos azules de ella con intensidad mientras comenzaba a hablar tras dirigirle un vistazo rápido a Snape, quien contemplaba la escena en silencio al lado de su compañera.

- No quiero que te alarmes más de lo debido, Evelyn, está todo controlado. Han asesinado al señor Barrich.

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría en el más gélido invierno sobre la mujer, quién notó como las piernas le flaquearon durante un instante, sintiendo que, en ese justo momento, el corazón le daba un brusco vuelco.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo, Dumbledore? – Preguntó lentamente casi en un susurro la mujer tratando de contener sus emociones.

- Hagrid en persona ha ido a por él, lo traerán aquí y de aquí no se moverá, te lo prometo. Yo me encargaré del ministerio.

La morena suspiró aliviada cerrando los ojos momentáneamente y después volvió al vista al hombre, aún asustada.

- ¿Pero cómo ha ocurrido, cuándo?

- Anoche de madrugada. Lo único que sabemos es que alguien entró en la casa buscando al niño y que se batió contra Barrich. Parece ser que Christopher, al escuchar el alboroto siguió el protocolo de actuación que le enseñaron y salió por la puerta de detrás de la casa.

- ¿Vio quién lo hizo?

- Sólo distinguió la silueta de alguien envuelto en una amplia capa negra. Seguimos en el mismo punto, me temo.

- Ha debido de ser alguien de parte del señor tenebroso. ¿Quién más podría hacerlo?– Añadió Severus con calma y rostro serio.

- Eso está claro. Ese cabrón me engañó, claro que quiere hacerle daño a Christopher. Quiere que pague por haberle ocultado información y no parará.

- No permitiremos que le haga daño al niño, Evelyn. – Habló Dumbledore al observar que la mujer comenzaba a perder la templanza.

- ¿Puedo retirarme, por favor, Albus? – Preguntó con dificultad sin mirar al hombre, quien, tras una pequeña pausa, respondió con un triste `` _sí, claro _´´

Evelyn casi corrió hacia la salida cerrando tras de sí con algo de brusquedad. Casi sin aliento, debido al fuerte latir de su corazón lleno de ira miedo y nerviosismo se dejó caer sobre uno de los muros de fría piedra intentando contener el llanto de impotencia pero, le fue imposible al pensar que su hijo, ahora amenazado de muerte, se encontraba en esa situación sólo por su culpa, por haber invertido toda su vida en el espionaje para al orden, por no haber pensado que en algún momento alguien podría depender de ella.

Se sintió aún más culpable al verse pensando de esa forma tan egoísta para con sus viejos amigos. Ellos también merecían que se les vengara.

La mujer se giró mirando al muro y lo golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo mientras rompía a llorar llena de dolor. Aquello empezaba a superarla.

Severus, quien había salido segundos después de que la mujer perdiera los nervios, corrió hacia ella y la apartó del muro sujetándola por las muñecas para evitar que siguiera golpeando la pared.

- ¡Evelyn, tranquilízate! – Dijo con ímpetu intentando controlar el tono de voz mientras hacía que la mujer le mirara.

- No puedo, Severus... – Sollozó la mujer sin poder detener el llanto para después, abandonarse presa del dolor en el pecho del mago, abrazándose a él.

Severus se sintió tremendamente perdido ante aquella situación sin saber como reaccionar. Podía sentir el dolor de la mujer, imaginárselo después de sus vivencias y sabía que abrazarlo podía reconfortarla pero, su cuerpo, paralizado, no sabía si responder aquel abrazo.

Una parte de él lo deseaba, sentir el contacto de otra persona con sentimientos positivos hacia él, como cuando era niño pero, otra, quería alejarse rápidamente antes de que aquella mujer comenzara a romper el muro de indiferencia construido con esfuerzo durante tanto tiempo.

Finalmente apoyó las manos en la espalda de la mujer y la separó con suavidad de él mirándola.

- Sabes que derrumbarte no te valdrá de nada, Morgan. Tienes que ser fuerte.

Observó las manos magulladas de la morena, con pequeños cortes sangrantes debido a las rugosidades e imperfecciones de la sillería de la pared, y volvió a hablar sujetándolas con cuidado.

- Te llevaré a la enfermería para que se ocupen de esto y después te daré una poción del sueño. Así conseguirás dormir esta noche sin problemas.

- Gracias, Severus. Sé que puedo confiar en ti – Musitó la mujer mientras observaba sus ojos unos segundos.

- Recuerda que esto debe permanecer en secreto, si te dedicas a desmoronarte por los pasillos terminaran por enterarse los alumnos y con ellos, Malfoy.

- No volverá a ocurrir. Puedo ir sola a la enfermería, no te preocupes. Tendrás cosas que hacer.

- Ninguna tan importante como vigilar que no recaigas. – respondió recobrando su indeferencia.

La mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa a pesar de que el hombre había intentando ofenderla con su comentario y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia la enfermería con paso veloz y decidido.


	22. Capítulo 22

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 22

El cielo amenazaba tormenta desde bien temprano en aquella mañana fría de finales de Enero. Hacía ya un par de días que Christopher se encontraba en la casa de la orden del Fénix protegido por algunos de los miembros. Dumbledore y la propia Evelyn, a pesar de todo, habían considerado más seguro para el chico quedarse en la casa secreta que en el castillo.

Mientras que por aquel frente todo parecía tranquilo y en orden, ninguno se encontraba relajado ya que, desde hacía semanas, Sirius no había dado señales de vida, algo realmente extraño teniendo en cuenta que cada semana escribía revelando su paradero.

Evelyn sentía verdadero temor por Sirius y trataba de ponerse en contacto con él por medio de lechuzas de Hogwarts pero, ninguna fue capaz de encontrar al hombre en ningún lugar.

En el desayuno de aquella mañana se podía palpar la tensión en los rostro de Severus y, sobretodo, en el de la morena. Ambos comían en silencio con la mirada perdida, mientras sus mentes cavilaban en cientos de asuntos.

Severus se acercó a la mujer cuando ambos salían del lugar y con discreción la citó en su despacho después de la primera clase de la mañana y, debido a aquello, Evelyn no pudo concentrarse en su labor, al pensar que tendría Snape que decirla, por el semblante del hombre sabía que nada bueno, y eso la preocupaba más aún.

En el momento en el cual la campana anunció el final de la primera clase de la mañana, la morena salió con rapidez del aula dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de su compañero con semblante serio y rígido, sin dejar que su mente vagara con suma rapidez por cientos de pensamientos que la inquietaban aún más.

La robusta puerta se abrió poco tiempo después de que la mujer llamará con fuerza. Severus se hizo a un lado mientras Evelyn avanzaba hacia el interior.

- ¿Qué es tan importante como para hablarlo en privado? – Preguntó ella mientras el hombre avanzaba con rapidez a y se posicionaba delante de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con extrema seriedad.

- El señor tenebroso me ha pedido que te diga que quiere reunirse contigo a media noche en su mansión.

- ¿Ya está haciendo reuniones sin mí?

- Sólo estuvimos unos pocos de los que solemos. La gente en quien confía a ciencia cierta, según lo que dijo.

- Joder... – Susurró la mujer abatida mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo en un movimiento de desesperación. – No es buena señal que quiera verme sola ¿No dijo nada sobre mí?

- No. – Sentenció Severus mientras contemplaba a la morena andar de un lado a otro dentro del despacho para, tras unos segundos de silencio, intervenir. – Debes tener mucho cuidado esta noche, lo más probable es que no sea nada bueno lo que te espere.

- Es Sirius, Severus. Estoy segura de que lo han descubierto.

- No adelantes acontecimientos, Morgan. Debes estar concentrada en la reunión de esta noche, si no, morirás.

La voz de Snape se volvió fría mientras algo enfadado avanzaba unos pasos hacia la mujer, y miraba sus ojos azules intentando que se centrara en lo importante. Evelyn respondió tras un breve silencio respondiendo de igual forma a su mirada inquisitiva, molesta.

- ¿Te haces a la idea de lo difícil qué es esto? Me siento tremendamente culpable y asustada por él y mi hijo. Si me han descubierto ambos están muertos, Severus.

- Ya he pasado por eso ¿o es que no recuerdas a Lily? – El tono desafiante del hombre mostraba como su ira iba aumentando por momentos mientras que la profesora se acercaba un paso más a él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara, también realmente molesta.

- Jamás podré olvidarla. No eres el único que la perdió así que, deja de recriminarme que no hago más que agonizar por pensar en lo único que me queda en la vida, si tú no haces otra cosa que autodestruirte con su recuerdo. En el fondo todos somos igual de lloricas, Snape, no creas que eres diferente del resto.

El semblante de Severus cambió levemente al escuchar aquellas palabras crueles que habían rasgado su interior como un puñal al atravesar la carne pero, aún así, mantuvo su fachada de indiferencia e ira mientras la mujer seguía con la vista clavada en sus profundos ojos negros.

- Te veré está noche, Severus. – Se despidió ella tras un sepulcral silencia para, tras su breve despedida, salir del cuarto dando un pequeño portazo.

Evelyn caminaba con paso firme y decidido a pesar del miedo que sentía en su interior en aquella noche oscura. Observaba una tenue luz en el interior de la gran casa, sabiendo que Voldemort se encontraría allí, en la amplia sala de la gran mesa de los mortífagos, pensando en como aniquilarla y hacerla sufrir por traidora.

No pensaba que estuviera adelantando acontecimientos como le había dicho Severus aquella mañana, todos sabían perfectamente que aquel día sería el final de más de 10 años de espionaje pero, aún así, acabaría con él algún día, no iba a rendirse después de haber dedicado prácticamente toda su vida a aquella lucha.

Antes de lo pensado llegó frente a la gran puerta principal, donde Colagusano la recibió con una mirada recelosa. Sin decir nada la llevó hasta la sala esperada donde la chimenea se encontraba encendida, como siempre. Voldemort se mantuvo de espaldas observando el fuego mientras la mujer avanzaba unos pasos y se quedaba en silencio observándolo.

- Sabía que vendrías, Evelyn. A pesar de todo eres valiente.

- Mi señor... – Murmuró la mujer tratando de preguntarle qué ocurría pero, el mago la ordenó callar levantando una mano mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Hoy he visitado al pequeño Christopher, es un niño muy valiente e inteligente, como su madre y por ello le he dejado vivir. Se ha portado como un verdadero hombre mientras todos sus protectores caían muertos ante él.

Voldemort dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios mientras observaba como el rostro de la mujer iba cambiando a medida que él continuaba.

La morena dirigía lentamente la mano hacia el interior de su bolsillo donde agarró fuertemente la varita sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho de un momento a otro mientras miraba a los ojos a Voldemort.

- Todo este tiempo teniendo la guarida de la orden del Fénix tan cerca y no me había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, gracias, Evelyn, sin ti nunca lo habría conseguido. Me he divertido como hacia mucho que no lo hacía torturando a aquellos pobres ineptos. ¿Y sabes qué? he descubierto algo que realmente me ha conmocionado ¡Sirius Black vive! He de admitir que eres una gran espía, nos has engañado durante mucho tiempo pero, Voldemort es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos y nadie puede salir airoso tras intentar engañarlo. Despídete del mundo, Evelyn Morgan.

El mago sacó rápidamente su varita, al igual que la mujer, y formuló con rabia un poderoso hechizo que impactó de lleno contra la pared, destrozándola mientras Evelyn se apartaba bruscamente cayendo tras las sillas de la larga mesa.

La mujer comenzó a andar rápidamente a gatas tras las sillas mientras Voldemort lanzaba fuertes conjuros que hacían volar en mil pedazos las sillas de madera. La morena se levantó tras una pausa del mago y contraatacó, pero este fue más rápido y lanzó a la mujer contra la pared de su espalda haciendo que esta chocara contra un espejo, el cual se rompió al impactar contra él.

Evelyn se incorporó ignorando el intenso dolor de sus manos, ahora llenas de cristales y sangre y trató de continuar escondiéndose tras las sillas esperando el momento oportuno para levantarse pero, cuando lo hizo, el mago reventó una de las sillas y una gran estaca irregular se clavó en la pierna de esta, haciendo que gimiera de dolor mientras Voldemort reía maliciosamente.

La mujer, en ese momento, consciente de que no sería capaz de derrotarlo en aquellas circunstancias, se desapareció del lugar con suma rapidez antes de que el hechizo avada kedavra impactara contra ella.

A partir de aquel momento todo daba un giro radical en sus vidas. Se enfrentaban a lo desconocido a sabiendas de que muchas cosas podrían salir mal.


	23. Capítulo 23

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 23

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro en su pequeño despacho esperando alguna señal que le indicara que Evelyn había vuelto de su reunión con Voldemort. No podía evitar sentirse intrigado a la par que angustiado al pensar en todas las fatalidades que podrían ocurrir aquella noche y, aquel comportamiento le ponía de los nervios. Él no era así, a él no le importaba nada de lo que pudiera pasar, siempre y cuando no le descubrieran y su plan junto con el de Dumbledore, no se fuera al traste.

Pero, sin poder remediarlo, sentía temor al pensar que algo malo podría pasarle a la mujer. Cada día aquel sentimiento se hacía más grande ante sus temerosos ojos ¿por qué a él? Ya había tenido suficiente cuando perdió a Lily. Encariñarse con alguien nunca podría ser bueno, sólo mostraría debilidad a sus enemigos.

En aquel momento, el hombre paró bruscamente al escuchar tras de él un sonido sordo y seco de algo golpear contra el suelo. Evelyn acababa de aparecer en el cuarto.

La mujer se hallaba tirada en el frío suelo de la mazmorra visiblemente desmejorada con el vestido rasgado, algo despeinada y llena de sangre.

Severus corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado de no tocar sus manos llenas de cristales. De pronto, al observar aquel trozo de madera clavado en el muslo de ella, descubrió por qué no podía mantenerse en pie.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado!? – preguntó alterado mientras observaba los ojos vidriosos de la morena, sujetándola con firmeza para evitar que cayera al suelo.

- Me ha descubierto, Severus. Hay que ir a la casa de la orden, ha matado a los que había allí, y ha descubierto a Sirius... – Sollozó intentando aguantar el horrible dolor que el producían sus heridas.

El hombre cambió su semblante a sorpresa de forma vertiginosa para después, reaccionar y conducir a la mujer hasta la silla que había frente al escritorio.

- ¿Y Christopher? – Preguntó con seriedad mientras miraba de nuevo los ojos de la mujer.

- Dice que lo ha dejado vivir. Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore e ir de inmediato.

- Tú no puedes ir a ningún sitio. Primero tenemos que ocuparnos de ti. Hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

- No, podrían vernos, Severus. No pueden descubrirte a ti.

- Entonces tendré que curarte yo. – Dijo el hombre para después, girarse bruscamente y coger su varita del escritorio pero, antes de volver la vista a la mujer, buscó entre lo múltiples frascos de pociones, regresando con uno que contenía un líquido transparente.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la mujer apretando los dientes mientras miraba el frasco.

- Hará que dejes de sentir dolor. Bebe.

Evelyn cogió el pequeño objeto con dos dedos para no herirse más y tragó el contenido sin saborearlo. A los pocos instantes dejó de sentir aquellos horribles dolores mientras Severus se deshacía de los cristales de su mano de forma mágica.

- Vulnera sanentur. – Susurró el hombre apuntando las palmas de las manos que sólo quedaron ensangrentadas tras la desaparición de los cortes. Severus miró la estaca clavada de forma profunda en la pierna de la mujer y esta habló.

- No sé si el hechizo podrá arreglarlo. Ha tocado la femoral.

- Probaremos, no hay muchas más opciones. Recuerda que yo no soy médico. – Dijo fríamente mientras observaba la herida y después de unos instantes agarraba la estaca mirando a la mujer, quien no sentía nada.

- No duele nada, la poción funciona.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? La he hecho yo mismo. – respondió con arrogancia para después, sacar la madera de forma rápida tapando la herida con una de sus manos, presionando fuertemente mientras cogía de nuevo la varita.

Evelyn sonrió tristemente derramando lágrimas silenciosas mientras observaba al hombre tapar su herida con las manos totalmente cubiertas de sangre.

- Siento lo que te dije antes, fui cruel contigo y no debería. Te portas bien conmigo.

El hombre guardó silencio ,para después formular el hechizo. Evitó la conversación de la mujer desviando el tema.

- Parece que ya no sangre, aunque no creo que se haya curado del todo. Deberías verlo tu misma.

La mujer se levantó de la silla poniéndose de pie y anduvo unos pasos con algo de cojera ante la mirada de Snape.

- Gracias, Severus. De todos modos iré mañana a la señora Pomfrey. Voy a ver si se ha cerrado del todo. – Dijo la mujer mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a remangarse el vestido negro. Severus se dio la vuelta raudo.

Evelyn vislumbró su pierna manchada de sangre una pequeña muesca donde la estaca había estado clavada con anterioridad.

- Bueno, ha funcionado bastante bien.

Severus, instintivamente se giró levemente pero, al contemplar a la mujer, volvió a girarse con rapidez algo incómodo. Evelyn volvió a cubrirse y se posicionó frente a él.

- Iré a llamar a Dumbledore. No creo que sea buena idea que vengas, podrían estar vigilando o, no sé. A partir de ahora Voldemort te tendrá en el punto de mira, no quiero que te descubran por mi culpa. Eres nuestra última esperanza.

- No te preocupes, sé como manejar la situación. Volveré junto con el señor tenebroso mañana y me haré el sorprendido. Es mejor parecer idiota que serlo.

- Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti, Severus. Al final tu siempre lo tienes todo bajo control.

La mujer sonrió a media asta mientras volvía a derramar lágrimas con voz entrecortada. Observó los ojos del hombre, ahora algo aturdido, y después salió del lugar todo lo rápido que le permitió la pierna pensando que, unos segundos antes, había sentido ganas de besar a Snape.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando Dumbledore y Evelyn se encontraban frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer, quien se acercó a la puerta, ahora visible, tras el anciano.

Al entrar en el interior del lugar, la oscuridad se hizo total protagonista. Albus y Evelyn encendieron sus varitas y caminaron por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera que conducía al piso de arriba.

- ¿Christopher? Soy Dumbledore, todo ha pasado – Llamó Dumbledore con voz serena mientras observaba hacia arriba junto con la morena, quien sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho.

El niño, con magulladuras y roturas en sus prendas, se asomó desde la parte alta de las escaleras y descendió con rapidez abrazándose a su madre, mientras esta suspiraba profundamente aliviada.

Albus, mientras madre e hijo se reencontraban, siguió inspeccionando y pasó a la sala de reunión de la orden con cautela. La puerta chirrió levemente cuando este la empujó y observó el horror que contenía el lugar tras la lucha librada.

Tres cuerpos yacían tirados en el suelo: Uno boca abajo y otros dos de cubito supino. Alrededor todo estaba patas arriba, objetos rotos y mucha sangre bañando el suelo y las paredes.

Evelyn observó desde lejos la estancia y se separó lentamente de su hijo sin dejar de mirar, para después, decirle que esperase allí al chico y dirigirse al interior.

Rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca mientras contemplaba a sus dos compañeros reconocibles. Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Albus dio la vuelta al tercer cuerpo sin vida, el cual pertenecía a Fleur Delacour y suspiró con pesar contemplando el desolador paisaje mientras Evelyn lloraba de forma silenciosa.

- Siento esto Albus. – Sollozó la mujer con pesar mientras miraba de espaldas al mago, rígido.

- No es tu culpa, Evelyn. Ahora debemos encontrar a Sirius rápidamente. Corre un grave peligro.

- Si es que aún sigue con vida...

- Seguro que sí, Voldemort es extremadamente cruel para dejarlo morir sin torturarnos. Ahora más que nunca hay que tener mucho cuidado.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Christopher? ¿Qué debo hacer con él ahora?

- El niño se viene a Hogwarts, no hay lugar más seguro. Necesitamos que nos cuente todo lo que recuerde de lo que ha pasado, Evelyn.

- Me encargaré de ello, Albus.

- Regresa al castillo con él. Yo me quedaré aquí y avisaré a los demás. Remus y Bill van a necesitar apoyo.

- Pero Albus, yo ...

- Vuelve al castillo, Evelyn. Christopher te necesita más que cualquier otra persona ahora mismo. – respondió cortante con voz rígida. – Y no te culpes por esto, nadie tiene la culpa, Evelyn. Recuerda lo que siempre le dices a Severus.

La mujer quedó callada al escuchar aquello y, tras unos segundos, salió en silencio llevándose al joven de vuelta al Hogwarts.

¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios chic s!


	24. Capítulo 24

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 24

- Seguimos sin saber nada de Sirius, Albus. Le he mandado varias lechuzas y ninguna lo ha encontrado. Voy a ir en su busca. – Habló Evelyn mientras miraba al hombre de pelo cano con preocupación.

- Es muy peligroso. Los mortífagos te estarán buscando para matarte. Debe ser la prioridad de Voldemort en estos momentos.

- Tampoco puedo hacer nada aquí encerrada, Severus corre peligro conmigo por aquí. Podrían descubrirnos.

- Está bien. Pero irás con alguien de la orden en busca de Sirius. Me pondré en contacto con Remus.

- Gracias, Albus. Por cierto ¿ Ya tienes sustituto para mis clases? – Preguntó la mujer poniéndose de pie.

En aquel preciso instante llamaron a la puerta. Snape cruzó el umbral posicionándose frente a los dos con rostro serio.

- ¿Me llamaba, profesor? – preguntó sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

- Severus, tú te ocuparás de las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras mientras Evelyn esté en busca y captura. Nadie debe saber que está aquí por tu bien, y por el suyo.

- Claro. No se preocupe. ¿Qué debo decirle al alumnado?

- Sólo diles que la profesora Morgan está de viaje. Y vigila a Draco, estoy seguro de que husmeará más que nunca.

Albus se puso en pie y se acercó a un de las cristaleras del lugar observando el paisaje helado mientras Evelyn volvía a tomar la palabra, está vez, cambiando de tema.

- He vuelto ha hablar con Christopher sobre lo ocurrido el otro día. Ha confirmado que la sombra encapuchada era una mujer y que Voldemort entró con ella. He conseguido revertir el hechizo desmemorizador.

- Estupendo, Evelyn. ¿Hay algo más que destacar?

- No hablaron de nada relevante, ella ni siquiera habló.

- ¿No tocaron al chico? – preguntó sorprendido Snape mientras volvía la vista hacia la mujer.

- Dice que no. También me parece muy extraño pero, si recuerda todo lo demás ¿por qué no eso?

Hubo un silencio en la estancia mientras los presentes reflexionaban sobre el comentario y, tras aquel momento de incomodo silencio, la mujer se despidió volviendo a su habitación junto con Christopher.

Evelyn entró con suma cautela en el pequeño cuarto pero, al penetrar en el lugar y observar que el niño se hallaba tirado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre manando de su nariz, comenzó a nombrarlo casi a gritos mientras se agachaba junto a él rápidamente.

Christopher no respondía a pesar de los zarandeos e intentos de la mujer, quien comenzó a desesperarse sin poder evitar llorar. Al comprobar que ni si quiera con hechizos podía hacer que el chico recuperara el conocimiento, lo tomó en brazos y salió rápidamente del lugar directa hacia el despacho de Dumbledore cubriéndose con su capa invisible.

La mujer irrumpió en la sala sin llamar tan siquiera y, al observar que dentro sólo se hallaban el director y Snape, se deshizo de la capa rauda, dirigiéndose hacia el anciano totalmente alterada y sin aire, debido a la carrera.

- No sé que le pasa, Albus, lo encontré en el suelo cuando llegué. – Sollozó mientras los dos hombres se dirigían rápidamente hacia ella.

Dumbledore, con un movimiento rápido de varita, hizo aparecer un pequeño camastro donde dirigió a Evelyn, quien depositó con cuidado al niño para después, llevarse las manos a la cara, nerviosa y preocupada sin dejar de llorar.

- No despierta con ningún hechizo, Albus. – Sollozó mientras observaba al chico moviéndose por el cuarto inquieta.

Albus escudriñó al castaño con el ceño fruncido para después, quedar alarmado al pensar en una posibilidad. Rápidamente miró a Severus y este lo comprendió todo.

El anciano levantó al camiseta del niño y lo remangó en busca de alguna marcar que confirmara sus sospechas. Evelyn se acercó al no entender qué hacía.

- ¿Qué ocurre, qué estáis buscando? – preguntó desesperada mientras miraba a ambos magos.

- Alguna marca de maldición. – Respondió Albus mientras con ayuda de Snape, giraban al chico y levantaban su camiseta para dejar al aire su espalda.

Una marca en forma de serpiente negra se hallaba como tatuada en la piel del joven. La mujer se acercó sorprendida y temerosa al lecho y se acercó más observando aquel dibujo mientras los dos hombres se miraron estupefactos.

- ¿Qué... significa esto? ¿qué es...? – Peguntó la morena mientras tocaba levemente la marca derramando lagrimas silenciosas, sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba.

- Es una marca de maldición, Evelyn. Voldemort ha maldecido al chico.

- ¿Quieres decir que no hay cura?

La voz de la mujer se quebró mientras miraba al mago amargamente. Esté miró a Severus quien, a su vez, dirigió sus ojos a los de la morena y respondió con pesadumbre, sintiendo que algo en su interior se quebraba al vislumbrar a la mujer llorando de forma silenciosa.

- Con pociones podemos contener la maldición, pero acabará extendiéndose. El chico morirá, Evelyn.

La mujer apartó la vista de Severus y la centró en el cuerpo de su hijo mientras murmuraba un ``no ´´ y comenzaba a llorar de forma desconsolada, cayendo de rodillas junto al lecho del niño. En aquel momento cualquier otra cosa era irrelevante mientras el dolor lo impregnaba todo.

- Evelyn, aún le queda tiempo. – Murmuró Dumbledore mientras se acercaba unos pasos a ella.

- ¿Cuánto le quedará con tu ayuda, Severus? – Preguntó varios minutos después, sin apartar la vista de su hijo, totalmente destrozada.

- Puede que un mes. – respondió con pesar, casi en un susurro, mientras el llanto de la morena volvía a intensificarse y abrazaba al pequeño.

- Esta noche tendré la primera poción lista.

- Bien, Severus, lo tendremos aquí, es lo más seguro.

- ¿Despertará en algún momento?

- Sí. Debería hacerlo dentro de poco. Tendrá desmayos durante un tiempo hasta que... Los síntomas sean otros.

- No quiero que mi hijo muera de forma lenta y dolorosa, Albus. Por favor. – Suplicó aún de rodillas mientras miraba al hombre a los ojos.

- Severus hará lo que pueda para ocuparse de eso. Tranquila.

- Gracias. – Murmuró volviendo a abrazar a Christopher.

- Volveré a la noche. – Murmuró Snape para después, salir del lugar rápidamente sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en su pecho al pensar en el dolor de la mujer.

Aquella situación, sin duda, seria la más dolorosa a la que Evelyn tendría que enfrentarse, y no podía dejar de pensar en la fatídica noche en la cual encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Lily, en la pequeña habitación de la casa de Godric's Hollow.

Severus se entristeció al recordar aquel inmenso dolor, tan real que creyó que aquella noche todo se acabaría y, en cierto modo, gran parte de él murió aquel día. Jamás volvió a ser el mismo, al igual que Evelyn no volvería a serlo, o al menos, eso pensaba.

Era difícil seguir la misma línea de vida cuando te arrebataban lo único que habías amado más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Nadie podía sobreponerse totalmente de algo como aquello, él lo sabía bien pero, algo en su interior, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que su vieja amiga no cayera en la desesperación y en la soledad, como él había hecho años atrás. Lucharía junto a ella hasta que Voldemort pagara por todas las vidas que se había llevado sin remordimientos.

Severus se sorprendió pensando de esta forma, pensando que quería estar con Evelyn y ayudarla a sobreponerse después de aquel duro golpe. No pudo evitar sentir vértigo, temor, al darse cuenta que aquella mujer le importaba demasiado, demasiado para ser sólo su amiga.

_¿Acaso la quieres? – _Se preguntó sorprendido a si mismo mientras andaba hacia su despacho con pasó raudo y decidido pero, al instante, al darse cuenta de aquellos pensamientos, los bloqueó brutalmente pensando que aquello no podía pasar, ni pasaría.

Nunca más Severus Snape volvería a amar a alguien después de que el amor se hubiera reído de él descaradamente. Nunca más podría amar a alguien tanto como lo hizo con Lily Evans.


	25. Capítulo 25

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capitulo 25

Los días pasaban lentos y angustiosos para Evelyn, quien vivía pegada a la cama del pequeño niño en el despacho de Dumbledore, sin hacer otra cosa que contemplarlo seria, y taciturna.

La mujer apenas comía y dormía, no sentía nada a parte de un grandísimo dolor en su interior causado por la espera de que a su hijo le llegara la hora. Una hora injusta, que no merecía en absoluto.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el fatídico día en el cual descubrieron la noticia, y Christopher se encontraba sumamente débil. El niño ya no se desmayaba pero, sin embargo, tenía que lidiar con unos fuertes dolores que ya las pociones no eran capaces de aliviar. Lógicamente, esto rompía el corazón de la mujer, que no podía evitar derramar lágrimas al contemplar a su hijo en ese estado. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de reunir fuerzas y contarle a su hijo la verdad sobre su futuro.

La noche había llegado hacía ya un par de horas y el castillo se encontraba en absoluto silencio y oscuridad. Sólo una tenue luz salía del despacho del director, como cada noche desde hacia semanas.

Evelyn se encontraba sola ante la cama del niño, observándolo con rostro triste y ojos vidriosos, pensando que aquella podría ser su última noche y aún no había juntado valor para despedirse de él, y contarle la verdad, sintiéndose horrible por ello.

La puerta de la estancia circular se abrió y Albus entró cerrando con suavidad, para no molestar al niño. Se acercó hasta el camastro y de pie, observó la escena durante unos minutos sintiendo gran pesar por los dos.

- Evelyn, llevas tres semanas aquí metida sin apenas salir. Deberías descansar un poco o te pondrás enferma. – Habló con voz dulce el hombre mientras la observaba en la misma posición.

- Mi hijo se muere. No pienso moverme de aquí dejarlo solo. – Contestó con voz apagada, sin girarse para observar al anciano.

- Es totalmente comprensible, pero debes preocuparte por tu salud también. – Después de una pausa, tras la cual la mujer no le hizo caso, volvió a hablar resignado. – ¿El chico sabe la verdad?

- No. No sé como decírselo, Albus.

Su voz se quebró al final de la frase y rompió a llorar con ganas de nuevo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos y el mago se acercaba, sentándose junto a ella en una silla que hizo aparecer, abrazándola por los hombros.

- Puedo ayudarte a hacerlo si lo deseas.

- Muchas gracias, Albus. Pero creo que es algo que debo hacer yo misma.

El niño abrió los ojos lentamente y Evelyn se acercó más a él mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas.

- Christopher ¿cómo te encuentras, hijo?

- Igual. Qué me está pasando, mamá... – Susurró levemente entre quejidos de dolor mientras la mujer miraba a Albus fugazmente, y este le hacia una seña para que le contará lo que ocurría.

Evelyn tragó saliva sintiendo un inmenso nudo en la garganta y tras un breve silencio, habló serena mirando a su hijo a los ojos sin poder evitar un fuerte pinchazo en su interior.

- La noche en que Voldemort fue a la casa de la orden te maldijo. Desde entonces estás así y... – Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin remedio y tuvo que guardar silencio para no desmoronarse.

- Voy a morir ¿verdad? No se puede revertir una maldición como esta.

- Así es, Christopher. Las pociones que te estamos dando sólo retrasan lo inminente – Respondió Dumbledore mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia el lecho y miraba al niño con tristeza.

- No quiero seguir tomándolas, el dolor es insoportable. Por favor – Murmuró mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

- Claro, la decisión es tuya, Christopher.

- Mamá, no tienes la culpa. No llores.

- Te quiero muchísimo hijo, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto y que apenas hayamos podido estar juntos.

- Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Eres la mejor madre del mundo. Sé acabarás con Voldemort.

- No lo dudes, lo haré por ti, cariño y por todos los que se ha llevado.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió para dar paso a Severus, quien llevaba en una mano la ya famosa copa en la cual el chico bebía la horrible poción. El moreno se adelantó unos pasos hacia el resto y miró a Dumbledore quien movió negativamente la cabeza, en señal de que ya no hacía falta.

Christopher comenzó a toser de forma violenta mientras la morena se asustaba observándolo rogando a dios que aquello no fuera el final, pero el chico empezó a respirar de forma rápida e irregular, ahogándose mientras la mujer se ponía en pie talmente colapsada y comenzaba a murmurar ``no ´´ acercándose al lecho sin saber que hacer.

- ¡No por favor! ¡Albus hay qué hacer algo! – Gritó desesperada mientras observaba a su hijo y sacaba la varita, probando hechizos que no lograban hacer nada por detener la agonía del muchacho, el cual empezaba casi a convulsionar.

La morena, al observar el fracaso de la magia, intentó hacerle la reanimación al niño pero tampoco pasaba nada con lo que, Dumbledore separó a la mujer del cuerpo del castaño mientras no dejaba de llorar con desconsuelo y gritar.

- ¡Evelyn no se puede hacer nada! – Dijo el anciano mientras agarraba a la mujer intentando que esta le mirara pero, comenzó a agitarse en brazos del mago y corrió de nuevo hacia su hijo, quien ya yacía muerto.

- ¡Severus, llévatela de aquí, hay que hacer que se tranquilice! – Habló mientras intentaba separar a la mujer, destrozada, mientras agarraba el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño.

Snape dejó la copa con velocidad en el escritorio de Albus y corrió hacia Evelyn, agarrándola con firmeza y sacándola del lugar con esfuerzo, ya que esta no dejaba de moverse, tratando de escapar del hombre.

Ambos salieron a la estancia contigua al despacho circular y Severus sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco transparente que contenía un líquido plateado.

¡Evelyn, cálmate! Bebe esto. – Dijo intentado que le mirara a los ojos.

- ¡Mi hijo acaba de morir, no me digas qué me calme! – Gritó desesperada mirando los ojos negros del hombre tratando de deshacerse de su agarre con violencia.

- Debes tranquilizarte ¡así no conseguirás que vuelva!

El moreno, con esfuerzo, agarró a la mujer más fuerte pero, está vez, soltó sus brazos para sujetarla de la cintura y espalda, aferrándola contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Suéltame, Severus! Suéltame por favor... – La voz de la mujer se fue apagando junto con sus fuerzas para acabar abrazándose al hombre, sin dejar de llorar amargamente.

Snape desistió del agarre y, tras unos instantes sin saber que hacer, respondió su abrazo sintiendo tristeza y una parte del dolor de Evelyn. recordándose a sí mismo en el pasado.

La mujer lloró varios minutos con intensidad sobre el pecho de Severus mientras este, en silencio, la aferraba contra él sintiendo el aroma de su cabello y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, hasta que ella se separó levemente.

- Toma esto, te ayudará a tranquilizarte. No querrás acabar en la enfermería. – Habló serio mientras le ofrecía el pequeño frasco y esta lo cogía observándolo con algo de intriga. – Es un filtro de paz. – Respondió al observar sus dudas.

Evelyn miró la poción unos segundos y después, volvió a llorar, está vez de forma silenciosa, abrazándose de nuevo y con más fuerza a Severus.

El moreno se mantuvo rígido hasta que volvió a corresponderla, sin poder mantener su fachada de frialdad. Le rompía el corazón aquella estampa de total abatimiento.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que, pocos segundos después, Dumbledore entró en la sala y los contempló con una sonrisa antes de volver a adentrarse en su despacho.


	26. Capítulo 26

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 26

- Quiero que se le entierre aquí, en Hogwarts, este es el lugar al que realmente siempre debió pertenecer.

- Claro, no habrá problema. Lo haremos junto al lago, es un buen lugar.

Dumbledore respondió con tono sereno, mientras miraba a la mujer a la cara, aunque ella tenía la vista perdida en el infinito, a pesar de estar frente al director.

Su rostro delataba la mayor tristeza y dolor posibles, a pesar de que intentaba contener sus emociones mostrándose indiferente y fría pero, por dentro, estaba totalmente destrozada. No podía venirse abajo, y menos en aquellos momentos, era plenamente consciente de ello, tenía que centrase en Voldemort, en cómo destruirlo y en encontrar a Sirius. Él era de lo poco que le quedaba, y por ello, no podía permitir perderlo también.

La mujer, tras aquellos pensamientos, centró sus ojos en los del hombre y habló de nuevo con aquel tono distante y duro.

- ¿Sabemos algo sobre el paradero de Sirius?

- De eso quería hablarte, Evelyn. La orden ha estado investigando y han hallado algo, algo que nos ha hecho sospechar de inmediato sobre las intenciones de Voldemort y su fiel comitiva.

- De qué se trata.

- Una carta. Alguien envió una carta a Grimmauld Place la anterior noche pero, sólo contiene una localización. La casa de los gritos, Hogsmeade. Desde entonces siempre hay alguien vigilando por allí pero, no hay nada raro.

- Tendremos que esperar nuevas instrucciones. Estoy segura de que pretenden matar allí a Sirius y torturarme como lo han hecho con mi hijo. – Respondió Evelyn extremadamente seria mientras miraba al hombre, quien sintió una profunda pena ante aquella imagen.

- No me extrañaría nada viniendo de Lord Voldemort. Aún así, extremaré las precauciones para evitarlo.

- Esta noche saldré para allá, Albus.

- Sabía que dirías eso, Evelyn. Por ello, he llamado a alguien para que haga las guardias contigo y te escolte hasta allí, recuerda que estás en peligro.

- No me importa, Albus. Lo único que quiero es salvar a Sirius y que nadie más muera. Me lo quieren quitar todo y si Sirius muere, no me quedará nada en el mundo.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso. Sé que, a pesar de todo, seguirás luchando con bravura por mantener a salvo a – El hombre hizo una breve pausa y observó a la mujer por encima de sus gafas de media luna – Severus.

La morena cambió el semblante, relajándolo mientras pensaba en ello. Era cierto, Severus le importaba cada vez más y sin poder evitar, se sorprendía pensando en el hombre multitud de veces. Temía que llegaran a descubrirlo y a matarlo como pasó con Christopher.

La mujer agitó levemente la cabeza desviando aquellos nefastos pensamientos, y tragó saliva volviendo a observar a Albus pero, cuando iba a hablar, el hombre se le adelantó con aquella voz pausada y calmada.

- Le amas. – Afirmó mientras Evelyn abría la boca en señal de contradecirle pero, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta mientras pensaba que iba a decir, totalmente aturdida. Albus sonrió con diversión. – No tienes que decir nada, querida. Tus ojos hablan por ti.

- Estoy confusa, Albus. No sé bien qué siento por él.

- Date tiempo. Estoy seguro de que lo descubrirás pronto, cuando el miedo a perderlo sea tan fuerte que consiga dejarte sin respiración, sabrás que lo amas más que a ti misma, cuando no puedas frenar las ganas de besarlo al tenerlo tan cerca. El amor es algo simple, nosotros somos los que lo hacemos complejo. Bueno, no hagamos esperar más a Remus, está con Severus y no se llevan muy bien.

La mujer aún seguía sorprendida sobre los comentarios de Dumbledore y tardó en reaccionar y levantarse de la silla.

Cuando ésta se encontraba en pie, se cubrió rápidamente con la capa invisible y corrió tras el hombre de pelo cano hacia el despacho de Snape en las mazmorras.

La puerta del pequeño habitáculo se abrió y Dumbledore cruzó el umbral haciendo que los dos hombres quedaran en silencio observándolo. Evelyn, que cerró al puerta tras de sí, se deshizo de su capa y corrió hacia Lupin mientras musitaba su nombre en un susurro.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza en absoluto silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Lupin rompió aquella mudez.

- Cuánto tiempo, me he enterado de lo que ha pasado, lo siento muchísimo, Evelyn.

- Yo siento lo de Tonks, Remus, si ella no hubiera estado...

- Oye, ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de esto ¿de acuerdo? Todos sabemos quien es el enemigo.

- Pagará por lo que ha hecho a todos, lo juro. – Respondió la mujer con odio mientras contenía el llanto de impotencia y dolor.

El hombre sonrió tristemente unos segundos, tras los cuales, volvió a abrazar a la mujer fuertemente pero, cuando ambos se separaron, Evelyn comenzó a sentir aquellos fuertes pinchazos en la cabeza y perdió la noción de la realidad, comenzando a tener aquellas extrañas visiones.

Los presentes, preocupados, se acercaron rápidamente a ella y la sostuvieron evitando que cayera al suelo entre gritos desgarradores debido al dolor.

Después de unos tensos minutos, Evelyn dejó de gritar y se incorporó observando a Albus con ojos vidriosos y la nariz sangrante. Su voz salió quebrada y trémula, presa del miedo.

- ¿Qué has visto, Evelyn? – Preguntó el director mientras, serio la observaba directamente a los ojos, agarrándola de los hombros.

- La muerte de Sirius.

Los presentes observaron a ceño fruncido a la mujer, con preocupación y sorpresa mientras pensaban rápidamente en una solución pero, salieron de sus cavilaciones cuando la voz firme y fría de la morena rompió el silencio.

- Vámonos, cada minuto que pasemos aquí puede ser decisivo para la vida de Sirius.

- Alastor está ahora misma en la casa, Evelyn. Pararemos esto.

- No, Albus. Yo tengo que parar esto, si él muere será por mi culpa, ¡Es a mí a quien quieren, por qué lo pagan los demás! – Gritó con ansiedad mientras observaba con reproche al anciano.

- Evelyn...

- Remus, Vámonos. No quiero comentarios que ya he oído cien veces, déjalo. – Cortó al hombre cuando este trató de tranquilizarla, para después, seguir a la mujer que ya había salido del lugar con un portazo tras encogerse de hombros ante Severus y Dumbledore.

- Si sigue comportándose de esa manera acabarán matándola. – Dijo Snape mientras seguía contemplando la puerta con aire despreocupado.

- Ha sufrido mucho en muy poco tiempo, necesita un respiro. Pero, estoy seguro de que conseguirás evitar que eso pase, Severus. Estoy más que seguro.

Dumbledore se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió del lugar dejando a Snape observándolo con una mueca de extrañeza. ¿ A qué venía tanta rotundidad en sus palabras? Parecía que conocía sus emociones más ocultas y aquello sería algo horrible.

De pronto, sintió ganas de correr tras el mago y pedirle explicaciones al sentirse ultrajado pero, meditó sobre aquel pensamiento poco apropiado para su persona, sólo era una estupidez que había sacado de quicio. Debía centrarse en lo que realmente importaba, en salvar a Evelyn y evitar que los mortífagos la descubrieran con lo que, cambió rápidamente de planes, saliendo de su despacho raudo, para dirigirse hacia la gran mansión de Voldemort. Debía conseguir información sobre que iba a ocurrir en la casa de los gritos.

Snape caminaba ignorando a Colagusano con elegancia y decisión hacía la sala en penumbra donde se encontraba Voldemort, sentado en una butaca frente a las trémulas llamas que iluminaban tenuemente la gran estancia.

El moreno quedó a escasos pasos del umbral de la puerta esperando que el mago le permitiera seguir.

- Pasa, Severus. – Ordenó Voldemort con voz serena mientras Snape avanzaba hasta queda a un lado de la ajada butaca. – Siéntate, por favor. ¿A qué debo esta grata visita?

- Tengo información valiosa, mi señor.

- Te escucho. – Respondió con una leve sonrisa maligna, incitándole a que continuara hablando.

- No sé dónde se esconde Evelyn Morgan pero, Dumbledore se ha comunicado con ella, ordenándola dirigirse a la casa de los gritos para vigilar.

- Estupendo, por lo que veo ya han recibido la carta. Severus, quiero que mañana, de madrugada, vayas a esa casa.

- Claro, mi señor. Pero, si se me permite el atrevimiento, me gustaría preguntar qué me aguarda allí.

- He preparado una sorpresa a nuestra antigua amiga. Un bonito reencuentro con Black, Severus. Tu objetivo es matarla.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Black, mi señor? No estoy muy seguro de ser capaz de hacer frente a los dos a la vez.

- No te preocupes por eso. No estarás sólo, ya tengo quien se ocupará de él y le enseñará a Evelyn que no se puede jugar con Lord Voldemort. Esperaré con ansias tu victorioso regreso, Severus.

El moreno se levantó de su asiento posicionándose frente al hombre, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos llenos de malicia.

- Mi señor. – Se despidió Snape con una leve inclinación de cabeza para después, salir con rapidez de la habitación, dirigiéndose con el rostro lleno de preocupación de vuelta a Hogwarts.

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Especial saludo para Alexza Snape, que siempre está ahí al pie del cañón comentando, ¡muchas gracias!**


	27. Capítulo 27

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 27

- Lumus máxima – Conjuró Lupin disolviendo la oscuridad en el interior de la casa debido a la entrada de la noche, mientras Evelyn le imitaba en las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, ahora completamente iluminado.

La pareja volvió a andar por la estancia principal de la casa mientras observaban por las ventanas algún movimiento que delatara la presencia de alguien más en el lugar pero, el único movimiento era el de las hojas de los árboles mecidos por el fuerte viento.

Remus suspiró con cansancio y se alejó de la estropeada ventana mientras volvía la vista a la mujer totalmente parada y alerta, seguir contemplando el exterior. El hombre sintió una oleada de tristeza ante aquella escena y se acercó unos pasos hacia ella, pensando en las palabras que iba a pronunciar para que Evelyn no se molestara.

- Oye, Evelyn, creo que deberías descansar y que viniera alguien a suplirte, llevas desde esta mañana sin descansar.

La morena se volteó segundos después y miró a los ojos del hombre directamente con frialdad.

- Ambos llevamos el mismo tiempo, Remus. Yo no estoy cansada.

- Evelyn, no puedes seguir en este plan.

- ¿De qué plan me hablas? Mantente alerta, Remus. Podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

Evelyn esquivaba el tema central mientras seguía observando con suma atención a su alrededor. Lupin, suspiró cansado y habló de forma clara.

- Hablo del modo en el que te comportas desde que murió tu hijo, Evelyn. Sé que eres fuerte, todos lo sabemos, no hace falta que te encierres en ti misma y seas tan temeraria, acabarás muerta también. – Su tono de voz delataba un ligero reproche mientras el hombre fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Acaso crees qué puede importarme? ¡Sirius puede morir está noche, Remus!

- ¡Mejor uno que dos! – Explotó alzando la voz para, minutos después, relajarse y volver a un tono sereno mirando a la mujer a los ojos – Escucha, Esto no es culpa tuya, ni de ninguno de nosotros. Todos sabíamos a que nos ateníamos al entrar en la Orden.

- A él le descubrieron por mí, yo tenía que haberle matado, recae sobre mí la responsabilidad.

Remus iba a volver a hablar cuando ambos se giraron con rapidez al escuchar un estridente sonido de cristales rotos fuera de la casa, justo en la entrada.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos para después, salir varitas en ristre hacia el exterior con cautela.

- Sube arriba, Remus. Podrían entrar por allí. – Susurro la morena mientras posaba su mano sobre el sucio pomo de la entrada.

- No voy a dejarte sola.

- Hazlo, por favor. No me pasará nada.

El hombre la miró unos segundos a los fríos ojos azules para después, encaminarse maldiciendo interiormente escaleras arriba.

Tras unos minutos de suma tensión observando la segunda planta, Lupin se relajó levemente al observar que no había nada de lo que preocuparse y, por tanto, el castaño se encaminó hacía la salida de la habitación en la cual se encontraba pero, repentinamente, la puerta se cerró con un brusco portazo.

Remus corrió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla sin ningún éxito con lo que recurrió a la varita pero, ni siquiera los encantamientos eran capaz de abrirla.

Evelyn, mientras tanto vislumbraba una ventana rota en la parte delantera de la antigua casa pero, rápidamente, corrió hacia el interior al escuchar a Lupin llamarla a gritos mientras la alertaba del peligro.

En apenas un segundo su corazón se encogió hasta limites insospechados. No sentía más que el fuerte latir de su corazón, una fuerte quemazón por sus venas que la alertaba de que algo insospechado estaba por ocurrir.

Al llegar a las escaleras, ningún encantamiento fue capaz de volver a abrir la puerta con lo que la mujer comenzó a desesperarse preguntándole a Lupin si estaba bien.

- No me ocurre nada. Esto es una distracción, mantente alerta, alguien a entrado en la casa, Evelyn. – Habló con ansiedad el castaño mientras la mujer desistía de seguir intentándolo, y se daba la vuelta ágilmente al escuchar unos gemidos doloridos en la planta baja, seguidos de una risa que la resultó más que familiar.

El semblante de la mujer cambió vertiginosamente y se encaminó hacia la planta baja con decisión manteniendo la varita en alto, lista para atacar pero, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, un hechizo expelliarmus la desarmó en milésimas de segundo y pudo contemplar la escena con sorpresa y temor.

- Vaya, por fin apareces, hermanita. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Una mujer rubia de pelo ondulado y piel pálida apuntaba con su varita a Evelyn mientras, a su lado, yacía de rodillas Sirius, totalmente demacrado y maniatado de forma mágica.

- Por qué no me sorprende... Así que tu eres víbora, claro.

- Por supuesto. Había subestimado vuestra capacidad de deducción, creía que no lo pillaríais a pesar de las imágenes tan claras que te mandaba.

- ¿Tú me has provocado esas visiones?

- Exacto. Es más divertido si desgastas psicológicamente ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto, Elizabeth? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerles eso a papá y mamá?

- Nuestros padres no son más que unos cobardes. Yo sabía lo que quería, lo mío no ha sido nunca perder, Evelyn, me alié con el bando ganador, pero ellos, cuando se les ofreció la oportunidad de unirse a las filas del señor tenebroso, declinaron temerosos ¡Cobardes! Siempre hablando sobre la sangre limpia y la falta que hacia alguien que arreglara eso y míralos... Es totalmente deprimente. Son una autentica vergüenza para Slytherin, no sé como podían sentirse deshonrados por que tú fueras una Gryffindor si tienes más valor que ellos dos juntos. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de familia.

Al concluir la frase con una pequeña sonrisa, agarró del pelo a Sirius de forma violenta, haciéndole gemir de dolor. Evelyn volvió a sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco.

- Déjalo en paz, la lucha es contra mí.

- No, la lucha es contra todo aquel que no esté con el señor tenebroso. Te has pasado de lista, Evelyn. Eres un tanto creída ¿cómo pensar que alguien puede ser más listo qué el mayor mago de todos los tiempos? Pero...qué podía esperar de alguien que está a favor de la mezcla de sangres ¿Tú hijo bien, no? – Preguntó la mujer con malicia mientras sonreía con orgullo.

- Me das asco. Tú y todos con los que te codeas. Saldréis perdiendo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. – Respondió la morena apretando los dientes con rabia mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana, quien reía de nuevo.

- Quién sabe... Pero primero, pagareis por vuestra osadía, y tú la que más.

Elizabeth apuntó con su varita a Sirius y gritó eufórica `` Crucio ´´ mientras Evelyn intentaba desesperada correr hacia su varita, pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando la mujer le lanzó un destello de luz con su varita, que la empujó lejos de ella, haciendo que esta se golpeara fuertemente contra una de las paredes cercanas, produciéndola un profundo corte en la mejilla.

- Lo siento, Sirius. – Sollozó la morena intentando mantener el tipo cuando su hermana paró de torturar al mago.

- Tú no tienes la culpa. – Respondió el animago esbozando una sonrisa sincera con dolor, debido a las múltiples magulladuras y moratones que portaba en su dolorido cuerpo.

- ¡No te das cuenta de que Voldemort acabará contigo cuando consiga lo que quiere! ¡Sólo sois sus marionetas! – Evelyn gritó llena de ira a la rubia, quien seguía riendo.

- Soy más lista de lo que piensas. Ya te darás cuenta, hermana. Despídete de tu amiguito.

Elizabeth, con un movimiento seco y raudo de varita provocó una profundo corté a Sirius en el cuello, que comenzó a sangrar con fuerza mientras éste soltaba un gemido apagado de dolor. La morena corrió hacía su amigo desesperada sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras su hermana reía con ganas contemplando la escena pero, de repente, unos destellos de vivos colores comenzaron a entrar en la habitación. Alguien estaba intentando alcanzar con aquellos hechizos a Evelyn, quien tuvo que alejarse rápidamente de Sirius mientras Elizabeth desaparecía con un destello negro envolviéndose en su capa negra, como hacían los mortífagos.


	28. Capítulo 28

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 28

- ¡Sirius! No, por favor, no... – Hablaba entre sollozos Evelyn volviendo de nuevo junto a su amigo cuando los ataques contra ella cesaron.

Rápidamente la mujer puso la mano en el cuello de su amigo, intentando detener la hemorragia. Black intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hablar a la mujer mientras agonizaba, volviéndose pálido por momentos.

- Lo siento, Ev, vas a tener que vengarme a mí también. – Susurró con esfuerzo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa, tiritando.

- Sirius, no puedes... Por favor. Eres todo lo que tengo.

El moreno observó los ojos llorosos de Evelyn esbozando una triste sonrisa, para después, concentrar sus últimas fuerzas en volver a hablar mientras Severus entraba en la escena, quedándose unos pasos atrás de la pareja.

- No te rindas nunca. Yo siempre estaré contigo.

Evelyn sonrió bañada en lágrimas mientras acariciaba la mano de Sirius rozar su rostro con esfuerzo para después, cambiar su semblante de forma radical al observar como el hombre exhalaba su último aliento, dejando caer muerta la mano.

- Sirius... – Murmuró la mujer mirando al animago con completa congoja pero, al comprender que este se había ido, comenzó a gritar su nombre entre llantos desgarradores, tumbándose sobre el inerte pecho del moreno.

Snape se acercó con paso cauto hasta la mujer quedando tras ella, a escasos centímetro.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, Evelyn, no es seguro.

- ¡Crees que eso me puede importar algo ahora! ¡Sirius ha muerto! ¡Mi mejor amigo ha muerto! – Gritó desesperada poniéndose en pie, encarando al hombre, mientras miraba a Snape con reflejos de odio en sus brillantes ojos.

- ¡Escúchame! – Musitó el moreno algo alterado mientras agarraba a la bruja de los brazos con rudeza – El señor tenebroso me ha enviado a matarte esta noche así que, si no quieres que todo esto haya sido en vano tenemos que largarnos de aquí ya.

Evelyn cayó durante unos segundos mirando fijamente al hombre con temor. Dejándola vivir en aquellos momentos estaba arriesgando su vida de una forma enorme y, sin poder evitarlo, su corazón se encogió pensando que aquello podría acabar como aquella noche Sirius.

Tras aquellas cavilaciones nefastas, la mujer se abrazó fuertemente al mago en silencio, dejando que sus lágrimas de dolor, resbalasen tranquilas hasta llegar al suelo.

Severus respondió a su abrazo de forma lenta y algo desganada pero, transcurridos unos segundos, la aferró a él con fuerza dejándose llevar por aquellas tímidas ganas de tenerla cerca que tanto le asustaban.

- Pero qué ...

La voz de Remus distrajo a la pareja quien se separó de forma brusca observando al hombre, totalmente anonadado contemplar el cadáver de su viejo amigo.

Evelyn se acercó rápidamente a él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras ambos rompían a llorar.

- No pude evitarlo, Remus. Mi hermana era la espía, ella lo mató.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. – Habló con voz quebrada el castaño después de contener las lágrimas, sacando su varita y dirigiéndose a una silla rota de una de las esquinas.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Lupin? – Preguntó serio Severus mientras le miraba mover su varita realizando un encantamiento.

- Vámonos, es un translador. Hay que informar a la orden de inmediato.

Evelyn asintió mientras continuaba llorando de forma silenciosa, contemplando el rostro triste de su amigo. Aquello era demasiado para cualquiera.

Con sumo cuidado la mujer levantó el cuerpo sin vida de Sirius de forma mágica y lo acercó hacia la silla donde lo depositó en el suelo con suavidad para después, agachase junto a él y agarrar con cariño una de sus inertes manos mientras con la otra tocaba junto a los hombres el translador y desaparecían.

En apenas unos segundos los tres se encontraban en la nueva casa de la orden, precisamente en el salón de la pequeña vivienda donde se encontraba Dumbledore, esperando pacientemente pero, este se levantó raudo al contemplar a Black y las tristes caras de sus dos amigos. El hombre miró a Evelyn con cara de preocupación.

- Era ella, Albus, nos estaba esperando y Sirius...

Evelyn no pudo acabar la frase mientras desviaba la mirada del anciano, completamente atropellado por los acontecimientos. Remus abrazó con un brazo a la mujer mientras está le correspondía dejándose llevar por el terrible dolor que la inundaba interiormente.

- Las filas de Voldemort están más fuertes que nunca. Severus ¿qué vas a decirle cuando vea que ella sigue viva? – preguntó el hombre volviéndose hacia Snape, quien se hallaba rígido y completamente serio.

- Le diré que se me escapó, que Lupin me lo puso muy difícil y no tuve más remedio que huir.

- Y si no se lo traga, no podemos permitir que muera más gente, Dumbledore.

- No morirá nadie más. No lo vamos a permitir. A partir de ahora todos debemos andar con pies de plomo, él sabe que estamos muy vulnerables.

- Hay que enterrar a Sirius antes de nada. – Habló de forma distraída Remus mientras observaba roto de dolor el cadáver de su amigo.

- Será lo primero que hagamos.

- Él quería ser enterrado en Grodic's Hollow, junto a la tumba de James y Lily.

- Pues así será. Todos necesitáis descansar ahora, sobre todo tú, Evelyn. No puedes permitir que esto se junto con la muerte de Christopher o te consumirá el dolor.

La mujer guardó silencio mirando el suelo con pesar. Sabía que Albus tenía razón, pero no sabía como afrontar este duro golpe, como hacerse a la idea de que, poco a poco, todo lo que amaba acababa desvaneciéndose.

- Severus, quédate con Evelyn mientras yo tengo una pequeña conversación con Remus. No conviene que ninguno esté solo ahora mismo.

- Sí, profesor. – Respondió el mago mientras el directos salía de la sala junto con el castaño a paso lento.

Snape observó de soslayo a la morena y no supo como empezar. La escena era desoladora pues, la mujer se encontraba sucia, llena de sangre de Black, despeinada, con rasguños en la cara y brazos.

- Tendremos que curarte ese corte, Morgan. – Dijo rompiendo el silencio mientras hacía aparecer un líquido con su varita en un pequeño frasco y se acercaba a ella con él en la mano, ahora destapado.

- Esto no es necesario, Severus. Quiero estar sola.

- Ya has oído a Dumbledore y, conociéndote, no me sorprendería que salieras corriendo para buscar tu sola al señor tenebroso.

- No soy estúpida, Severus, aunque esté desesperada.

El hombre emitió un leve sonido a modo de risa mientras curvaba sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a la mujer vertiendo el contenido del pequeño frasco en un pañuelo que después, pasó por el corte profundo de la mejilla de esta.

Al contacto de aquella sustancia, la mujer emitió un leve quejido debido al escozor que le producía con lo que Severus volvió a hablar con su tono monótono.

- Te creía más fuerte, Morgan. – Habló mientras sacaba su varita y, con un rápido movimiento hacía que el corte comenzará a sanar. – Deberías subir y lavarte.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Severus. Estás en el punto de mira.

- Lo tengo todo bajo control, deberías saber como me gusta el trabajo.

La mujer ignoró el comentario del moreno y habló de forma fría mirándole a los ojos.

- Si el te manda matarme, me entregaré. No voy a permitir que a ti también te mate. Tú eres todo lo que me queda, Severus.

Acto seguido, la mujer salió cabizbaja del lugar dirigiéndose a la segunda planta, dejando a Snape totalmente sorprendido con aquel comentario.

Le importaba tanto como cuando eran adolescentes, se preocupaba por él de tal forma que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida antes de que a él le pasara algo y, pensando aquello, no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzará a latir con fuerza, con una fuerza que ya había olvidado pues, sólo le había pasado algo parecido cuando Lily aún vivía.

De pronto, se sintió perdido y asustado, como antaño lo había estado. No podía enamorarse de ella, no podía permitir que todo fallara estrepitosamente. No una vez más.


	29. Capítulo 29

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 29

El despacho de Dumbledore se encontraba en absoluto silencio mientras el hombre de pelo cano y Evelyn se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Albus no necesitaba que ella hablara para saber lo que iba a decirle en aquel momento, sus ojos, sinceros y vidriosos le decían todo lo que necesitaba saber. Aún así, la morena habló con voz firme intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

- Me voy en busca de los Horrocruxes con o sin Harry, Albus. Esto no puede esperar más.

El anciano se levantó lentamente de su asiento tras observar a la mujer y se acercó unos pasos a ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azul intenso.

- Sabía que vendrías a decirme eso, Evelyn. Harry también está buscándolos en este momento, al igual que yo. Los mortífagos te están buscando, no sé si es la mejor idea que vayas sola.

- Iré con Harry, el también está en busca y captura, lo sabe. Será cuestión de tiempo que asalten el castillo o intenten algo por el estilo.

- No puedo retenerte, ya lo sabes. Sólo espero que tengáis la mente despierta y no os dejéis anegar por el dolor, Evelyn. ¿Qué pasará si os encuentran?

- Si las cosas se ponen difíciles me entregaré.

El silencio inundó la estancia mientras ambos seguían contemplándose sin vacilar.

- Es un gesto muy noble, sin duda, pero tremendamente estúpido, Evelyn. Si haces eso, nunca habrá paz, la lucha es necesaria.

- No, Albus, nadie más debe morir, Severus será el siguiente si le descubren, o si no muero. Voldemort le está probando.

- Pensaba en cuanto tiempo más transcurriría sin que apareciera su nombre. – Agregó el anciano con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Él es todo lo que tengo, no pienso dejar que muera, no puedo soportar más perdidas.

La voz de la morena se quebró levemente mientras una lágrimas rápida se deslizaba por su mejilla. Albus contempló la escena y volvió a hablar con voz serena.

- Si él es todo lo que tienes lucha por mantenerlo. Destruye los horrocruxes, se fría y no te dejes llevar por la desesperación.

- Le quiero, ahora lo sé, Albus. En cualquier momento puede ocurrir algo y todo se iría al traste.

- Severus sabe muy bien lo que hace, lleva años engañando a Voldemort, podrá hacerlo una vez más. Confía en él.

- Claro que confío en él pero tengo miedo. No quiero perderlo, no puedo perderlo por ello me entregaré si su vida corre peligro por mí.

Albus la contempló una vez más con calma e intensidad, en silencio, mientras sus ojos revelaban la sinceridad de sus palabras. Sabía que, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, ella haría lo correcto pues, el amor la movía a actuar.

- Si todo está claro ya, te aconsejo que te despidas debidamente de Severus y partas con Harry esta misma noche. Nosotros intentaremos que Hogwarts esté aún en pie a vuestro regreso.

La morena contempló al hombre con una sonrisa a media asta mientras sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas más pálidas de lo normal y después de unos segundos, ésta dio la vuelta y salió del despacho con rapidez poniéndose la capa invisible.

Con la llegada del ocaso, Snape se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, ya que el director lo había llamado. El mago se preguntaba que habría ocurrido y no podía evitar pensar que algo malo relacionado con Evelyn podría ser el tema a tratar.

Severus sentía latir su corazón con fuerza mientras avanzaba con decisión por los fríos pasillos de piedra y, al llegar ante la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore, dijo la contraseña con tensión y suspiró tratando de relajarse para después, subir por los peldaños.

Albus se encontraba asomado a la ventana contemplando la puesta de sol cuando el moreno se paró unos metros tras él.

- ¿Me ha hecho llamar, señor? - Preguntó con seriedad y calma a pesar de su revuelo interior.

- Sí, Severus. Me gustaría saber si has visto a la profesora Morgan.

- No, señor. – respondió tras un silencio y esperó hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar, aún de espaldas.

- Sabes, Severus, recuerdo perfectamente el día en que tú y Evelyn vinisteis a pedirme ayuda cuando Voldemort sembraba el terror hace ya 16 años. – El anciano se dio la vuelta y contempló el rostro ceñudo de Snape. – Tú estabas completamente desesperado, me suplicaste para que te ayudara a salvar a Lily y no te importaba otra cosa en el mundo, tanto era así, que me ofreciste tu propia vida a cambio. Por otro lado, Evelyn se presentó ante mí la misma noche en que Voldemort mató a los Potter, y me dijo que quería acabar con él y su aliados para vengar a sus amigos sin importarle como hacerlo, ella misma me dijo que se convertiría en espía para mi causa. Recuerdo sus ojos, Severus, recuerdo como me miraba sin ningún miedo y con total convencimiento de lo que decía, a pesar de que no dejaba de derramar lágrimas cargadas de dolor. Su voz no se quebró en ningún momento y eso me sorprendió enormemente, es una mujer sumamente valiente y decidida, al igual que tú.

- Sí que lo es, pero a veces también es imprudente.

- En su caso, sólo es imprudente por miedo. – Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos en silencio. – Severus, está noche ella se irá con Harry en busca de los Horrocruxes que quedan.

- ¿Está loca? Todos los mortífagos la están buscando, corre un grave peligro. – Habló el hombre con malhumor, algo alterado.

- Lo sé, y ella lo sabe muy bien también, pero no quiere ponerte en peligro por lo que se va y arriesgará su vida.

Snape quedó callado y sorprendido ante tal revelación sin saber que decir a continuación pero, Albus volvió a hablar, sabiendo perfectamente en que pensaba el mago.

- Te estará esperando para despedirse, Severus, creo que deberías irte ya. – Añadió en forma de despedida el director mientras volvía tras sus pasos y contemplaba de nuevo el paisaje.

Snape se quedó un momento totalmente parado pensando en aquello pero, después de unos segundos, salió rápido del lugar sin decir nada directo hacia la habitación de la morena con la esperanza de que aún no se hubiera ido.

Anduvo raudo por los pasillos hasta llegar ante la puerta del cuarto de la mujer, en el cual entró tras comprobar que nadie se encontraba alrededor pero observó que en el lugar no había nadie ni nada, y con enfado, cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Al entrar y cerrar con brusquedad, observó a Evelyn quien, al escuchar la puerta, se volvió para recibir a Severus.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Dijo el hombre mientras avanzaba enfadado hacia quedar a un palmo de ella. No puedes irte, te matarán si te encuentran.

- Si me quedo comprometeré tu posición, pero si me voy, te mandará a buscarme y podrás informarme de los pasos de Voldemort.

- ¡Todos los mortífagos te están buscando, hay una orden directa de matarte en cuanto cualquiera te vea, a mí el señor tenebroso me lo pidió específicamente porque sabe que soy el más competente! Si te vas no podremos protegerte.

- Si me quedo aquí acabarán descubriéndote, Severus. ¡Qué importa donde esté si Voldemort acabará descubriendo que no haces todo lo que puedes por encontrarme y matarme! ¿Crees qué eso no va a pasar? Si me voy y encuentro los Horrocruxes tendremos una oportunidad antes de que pase - Preguntó furiosa la mujer mirándole a los ojos.

- No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, Morgan, se perfectamente a que me enfrento.

- Lo mismo te digo, Severus. Pero no dejaré que mueras por mí culpa.

- ¿Por qué no? eso no es asunto tuyo ¡para acabar con él habrá que sacrificar más vidas!

- ¡No la tuya, tú eres lo único que me queda y no voy a permitir que él acabe también contigo, ya ha sido suficiente!

- Preocúpate por tu propia vida y deja la mía en paz, ¡¿Por qué debería importarte!? – Habló en tono elevado el hombre, enfadado mientras observaba los ojos fríos y coléricos de la mujer quien respondió rápidamente volviendo a la serenidad.

- Porque te quiero, Severus. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme, Harry me está esperando.

El hombre quedó petrificado ante la respuesta de la morena y continuó vislumbrando sus ojos fijos en los suyos, negros como el carbón. Sin saber por qué, cuando la mujer iba a salir del despacho con su capa, Severus la llamó haciendo que esta se parara en seco y se girara con lentitud.

Al observar que el hombre había quedado atropellado por los acontecimientos, la mujer avanzó con paso raudo hacia él y lo besó con ímpetu, sorprendiendo de forma extrema a Snape, quien no supo como reaccionar, sintiendo que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

- Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. – Susurró la morena tras separarse levemente del hombre, mirándolo a los ojos para después, salir con suma rapidez del despacho.


	30. Capítulo 30

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 30

- ¡¿Cómo ha podido escapar!? – Gritó exasperado Voldemort mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño visiblemente enfadado, mientras el resto de mortífagos miraban hacia abajo, temerosos ante la furia de su señor.

- Mi señor...

- ¡Cómo puede ser posible que mandando a dos de mis vasallos ella aún siga viva! Exijo una explicación, Severus. – Interrumpió Voldemort al moreno mientras le taladraba con la mirada.

- Lupin apareció en la escena y me atacó, señor. No pude luchar contra los dos a la vez, me vi obligado a huir.

- ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que estabas tú? – Preguntó alterado girándola vista hacia Elizabeth, quien lo contempló con una mueca de terror.

- Cumplí mi misión, acabé con Black y me fui de la casa. Se supone que ese chucho no debía de poder escapar del hechizo.

- ¡Nadie ha de suponer nada! Si no fuerais tan soberbios hoy mismo tendríamos sobre esta mesa el cadáver de esa maldita bruja. Quiero que la busquéis y no regreséis hasta que la hayáis encontrado.

- Mi señor... – Susurró Draco con miedo mientras miraba al mago de soslayo, interrumpiéndole.

- ¿Algo que añadir, señor Malfoy?

- Harry Potter ha abandonado Hogwarts. Por lo que he podido averiguar va en busca de sus horrocruxes, señor... No sería de extrañar que ella esté con él, ninguno de sus amigos le acompañó.

Toda la sala guardó silencio y miró con sorpresa al rubio, pensando en que aquella era una opción muy viable. Todos menos Snape, quien sintió como todo se complicaba por momentos ante aquella revelación, que creía que por el momento, no sería mencionada. El agua les estaba empezando a ahogar y no podía evitar sentir crecer el miedo en su interior, a pesar de odiar aquella sensación.

- Muy bien, Draco, tendré en cuenta tu buen trabajo. – Agregó mirando fijamente al muchacho para después, fijar la vista de nuevo en Snape. – Quiero que le sonsaques a Dumbledore donde están nuestros grandes amigos, Severus, y después, tú mismo matarás a la señorita Morgan.

- Sí, mi señor. – Respondió con extrema seriedad el hombre para después, mirar hacia delante donde Elizabeth le esperaba con una sonrisa malévola, indicándole que algo escondía. La voz de Voldemort hizo que volviera a fijar su atención en él.

- A partir de este momento no se aceptarán más errores, así que, ya podéis empezar a poner todas vuestras ganas en encontrarlos si no queréis ir muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. El final está cerca.

Acto seguido, el hombre abandonó la estancia con rapidez dejando a el resto de personas meditabundas y asustadas, sentadas en aquellas frías sillas, observando la nada con frustración.

Snape fue el primero en levantarse manteniendo su fachada de frialdad y saliendo de la sala con rapidez, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada atrás pero, tras él, salió con disimulo la hermana de Evelyn, quien alcanzó ya en la calle al hombre, deteniéndole tras aparecerse ante él.

- No tan rápido, Snape. Creo que tienes algo que contar sobre lo ocurrido en la casa de los gritos.

- No sé de que me estás hablando. – Respondió con bordería vislumbrando el rostro sonriente de la mujer, ávido de malicia.

- Hablo de tu sospechoso comportamiento. Llevo mucho tiempo vigilándoos de cerca a ti y a mi hermana, y tú no logras engañarme. He visto como la miras.

- No seas ridícula, ¿qué pretendes decirme con eso? – Preguntó indignado el moreno haciendo que no sabía a lo que ella se refería.

- Te gusta, sientes algo por ella. Veo tus muecas cuando las cosas se te cruzas, Snape. He visto tu expresión cuando el señor tenebroso te ha mandado matarla.

- Te equivocas, y te darás cuenta cuando sea yo quien la traiga muerta.

- Espero el momento con ansias. Pero ten cuidado, quizás nos adelantemos. – Se burló la mujer aún manteniendo sus pensamientos firmes para, acto seguido, desaparecer ante la mirada rabiosa de Severus.

Evelyn llevaba horas andando sin hallar rastro alguno de Harry, y empezaba a pensar que aquel hechizo localizar había fallado. Desganada y con ganas de romper a llorar, se dejó caer a los pies de un gran árbol sin importarle que la fría nieve comenzara a congelar sus huesos. Todo había salido mal desde que entró en el colegio, había perdido lo que tenía, pero entonces, un nombre vino a su mente. Severus.

Aún le quedaba algo, él. ¿Pero cómo se encontraría el hombre después de aquella despedida? Conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que aquello había sido una temeridad. Todo podría suceder y eso la aterraba aunque, sin duda, lo único que podía quitarle el sueño ya era que acabara muerto.

La morena alejó rápidamente sus pensamientos al escuchar crujir una rama en las proximidades y, automáticamente se puso en pie con al varita en ristre, escudriñando su alrededor.

- ¿Harry, eres tú? – Preguntó con voz calmada mientras daba vueltas intentando cubrir todos los flancos en el amplio y blanco bosque pero, la única respuesta que recibió fue un brillante rayo de luz que intentó desarmarla de forma brusca con lo que, la profesora, para no ser derribada, tubo que tirarse hacia un lado.

Inmediatamente después los hechizos comenzaron a seguirla mientras esta trataba de ocultarse tras los árboles pero, la ferocidad de los ataques la obligaban a mantenerse en movimiento constante.

- ¡Harry cometes un error. No vengo a por ti! – Gritó intentando cubrirse tras un grueso tronco de árbol entonces, los hechizos cesaron y el joven Potter dejó verse tras retirar la capa de invisibilidad de su cuerpo.

- Usted es uno de ellos, lo sé. Por eso desapareció de repente y se llevaba tanto con Snape.

- Te equivocas, era una espía de la orden del fénix, sólo trataba de sacarles información pero me descubrieron. Siempre fue todo una farsa, por favor, créeme.

- No puedo confiar en usted, ¿cómo se que no me está engañando? – Preguntó apuntándola con la varita, manteniendo las distancias con desconfianza.

- Yo era amiga de tus padres, por ellos me infiltré. Han matado a mi hijo, su tumba está junto al lago en Hogwarts, y también a Sirius, lo enterramos junto con tus padres en Godric's Hollows. Dumbledore te lo contó, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, es verdad pero ¿qué pasa con Snape, por qué si usted es de la orden se lleva con él? Es un mortífago y sé que no en calidad de espía. – Respondió con rabia escupiendo cada palabra relacionada con el profesor de pociones.

- Es como yo, todos estamos en el mismo bando, de verás. Dumbledore nunca te ha contado nada para protegernos a todos.

Harry, tremendamente confuso, reculó unos pasos y bajó la varita lentamente mientras la mujer hacia lo mismo y al guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, mostrándole que no tenía ninguna mala intención.

- ¿Por qué se fue del colegio de esa forma? – Preguntó el moreno aún alejando.

- Me descubrieron, Harry. Me mandaron matar a Sirius, y no lo hice, claro. Él y yo éramos grandes amigos... Pero todo salió mal, todo a salido mal. – Agregó mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas heladas.

- ¿Por qué está aquí, ahora?

- Vamos a encontrar juntos los Horrocruxes, y los destruiremos. Debemos darnos prisa, nos están buscando a ambos y no tardarán en encontrarnos, y en descubrir a Snape. – Murmuró tras una pausa observando los ojos verdes del chico, que algo confuso, la observaba llorar sin saber que hacer.

- He recuperado el guardapelo, pero aún quedan muchos por encontrar, y no sé por donde empezar.

- Yo sí, tranquilo. Hay que volver a Hogwarts, allí están casi todos.

- ¿Por qué Voldemort haría algo así? Es estúpido...

- Es el sitio que más le ha marcado y, desde luego, siempre ha sido demasiado cuidadoso con todo. Va a por el castillo, Harry. Seguramente estarán atacándolo ahora mismo. No piensa ponernos fácil nada.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a entrar?

- Tengo una idea, pero no sé como saldrá. Necesito hacer una visita a mis padres, podríamos entrar en el castillo sin ser vistos si accedieran a hablar conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo? – Preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido, mientras al mujer desviaba la vista hacia la lejanía.

- Por que llevo veinte años sin hablarme con ellos.

Automáticamente Harry enmudeció sin atreverse a preguntar más, mientras comenzaba a andar siguiendo a la mujer sin mediar palabra.


	31. Capítulo 31

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 31

En el medio de la noche, dos siluetas aparecieron frente a una casa de madera perdida en el bosque de la zona norte de Inglaterra, la cual hacia frontera con Escocia.

El viento helado cortaba la respiración de la pareja que, escondida bajo la capa invisible de Harry, observaba la tenue luz que iluminaba la parte baja de aquella casa de dos pisos. Evelyn no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón, presa de los recuerdos del pasado, se agitaba al contemplar el lugar donde pasó su infancia.

Sin más dilación, la morena comenzó a avanzar con decisión hacia la puerta tras un profundo suspiro.

Tras una pequeña vacilación por parte de la mujer mientras trataba de calmar su fuero interno, llamó al timbre de la casa comenzando a sentir que su corazón pretendía salirse de su pecho.

Un hombre delgado con bigote cano igual que su cabello, fruto de la edad, abrió la puerta extrañado observando a su alrededor hasta el momento en que la pareja se descubrió, haciendo que el padre de la mujer cambiara radicalmente su semblante, pensando que aquello no podía ser cierto.

- Evelyn... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz alejándose unos pasos de la puerta, pero cubriendo el espacio del vano.

- Necesito que me ayudéis a entrar en Hogwarts sin ser vista. Sé que tenéis el plano del castillo desde la desaparición de Elizabeth.

- Lo siento, no podemos ayudarte. – Respondió el hombre temeroso mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta pero, Evelyn apoyó su mano con fuerza impidiéndoselo.

- Por favor. Ya ha muerto mucha gente. Vosotros no os manchareis las manos si nos descubren.

- El castillo ha sido tomado por los mortífagos ¡El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nos matará a todos!

- ¡Nos matará de igual modo si no nos ayuda, señor Morgan! – Respondió Harry de forma efusiva imitando al anciano con algo de enfado mientras este reflexionaba mirando el rostro de su hija.

- Está bien. Pasad. – cedió al fin de forma resignada haciéndose a un lado mientras miraba a ambos lados con cautela, para después, cerrar tras de sí.

Snape contemplaba la luna llena desde el despacho que había pertenecido a Dumbledore hasta entonces, totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos funestos y preocupantes. Hacía varias semanas que no tenía ninguna noticia sobre Evelyn ni sobre Dumbledore, quien había desaparecido tras la caída de Hogwarts. No podía evitar sentir aquel incomodo temor y nerviosismo en su interior al pensar que en cualquier momento alguno de los mortífagos depositaria el cadáver de la mujer sobre la mesa de la mugrienta mansión de Voldemort mientras que, por otro lado, no existía ni punto de comparación con la mínima preocupación que sentía por el viejo profesor.

Desesperado, intentaba una y otra vez apartar de sus pensamientos a la morena, y aquel beso tan inesperado mientras sus ojos azules le pedían con ansias que tuviera cuidado. Una y otra vez rememoraba la escena en su mente de forma inconsciente.

Con enfado y frustración, giró súbitamente sobre sus talones alejándose de la ventana hasta acercarse hasta una de las múltiples estanterías de donde cogió un extraño frasco negro que Dumbledore le había encargado obtener si en algún momento ocurría lo peor.

Snape lo observó durante unos segundos para después, vislumbrar que algo flotaba en su interior con lo que, derramó el inútil contenido sobre la mesa, retirándolo después de forma mágica, para encontrarse con un anillo que pronto reconoció de sus conversaciones pasadas con Dumbledore.

Rápidamente, guardó el anillo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica al sentir como la puerta se abría tras de él, de forma brusca dando paso a Elizabeth, quien se acercó con lentitud observando los ojos negros de Severus.

- ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí tanto tiempo solo, Snape? Eres el director ahora, deberías de estar dirigiéndote a tus alumnos.

- Creo que sé lo que tengo que hacer, Morgan. Lárgate, es demasiado molesto tenerte revoloteando alrededor constantemente.

- No olvides que te vigilo de cerca. No me fío de ti.

- No me preocupa lo más mínimo, el señor tenebroso sí lo hace, es más que evidente. – Comentó mientras extendía los brazos señalando el despacho mientras observaba a la rubia con un gesto de triunfo en su cara.

- Sé que ocultas algo, Snape. Quizás hayas podido engañar a Voldemort durante años, pero tarde o temprano, acabarás cometiendo un error que, por pequeño que sea, hará que toda tu tapadera se derrumbe y ahí estaré yo para atraparte.

- Esperaría ese momento con ansias, créeme. Pero el señor tenebroso no es estúpido, no habría conseguido engañarle durante tantos años, y menos teniendo espías a su servicio.

- En este juego hay muy buenos actores, Snape, créeme. Pronto te darás cuenta. – Susurró mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa maligna acercándose unos centímetros más al hombre para, acto seguido, salir con rapidez del habitáculo dejando al hombre enormemente extrañado sobre aquellas últimas palabras. ¿A qué se refería? Estaba totalmente seguro de que aquella maligna mujer ocultaba más de un secreto y planeaba algo grande.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada y en las profundidades del bosque prohibido sólo se escuchaba el chasquido de la madera al quemarse en la pequeña hoguera que Evelyn y Harry habían encendido, además de los leves susurros de ambos junto con el crujir del viejo y gran pergamino que la mujer tenía en las manos.

- El acceso perfecto es el pasadizo que lleva hasta la sala común de Slytherin. Si entramos de madrugada, no habrá nadie que pueda descubrirnos. – Comentó la profesora mientras le mostraba a Harry el recorrido sobre el plano mágico.

- Pero ¿cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar el acceso a ese túnel? Su padre dijo que taparon todas las entradas con una magia muy avanzada.

- No te preocupes, Harry. ¿Recuerdas que soy profesora contra las artes oscuras y he estado infiltrada en el bando de Voldemort? Eso no será un problema, podré abrirlo con un hechizo. Lo que debemos hacer es localizar el lugar del que parte, esté plano no lo indica.

- ¿Cuándo entraremos?

- Mañana de madrugada. Esperaremos a que pase una hora a partir de la máxima para el alumnado. Una vez dentro nos dividiremos para localizar los tres Horrocruxes que podrían estar allí escondidos.

De pronto, ambos se giraron callando súbitamente al haber escuchado las pisadas de alguien en la lejanía. Evelyn guardó de forma rauda el plano en su túnica, tras plegarlo de forma mágica, mientras se ponía de pie.

- Rápido, ponte la capa. – Ordenó en un susurro al chico mientras apuntaba con la varita a las profundidades del bosque.

- ¿Pero, y usted...?

Evelyn cortó al moreno con un siseo mientras notaba como unas pasos cada vez más acelerados, se acercaban a su posición inevitablemente.

- ¡Corre, Harry, escóndete! – Murmuró la mujer con ansiedad mientras empujaba al chico para que comenzara a correr junto con ella hacia la oscuridad.

Antes de que la pareja perdiera de vista la luz de la hoguera, el gritó de un hombre ordenando al resto que buscaran al que había estado allí hasta ese momento, rompió la paz del siniestro bosque, dando paso al sonido de las pisadas raudas de un par de personas, y al siseo de las ramas al ser apartadas de forma busca.

Evelyn corría con todas sus ganas sin saber a dónde dirigirse, ni si Harry le seguía o había tomado otro camino deferente al suyo. La preocupación de que pudieran capturar a alguno de los dos comenzó a inundarla mientras su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su agitado pecho. Pero, en el momento en que pasó junto a un gran árbol de tronco grueso, alguien la agarró escondiéndola tras el roble, tapando su boca para evitar que gritara.

Durante unas milésimas de segundo, la mujer sintió que su sangre se congelaba al pensar que todo había acabado pero, en el momento en el que su captor la giró para contemplarla, cualquier ápice de terror se desvaneció dando lugar a una oleada de esperanza y nerviosismo, al contemplar los ojos negro intenso de Severus desde tan cerca. Aún quedaban esperanzas de que las cosas salieran bien.

** ¡Gracias por leer!**


	32. Capítulo 32

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 32

- ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien! – Confesó Evelyn mientras abrazaba al mago eufórica durante unos segundos hasta que este la separó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, van a atraparte!? - Susurró Snape visiblemente enfadado mientras agarraba a la mujer de los brazos, manteniéndola muy cerca de él.

- Tienes que ayudarme, no tenemos mucho tiempo. – Habló con rapidez sacando el plano de Hogwarts mientras continuaba sin mirar al hombre. – Mañana de madrugada Potter y yo entraremos por este pasadizo al castillo, buscaremos los horrocruxes que podrían estar allí escondidos y saldremos para destruirlos. Debes despejarnos el camino desde dentro, Severus, sólo así podremos salir de esta.

- Has perdido la cabeza, el castillo está altamente vigilado por los mortífagos. Necesitamos más tiempo para planearlo...

- ¡No hay tiempo, Severus! – Cortó la morena con desesperación, observando los ojos del hombre con reproche. A cada minuto que pasa están más cerca de descubrirnos, sobre todo a ti ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

- Está bien, Morgan, relájate y no alces al voz. – Agregó mirando momentáneamente hacia atrás, comprobando que aún los mortífagos estaban lejos de su posición. – Nos veremos pasada la media noche en la sala de los menesteres. Es la única sala que no han podido encontrar aún.

- ¿Para qué vamos a vernos dentro? Eso sí que es peligroso.

- Dumbledore escondió uno de los horrocruxes en su despacho, y ahora lo tengo yo. Sólo vosotros podréis destruirlos. Es el anillo de Marvolo.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- No hay ninguna duda. Debes irte ya, no tardarán en llegar.

- Severus ¿Han matado a Dumbledore? – Preguntó con pánico la mujer conteniendo el aliento.

- No tengo noticias sobre ello, pero nadie sabe dónde está.

- Está bien... Te veré mañana. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. – Se despidió l mujer mientras agarraba las manos del hombre, mirándole fijamente mientras esté se quedaba en blanco, sin saber que hacer, hasta que ella salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque.

Minutos antes de medianoche, Snape daba vueltas alrededor del despacho que anteriormente había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore, pensando en una sola cosa. Que era estúpido.

Estúpido por haber permitido que aquella mujer se hiciera un hueco en su vida, un hueco que había llegado tan adentro que dolía y que ya, era totalmente imposible rellenar con otra cosa que no fuera ella. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en aquellas cosas constantemente mientras su máscara se iba deshaciendo, mientras, con cada minuto, Voldemort y sus vasallos estaban cada vez más cerca de descubrir la verdad?

No podía entender como aquello había llegado a suceder después de haberse jurado mil veces que jamás volvería a caer en el amor. Aquello no estaba hecho para él, lo sabía perfectamente y aún así ¿Por qué sentía aquello por Evelyn? Ni siquiera sabía bien lo que sentía, lo único que era evidente es que le importaba demasiado y sentía al necesidad de estar junto a ella.

Llegado el momento preciso, el hombre disolvió todo pensamiento y salió del lugar con discreción dirigiéndose al lugar donde al sala de los menesteres se aparecía ante aquel que la necesitaba.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos en aquel momento, cosa que Snape agradeció enormemente, pues no era el mejor momento para improvisar. Llegó ante una gran zona de muro desnudo y se quedó contemplando durante unos segundos mientras tocaba el anillo en el bolsillo de su túnica haciendo que ante él, apareciera una imponente puerta que cruzó al comprobar que nadie le observaba.

- Creía que ya estacáis aquí. – Comentó la voz de Evelyn mientras salía de entre una montaña de artilugios antiguos, dejándose ver con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me he entretenido un poco. ¿Os ha seguido alguien?

- Todo a salido a pedir de boca, hemos logrado esquivar a algún que otro mortífago.

- ¿Has dejado a Potter solo merodeando por el castillo? Ese chico es propenso al desastre, Morgan.

- De eso nada, confió plenamente en él. Ha ido en busca de la diadema de Ravenclaw. Me reuniré con él después en la torre de astronomía para buscar la copa de Helga. Deberías desviar a los mortífagos hacia el otro ala del castillo, diles que hay intrusos, que nos han visto por allí, así tendremos vía libre.

- Debéis daros prisa, no son estúpidos, Como mucho estarán una hora buscándoos, después de dividirán y no tendréis opciones.

- Lo sé, tranquilo, saldrá bien. – Respondió convencida la mujer sin apartar al vista de él mientras se hacía un incomodo silencio. Que Snape rompió raudo sacando el anillo de su bolsillo.

- Aquí está el horrocrux, cuidado con el, está maldito.

- Gracias, sin tu ayuda esto no hubiera sido posible. ¿te ocurre algo, Severus? – Preguntó al mujer con el ceño fruncido observando que el hombre estaba más serio de lo normal, y algo ausente.

Severus quedó mudo observando a la mujer mientras cientos de sentimientos se cruzaban en su interior hasta que, loco y desesperado por todo aquel cúmulo. Se dejó llevar por su instinto, no pudiendo reprimir más aquel deseo subconsciente que luchaba por salir, entonces, acto seguido, el hombre besó a la morena con ansias mientras sujetaba la cabeza de ésta, quien, tremendamente sorprendida, quedó desorientada durante unos segundos para, después, devolverle el beso con ganas.

Cuando ambos separaron sus labios tras unos breves minutos, una voz familiar hizo que se separaran totalmente, de inmediato, sintiendo que todo se venía abajo en aquel segundo.

- Siempre tuve razón, lo sabía. – Anunció Elizabeth mientras mantenía la varita en ristre, apuntando a al pareja. - Ya te advertí que a mí no se me engaña fácilmente, sucio traidor. ¡Me encantará llevarte ante Voldemort y disfrutar viendo como te reduce a polvo! - Gritó mientras ejecutaba un poderoso hechizo contra Snape y este empujaba a Evelyn para desviarla del haz de luz, haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras el hombre sacaba su varita y se defendía.

- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Lárgate! – Gritó Snape a la morena mientras luchaba por sobrevivir pero, Evelyn, totalmente descolocado por los acontecimientos le contempló sabiendo que no era capaz de abandonarlo, y rápidamente, se abalanzó hacía su hermana, derribándola.

Elizabeth, rápidamente se incorporó y lanzó un nuevo hechizo hacia su hermana llena de odio, que impactó en el hombro de esta al intentar esquivarlo, haciendo que su miembro comenzara a sangrar con ímpetu.

En ese momento, Evelyn, tremendamente dolorida se dirigió rauda hacia la salida mientras Snape desaparecía de la sala con su forma mortífaga.

La morena corría todo lo que le era posible mientras con una mano presionaba sobre su hombro sangrante, intentando ignorar el dolor que le había provocado el encantamiento, escuchando de cerca los pasos de su hermana, correr tras ella mientras gritaba alertando a sus compañeros de que había intrusos en el castillo, intentando robar los horrocruxes.

Cuando Evelyn comenzó a vislumbrar la entrada a la torre de astronomía con algo de esperanza, sintió como aquel pequeño sentimiento se deshacía contemplando como Harry salía por la pequeña entrada corriendo con un par de mortífagos tras del.

La mujer cambió de dirección junto con el joven, corriendo por un pasillo alternativo mientras pensaba desesperadamente en cómo salir de allí.

- ¿Tienes la diadema? – Preguntó con gran dificultad Evelyn.

- ¡Sí¡ ¿y usted el anillo?

- También, pero no la copa. Escucha, tenemos que salir de aquí de algún modo, nos están rodeando. No puedo desaparecerme ya en Hogwarts.

- Estamos cerca de aquel corredor oculto que daba a Hogsmeade, podemos salir por allí.

- Estará vigilado. Acaban de descubrirlo todo, estamos perdidos – Sollozó la mujer pensando en qué haría Severus a partir de ese momento tan temido.

- ¡Hay que intentarlo profesora! Yo la cubriré. ¡Vamos!

Los rayos de un verde esmeralda intenso comenzaron a invadir el corredor mientras la pareja corría casi sin aliento, intentando esquivar el mortífero hechizo cuando, al salir al cruce de varios pasillos, se encontraron en medio de una lucha campal entre alumnos y mortífagos que los sobrecogió.

Sintiendo un fuerte pesar en sus corazones, Harry y Evelyn siguieron su camino sin mirar atrás hasta llegar al pasadizo subterráneo que les llevaría hacia el exterior mientras Elizabeth contemplaba desde lejos como ambos escapaban, no pudiendo evitar soltar un grito de frustración para después, salir corriendo del lugar. Tenía que acudir junto a Voldemort e informarle de las grandes noticias. A pesar de todo, las cosas estaban saliendo bien.


	33. Capítulo 33

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 33

La débil luz lunar iluminaba de forma tenue la estancia de la habitación del segundo piso de la casa de los gritos, cuando los golpes de frustración que Snape daba contra una de las andrajosas paredes de madera, llenaban en frío vacío del lugar.

Todo se había derrumbado en un segundo, a pesar de los años invertidos en la construcción minuciosa de aquella tapadera que, ahora, ya no valía de nada.

Sintió una rabia tan inmensa, que comenzaba a roer todo a su paso, que sintió ganas de llorar al pensar lo idiota que había sido. Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por ese sentimiento quizás las cosas fueran diferentes, quizás ahora pudiera seguir ayudando a Evelyn en vez de ser un fugitivo como ella.

Pasados unos minutos el hombre se separó de la pared manteniéndose anclado en el centro de la estancia, mientras su mente pensaba con rapidez en el siguiente paso. Estaba totalmente atrapado en aquella situación, sabía que lso mortífagos, incluido el propio Voldemort no pararían hasta encontrarlo y matarlo por eso, sabia que, está vez, no podía ganar la partida solo. Esta vez, necesitaba aliados.

A pesar de odiar la idea de recibir ayuda por parte de alguien, no había más lección con lo cual, se desapareció con una mueca de enfado en su rostro pensando aparecer ante la puerta de uno de sus más odiados aliados.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Snape? – Preguntó Lupin totalmente extrañado, mirando que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores observando, ya que su casa era invisible para el resto de personas, debido a un poderoso hechizo.

- Ha ocurrido, Lupin. – Contesto con extrema seriedad mirando al castaño a los ojos, quien se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar.

Severus siguió al hombre lobo hasta el salón de la casa, donde observó con gran sorpresa como Dumbledore se encontraba sentado frente a una gran mesa redonda de madera, que ocupaba la parte oriental de la estancia.

- Siento verte aquí Severus, entiendo que los mortífagos te han descubierto.

- Así es. La hermana de Morgan nos descubrió en el castillo. Potter y ella fueron en busca de los Horrocruxes.

- Lo sé, Severus, sigo teniendo mis fuentes. También puedo confirmarte que ellos están bien, y ahora mismo están intentando acabar con los horrocruxes pero, se detendrán en cuanto vean mi patronus.

- ¿Qué ha estado haciendo este tiempo? – Preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

- Buscar la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, por supuesto. En el momento en el que el castillo cayó yo estaba negociando su adquisición así que, no pude regresar. Lupin y yo hemos estado planeando minuciosamente la estrategia para que la profesora Morgan y Harry encuentren el Horrocrux y puedan destruirlo. Nos queda el último esfuerzo.

- Aún así, queda lo más difícil y las cosas se han complicado enormemente.

- Buscaremos la forma de llegar hasta la serpiente de Voldemort, no es imposible. Aunque sé bien que para ti todo es mucho más complejo, Severus. – Añadió el anciano mirando por encima de sus gafas, mientras el moreno sentía la rigidez hacerse presente en su cuerpo. – Tendrás tiempo de hablar con Evelyn.

- ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? – Preguntó Remus mirando a ambos hombres mientras estos se mantenían la mirada con seriedad.

- Severus lo ha entendido perfectamente, con eso basta, Remus. Creo que deberíamos descansar, mañana será un día muy duro para todos. – Dijo el hombre de pelo cano mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la escalera, despidiéndose de los presentes para después, salir de la vista de los dos profesores.

- Puedes quedarte en la habitación de el fondo, a la derecha. – Musitó Lupin de pie junto a la escalera peor, se paró en seco mientras subía para girarse de nuevo, y volver la vista al moreno. - ¿Evelyn está bien?

No lo sé. – Contestó Severus tras un largo silencio en el cual, pensó que no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado todo después de desaparecer del lugar, lo cual le sumía en un profunda desesperación y culpabilidad. Necesitaba encontrarla con vida o no podría soportarlo, no otra vez.

- ¿Está segura de esto? Es un hechizo muy avanzado para mí, la buena en esto es Hermione. – Habló Harry con preocupación mientras observaba la fea y profunda raja sangrante del hombro de Evelyn.

- Yo sola no puedo hacerlo, Harry. Lo conseguirás, has practicado durante dos horas, confío en ti.

Después de unos segundos de tensión en los que ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, De la varita el chico salió un destello de luz plateada que impactó de lleno en el hombro herido e la mujer, el cual comenzó a sanar de inmediato.

- Gracias. – Susurró la mujer mientras se acariciaba la zona, ahora sana para después, levantarse de la silla en la cual estaba sentada y perderse en el interior de la amplia tienda de campaña mágica.

Evelyn se sentó en una de las camas y comenzó a pensar en qué habría ocurrido con Snape, si estaría bien y cómo pensaba sobrevivir a partir de aquel momento. Sabía que podía cuidarse solo, que era un excelente mago pero, también conocía a su hermana y no pararía hasta encontrarlos a ambos. Ella era peor que Voldemort.

Sintió que el miedo la invadía inevitablemente y sus ojos se nublaron, comenzando a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

- ¡Profesora, tiene que venir! – Gritó Harry apareciendo en la estancia, quedando parado en el umbral mientras contemplaba la cara mojada de la mujer. – Perdón, no sabia que...

- Está bien, Harry ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó mientras limpiaba con velocidad sus lágrimas y recuperaba la compostura.

- He visto el patronus de Dumbledore cruzar el bosque.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Sí! Él está vivo y sabe dónde estamos.

- Coge tu varita, y la espada de Gryffindor, vamos a seguirlo. – Respondió para después, salir corriendo tras el joven hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Corrieron uno metros adentrándose en el bosque cuando vieron la evanescencia plateada moverse hacia el interior de la espesura negra y, antes de poder alcanzarla, está se disolvió de inmediato al entrar en la oquedad de un viejo y grueso tronco de árbol, empapado por la ligera lluvia que llevaba cayendo unas horas.

La pareja se acercó con las varitas en ristre, iluminando el hueco cuando, al acercarse, descubrieron que algo dorado relucía al contacto con la luz del hechizo lumus.

- Es la copa de Helga – Susurró sorprendida Evelyn mientras la sacaba con cuidado para después, mirar a Harry, quien se encontraba igual de extrañado que ella.

- Por fin os encontramos, no ha sido nada fácil. Sois buenos fugitivos. – Dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore en tono alegre mientras aparecía junto con Remus y Snape de entre los árboles.

De inmediato Harry y la mujer fueron a abrazar a los recién llegados sumamente felices de saber que se encontraban sanos y salvos. Harry corrió a los brazos del anciano mientras Evelyn se aferraba al cuerpo de Lupin.

- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! – dijo el hombre lobo abrazándola con fuerza para después, soltarla y que fuera hacia el hombre de pelo cano, a quien abrazó con la misma euforia.

- Creíamos que Voldemort... – Susurró la mujer llena de emoción mientras escudriñaba el rostro del viejo mago.

- Aún me quedan algunos años más, querida. No me iré de este mundo hasta haber puesto en su lugar a nuestro viejo amigo Tom Riddle. – Albus sonrió a la bruja, quien le devolvió el gesto para después, observar a Severus, quien serio la miraba preocupado por su reacción pero, deseoso por tenerla cerca de nuevo.

Evelyn se acercó con decisión y abrazó fuertemente al mago mientras Harry y Remus observaban la escena con sorpresa y algo de incomprensión.

- Harry, enséñanos ese palacio que tenéis montado por aquí cerca, venimos calados hasta los huesos. – Dijo el anciano mientras trataba de ignorar a la pareja y Remus comprendía que trataba de dejarlos solos.

- Ehm.. Claro, síganme. – Respondió el chico algo confuso mientras los tres comenzaban a alejarse del lugar.

Evelyn se separó lentamente de Snape sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado, lleno de alegría y nerviosismo.

- Sabría que estarías bien. – Habló la mujer mirando los ojos negros de Severus, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Somos mayorcitos para no depender de nadie a estas alturas. Pero hemos sido muy temerarios, podríamos haber acabado muertos. – Respondió totalmente serio mientras continuaba mirando fijamente a al mujer.

- Lo sé, pero ya es demasiado tarde, Severus.

El hombre temió haber comprendido esas palabras y, al observar que la mujer se acercaba más a él y lo besaba, entendió que aquel miedo no era nada comparado con lo que se avecinaba en su interior porque, si algo sabía Severus Snape, era que los sentimientos son lo único que no se puede controlar.

**¡Muuuuuchas gracias por esos comentarios, y por seguir la hsitoria. Me encanta que os guste tanto!**


	34. Capítulo 34

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 34

Después de aquella ajetreada noche llena de sorpresas, el grupo se había refugiado en casa de Remus Lupin, quien vivía solo desde la muerte de Tonks. Era el único sitio seguro con el que podían contar de momento todos los fugitivos.

La mañana en el hogar del hombre lobo se presentaba seria y tensa, ya que, todos se hallaban sentados alrededor de la mesa circular del salón, contemplándose con seriedad mientras la conversación inevitable surgía con temor y ansiedad.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasará? – Preguntó Harry mirando a Dumbledore con un semblante preocupado, mientras el anciano levantaba la vista con tranquilidad de su taza humeante y la fijaba en los ojos verdes del chico.

- Iremos a Hogwarts, por supuesto. La lucha es inevitable y ha llegado el momento. Sólo queda la serpiente.

- ¿Pero eso no es exactamente lo que espera Voldemort?

- Sí, Harry. Él sabe que nosotros no abandonamos a nuestros amigos, y que iremos a salvarlos de frente, sin escondernos de él. Lo que más teme Lord Voldemort, es nuestra valentía. Nos presentaremos allí todos los que queremos acabar con su tiranía y lucharemos hasta el final.

- Ya no hay vuelta de hoja... – Murmuró Remus mientras perdía la mirada a través de una pequeña ventana de la sala, meditabundo.

- ¿Cuándo será el gran día? – Preguntó Evelyn con calma, mirando a Dumbledore.

- He contactado con los miembros de la orden y con aquellos que quieren librarse del miedo para siempre y, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que aplazarlo no servirá más que en nuestra contra así pues, mañana nos reuniremos todos en casa de los Weasley y entraremos en Hogwarts al atardecer.

Los presentes se sorprendieron enormemente ante tal revelación. Nadie esperaba que el gran momento llegase tan pronto y, por ello, ninguno pudo evitar sentir temor y nerviosismo en sus entrañas pero, por otro lado, el ansias de acabar con aquel despiadado mago hacía crecer las ganas de luchar y vengar a todos los que se habían quedado por el camino intentando detener sus abusos. Todos aquellos que habían sido padres, hijos, amigos, amantes.

- Este puede ser el último día de muchos de nosotros, así que, os aconsejo que lo uséis bien. – Comentó Albus mientras se levantaba y observaba fugazmente a Evelyn con una pequeña sonrisa, que ella entendió a la perfección, haciendo que desviara la vista de los ojos del anciano, incomoda.

Después de que el hombre saliera de la sala, Snape le siguió con rapidez sin mediar palabra, ante la mirada discreta mirada del resto. Harry observó como Lupin escudriñaba el rostro de la morena, quien se hallaba extraña.

- ¿Estás bien, Evelyn? – Preguntó el hombre tocando el hombro de ésta, haciendo que volviera en sí, y le observara con algo de duda, al estar delante de Harry.

El moreno entendió que sobraba y, acto seguido, se disculpó saliendo del lugar rápidamente, algo incomodo.

- Sé que es normal que estés preocupada, todos lo estamos es algo muy precipitado y peligroso pero...

- Remus, eso no es lo que me preocupa. Estoy lista para luchar, no temo morir. Temo por los demás, tú, Dumbledore, Harry... – Citó la mujer intentando desviar el centro de sus preocupaciones y pensamientos pero, al contemplar la sonrisa a media asta del castaño, supo que no estaba disimulando muy bien.

- Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, Ev, no puedes engañarme. Hay alguien que te preocupa especialmente, y sé que es Snape. – El hombre lobo continuó tras reír levemente al vislumbrar el rostro escéptico de la mujer. – Yo también he estado enamorado ¿Recuerdas? No voy a decirte que estás loca, aunque, si que un poco. - Ambos sonrieron mirándose mientras reían juntos.

- Gracias, Remus. Estoy aterrada, sólo pensar que podría morir... Le quiero y no sé que siente él.

- Vamos, Evelyn. Snape no va a hablarte de sus sentimientos, eso para él es una debilidad. Sé sincera con él, suéltalo todo, así por lo menos podrás morir tranquila. Es el momento, Evelyn.

- Tienes razón. Gracias por esto, de verdad.

- Somos amigos, no me las des. Ves a prepararte el discurso anda, te va a hacer falta.

La profesora sonrió mientras agarraba la mano de su amigo y la apretaba levemente volviendo a agradecerle el gesto para después, levantarse de su asiento y desaparecer escaleras arriba.

En el momento en el que la noche cayó sobre el lugar, Evelyn daba vueltas en un pequeño cuarto que compartía con Harry, decidiéndose a salir en busca de Snape.

Los nervios la consumían por dentro, pero también la impaciencia así que, sin pensarlo más, salió rauda de la habitación y se plantó ante la puerta del dormitorio de el mago.

Llamó rápidamente sin darle vueltas y miró el suelo esperando que la puerta se abriera.

En pocos segundos Snape apareció en el umbral observándola con tremenda seriedad. Parecía que no estaba de humor.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Morgan? – Preguntó de forma seca manteniendo su posición, sujetando la puerta.

- Tenemos que hablar, Severus. ¿Puedo entrar? Es importante.

El hombre se hizo a un lado sin mediar palabra y cerró la puerta con rapidez después de que ella entrará.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay más importante que la lucha de mañana?

- Nosotros. – Respondió mirando fijamente al moreno mientras este arqueaba una ceja con sorpresa.

- No hay un nosotros, olvídate de eso. – Contestó con brusquedad acercándose unos pasos a ella, manteniéndole la mirada.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto.

Ante la respuesta decidida del mago, Evelyn lo besó bruscamente con ganas, probando que aquello no era cierto pues, como ella pensaba que ocurriría, Snape la siguió después de ser consciente de lo que aquello estaba sucediendo.

- ¡¿Por qué me sigues si no te importa nada entonces?! Yo te quiero, Severus, y no puedo estar cerca de ti, ni pensar en que puede que mañana muramos. Necesito que sepas que para mí esto es más que serio y que pienso luchar por ti hasta el final. Eres lo único que tengo.

Snape se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos contemplando los ojos vidriosos de ella para después, acercarse hacía la mujer con decisión, y sin decir nada, hacer algo que dejó de piedra a la profesora.

Severus besó a Evelyn con ansias mientras agarraba su rostro. Dejó que todas las ganas que había contenido en su interior saliesen de forma torrencial, olvidando su orgullo y miedo pues, ya no podía contener sus sentimientos, ni engañarse a sí mismo. La amaba y era consciente de ello. Había perdido el juego, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Evelyn no pensó si quiera en el por qué de aquello, ni en que él de verás la quería, simplemente se dejó llevar, llena de ganas de demostrarle que iba en serio totalmente.

La mujer acarició el pelo del hombre mientras se apretaba más contra su cuerpo cuando Snape, agarrándola de la cintura, la empujó contra una de las paredes sin dejar de besarla, aumentando la intensidad de sus besos.

Después de tan sólo unos segundos, ambos comenzaron a desnudar al contrario con fervor, aún contra aquella fría pared empapelada con un sencillo motivo floral. Sin poder esperar un minuto más, Snape alejó a la mujer de la pared y la dirigió hacía la cama del cuarto, donde la tumbó, posicionándose encima mientras volvía a besarla sin perder tiempo, y ella le respondía con ansias.

Los dos eran conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo pero, a pesar de ello, ninguno quería parar, ninguno se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar lejos el uno del otro sabiendo que aquella podía ser la última noche de sus vidas. La última noche en la cual podrían demostrarse mutuamente, que había alguien en el mundo que amaba al otro.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestar a Evelyn, quien se revolvió levemente en la cama para después, comenzar a abrir los ojos con molestia. La voz profunda y extremadamente seria de Severus la asustó.

- Deberías irte antes de que los demás despierten. Dentro de dos horas tenemos que estar en casa de los Weasley. – Dijo mientras continuaba de espaldas a ella, observando la pared que tenía en frente.

Evelyn no respondió, simplemente se levantó y cogió su ropa, vistiéndose sin entender que le ocurría al hombre. ¿Acaso se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido entre los dos? ¿Cómo podía ser si era él el que había empezado?

Una vez estuvo lista, la mujer salió del cuarto despidiéndose con un adiós susurrado, ya que no tenía fuerzas para nada más después de observar la actitud del hombre. Acababa de sentir como un mazazo aplastaba la esperanza que había albergado en su corazón.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? Snape sólo había amado una vez, y sabía que se había jurado que aquello no volvería a pasar jamás.

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	35. Capítulo 35

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 35

En pocas ocasiones la casa de los Weasley había estado tan llena como aquella vez.

Casi una treintena de magos y brujas se apiñaban en el salón de la casa alrededor de Dumbledore, quien hablaba con calma, como ya era en el característico, dirigiéndose a las masas.

- Entraremos por la puerta principal acabando con las defensas mágicas impuestas por Voldemort ya que, estoy seguro de que no nos será difícil entrar. Él nos espera ansioso. La batalla debe llevarse acabo en el exterior, es más seguro para nosotros y así, podremos entretener a los mortífagos para que algunos de los nuestros busquen el último horrocrux.

- ¿Y mientras que pasará con Voldemort? – Preguntó una voz lejana mientras el resto miraba serio a Albus, deseosos de conocer al respuesta pero, todos se giraron para contemplar a Harry, quien habló con decisión.

- Yo me encargaré de él.

- Pero cielo... – Susurró Molly mirando al chico con miedo, callando al escuchar a Dumbledore intervenir de nuevo, dirigiéndose a ella.

- Debe ser así, Molly. La profecía lo dejó bien claro. Sólo Harry podrá destruir a Voldemort.

- O él a Harry ¿vamos a dejarlo solo?

- Correré ese riesgo, profesora Morgan, está es mi lucha, no permitiré que nadie muera por ello. Él me quiere a mí, y me tendrá.

- ¿Quién buscará el Horrocrux? Es la serpiente y no debe ser nada fácil acabar con ella. – Dijo la morena totalmente seria mirando al anciano.

- Puedes encargarte tú misma, Evelyn. Severus podría ayudarte.

- Lo haré sola, no es necesario. – Cortó rápidamente con frialdad.

- No seas estúpida. La serpiente estará cerca de su amo, no puedes hacerlo sola. – Agregó Snape mirándola levemente.

- Pues ya está decidido, ahora solo queda ser cautos y valerosos. No debéis creer que sois más débiles que ellos, es al contrario. El arma que más temen en nosotros es el coraje y el amor, lo único más fuerte que el ansia de poder y el odio, el arma más potente de todas. ¿Todos estáis listos? – El gentío agitó la cabeza fervientemente de forma afirmativa. – Recuperemos lo que siempre ha sido nuestro.

Tras aquellas palabras de Albus, todos los presentes comenzaron a desaparecerse del lugar cargados de adrenalina y ganas de vengar todo el dolor que durante años, Voldemort y sus aliados habían causado. Aquel era el momento deseado por todos.

Al llegar a las inmediaciones del castillo, la sorpresa fue absoluta para todos, puesto que una gran cantidad de mortífagos estaba esperando taponando la entrada.

En cuestión de segundos, cientos de destellos de colores comenzaron a recorrer el aire mientras brujas y magos se batían con violencia y decisión, dispuestos a morir si hacía falta.

Evelyn agarró a Harry de un brazo y comenzó a correr guiándolo hasta una de las entradas secretas que había cercana a ellos, ya que de otro modo les sería imposible entrar en el castillo. Lupin y Snape los siguieron ya que, los planes habían cambiado después de aquello. Cualquier cosa podría esperarles dentro y, necesitarían ayuda.

- Deberíamos dividirnos, iremos más rápido. Yo iré con Harry, quien encuentre primero a cualquiera de los dos que avise con un patronus. – Dijo Lupin para después, salir corriendo junto con Harry por la derecha, dejando a la pareja anclada en el lugar, algo incomoda.

- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. – Habló Severus con indiferencia comenzando a andar raudo por el pasillo izquierdo, mientras Evelyn lo seguía intentando despejar su mente de aquella dolorosa incertidumbre que la había provocado la noche anterior. Debía concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante o lo pagaría caro. Aún así, le fue imposible aparcar el tema, el sufrimiento era demasiado fuerte.

- ¿A qué estás jugando? – preguntó la mujer seria siguiendo los pasos del moreno, quien se paró en seco y se giró en un segundo mirándola a los ojos alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora, Morgan? ¿Crees que este es el momento adecuado para niñerías?

- ¿Y si no hay otro momento? ¿Qué me dices a eso? Sabes bien de que te hablo. – Habló visiblemente molesta mientras volvía a emprender la marcha y ahora, el hombre la seguía a ella.

- Olvida lo que ha pasado, es un error. – Respondió fríamente Severus haciendo que la mujer se girara enfadada.

- ¿Por qué demonios has estado este tiempo correspondiéndome entonces? ¿Qué diablos piensas, Severus?

- Pienso en protegernos a ambos. ¿Crees que esto nos puede llevar a algo bueno? El amor sólo traerá dolor.

- No tiene que ser igual que hace diecisiete años, Severus. Todo ha cambiado. Y ya no hay marcha atrás ¿No te das cuenta?

- Olvídalo. Yo ya lo he hecho. – Respondió con rabia el hombre mientras fijaba su vista en la de ella.

La mujer sintió como algo la atravesaba por dentro, haciendo que su esperanza se desmoronase en apenas un segundo ante la fría revelación del hombre. Aunque no estuviera siendo sincero, aquello le dolía igual pero, no le daría el gusto de derrumbarse.

Ambos continuaron andando en completo silencio hasta escuchar un fuerte estallido que les hizo pararse en seco. Aquello provenía del exterior, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

La pareja continuó más raudos que antes hasta llegar a las puertas del gran comedor, donde escucharon unas voces familiares hablar. Snape y Evelyn se pegaron al muro y contemplaron con cautela la escena.

- Hoy es un gran día, Elizabeth, por fin acabaré con Harry Potter y seré invencible. Y tú, mi más fiel seguidora, estarás en la cima, conmigo.

- Gracias, señor. Es un honor, servirle. ¿Potter le está buscando, cuándo le hará frente? – Respondió la rubia a Voldemort mientras esté danzaba poe la sala junto con Nagini a su lado.

- Tiene que estar a punto de aparecer, me gusta el juego limpio. Quiero disfrutar de este momento.

Lupin y Harry aparecieron a la espalda de la pareja guiados por el patronus de la morena y, rápidamente se unieron al resto contemplando la escena. En el momento en que Voldemort y Elizabeth detuvieron al conversación, el grupo entró en escena.

- Ya pensaba que ibas a dejar que tus amigos siguieran ocultándote, Potter. Vaya, también han venido los traidores. Será un placer acabar con vosotros. – Contestó con maldad el mago sonriendo, para después, sacar su varita. - Víbora, acaba con el resto, yo tengo un asunto pendiente con Potter.

- Me temo, mi señor, que mi tarea acaba aquí. A mí no me gusta compartir la cima. – Respondió la bruja mientras, se acercaba a la serpiente ante la extrañada mirada de todos y sacaba un gran colmillo de basilisco, y se lo clavaba rápidamente a la serpiente para después, atacar a Voldemort con un poderoso hechizo y derribarlo.

Todos los presentes quedaron escépticos ante lo ocurrido, pero, antes de poder hacer nada, la mujer desapareció del lugar riendo a carcajada limpia. Harry comenzó una lucha desenfrenada contra a Voldemort mientras Evelyn salía corriendo del lugar tratando de capturar a su hermana. Snape salió raudo tras ella dejando a Lupin ayudar al muchacho de al cicatriz.

La morena llegó a la entrada de Hogwarts, donde la batalla continuaba aunque, está vez, con cadáveres de los dos bandos en el campo de batalla, recrudeciendo al escena.

Observó a su hermana correr hacia la lejanía, adentrándose en el bosque prohibido con lo cual, la mujer comenzó a lanzarla hechizos paralizadores pero, no consiguió detenerla.

Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho llegando a alcanzarla con un hechizo que la derribó. Elizabeth se incorporó rápidamente y apunto con su varita a Evelyn

- ¿Sorprendida, verdad? Ya le dije a tu novio traidor que había muy buenos actores aquí. Ahora empieza mi gran momento y no pienso dejar que me lo estropees, Evelyn.

- Estás loca, acabaremos contigo igual que lo haremos con Voldemort.

- Yo no soy como ese estúpido engreído. Yo soy más cruel que él, y lo sabes. En este momento, empieza el verdadero terror en el mundo mágico. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa cargada de maldad para después, lanzar un potente hechizo contra su hermana, el cual impactó contra ella lanzándola varios metros hacía atrás, haciendo que cayera de lado sobre el suelo.

- ¿¡Estás bien?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir detrás de ella? – Bramó Snape ayudando a levantarla mientras la bruja limpiaba la sangre que brotaba del profundo corte que se había hecho al caer en una de sus sienes.

- ¡Hay que ayudar a los demás, vamos! – Respondió ignorando a Severus, deshaciéndose de el agarre del moreno con brusquedad, corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo donde observó como múltiples sombras de mortífagos se alejaban volando de allí con suma rapidez.

Aquello hizo crecer en el interior de la pareja una sensación de alivio pues, al parecer, las cosas estaban yendo bien por una vez.


	36. Capítulo 36

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 36

Un potente sonido acompañado de un grito desgarrador inundó todo Hogwarts, haciendo que las peleas cesaran, y todos los presentes en el gran patio del colegio y alrededores observaran hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Evelyn y Severus, al igual que el resto de los mortífagos, notaron un fuerte escozor en la marca tenebrosa, la cual comenzó a tornarse de un pálido color grisáceo, desquebrajándose hasta quedar desgastada y fea, como una antigua cicatriz.

La pareja se miró tras contemplar la marca y, acto seguido, salieron corriendo hacia el gran comedor en busca de Harry pues, al parecer, había salido victorioso.

Al llegar a la amplia sala, Evelyn corrió hacia el chico de la cicatriz, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo, aún con la varita en la mano.

- ¡Harry! ¡vamos despierta! – Habló la mujer con desesperación agachándose junto al moreno, zarandeándolo levemente.

El muchacho comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras emitía leves quejidos y se incorporaba, tocando el corte que sangraba en su mejilla. Aún se encontraba aturdido tras la intensa lucha.

- Estoy bien, profesora. Todo ha acabado, ¿verdad? – La mujer miró al chico a los ojos sintiéndose culpable al no querer contarle que su hermana pensaba relevar a Voldemort, pero, creía que no era el mejor momento de amargar al chico.

- Claro, ahora descansa, lo has hecho muy bien, Harry. Nos has salvado a todos. Vamos a sacarte de aquí. – Agregó mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse, y ambos andaban hacia la salida ignorando a Severus, quien contempló la escena a ceño fruncido, sabiendo que Evelyn había mentido al chico sin saber por qué.

En el momento en el que Harry apareció por la gran puerta de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre él, abrazándole como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras la morena se alejaba de la escena, dirigiéndose hacia Remun, a quien abrazó con fuerza tremendamente aliviada, al ver que se encontraba bien.

- ¿Cuántos han caído de los nuestros?

- Lavender Brown y Fred Weasley. – Respondió con tristeza el hombre mientras miraba los ojos azules de la mujer.

- Dios mío... ¿Y Molly?

- Está con Dumbledore, dentro. Ya ha acabado todo, nos repondremos y algún día superaremos el dolor.

- No, Remus, aún continuará. – Susurró la mujer entrecortadamente.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? Voldemort ha muerto, los mortífagos se han rendido.

- Mi hermana no. Ella tenía esto tan planeado como nosotros, mató a la serpiente y huyó después de decirle a Voldemort que le estaba utilizando para hacerse con su puesto.

- Dios mío... Esto no puede estar pasando.

La morena guardó silencio contemplando el paisaje desolador de muros derruidos, fuego y cadáveres por todas partes, y sintió unas fuertes ganas de romper en llanto pero, estas remitieron levemente cuando pensó en que habían vencido a Voldemort, algo que parecía imposible y por ello, también podrían con Elizabeth. No era momento de rendirse.

- Cuéntale a Dumbledore lo que te acabo de decir, necesito ver a alguien. – Se despidió la morena de Lupin, quien asintió contemplando a la mujer avanzar abstraída entre la desolación, dirigiéndose hacia el lago.

Evelyn se detuvo ante la tumba de piedra que descansaba a unos metros del agua, contemplando con dolor el nombre de su hijo en ella, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas

- Siento no haber venido antes, cielo. ¿Sabes? Hemos acabado con él, por fin hemos vengado vuestras muertes y, debería sentirme bien por ello pero... No es así. – Susurró mientras limpiaba una de sus lágrimas y pensaba en todos los problemas que se avecinaban. – Elizabeth viene a por nosotros, y con más fuerza que Voldemort, morirá más gente y es algo que no puedo seguir soportando. Ojalá tú estuvieras aquí en mi lugar, la vida ha sido tan injusta contigo, cariño.

El llanto se intensifico y la mujer rompió a llorar agachándose ante la tumba, y depositando un beso sobre la fría lápida, para después, quedarse sentada frente a ella, desahogándose.

- Dumbledore te está buscando. – Habló la voz grave de Severus con lentitud e incomodidad al observar la trágica escena de la mujer, quien paró de sollozar al asustarse.

Evelyn se levantó intentando calmarse para no mostrar aquel dolor al hombre, ya que aún estaba demasiado dolida por su comentario anterior, y lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era sentir su frialdad e indiferencia.

La mujer intentó avanzar y salir del lugar con rapidez, pero Severus la agarró de la muñeca deteniéndola.

- Detendremos a tu hermana y esto se acabará. – Murmuró mirando a la mujer a los ojos con seriedad.

- No sé que pensar sobre eso, no la conoces como yo, jamás se rinde.

- Ese es un rasgo que compartimos con ella, no creo que muchos mortífagos se unan a sus filas después de ver como el señor tenebroso se ha derrumbado.

- Conseguirá tener aliados, todos los que se le antoje, sabe muy bien como manipular a la gente.

- ¿Desde cuándo te rindes tan fácilmente, Morgan? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja, extrañado.

- Desde que la decepción gana a las fuerzas de arreglarlo todo constantemente. ¿Por qué seguir luchando? Moriremos en el intento como lo han hecho casi todos a los que hemos querido. No lucharé por continuar, es absurdo. – Confesó con tristeza mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos y se daba la vuelta, siendo retenida de nuevo por el hombre.

- Yo lucharé por ti. – Habló en voz baja mirando fijamente a la mujer, sintiendo la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos al observarla tan deprimida.

- ¡Basta ya, Severus! – Gritó entre llantos la mujer, explotando, para continuar tras un silencio - ¡No puedes decirme que no sientes nada por mí y después decirme esto! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, vas a volverme loca. No puedo estar a tu lado sintiendo como me muero por dentro sin poder decirte todo lo que te quiero mientras tú cambias de parecer cada dos minutos!

Antes de que la mujer siguiera gritando desgarradoramente, expulsando toda su rabia y frustración, el hombre la atrajo hacía sí mismo y la besó con ímpetu, callando la pequeña parte de él que le susurraba que aquello no era correcto, pero, sabía perfectamente que ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás pues, la quería.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti. – Murmuró tras separarse unos centímetros de la sorprendida profesora, quien miraba sus ojos negros intentando llegar hasta las respuestas ocultas dentro de su ser.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, un destello de luz impactó contra ambos, haciendo que se separasen bruscamente cayendo uno a cada lado de la tumba de Christopher.

- ¡No se mueva, señorita Morgan! – Habló un hombre moreno de unos cuarenta años apuntándola con su varita. – Soy Arthur Frinch, del departamento de seguridad mágica. Está usted arrestada y será juzgada por el tribunal de Wizengamot.

El hombre levantó a la mujer sin dejar de apuntarla mientras ataba sus manos de forma mágica con un rápido movimiento de varita y la obligaba a caminar ante la mirada escéptica de Snape, quien creía que Dumbledore había ayudado a la mujer en aquellos años para que el ministerio la dejara en paz, como antaño había hecho el viejo mago con él.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿De qué acusan a está mujer? – Preguntó el mago mirando con odio a Frinch.

- Eso a usted no le incumbe, todo esto está bajo secreto hasta la fecha del juicio.

El hombre desapareció junto con la mujer, quien no parecía hallarse muy sorprendida por su detención ay que, sabía que algún día aquello iba a ocurrir por haber actuado a espaldas del ministerio cientos de veces, engañándolos.

Severus, enfadado, salió del lugar raudo hacia el castillo dirigiéndose en busca de Albus Dumbledore mientras maldecía interiormente pensando en que aquello, seguramente, tendría que ver con Voldemort si el secretismo era tan importante.


	37. Capítulo 37

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 37

La oscuridad de aquella pequeña y fría celda de piedra no permitía a Evelyn visualizar más allá de sus blancas manos, a pesar de esforzarse con total entrega.

Aquella angustia de no saber ni cómo era el lugar donde se encontraba se mezclaba con la incertidumbre y el temor del juicio que no tardaría en llegar, puesto que, ya llevaba un par de días metida entre aquellos muros, y algo tan grave como para ser juzgado por Wizengamot no se haría esperar mucho más.

Los pensamientos acerca de su futuro incierto inundaban su psique sin parar y, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba dejar de lado las nefastas cavilaciones de no volver a ver más a Severus si aquello salía mal. Era estúpido concentrarse en la negatividad, y lo sabía, pero, aún era más estúpido pensar que las cosas podrían salir bien sabiendo todo lo que había ocultado al ministerio en años.

La puerta de robusta madera se abrió dejando entrar una luz que cegó a la mujer, quien se cubrió el rostro con la mano, dolorida mientras trataba de visualizar al hombre que la ayudó a ponerse en pie de forma brusca.

El carcelero ató fuertemente las manos de la morena de forma mágica, y la dirigió por los pulcros pasillos del ministerio hasta llegar ante unas grandes puertas de madera clara barnizadas.

Evelyn sintió como todas las miradas de los magos y brujas vestidos con túnicas rojas se clavaban sobre ella hasta que su carcelero la dejó en el medio de la sala observando al ministro de magia que ante ella se elevaba sobre un podio. El Ministro comenzó a enumerar a los interrogadores y a comentar las aburridas formalidades pero, Evelyn prestó especial atención cuando habló sobre los testigos en su defensa.

- Testigos en la defensa de la señora Evelyn Morgan Pickering: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y Severus Snape Prince. – Habló mientras la morena, rápidamente con sorpresa, buscaba con la vista a los dos hombres, hallando un halo de esperanza en su interior. – Los cargos contra la acusada son los que siguen, a sabiendas, y con plena conciencia de la ilegalidad de sus actos, Evelyn Morgan Pickering engañó al ministerio de magia durante doce años solicitando ayuda en la protección de su hijo menor de edad contra su padre Muggle, al cual acusaba de querer herir al primero al saber su condición mágica, siendo esto una tapadera para ocultar su estatus de mortífaga dentro de las filas de Voldemort durante el mismo periodo de tiempo, actuando así a espaldas del ministerio, el único encargado y preparado en la detención de los mortífagos. Con lo cual, este tribunal la acusa de alta traición y engaño hacia el gobierno mágico.

- He de intervenir, señor ministro. La señorita Morgan actuaba en calidad de espía para la Orden del Fénix, con lo cual, no era seguidora de Lord Voldemort. Acusarla de alta traición es incoherente ya que, todos nos encontramos en el mismo bando.

- Está bien, Dumbledore pero; Señora Morgan ¿No es cierto que engañó a sabiendas al ministerio durante doce años para poder ejercer su labor de espía, a pesar de saber que incurría en una grave falta? – Preguntó el hombre mirando fijamente a la mujer.

- Sí, señor. – Respondió la mujer sin fuerza haciendo una pausa, para después, continuar- Pero he de decir que no podía informar sobre mi condición de espía, puesto que estaba vigilada por los mortífagos, el propio Voldemort estaba probando mi confianza y necesitaba la ayuda del ministerio para poner a salvo a mi hijo.

- ¿Quién puede confirmar que usted era verdaderamente aliada de la Orden del Fénix y no una seguidora de Voldemort, y que usted no mató al señor Barrich, quien protegía a su hijo?

- Tanto Severus Snape como yo podemos afirmar rotundamente lo que usted dice, señor ministro. Todos los aquí presentes conocen que Snape es otro fiel espía de la orden. Tanto es así que ambos han arriesgado su vida en innumerables ocasiones para que este día haya llegado. – Intervino Albus con decisión y tranquilidad mientras los miembros del tribunal cuchicheaban.

- Aún así, les puedo asegurar que el terror en nuestro mundo no ha acabado. Mi hermana era una seguidora de Voldemort y descubrimos que planea subir al poder ahora que el ha caído. Tienen que prepararse. – intervino la morena mirando al ministro fijamente, de forma suplicante.

- Estamos al tanto de esa información, nuestros agentes están buscándola incansablemente pero, centrándonos en el tema que nos concierne, aunque usted actuara a favor del ministerio no quita que haya quebrantado muchas leyes deliberadamente y, la pena es la prisión en Azkaban.

- ¿En serio van a meter en Azkaban a una de las personas que ha conseguido librar al mundo mágico de los tiempos más oscuros que hemos vivido? – Habló Snape serio mientras alzaba una ceja, mirando al ministro. – Conmigo fueron benévolos y yo sí me encontraba en las filas de Voldemort como su siervo.

Los magos y brujas guardaron silencio para después, murmurar hasta que uno de ellos se acercó al ministro y le susurró algo en el oído.

- El consejo ha decidido ofrecerle un trato, señora Morgan. – Comentó el hombre quedándose unos segundos en silencio, creando una atmósfera tensa. – Si usted trabaja para el ministerio como Auror y nos ayuda a combatir a los rezagados que quedan, entre ellos a su hermana, y sabemos que está preparada para ello, la libraremos de la pena en Azkaban. Claro está, esto sólo podrían conocerlo sus más allegados, por lo demás podría volver a su vida cotidiana.

- Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. – Respondió Evelyn sin apenas pensárselo, a sabiendas de que aquello implicaba poner en peligro a los pocos que quedaban vivos que le importaban pero, ¿acaso eso no ocurriría aunque ella no estuviera? En libertad por lo menos podría tratar de protegerlos.

- Muy bien, se retiran contra la acusada todos los cargos, siendo a partir de este momento, miembro del cuerpo de aurores del ministerio de mágia. Luchará contra todo aquel que intenté desestabilizar al paz de nuestro mundo, y nos informará cada mes sobre todo lo que observe y descubra. Por último, sepa usted, señora Morgan, que estará vigilada por un periodo de tiempo hasta que nos cercioremos de que es usted de fiar.

Al concluir la frase, el ministro golpeó con un pequeño mazo negro la fuerte madera de su podio y el personal del tribunal comenzó a levantarse, saliendo de la sala mientras el carcelero se acercaba a Evelyn y la liberaba de sus ataduras.

- Muchas gracias por esto, creía que estaba perdida. – Habló Evelyn tras abrazar a Dumbledore, quien se había acercado con Snape tras él hasta el lugar donde se hallaba al morena.

- Sería un grave error que te condenaran. Espero que sigas teniendo ganas de dar clases contra las artes oscuras en tus ratos libres porque, sería difícil encontrar alguien a estas alturas.

- Claro, sería estupendo. – Sonrió la mujer levemente mientras se colocaba un mechón azabache tras la oreja.

- Por cierto, para evitar preguntas y situaciones incomodas en un futuro, no hay ninguna norma en Hogwarts que prohíba a dos profesores ser íntimos amigos siempre y cuando, sean discretos.

Tras aquellas palabras, y una sonrisa por parte del anciano a la mujer, Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala dejando a Snape molesto tras su comentario, y algo avergonzado pero, como era de esperar, no dejó que aquello se reflejara en su rostro.

- Enhorabuena, Morgan. Parece que tendremos que seguir aguantándote durante unos años más. – Comentó con frialdad y sorna mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella.

- Ya, pues, lo mismo digo. – Respondió secamente pensando en que debía alejarse de él, a pesar de lo que le costaba, mientras Severus no se decidiera a algo sobre su relación.

La morena comenzó a caminar cabizbaja hacia la puerta haciendo resonar sus pasos en la vacía sala cuando el hombre la detuvo sujetándola velozmente de un brazo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije junto al lago antes de todo esto? – Murmuró serio.

- Sí, pero no soluciona nada si vamos a seguir entre dos tierras, Severus. – Habló Evelyn con seriedad y molestia mientras clavaba sus pupilas en las de él.

La mujer esperó unos segundos mirando el rostro inexpresivo del hombre anhelando una respuesta convincente de una vez pero, al ver que está no llegaba, volvió a girarse tratando de emprender su marcha cuando Snape la atrajo hacia si y la besó, sorprendiéndola enormemente.

- Eso debería responder a tus preguntas. – Susurró despacio tras separarse de ella unos centímetros, vislumbrando la esperanza en los ojos azules de ella.

**Muuuuchas gracias :) **


	38. Capítulo 38

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 38

El gran comedor quedó en absoluto silencio cuando Dumbledore se acercó hacia el púlpito que quedaba frente a todos los alumnos y los observó impasible hasta que todos se hubieron callado, mirándole con curiosidad y respeto.

- Todos hemos vivido unos meses terriblemente duros en los que hemos perdido amigos, compañeros, hijos, padres, profesores y alumnos. A penas hace unas semanas este castillo estaba tremendamente destrozado, como nuestros corazones, pero, mirar ahora a vuestro alrededor. – EL mago hizo una breve pausa y continuó con la misma decisión - Aunque no volverá a ser lo mismo de antes, vuelve a estar en pie, y ese es el mensaje que quiero transmitiros; Recomponeros y recordad siempre a los que se fueron defendiendo nuestras vidas, porque es el único modo de honrarles. No voy a mentiros, chicos, aunque Voldemort ha sido derrotado, el terror aún persistirá de mano de una de sus más crueles seguidoras, y por ello, debo pediros que seáis muy cuidadosos e igual de valientes que en semanas pasadas, porque sólo así podremos volver a ganar la batalla al mal y conseguir que nuestros viejos amigos puedan descansar en paz de una vez por todas.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio mientras meditaban las palabras del mago en su mente; Algunos mirando fijamente al anciano, otros derramando lágrimas, algunos con la mirada gacha, ausentes... Pero, desde luego, en todas aquellas personas quemaba el dolor y las ganas de acabar con aquella situación que tanto mal había hecho, todos albergaban en sus corazones unas increíbles ganas de luchar.

Harry Potter se levantó de su asiento lentamente y comenzó a aplaudir mirando al hombre de pelo cano, mientras el resto del gran comedor miraba confuso, para después, imitarle con fervor.

Tras unos minutos, Dumbledore alzó las manos al aire para que los estudiantes pararan y poder continuar.

- Ahora, centrémonos en acabar este curso chicos y, a la vista de los recientes acontecimientos, ha habido algún que otro cambio en el profesorado. De nuevo, el profesor Snape volverá a impartir pociones, mientras que la profesora Morgan se incorpora de nuevo a defensa contra las artes oscuras.

El murmullo del gentío se potencio tras aquella información peor, aun así, ambos profesores continuaron con sus rostros serios y altivos contemplando a los alumnos, quienes callaron por orden de Dumbledore, ya que aún no había terminado.

- Las clases de encantamientos serán impartidas durante el resto del curso por otro profesor hasta que el señor Flitwick pueda regresar de San Mungo. Con suerte, a finales de verano estará recuperado, por ello, tengo el placer de presentaros a Jarek Kalinac.

Todos los alumnos observaron con sorpresa al hombre, que nada tenía que ver con lo que se imaginaban, puesto que, era joven con una lisa y cuidada media melena rubia y unos ojos tan azules, que parecía más un actor que un profesor.

El recién llegado sonrió a la masa alumna levantando una mano levemente en señal de saludo mientras Dumbledore proseguía, finalizando su discurso dando paso al comienzo del gran banquete.

Tras la cena de aquella noche, Evelyn caminó rápidamente por los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los profesores, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente lleno de ilusión y alegría. El sentimiento se intensificó cuando encontró a la persona que buscaba caminando frente a ella, al doblar una esquina.

Evelyn rápidamente se abrazó al nuevo profesor al llegar a su altura, con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro mientras el rubio la levantaba del suelo abrazándola con fuerza mientras reía.

- ¡Dios mío, no podía créemelo cuando Dumbledore mencionó tu nombre! ¡Cuánto tiempo, Jarek! – Habló la morena alzando la vista hasta alcanzar los ojos del sonriente y alto hombre, quien sostenía entre sus manos las de ella mientras hablaba.

- Desde la última vez hace por lo menos seis años, Evelyn. – Agregó con un fuerte acento eslavo. – Me enteré de lo de Christopher, y de lo de tu hermana, no sabes cuánto lo siento, Ev.

Su rostro se volvió serio y rígido mientras la mujer agachaba la vista murmurando un triste ``ya ´´ para después, volver a mirar los bellos ojos del hombre.

- Terminaremos de hacer justicia, aunque eso signifique que debo matar a Elizabeth. Pero, basta ya de tristeza. Dime qué has hecho todo este tiempo. – Volvió a hablar con un tono alegre y jovial.

- Estuve trabajando para el ministerio de mi país y me enviaron hará unos meses aquí a raíz de lo de Voldemort, no quería meterte en problemas así que, sólo estuve en contacto con Albus. ¿ Y tú qué? A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido sigues estando igual de hermosa. – Añadió Jarek mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

- Bueno, todo ha sido muy complicado, han muerto muchos a los que amaba, aunque todavía sigo en pie, aún queda mucho pro hacer, no puedo derrumbarme.

- Ahora ya estoy aquí para ayudarte, como en los viejos tiempos ¿eh?

- Eso suena genial. Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí. Ahora descansa, has hecho un largo viaje.

- Nos vemos mañana, Ev. – Se despidió mientras volvía a acariciar la cara de la mujer para después, sonreírla y meterse en el cuarto, dejándola ante la puerta con una gran alegría interior, sin percatarse de que alguien también había cerrado una puerta en el mismo pasillos tras observar la escena de ambos.

Al entrar en su habitación, Evelyn se sobresaltó al encontrar a Severus de pie frente a ella con un semblante serio y algo malhumorado, aunque, ella ni siquiera se extrañó pensando que se debía al comienzo de la rutina de nuevo, conocía a Severus y nunca estaba contento ni lo demostraba si así fuera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que me dijiste que nada de asaltos a las habitaciones del otro. Recuerda que eres el único que tiene modales, Severus. – Comentó irónicamente la mujer recordando lo molesto que el hombre se ponía cuando alguien entraba en sus dominios sin permiso.

- Sólo venía a preguntarte quién es tu nuevo amigo, he visto que os lleváis... Muy bien. – Dijo tras una breve pausa sin apartar la vista de la mujer, frunciendo el ceño.

- Es una larga historia, le conocí hace muchos años, cuando viajé a Estonia para prepararme con el mejor mago de artes oscuras para enfrentarme a Voldemort, ya sabes. Jarek también era su discípulo y nos hicimos buenos amigos, éramos confidentes, lo único que teníamos era el uno al otro. Años después vino a Gran bretaña por trabajo, coincidió con el momento en el que yo me fui con Christopher de casa, él nos acogió y me ayudó a engañar al ministerio para que protegieran a Christopher, le debo mucho.

- Qué sentimental... Ya veo que se cobra tus deudas con, mucho sentimiento también, y que tú lo disfrutas. – Respondió lentamente con un tono frío y recrimínate.

- Oye ¿Por qué estás celoso? Es un buen amigo y, hoy por hoy, que yo sepa, no somos nada como para que me recrimines. – Agregó molesta y cansada mientras pensaba en el vaivén de su relación, o lo que fuera, con Severus.

- No digas bobadas, no estoy celoso, sólo te advierto para que tengas cuidado. Ya sabes que no pendes fiarte de nadie, tienes una tapadera que mantener.

- Ha trabajado para nuestro ministerio, sabe lo mío, Severus. Y respecto a lo de los celos ¿ A quién pretendes engañar? Te importo, me lo has demostrado y dicho, no te contradigas, no te pega con esa personalidad tuya – sentenció con una sonrisa cargada de maldad mientras se regocijaba en su interior al observar el enfado del moreno.

- No eres el centro de mi mundo, Morgan.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero, ya no puedes engañarme, no puedes alejarme de ti y lo noto, por mucho que intentes hacerte el duro conmigo, Severus. Lo que no entiendo es ese estúpido orgullo tuyo que te hace pensar que por demostrar tus sentimientos eres débil.

- Ese estúpido orgullo es lo único que me ha hecho sobrevivir hasta ahora. – respondió cortante con el rostro rígido mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella, quien se acercó tras un leve suspiro para estar más cerca del.

- Ya no lo necesitas, no tiene por qué esconderte de nadie, ninguno tenemos por qué hacerlo. No dejaré que caigas nunca más, Severus, quiero que te apoyes en mí, déjame ayudarte, por favor.

- Y yo no quiero que tú caigas, por eso necesito que te alejes de mí. No sé hacer esto, Evelyn, conmigo no podrás ser feliz.

- Entonces, tendrás que apartarme, no voy a abandonar, ya no puedo volver hacia atrás. – Susurró la mujer sin dejar de observar los ojos negros y tristes de Snape para, acto seguido, acercarse lentamente hasta rozar sus labios. Al observar que el hombre la correspondía, Evelyn intensificó el beso haciéndolo más pasional, sin dejar de transmitir todo su amor al único hombre que era capaz de matarla y hacerla revivir, a la misma vez.

**¡Perdón por el retraso! estoy liada últimamente. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí capítulo tras capítulo ¡sois grandes :)!**


	39. Capítulo 39

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 39

Como antaño, la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscura se encontraba en absoluto silencio, mientras el Eco de la potente voz de Evelyn llenaba los rincones del aula con una tediosa explicación, aunque, nadie se atrevía a demostrarlo.

De pronto, la mujer paró súbitamente en su explicación, deteniéndose en medio de la clase ante la masa expectante de alumnos que, extrañados miraron en silencio el rostro compungido de la mujer pero, cuando la profesora comenzó a retorcerse de dolor tocando su cabeza, los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar y levantarse hasta que, tras unos segundos, la morena se desplomó ante la aterrada mirada de sus alumnos de tercer curso.

- ¡Rápido, avisad a alguien! – Gritó una chica de Gryffindor mientras se arrodillaba junto a la mujer rodeada de sus compañeros inquietos, y un joven Hafflpuff salía corriendo del aula.

El joven corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrar, para su desgracia, al profesor Snape caminando con su actitud altiva. Sin tener más remedio, le detuvo en su camino comenzando a hablar jadeante antes que él.

- ¡La profesora Morgan se ha desmayado! – Comentó ahogadamente mientras Snape cambiaba su semblante, que se volvió tenso y preocupado.

Un segundo después, el hombre se encaminó con suma rapidez hacia la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, haciendo que la masa de alumnos se apartara ágilmente con su avance hacia la mujer.

- La clase ha acabado por hoy, todo el mundo a sus respectivas salas comunes. – Ordenó mientras levantaba a la mujer del suelo, saliendo del lugar con ella en brazos.

Cuando Evelyn comenzó a abrir los ojos, un intenso mareo la inundó, haciendo que volviera a cerrarlos momentáneamente.

- ¿Ev, me oyes? – Susurró la voz de Jarek mientras la mujer volvía a abrir los ojos, contemplando a su amigo inclinado sobre ella.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – Preguntó al ver que estaba en la enfermería, mientras se incorporaba en al camilla quedando sentada.

- Una hora. Snape te trajo, te desmayaste dando clase ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore ahora mismo. – Murmuró con rostro asustado recordando la visión que la había hecho desmayarse.

La morena se levantó a prisa y salió de la enfermería con paso raudo seguida del rubio, quien la gritaba que se detuviera y le contara que ocurría.

Evelyn llegó ante la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore junto con Jarek, quien la había alcanzado al fin, y entró sin llamar a la estancia, haciendo que el viejo mago levantara sus ojos observándola sobre sus gafas de media luna. Snape se encontraba con él.

- Me alegro de ver que te encuentras bien, Evelyn. – Comentó el anciano con tono amable mientras la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Elizabeth ha vuelto ha crearme visiones.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido esta vez? – Preguntó Severus con seriedad.

- Creo que va a matar a nuestros padres, salía nuestra casa, y... Los mataba. Tengo que ir a impedirlo, y a detener a Elizabeth.

- No puedes ir sola. – Comentó Jarek.

- Sí, y lo voy a hacer, es mi trabajo. Me voy ahora mismo, Dumbledore.

- Mucha suerte, Evelyn, y ten cuidado.

- Claro.

Acto seguido, la morena salió del despacho dejando a los dos hombres contemplando incrédulos al anciano.

- ¿De verás, Dumbledore? Esa mujer podría matarla.

- Lo sé, Jarek. No la dejaremos sola pero, no debe saber que estamos vigilándola, se sentiría ofendida y tendríamos problemas con el ministerio. Nos turnaremos para hacer guardia fuera de la casa.

- Yo empezaré – Murmuró Severus ausente mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Excelente. Ahora caballeros, tengo asuntos que atender. – Se despidió el mago de pelo cano mientras se levantaba de detrás del escritorio y se marchaba dejando solos a los dos hombres.

Evelyn llegó ante la puerta de su antigua casa y, uan vez más, hizo acopio de valor para acercarse a la puerta y llamar con decisión, tras un profundo suspiro que alivio su nerviosismo.

Segundos después, su madre, una mujer de mediana estatura con el pelo liso y teñido de negro abrió la puerta cambiando rápidamente de semblante.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó con voz fría, aunque temblorosa.

- Elizabeth viene a por vosotros, vengo a protegeros. Ahora soy auror, trabajo para el ministerio.

- No necesitamos protección, vete de aquí, por favor. – Añadió manteniendo su frialdad mientras cerraba la puerta pero, su hija se lo impidió empujándola con la mano.

- Supongo que ya os habéis enterado de cómo ella se ha hecho con el poder del legado que dejó Voldemort. Si la conocéis de verdad, deberías dejarme pasar, madre, ella misma me ha enseñado como os mataba en visiones.

La mujer vaciló unos instantes mirando fijamente los ojos fríos de su hija, hasta que, lentamente, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la morena, quien entró sin decir nada.

Ya había anochecido hacia horas y Snape seguía en el mismo punto, anclado a varios metros de la casa, contemplándola fijamente sin ver nada anormal. Aun así, el hombre no se hallaba aburrido, pues, su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre cientos de asuntos; El terror de que algo sucediera, el amor que iba corrompiendo su corazón poco a poco sin poder controlarlo, la aprensión a reconocer lo inevitable, que ya no tenía escapatoria.

De pronto, una figura envuelta en una capa negra se apareció a unos metros de un lateral de la casa con lo que Snape, rápidamente se puso en pie y con discreción se acercó siguiendo a la figura que, sin duda, no podría ser otra que Elizabet.

La puerta de la casa se abrió súbitamente y Evelyn se levantó con la varita en ristre.

- Quedaros aquí, no os mováis. – Susurró mientras se alejaba de sus padres encaminándose hacia la puerta.

En el lugar, aparentemente no había nadie con lo que la mujer cerró con lentitud pero, al volverse, un hechizo expelliarmus hizo que su varita volara por los aires. Su hermana acababa de aparecer ante ella con uan malévola sonrisa, apuntándola con la varita en alto.

- Que agradable sorpresa, sabía que vendrías, no puedes evitar hacerte la heroína, aunque sea con gente que te desprecia. Vamos, camina hacia delante, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos en familia. – Se burló al joven mientras apuntaba por la espalda a la mujer, y ambas se encaminaban hacia el salón.

Cuando las hermanas entraron, ambos padres se pusieron en pie asustados y sorprendidos. Elizabeth dejó de apuntar a su hermana, para hacerlo contra sus padres.

- ¿Quién diría que volveríamos a reunirnos eh? Como en los viejos tiempos. Lastima que esta vaya a ser la última vez.

- ¿Por qué nos haces esto, Elizabeth? Con todo lo que te hemos dado... – Sollozó la madre mientras reprochaba a la rubia.

- Deja de lloriquear, madre. Nunca habéis sido unos auténticos Slytherin, hipócritas que siempre se quejaban y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, abandonaron. Me avergüenzo de vosotros y, desde luego, alguien tan poderosa como yo no puede soportar ese lastre tan deshonroso. Y pensar que a la pobre Evelyn siempre la despreciasteis... Por lo menos ella tiene coraje y valor, no como vosotros, aunque sea una asquerosa Gryffindor.

Evelyn, tras unos segundos al terminar su hermana la frase, la dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago haciendo que su varita cayera al suelo. Rápidamente la morena se abalanzó sobre ella pero, su hermana fue más rápida, cogiéndola.

La morena corrió por el pasillo esquivando los destellos de luces que su hermana lanzaba hasta encontrar su varita pero, al levantarse, un poderoso hechizo impactó contra ella, haciendo que saliera volando hacia atrás, impactando contra una pared brutalmente.

La rubia salió corriendo del lugar dejando a su hermana tirada allí, emitiendo quejidos tratando de levantarse. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, corrió hacia el salón donde encontró un panorama desolador. Elizabeth había matado a los padres de ambas y, ahora, apuntaba contra su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

- Ahora empieza lo divertido. – Comentó mirándola fijamente con al varita en ristre.


	40. Capítulo 40

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 40

Ambas mujeres se miraban desafiantes, sintiendo el fuerte latir de sus acelerados corazones cuando, tras unos segundos, las dos lanzaron sus hechizos a la vez, haciendo que ambos rebotasen contra las paredes, rompiendo en mil pedazos las cosas que encontraban a su paso.

Evelyn se escondió tras un gran mueble mientras intentaba encontrar a su hermana en la estancia pero, tuvo que salir de su escondite cuando el armario quedó destruido al impactar un fuerte chorro de luz verde en él. Al salir corriendo, una gran astilla rasgó el brazo de la morena haciendo que comenzara a sangrar pero, aún así, ella siguió corriendo lanzando hechizos a su hermana sin llegar a alcanzarla.

- ¡Vamos, Evelyn! ¡Para qué retrasar lo inevitable, si no es hoy será mañana! – gritó eufórica la rubia mientras trataba de encontrar a su hermana quien, salió de su escondite lanzando un destello de luz de su varita, impactando de lleno en su hermana pero, Elizabeth, ignorando todo dolor y sufrimiento, arremetió contra ella lanzándola contra una pared brutalmente.

- Eso está mucho mejor. – murmuró acercándose a la morena mientras esta trataba de incorporarse, apuntándola pero, de pronto, un hechizo la arrebató de la mano la varita.

Ambas hermanas buscaron con sorpresa al causante de aquello, encontrando a Severus en la entrada de la casa, apuntando con seriedad a Elizabeth.

- Ya me parecía raro que no aparecieras por aquí, para meter las narices, Snape. – Habló la rubia con serenidad, andando lentamente mientras Evelyn se incorporaba dolorida.

- No des un paso más. – Exigió Severus sin moverse, manteniendo al mirada a la mujer.

Elizabeth sonrió deteniéndose pero, tras unos segundos, se apareció tras de Evelyn mientras le arrebataba a esta su varita y, en un movimiento casi invisible, seccionaba el cuello de la mujer con un hechizo el cual desprendió un destello de luz plateado.

Snape, sin pensarlo dos veces, intentó alcanzar a Elizabeth con un hechizo de parálisis pero, esta fue más rápido desapareciendo del lugar dejando una pequeña neblina negra. Severus corrió hacia Evelyn quien, inconsciente por el impacto del hechizo, se desangraba en el suelo lleno de polvo, cristales y restos de madera.

- ¡Evelyn! – Alzó la voz el hombre mientras taponaba la herida de la mujer con un trozo de tela que hizo aparecer y después, trataba de arreglar aquel estropicio con hechizos, pero, ninguno surtía efecto.

Severus, desesperado, tomó a la mujer en brazos y salió de aquel lugar de forma mágica apareciendo fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sin perder un segundo, comenzó a correr hacia el castillo pensando en que la mujer aguantara, o no sabría que hacer si la historia volvía a repetirse. Snape contuvo sus miedos y emociones, acelerando la marcha al contemplar como la tela comenzaba a calarse.

- ¡Señora Pomfrey! – Gritó el mago entrando súbitamente en la enfermería, y tumbando a Evelyn sobre uan camilla, mientras la mujer, salía asustada de su despacho con una bata puesta.

- ¿Por todos los magos! ¿Qué la ha sucedido? – Preguntó la mujer mientras quitaba la tela del cuello de la mujer e inspeccionaba la herida con cuidado.

- No conozco el hechizo, no lo había visto antes. Quedó inconsciente en el momento en el que la tocó.

- La hemorragia podré pararla, pero no sé como la despertaré. Hay que avisar a Albus.

El hombre, sin decir nada, salió del lugar rápidamente enfadado con todo lo que le rodeaba, y sobretodo, por no saber que ocurriría con Evelyn. Un miedo tan grande lo inundó al pensar que ella podría morir como su hijo, irremediablemente, que tuvo que pararse y obligarse a si mismo a abandonar todo sentimiento y continuar andando, manteniendo la entereza.

Snape sabía que Dumbledore estaría en su despacho esperándole tras el cambio de guardia con lo que, abrió la puerta del habitáculo sin pedir permiso primero, haciendo que el mago de pelo cano se diera cuenta al instante de su estado alterado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Severus? – Preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba, y Jarek también lo hacia, preocupado por la extrema seriedad del moreno.

- Apareció y atacó a Evelyn, está en al enfermería y no logramos despertarla.

- Vamos para allá inmediatamente. – Dijo el anciano con templanza saliendo de detrás de su escritorio, mientras Jarek también se levantaba nervioso.

Todos salieron del despacho y caminaron con rapidez hasta llegar a la enfermería. Dumbledore se acercó a la camilla y susurró algo a la enfermera mientras Severus y Jarek esperaban unos pasos atrás.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey se hubo retirado, Dumbledore observó al herida detenidamente.

- ¿Qué aspecto tenía el hechizo, Severus? – preguntó con calma sin quitarle los ojos a la mujer.

- Era plateado y muy brillante. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Dumbledore?

- Conseguiremos despertarla, no descansaremos hasta averiguar que la sucede peor, tranquilos, la señora Pomfrey es optimista, no se trata de ninguna maldición. Creo que ambos necesitáis relajaros y descansar. Mañana será un día largo.

Dumbledore ofreció una cálida mirada a los hombres que aún continuaban mostrando sus facciones rígidas y serias, para después, salir de la enfermería con lentitud, dejándolos solos y pensativos.

Tras unos tensos minutos en silencio contemplando a la mujer inmóvil, el rubio comenzó a hablar en un susurro sin mirar a Snape.

- Debiste dejarme ir a mí, Severus, esto no tendría que haber ocurrido...

Antes de que el rubio pudiese terminar, Snape se abalanzó sobre él cogiéndole por la pechera de su camisa mientras lo estampaba contra la pared cercana, y mirándole a los ojos con rabia y odio, habló con voz ronca.

- No te atrevas a decirme que contigo esto no hubiera pasado, Kalinac, porque, créeme, no pienso contenerme.

- Si ella no despierta sólo será culpa tuya, pero espero que eso no ocurra porque, créeme, tampoco pienso contenerme. – respondió el mago con la misma rabia que Severus, para después, empujarle con fuerza y salir del lugar con malhumor y rapidez.

Snape sintió su sangre arder tras las palabras chulescas del rubio y, acto seguido, golpeó la pared descargando contra ella toda su impotencia y pánico. No pudo evitar que las palabras de Jarek retumbaran dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez, pues, se sentía culpable por no haber sido más rápido, por no haber intervenido antes, y deshacerse de aquella bruja antes de que aquello hubiera pasado.

Conteniendo su rabia, él hombre volvió a erguirse alejándose del muro, decidido a salir del lugar pero, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se detuvo súbitamente, volviéndose tras unos segundos y un profundo suspiro.

Snape caminó lentamente hacia la cama donde se encontraba Evelyn, aún vestida con su típico y ajustado vestido negro, ahora ajado y manchado de sangre, para observarla de cerca sin tener que fingir ante nadie.

El mago apartó un mechón azabache que cruzaba una de las mejillas de la mujer, levemente inclinada hacia el lado en el cual no se encontraba la herida, mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que era, y en la maldita falta que le hacia sin poder evitarlo.

Dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras meditaba aquello, aprovechando la única oportunidad que tenía de abandonar su fachada fría e insensible.

- Haré todo lo que haga falta para que vuelvas, aún no hemos terminado, Morgan. – Susurró inclinándose levemente sobre ella, mientras observaba su tranquilo rostro y después, la besaba en los labios con delicadeza.

Transcurridos unos segundos, Snape salió con paso firme y decidido del lugar, haciendo que el sonido de sus pasos retumbaran en los desiertos pasillos del frío castillo.


	41. Capítulo 41

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 41

Habían transcurridos un par de días y aún Evelyn continuaba en la enfermería, postrada en aquella cama sin volver del mundo de los sueños, mientras, por el contrario, la agitación e intranquilidad se palpaba tanto en Jarek como en Snape, quienes evitaban encontrarse por encima de todo, mostrándose más solitarios y ariscos de lo normal, algo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, pero, aún así ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer comentario al respecto?

Aquella nublada mañana las cosas parecían simples y rutinarias como de costumbre, mientras Severus caminaba ausente por los fríos pasillos de piedra hacia su despacho, cuando, al llegar al pasillo de dicha sala, se encontró para su sorpresa con Dumbledore esperando ante la puerta de robusta madera. El mago se giró al escuchar los firmes pasos de Snape.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, profesor? – Preguntó sin mucho afán el moreno a ceño fruncido.

- He venido a buscarte, claro. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar, Severus. Acompáñame. – Invitó el hombre mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el frente, observando a su alrededor con naturalidad mientras su acompañante, extrañado, le seguía hasta alcanzarle, entonces, el mago de pelo cano comenzó a hablar. - Sé que últimamente ha habido cierta tensión entre tú y el profesor Kalinac, puedo entender la frustración y el rencor de ambos pero, no creo que sea necesario llegar a las manos, Severus

- No volverá a ocurrir, profesor. – Comentó el hombre de forma digna pero, entonces, Albus sonrió levemente y volvió a tomar la palabra.

- No te mortifiques, Severus, no es tú culpa que Evelyn se encuentre así, es más, si no fuera por ti quizás ahora estaría muerta, aunque, sé que no es lo único que reconcome tu conciencia y culpabilidad. Yo también me sentiría así si supiese que la persona a la que amo puede irse sin que sepa lo mucho que significa para mí.

Automáticamente, ambos magos se miraron, aunque, de formas bien distintas. Mientras Albus clavaba su mirada serena esbozando una leve sonrisa de triunfo, Snape le contemplaba como si acabaran de revelar su más oscuro y temible secreto. Intentó ignorar el comentario pero, Dumbledore no abandonó el tema, a sabiendas de lo mucho que odiaba todo aquello Snape.

- No te vale de nada ocultar esas sentimientos, Severus. Al menos, no para nada bueno, y a la pruebas me remito. Creo que Evelyn se merece que seas claro con ella, y lo sabes bien.

- ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? – Reprochó malhumorado el mago, parándose en seco para clavar sus ojos negros en los claros del anciano.

- Porque ya no hay vuelta a tras, Severus. Y necesitas aceptar ese hecho para continuar con tu vida. Quién sabe, quizás está sea la última oportunidad que te quede para ser feliz. – Finalizó Dumbledore, para después, comenzar a alejarse lentamente de Snape pero, tras recorrer unos metros, se detuvo girándose para contemplar al hombre de nuevo, hablando con voz serena. – Oh, por cierto, necesitaremos urgentemente poción de verbena aunque, con algunas variaciones que te comentaré en otro momento.

- ¿Para qué? si puede saberse. Sabe que es muy compleja de preparar.

- Resulta que, si mis fuentes están en lo cierto, Evelyn despertará tras unas cuantas dosis de ella. Al parecer, podría tratarse de una maldición de inconciencia y si no la hacemos volver pronto, comenzará a olvidar sus recuerdos hasta que no quede nada de ella. Deberías ponerte a ello, supongo que querrás hablar con ella pronto.

Acto seguido, el hombre siguió su camino dejando anclado a Severus en mitad de uno de los pasillos, tremendamente sorprendido, atropellado por las nuevas noticias que tanto le acababan de animar. Sin esperar ni un segundo, giró sobre sus talones saliendo directo hacia su despacho para comenzar la pócima.

Durante varios días el caldero del despacho de Snape se mantuvo humeante día y noche hasta obtener las suficientes pociones necesarias y de reserva. Apenas nadie vea al moreno por los pasillos, o en el gran comedor, sólo salía del lugar para acudir a sus clases y después, volvía a encerrarse en su despacho, donde seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones que Dumbledore le daba para las modificaciones de la poción. Ansioso esperaba el día aunque, a la vez, un gran pánico eclipsaba su euforia al saber que tendría que afrontar la realidad, y confesarse de una vez por todas con la mujer. Dumbledore tenía razón ¿Y si hubiera muerto y jamás se hubiera enterado de cuánto la amaba?

No valía la pena que la situación que ya había vivido con Lily se repitiera, y aquel sentimiento le persiguiera eternamente, recordándose día tras día que debió haber sido completamente sincero, pensando en lo que podría haber sido y no fue.

Con aquellos pensamientos terminó de llenar los pequeños frascos con el verdoso líquido, saliendo del lugar al terminar de hacerlo, dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

Al llegar al lugar, su buen humor se disipó al hallar a Jarek sentado junto a la cama, observando a Evelyn mientras tenía entre sus manos una de la mujer. El rubio tenía uan leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras su mente volaba entre los recuerdos del pasado.

- ¿No tienes trucos que enseñarles a tus alumnos, Kalinac? ¿O acaso ya les has enseñado todo lo que sabías? – Se burló el moreno mientras depositaba los frascos de cristal sobre una mesilla auxiliar junto a la cama de la morena.

- Evelyn es mi amiga, vengo a estar con ella en cuanto tengo un hueco. No todos vivimos enfrascados en el trabajo, Severus, algunos tenemos vida aparte de esto.

- Me alegra saber que tienes amigos. – Respondió ácidamente el hombre mientras Jarek suspiraba, conteniendo las ganas de contestarle, buscando borderías peores a las suyas.

- Bueno, profesores, si me disculpan tengo mucho trabajo y ustedes aquí sólo me incordian. – Irrumpió la señora Pomfrey saliendo de su despacho con una extraña aguja de inyección mientras se acercaba a la cama de la mujer, y ambos hombres se a alejaban unos pasos, observándola. - ¿Es que están sordos? Vamos, no despertará hoy.

Severus se giró rápidamente y salió de la habitación con elegancia y prisa, exactamente como era característico en el, mientras el rubio tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, volviendo a suspirar resignado por tener que esperar un día más a que Evelyn despertara.

Poco a poco, con pesadez, Evelyn comenzó a abrir los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente cansada. A su alrededor, las cosas estaban borrosas y distorsionadas pero, aún así, distinguió a la señora Pomfrey y a Albus Dumbledore ante su cama. Las voces de ambos sonaban lejanas a pesar de estar situados cerca de ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la morena consiguió enfocar abriendo completamente los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, querida? - Preguntó con dulce voz la enfermera mientras se inclinaba sobre ella levemente, observando sus ojos.

- Cansada y algo mareada pero, estoy bien.

- Qué gusto volver a tenerte con nosotros ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió? – Preguntó Albus mirándola fijamente.

- Sólo tengo imágenes sueltas de aquella noche, mis padres, Elizabeth destrozándolo todo, Severus... ¿Él está bien, verdad?

- Oh, desde luego, fue quien te salvó aunque, no pudo evitar que tu hermana te hechizara. Ahora debes descansar, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con todos. Enhorabuena por tu trabajo, Poppy. – Se despidió el mago con una amable sonrisa, para después, salir del lugar dejando a la enfermera seguir examinado a la mujer.

Todo estaba en silencio, oscuro, mientras una pequeña lámpara iluminaba tenuemente la estancia de la enfermería, dejando en penumbra el resto de camillas vacías.

Evelyn despertó lentamente en mitad de la noche, observando una figura a su lado que, instantáneamente hizo que se sintiera mejor.

- Hola, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí tan tarde. – Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa contemplando a Severus de pie junto a su cama.

- No podía esperar.

- ¿A qué? ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó con preocupación mirando fijamente el rostro serio del moreno, quien, sin decir nada, se acercó con decisión hacia ella, besándola con pasión.

Evelyn, sorprendida, se dejó llevar sin dejar de preguntarse qué bicho le abría picado, pero, sin darle mucha importancia, sólo pidió que aquello durara para siempre.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar chic s!


	42. Capítulo 42

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 42

Varios días después, Evelyn volvió a caminar pos los pasillos de fríos muros de piedra, ya totalmente recuperada. La rutina se antojaba tremendamente deliciosa tras estar en la enfermería sin poder hacer nada, aburrida, lejos de su trabajo como profesora, de las investigaciones de ex mortífagos y de Elizabeth, lejos de Severus.

El volver a ser libre de nuevo no hacía más que quemar su interior pensando en el momento deseado de volver a estar a solas con el hombre, ardía en deseos de hablar con él tranquilamente, de poder estrecharlo de nuevo entre sus brazos. Cada vez el amor era más grande en su interior.

Al caer la noche, la morena se dirigió hacia la habitación de Snape esperando que el hombre se encontrara de humor, puesto que, aquello no podía esperar. La necesidad de estar junto a él era imposible de aplazarse más.

Tras llamar a la puerta y ver que nadie respondía después de unos segundos, la mujer abrió con un hechizo, introduciéndose en la habitación para esperarle, a sabiendas de que aquello molestaría al hombre. Evelyn sonrió ante aquel pensamiento tan certero, avanzando lentamente por la habitación, contemplando la estancia cuando, a los minutos, la puerta se abrió súbitamente dando paso a Severus.

- Ya veo que tus modales no han cambiado. – Comentó el moreno de forma hiriente alzando una ceja mientras se adentraba en la estancia, acercándose hasta un pequeño escritorio donde depositó unos pergaminos que portaba.

Evelyn, sin decir palabra alguna, se abalanzó hacía él para besarle con pasión y efusividad, mostrándole todo lo que se alegraba de estar por fin junto a él tras aquellos días de soledad.

- Te amo. – Susurró ella tras aquel beso, observando los ojos negros y sorprendidos del moreno quien, tras unos segundos contemplando la sinceridad en el rostro de ella, la besó tomando la iniciativa, con las mismas ganas que Evelyn había demostrado primeramente.

Segundos después, ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la cama del cuarto, sin dejar de besarse con aquella misma intensidad, como si de la primera vez se tratara, desnudándose mutuamente con desesperación.

Poco tiempo había trancurrido cuando ambos se encontraban tumbados en la cama, consumando la pasión que los apresaba hasta limites insospechados. Evelyn acarició fuertemente la espalda del hombre, tratando de evitar arañarle al alcanzar el éxtasis, conteniéndose apenas mientras Severus aumentaba el ritmo, hasta que, minutos después, ambos se detuvieron.

Severus se hizo a un lado para no aplastar a la mujer, quedando tumbado a su lado. Inmediatamente después, la morena se abrazó al hombre sin decir nada, y sin que este interviniera con ningún comentario hiriente o borde, cosa que la sorprendió enormemente, conociéndole.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la mujer, alzando la vista, observando la mirada ausente del hombre ojos negros.

- Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Respondió con tono frío, algo extrañado.

- No me has echado a patadas todavía, no es propio de ti.

Automáticamente después de aquel comentario, se hizo un silencio absoluto en el pequeño cuarto pero, Severus lo rompió después de varios minutos tras pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, decidiéndose a ser valiente.

- No quiero que te vayas. – Respondió con aquella fachada de dignidad y frialdad que el caracterizaba pero, aún así, Evelyn se sorprendió, observándole mientras alzaba las cejas.

- Vaya... Eso es nuevo ¿A qué viene este gratificante cambio?

- A que casi te mata tu hermana delante de mí, y nunca te he dicho que yo también te quiero y necesito que estés a mí lado. – Se confesó vacilando, sin observar a la mujer a los ojos, quien se incorporó lentamente observándole como si acabará de escuchar el más oculto de los secretos.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado, a no ser que cambies de opinión. – Respondió Evelyn después de unos segundos de silencio, los cuales invirtió en asimilar la confesión del moreno.

Severus fijó sus ojos en los azules de ella, sintiendo tremendamente extraño después de haber sido sincero con la mujer, pero, para su sorpresa, un gran peso desapareció de su interior, haciéndole sentir mejor consigo mismo.

Sin mediar palabra, Snape se incorporó hasta estar a la altura de la profesora, para besarla suavemente, con una ternura y amor hasta ahora desconocida para ambos. Evelyn le correspondió de igual manera pensando que aquello debía de tratarse de un increíble y feliz sueño.

Al llegar la mañana siguiente, la pareja aún continuaba desnuda en la cama del mago con lo que, al despertar, Evelyn comprendió que aquello había sido completamente real, observando el rostro sereno de Severus mientras dormía.

La mujer salió de la cama comenzando a vestirse, para después, salir del lugar despacio, dirigiéndose a su cuarto, donde se preparó para la primera clase del día.

Tras escuchar el sonido que anunciaba el final de la clase, los alumnos de Evelyn comenzaron a recoger rápidamente, saliendo de la sala con un pequeño murmullo mientras la bruja cerraba un gran libro que se hallaba en su escritorio. Al alzar la vista, observó a Jarek adentrarse en la amplia sala a contracorriente de la masa alumna.

- ¡Cómo me alegra que al fin estés de vuelta! – Comentó alegremente el hombre mientras alzaba a la mujer del suelo, abrazándola con euforia. – Siento no haberte visto antes pero, tuve que encargarme de algunos asuntos en el ministerio por orden de Dumbledore.

- No pasa nada, tranquilo. Me alegro muchísimo de verte. – Respondió ella mientras agarraba las manos de su amigo, feliz, y después volvía a abrazarlo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Ev? – Preguntó el rubio tras unos segundos de silencio, seriamente.

- Seguiré buscándola, y a todos los que trabajen para ella, nada puede cambiar aunque haya estado a punto de matarme. No voy a rendirme.

- No puedes hacerlo sola. He comentado al ministro el ofrecerme voluntario para trabajar contigo...

- ¡No! – Cortó al rubio, interviniendo con enfado mirándole a los ojos. - ni hablar de eso, Jarek. No puedes ponerte en peligro, lo tengo controlado. Ella me busca a mí, y no dejaré que nadie más muera.

- ¡Yo no dejaré que mueras tú, Evelyn! – Alzó la voz enojado, para después, suspirar con resignación y observar de nuevo a los ojos a la bruja. – Eres lo que más me importa en el mundo, no puedo dejar que te enfrentes sola a esto después de lo ocurrido.

- Sé cuidarme, sabes que soy buena en esto y conozco a Elizabeth muy bien, por favor, no hagas esto, sabes lo mucho que me importas, y también sé lo duro que debe resultarte mantenerte al margen.

- Créeme, no lo sabes bien. – Susurró mirando fijamente sus ojos, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer y, tras unos segundos, se acercaba lentamente a ella hasta unir sus labios con los de la morena.

Evelyn, sin esperarse aquello, no reaccionó pues, se encontraba tremendamente sorprendida y confusa. Quería a Jarek muchísimo, ya que era uno de sus mejores amigos pero ¿Cómo contarle la verdad? ¿Debía hacerlo a pesar de que Severus y ella había jurado mantener el secreto?

Tras tantas cavilaciones y confusión, la mujer observó los ojos azules del mago sin saber que hacer después de aquel beso.

- Tengo... Que irme, llego tarde. – Soltó de forma vacilante sin mirar a su amigo para después, salir casi corriendo del lugar sin volver al vista atrás, dejando a Jarek anclado en el mismo sitio, observando como la mujer huía.

Evelyn cruzó la puerta rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto sin cerciorarse de que Snape, quien había ido a buscarla tras finalizar su clase, había contemplado aquella escena desde el umbral.

El moreno notó como la ira se encendía en su interior y, sin dudar un segundo, comenzó a seguir los pasos de la profesora con decisión, sintiéndose engañado y humillado, algo que, sin duda alguna, no consentía a nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**Gracias por vuestar paciencia, intento actualizar lo antes posible, y, por supuesto, por seguir leyendo y comentando**


	43. Capítulo 43

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 43

Segundos después de que Evelyn cerrase la puerta de su pequeño cuarto, el fuerte sonido de alguien llamando hizo que se girara, acercándose de nuevo hacia el lugar para abrir, encontrándose a frente a frente con Severus, quien, con un rostro rígido y extremadamente serio, irradiante de rabia, entró rápidamente en el lugar haciendo que la morena se retirase confusa para dejarle pasar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella mientras cerraba con suavidad, volviéndose para contemplar a Snape, totalmente extrañada.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces? – Respondió súbitamente con voz ronca, clavando sus ojos rabiosos en los de ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué estás así?

Snape, explotando ante la mentira de la mujer, se acercó raudo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella para volver a hablar, está vez, con más odio e incomprensión en su tono de voz aunque, sin elevar la voz.

- ¡Sabes bien a qué me refiero!

- Has visto a Jarek... – Respondió en un susurró Evelyn cambiando su semblante radicalmente, sintiendo que algo en su interior temblaba ante el descubrimiento de aquello por parte de Severus pues, conocía bien el carácter del hombre y no lo dejaría pasar.

- ¡Y a ti! – agregó él escudriñando el rostro de la morena. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita, Morgan? Después de haberte dado lo que tanto querías, de decidirme a explicarte mis verdaderos sentimientos.

El enfado de Snape era más que evidente al escuchar aquel tono de reproche, lleno de rabia que enfatizaba las arrugas de su rostro mientras continuaba observando a una Evelyn incrédula y algo confusa aunque, trataba de ocultarlo.

- Él me besó ¿qué querías que hiciera? No supe como reaccionar.

- Haber hecho algo hubiera sido un buen comienzo.

- ¡No sabía qué decirle! ¿Hubiera preferido que le contase lo nuestro? Porque te recuerdo que es por ti que lo llevamos en secreto como si fuéramos niños de 15 años. – Respondió con enfado, cambiando de actitud rápidamente, sin dejar de desafiar al hombre con la mirada.

- No hay nada nuestro. – Susurró con rabia, de forma borde mientras la miraba con desprecio.

- Eres como un niño, Severus. Aclárate en lo que quieres antes de precipitarte, porque no puedo ocultar todo a todo el mundo, y pretender que me dejen en paz. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que discutir contigo.

Tras el comentario frío y directo de Evelyn, Snape se giró segundos después bruscamente desapareciendo de la sala con un pequeño portazo, manteniendo su fachada de dignidad e indiferencia, tratando de aparentar que aquello le era indiferente pero, lo cierto era que su rabia había aumentado considerablemente debido a las palabras de la mujer.

Tenía razón en una parte y eso le hacia enfurecer más aún. Sabía que si ese idiota supiera lo que ellos compartían, tendría una buena excusa para machacarlo pero, en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, no tenía derecho a recriminar nada. Aún así, Evelyn podría perfectamente haberse apartado e inventarse cualquier excusa. ¿Acaso estaría enamorándose de aquel tipo? ¿Tal vez, por culpa de aquel vaivén de sentimientos ella se había resignado a que nunca tendrían algo serio?

Cuanto más pensaba, más negro lo veía todo, más crecía la paranoia dentro de su cabeza por lo que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, dejó todo aquel asunto aparcado en un rincón de su alma y mente, entrando en la clase de pociones donde se avecinaba una más que tormentosa clase para los alumnos de tercero.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente y la pareja aún no había vuelto a hablar.

El orgullo en ambos era demasiado grande como para aceptar su parte de culpa pero, aún así, en el interior de los dos el sufrimiento y la incomprensión pesaba más que cualquier otro sentimiento. Ambos sabían que en algún momento tendrían que volver a hablar y aclarar lo sucedido. La situación estaba yéndose de madre y eso era algo que ninguno podía permitirse.

Evelyn caminaba distraída con un pequeño bote en la mano después de salir de la cabaña de Hagrid cuando, andando con decisión y rapidez hacia ella, vislumbró a Jarek.

La morena en seguida bajó la mirada tratando de desviarse de su trayectoria haciendo que no le había visto pero, la voz fuerte del rubio comenzó a nombrarla para hacer que esta se parara.

- ¡Evelyn, espera! – Habló mientras corría e interceptaba el paso de la mujer, posicionándose delante de ella. – Oye tenemos que aclarar esto, no podemos seguir evitándonos. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí. – Respondió tras un profundo suspiro, alzando la vista hasta llegar a los ojos azules del rubio.

- Siento haberme lanzado de esa forma y, acepto que no quieras ir más allá de nuestra amistad pero, necesito saber por qué, Ev.

La morena alejó sus ojos de los del hombre, llenos de esperanzas y amargura sintiéndose horrible mientras pensaba rápidamente en qué decir o hacer.

Al final, cansada de todo aquel tema y dolida por todo el destrozo que estaba causando entre ella y los dos hombres, decidió contar lo que ocurría, aunque, claro está, sin mencionar el nombre clave.

- Hay otra persona, Jarek. – Soltó súbitamente, fijando la vista en la de su amigo, quien, impactado por la revelación, frunció el ceño.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

- Es complicado, muy complicado... – Murmuró bajando la vista para no delatar su tristeza y frustración, mientras Jarek, pensativo, observaba al frente encajando piezas en su cabeza.

- Es Snape. – Afirmó convencido tras unos minutos de inquietante silencio, haciendo que la mujer alzara la vista con sorpresa y preocupación ante su acierto. Ya no podía mentirle, acababa de descubrir que estaba en lo cierto y su rostro lo había confirmado claramente.

- No comentes nada, por favor, esto está siendo muy duro ya de por sí. ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

- Bueno, era algo evidente después de ver como se preocupaba por ti mientras estabas en la enfermería, estaba siendo demasiado protector y, todos sabemos cómo es Snape, lo único que le preocupa es él mismo y sus cacharos de química. – Comentó con una tenue sonrisa observando el rostro de Evelyn, en el cual también se había dibujado una leve sonrisilla.

- Yo también creía que era así pero, me he dado cuenta de que no es de ese modo para nada. Haría cualquier cosa por alguien que le importa.

- Aunque ahora os estáis ignorando. – Dijo mientras la mujer volvía a apartar la vista de sus ojos, sintiendo como el sufrimiento volvía a inundarla.

- Nos vio besarnos.

- Cuéntale la verdad, no tienes la culpa, fui yo. Yo podría decirle...

- No, esto es algo entre nosotros pero, muchas gracias, de verdad, estar lejos de ti también me estaba matando. – Comentó reteniendo el llanto con maestría.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. – La consoló Jarek mientras la abrazaba, aferrándola a él mientras Evelyn musitaba de nuevo su gratitud.

Cuando ambos se separaron tras unos breves minutos, comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo pero, de pronto, Evelyn paró súbitamente notando como aquella fuerza violenta se concentraba en su cabeza, provocándole un fuerte dolor y, tras varios segundos, comenzaba a observar en tercera persona una horrible escena.

Segundos después, volvió en si con los ojos vidriosos y se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de su amigo, que, asustado, la agarró de los brazos observándola de frente con seriedad.

- ¿Qué has visto, Ev?

- Es Elizabeth otra vez. – Murmuró con lentitud mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas heladas y pálidas para después, centrar la vista el los ojos del hombre. – Va a matar a Severus, lo he visto. – Finalizó con temor mientras el rostro de Jarek se volvía rígido ante tal sorpresa.

- Eso no pasará. – Respondió solemnemente sin dejar de mirar los ojos temerosos de su amiga. - Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore y avisar a Snape en seguida, vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo sin quitarse de la cabeza de la nueva visión de la mujer.

La ocasión anterior Elizabeth se había asegurado de que aquel vaticino se cumpliera, a pesar de la encarnizada lucha de su hermana por evitarlo pero, ésta vez, nada podía salir mal, o Evelyn sabía que lo pagaría realmente caro.


	44. Capítulo 44

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 44

Jarek y Evelyn anduvieron con expresión rígida por los pasillos del castillo, esquivando a los alumnos que discurrían en contra suya, hasta alcanzar el despacho de Snape pero tras esperar después de haber llamado a la puerta, nadie respondió.

- Profesores, si buscan a Snape deberían saber que ha salido del colegio. – Dijo una de los prefectos observando a los dos parados ante la puerta maldiciendo.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿A dónde han ido? – Preguntó nerviosa Evelyn escudriñando el rostro del muchacho.

- Un sustituto acaba de llegar hoy para sus clases y Dumbledore nos ha informado de que el profesor Snape se encuentra en un viaje y que volverá en un par de días.

- Oh no... – Murmuró la mujer con la mirada perdida, totalmente abatida tras el comentario, para después, salir corriendo hacia el despacho del anciano con Jarek siguiéndola al mismo paso apresurado.

La morena abrió la puerta del despacho del director sin llamar antes, interrumpiendo la conversación de este con Mcgonagall.

- Albus, tenemos que hablar de inmediato. Es muy importante. – Agregó ante la mirada escéptica de los dos profesores, quienes la miraban sorprendidos.

- Está bien, Evelyn. No te preocupes por Minerva, es de total confianza.

La mujer se lo pensó unos instantes, hasta que accedió a contar lo ocurrido delante de la mujer.

- ¿Dónde está Severus?

- Me temo que necesitaba alejarse unos días de todo el lío que tiene aquí, cosas personales, ya sabes. Aunque no me dijo dónde iba.

- Albus, he tenido otra visión, Elizabeth va a por él, tenemos que encontrarlo. – Comentó con agonía mientras clavaba su mirada en la del anciano, intentando convencerle de que dijera la verdad.

- Debemos ponernos en marcha de inmediato. Pero, de verás no me dijo dónde iba, Evelyn, se le veía enfadado y algo deprimido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar? – Preguntó mirando a la mujer con el rostro serio, mientras esta meditaba unos segundos.

- Creo que sé por donde empezar. – Murmuró la mujer con la vista perdida, pensando en el único lugar donde el hombre podría estar hundiéndose más en su frustración sin que nadie le molestara. – Voy ahora mismo a buscarle.

- ¡Espera! – Intervino rápidamente Jarek. – No dejaré que vayas sola esta vez.

- Bien, - Respondió después de un profundo suspiro, sabiendo que luchar contra él sería inútil. - Pues vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder.

A penas un par de horas después, la pareja se encontraba en un sucio barrio industrial del extrarradio, caminando hasta el final de la calle hasta llegar ante la última de las pequeñas casas de dos pisos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Snape vive aquí? No creo que vaya contando mucho sobre este lugar. – Susurró el rubio mientras avanzaban, sin descuidarse de que nadie anduviera husmeando.

- Le conozco desde que éramos niños, sé más sobre él de lo que incluso cree. – La morena se paro frente a la puerta, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su amigo. - Oye, no creo que deba verte aquí ¿Te importaría esperarme?

- Está bien, pero, si ocurre algo no dudaré en entrar. Estaré vigilando.

- Gracias. – Murmuró Evelyn con una pequeña sonrisa para después, ponerse frente a la puerta y llamar con insistencia, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba tras varios golpes más a la madera.

Tras unos minutos sin ninguna respuesta, la mujer sacó su varita y, en un movimiento ágil de mano, abrió entrando con cuidado y sigilo.

Su temor se disipó cuando llegó al salón de la casa, encontrando a Snape de pie frente a una pequeña ventana, abstraído en sus pensamientos.

- Severus... – Murmuró la mujer con suavidad, haciendo que el hombre se girara rápidamente, sorprendido y asustado.

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa, no entiendes qué cuando alguien no te abre la puerta es por qué te está ignorando? – Preguntó con ironía mientras apuñalaba a la morena con al mirada.

- Elizabeth viene a por ti, me lo ha enseñado por favor, vuelve. No estás a salvo.

- Sé cuidarme solo, Morgan, Lárgate.

- ¡Acaso no entiendes la gravedad del asunto! ¡Va a matarte, olvida todo lo demás! – Le gritó acercándose unos pasos hacia él, totalmente enfadada pero, Snape avanzó también hacia ella agarrándola de los brazos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡Olvídate de mi existencia, Morgan! ¡Olvida todo lo qué pasó entre nosotros dos y vete con Jarek porque nosotros nunca podremos ser felices! – Respondió alzando la voz del mismo modo, mientras presionaba más los brazos de ella, sin dejar de mirarla.

En ese momento, el rubio entró en el lugar alertado por los gritos, encontrando el panorama sin saber que decir aunque, sin duda, supo como reaccionar.

Pronto apartó a Snape de un empujón, ya que este había soltado a Evelyn ante la sorpresa de encontrarse a aquel hombre que tanto odiaba en su salón.

Severus sacó su varita y apuntó al rubio seriamente, mientras este le observaba con el rostro rígido, lleno de rabia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi casa? Lárgate de aquí si no quieres lamentarlo.

- No me iré sin ella. – Respondió desafiante.

- Por mí puedes llevártela y quedártela para siempre. Me harías un favor – Comentó acercándose hacia el hombre, quedando a escasos centímetros de él, sin dejar de apuntarle conteniendo sus instintos asesinos.

- ¡Basta ya, Severus! Sólo está aquí para ayudar ¡No tenemos nada ni lo tendremos porque yo te quiero a ti, idiota! Y ahora sal de esta casa o te aseguro que te sacaré yo misma.

Los dos hombres se quedaron asombrados observando el enfado de la mujer, mientras se mantenía seria, mirando al moreno con total frialdad.

- Creo que esperaré fuera. – Habló Jarek echando un ultimo vistazo a Snape, desapareciendo después de la pequeña sala, cerrando la puerta de la calle tras de sí.

- ¿Vas a creerme ya o tengo que hacer algo más? Porque te advierto que se está acabando mi paciencia.

Ante el silencio del moreno, Evelyn suspiró y volvió a hablar, tras observar el rostro ahora extrañado y confuso de Snape.

- Está enamorado de mí y no me lo había dicho, no se le ocurrió mejor forma de hacerlo que lo que viste. Pero le he dejado todo claro, y con la verdad. No voy a esconderme más, Severus, esto nos está destruyendo y, si aún así sigues pensando que no me importas y todo lo que hemos pasado no significa nada para mí, espero que salgas de aquí conmigo y tras ponerte a salvo, sigas tu camino.

Snape, tras reflexionar sus palabras mientras la contemplaba aún con el ceño fruncido, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella tomándola de la cintura para después besarla con pasión, dejándose llevar por las irresistibles ganas que le carcomían por dentro desde aquella discusión en Hogwarts.

- A pesar de todo esto - Intervino Severus tras aquel intenso beso. - No necesito que me protejas, parece mentira que sepas con quien estás hablando.

- Me da igual, soy yo quien tiene que detenerla, así que, ahora estoy al mando así que, ya estás tardando en salir de aquí.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder con su característico tono frío y despótico, un fuerte sonido en la calle hizo que se sobresaltaran, saliendo hacia el lugar.

- ¡Jarek! – Gritó Evelyn encontrando a su amigo en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared con una brecha en su sien izquierda.

- ¡Es una trampa, huir! – Gritó el hombre tratando de incorporarse mientras Evelyn seguía agachada junto a él, mirándole con cara de sorpresa y temor cuando, de pronto, y sin saber que ocurrió en aquellas décimas de segundo, Severus la empujó derribándola hacia un lado mientras un gran destello de luz cruzaba la calle.

Evelyn se giró quedando boca arriba para incorporarse dolorida mientras Jarek corría detrás de Elizabeth, pero, pronto se detuvo al perderla. La morena entonces se levantó buscando a Severus con impaciencia, cuando, su corazón dio un vuelvo al observarlo tirado a las puertas de la casa, taponando un gran corte en su cuello que sangraba sin parar.


	45. Capítulo 45

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 45

Todo había sucedido muy deprisa, tanto que aún no era capaz de asumir lo que había ocurrido, de dónde había salido Elizabeth, cómo todos la habían visto menos ella...

Evelyn volvió a observar dentro de su cabeza la imagen de Severus tendido en el suelo, con las manos llenas de su propia sangre mientras ella pensaba en si aquello era el fin, si su hermana había ganado de verás aquel odioso y cruel juego sin sentido.

Se vislumbró de nuevo corriendo hacia el hombre, sintiendo en su interior aquel vacío y enajenación que atrapan al que contempla algo que le pilla de improviso; Un tirón para el cual se necesita una preparación previa, que nadie tiene jamás.

Recordaba la voz lejana de Jarek intentando consolarla, el zumbido y tintineo de sus hechizos tratando de ayudar a Snape a no desangrarse, el espeluznante sonido de que las cosas no marchan bien; El brotar de la sangre, el goteo frenético en el suelo y los quejidos de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

Poco después, sin ni siquiera recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, Evelyn se encontraba en una sala solitaria, sentada en una silla metaliza en la cuarta planta de San Mungo, en estado de Shock. Su mente, incapaz de pensar con claridad en algo, sólo revivía aquella horrible secuencia de hacia unos minutos atrás, una y otra vez.

Jarek se acercó hasta la mujer y sin decir nada se sentó junto a ella, contemplando la pared del frente con rostro serio y compungido, intentando pensar en palabras adecuadas para alentar a su amiga, aunque sabía lo difícil que aquello le iba a resultar.

- Ev... Snape es fuerte, no lo des por perdido aún. – Susurró el rubio mirando de soslayo el rostro de la morena, el cual seguía inerte, carente de expresividad.

- Tú también estabas delante de los médicos, no consiguen detener la hemorragia.

- Pero eso no significa que no vayan a conseguirlo.

- Han dicho que hay muchas posibilidades de que no salga con vida, Jarek. No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas para después derrumbarme. La caída sería mucho más dolorosa. – Comentó sin cambiar el tono de su voz, mirando levemente a su amigo para después, volver a fijar la vista en una planta de la sala, enfrascada en sus cavilaciones.

Ante tal comentario, Jarek sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior y resignarse a la opción de su amiga. No era algo tan descabellado después de todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado pero, aquello no podía salir mal, esta vez no. Evelyn no lo superaría jamás.

Pocos minutos después, Dumbledore y Mcgonagall entraron abruptamente en la sala, buscando con la mirada a la pareja, que seguía sentada en las mismas circunstancias que hacia un rato.

- ¿Cómo está? Hemos venido nada más recibir tu mensaje. – Comentó Jadeante . Dumbledore, mirando al hombre a los ojos, en busca de respuestas.

- Está inconsciente por la perdida de sangre. No sabemos que maleficio es el causante pero, no se detiene con ningún hechizo o pócima.

- Iré a hablar con los médicos, puede que se les esté escapando algo, Elizabeth es muy retorcida. – Murmuró Dumbledore pensando en alguna solución para después, centrar sus ojos azules en la morena. – Evelyn ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

La profesora alzó la vista lentamente hasta mirarle directamente a los ojos, asintiendo con desgana para, acto seguido, levantarse y seguir al hombre hasta un largo pasillo, perdiéndose de los ojos de Minerva y Jarek.

- No puedo creer que pienses que esto es el fin, Evelyn. Severus aún vive, él no se ha rendido pero tú sí, algo que no es nada propio de ti.

- Esta vez es diferente, es el final de verdad. Él es lo único que me queda.

- No es razón suficiente. La salida de los cobardes es la rendición sin luchar. Sé que es imposible que no te encuentres tremendamente disgustada y abatida pero, la fe es muchas veces lo que puede mantenernos en pie. Snape no morirá, nos encargaremos de ello personalmente.

- ¿¡Cómo, Albus, cómo?! – Gritó al fin explotando desesperada, mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, clavando sus ojos llenos de ira e impotencia en los del anciano.

- Conozco a uno de los mejores magos que dominan las artes oscuras y sus más terribles maleficios. Ahora mismo está viniendo hacia aquí. Juntos podremos, Severus es muy testarudo y no se rendirá fácilmente.

- Necesito verle, habarle y poder decirle todo lo que...

- No pierdas tiempo, Evelyn, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

La morena salió corriendo en dirección contraria pensando en la necesidad que tenía de sincerarse con el moreno, a sabiendas de que probablemente no pudiera oírla. Necesitaba, en cierto modo, dejar las cosas dichas y hechas por si pasaba lo peor.

Lentamente, con un gran temor en su alma, Evelyn se adentró en la pequeña habitación, observando a Snape postrado en aquella cama, mientras uno de los médicos hacía algo que no lograba ver.

- Oiga, no puede estar aquí aún. – Dijo el médico girándose, depositando un pequeño frasco con un líquido viscoso y violáceo en la mesa.

- Por favor, puede que no haya un después. – Suplicó mirando fijamente al hombre, quien tras unos instantes, cedió asintiendo levemente, saliendo del cuarto raudo para dejarla sola.

Evelyn se acercó con lentitud unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de la cama, observando el rostro sereno de Snape, para después, bajar hasta la herida sangrante del cuello, manchada de aquella sustancia violeta que trataba de frenar el flujo.

- Se supone que yo debía protegerte. Si no fueras tan testarudo... – Murmuró con una sonrisa a media asta, mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas al contemplar el estado del hombre. Tras un silencio sepulcral, la morena volvió a hablar. – No puedes morir, Severus, no puedes dejarme sola, por favor. – Sollozó amargamente apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara del hombre. – No puedes imaginar lo mucho que te quiero, jamás había sentido esto por nadie, te necesito, por favor...

El llanto se intensifico, y la mujer se abrazó al cuerpo del moreno, pidiendo interiormente que no se lo arrebataran. Aún les quedaba mucho por hacer, mucho por aclarar, y mucho por decirse el uno al otro. Que él muriera sería tremendamente injusto.

Pasado un rato, la mujer se había separado de Snape, y se encontraba en uan esquina de la habitación contemplándole con impotencia mientras pensaba en su hermana y en todo el daño que la estaba provocando gratuitamente, sin saber por qué.

Estaban dándole demasiada cancha a Elizabeth, algo que sin duda era un error, y algo que se había acabado en aquel preciso momento. Si quería guerra, la iba a tener con todas las de la ley.

Evelyn, sintiendo aquel fuego de ira quemar su interior, salió del cuarto decidida a buscarla incansablemente hasta que vengara lo que había hecho a Snape. No tendría nada que perder si él moría, y estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa para acabar con todo de una maldita vez.

- Evelyn, este es Frederic Munch, el mago del que te hablé. – Comentó Dumbledore cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo, pero la mujer no se detuvo, siguiendo su camino hacia las escaleras, totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos sobre la venganza.

Dumbledore se disculpó con el mago de pelo cano, y corrió hacia la mujer, posicionándose en frente de ella.

- Este no es el mejor momento para ir a por Elizabeth, la rabia es la dueña de tu mente y puede jugarte una mala pasada.

- Yo creo que es el momento propicio, Albus. Salvad a Severus, yo estaré bien. – Agregó con decisión la profesora, fijando sus ojos fríos en los del mago para después, proseguir con su camino.

Dumbledore volvió con el mago centenario, y ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Snape, encontrándose en la puerta con Jarek.

Los tres entraron el la pequeña estancia, contemplando con suma atención la herida del moreno.

- Reconozco detalles que relacionan este hechizo con otros maleficios que conozco. Sin duda es uan magia negra muy avanzada y peligrosa.

- ¿Crees qué podrías dar con el antídoto? – Preguntó Dumbledore, fijando la vista en el singular mago, que seguía abstraído en Snape.

- Probablemente, pero debemos darnos prisa, estos maleficios van extendiéndose y pronto alcanzará su corazón, acabando con todo lo que encuentre a su paso entonces no tendremos nada que hacer.

- Nos pondremos a trabajar todos de inmediato.

- Avisaré a Evelyn de que se salvará. – Comentó Jarek cuando, Albus le detuvo, explicándole que se había marchado en busca de su hermana.

Sin más dilación, y presintiendo que aquello podría acabar en desastre, Jarek salió rápidamente del cuarto decidido a ir tras Evelyn.


	46. Capítulo 46

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 46

Evelyn, sin saber muy bien por qué, sabía perfectamente dónde debía dirigirse para encontrar a su hermana pues, en su interior, algo le gritaba la dirección de casa de sus padres, el lugar en el que ambas habían vivido juntas durante tantos años, donde el odio y el rencor, sin saberlo, había comenzado a forjarse.

La mujer comenzó a ascender por la escalera que conducía a la segunda planta dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el pasillo que albergaba las puertas de sus antiguas las habitaciones, intentando escuchar cualquier sonido, por mínimo que fuera, y le hiciese conocer el paradero de Elizabeth.

El murmullo del sonido de las hojas de un libro pasando rápidamente hizo que la mujer se alertara, observando la última puerta de la cual provenía aquello. Sin más dilación, sacó despacio su varita y se encaminó hacia el lugar con cuidado, pero con suma decisión.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha gustado esta habitación... – Murmuró Elizabeth mientras merodeaba y toqueteaba todos los objetos a su alcance, sin inmutarse por la presencia de su hermana.

Evelyn dio unos pasos hacia delante introduciéndose en la que había sido su habitación, sin dejar de apuntar a su hermana.

- ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Esto no es un juego, hermanita, es algo mucho más serio. Pronto seré la máxima autoridad de nuestro mundo y tú no haces más que joderme así que, intento hacerte entender que estorbas.

- ¡Pues déjame vivir en paz, olvídate de mí! – Le gritó desesperada sintiendo una inmensa rabia al pensar en Snape postrado en aquella cama al borde de la muerte.

- ¡Por Dios no seas egocéntrica! ¿Crees qué eres el centro de mi mundo? ¡Todo está planeado! Aspiro mucho más alto, y lo irás descubriendo como todos, no te preocupes. – Comentó con aquella malvada sonrisa mientras depositaba sin cuidado un peluche sobre la cama.

- No entiendo esto. No sé por qué haces todo este daño y pretendes hacérselo a más gente.

- ¡Para demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban conmigo! Nadie creía que llegaría tan alto, nadie imaginó que sería la mano derecha de Voldemort, y mucho menos que podría superarlo, ¡ni siquiera los imbéciles de nuestros padres! Me dieron de lado en cuanto llegue alto ¿¡Por qué!? eso es lo que ellos querían. – Gritó la bruja mientras contemplaba con reproche a su hermana.

- Nadie quería que te echaras a peder convirtiéndote en una asesina. En cuanto escogiste ese camino todos te abandonaron ¿No crees qué es normal?

- Creo que sois débiles y no entendéis como funciona el mundo, todo se mueve con el odio y el miedo.

- Te equivocas. – Susurró convencida la morena observando los ojos rabiosos de la contraria, para después de unos segundos, ejecutar un hechizo contra su hermana pero, la mujer lo esquivó rápidamente, sacando su varita y posicionándose tras la morena en un movimiento vertiginoso.

- Aún no ha llegado el final de esta historia, Evelyn, Sigue haciendo soñar al ministerio con que me atraparás algún día. – Susurró apuntando a su hermana con la varita en el cuello para después, desvanecerse entre una niebla negra y desaparecer del lugar.

Evelyn se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos meditando aquella conversación, pensando en cual sería el nuevo plan que se traía entre manos la siniestra mujer para querer llegar tan alto. Pensando en que lo averiguaría sin duda, comenzó a caminar saliendo de aquel viejo cuarto, decidida a olvidar los amargos recuerdos de la infancia para siempre.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! – Habló Jarek corriendo hasta detenerse frente a la mujer, jadeante tras el esfuerzo, con la antigua casa Morgan de fondo. – No cometas imprudencias, Ev, Snape va a ponerse bien, ese mago tan raro cree saber que le ocurre.

La morena no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio mientras se deshacía de un fuerte nudo en su interior y, acto seguido, se abrazaba a su amigo con fuerza sintiendo por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo que algo por fin iba a salir bien.

Poco tiempo después la pareja se encontraba de nuevo en la cuarta planta del hospital mágico, esperando en aquella sala de espera a que Dumbledore apareciera junto con el extraño mago que le acompañaba.

Unos murmullos comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo que desembocaba en aquella sala, dando paso, segundos después, a ambos hombres, quienes conversaban seriamente abstraídos en su tema por completo.

- Veo que por fin has entrado en razón, Evelyn, me alegro. – Comentó jovial Albus mientras se paraba junto con su acompañante frente a ella y Jarek.

- Siento haber sido tan grosera antes, perdonadme. – Se disculpó mirando a ambos magos, avergonzada tras sus actos.

- No se preocupe ahora por eso, es comprensible pero, descuide, su marido se pondrá bien. – Antes de que la morena pudiera rectificar sus palabras, el hombre volvió a hablar mientras Dumbledore dibujaba una pequeña y jocosa sonrisa. – Despertará pronto, han conseguido detener la hemorragia por fin.

- Creo que deberías ir junto con Severus, Evelyn. Seguro que le gustaría encontrarte cuando se despierte. – intervino el mago de pelo cano volviendo la vista a la mujer, que aún seguía algo conmovida ante el comentario

La morena asintió sin comentar nada mientras los tres hombres la contemplaban y después, salían del lugar dirigidos por Dumbledore, quien comenzó una conversación mientras se alejaban dejando a la mujer anclada en el lugar.

Minutos después, Evelyn se armó de valor y entró en al habitación. No sabía muy bien por qué estaba nerviosa, por qué un pequeño temor la invadía interiormente pero, al contemplar al hombre que tanto amaba y saber que pronto volvería junto a ella, ese sentimiento se disipó.

Caminó con lentitud hasta el borde de la cama, deteniéndose frente al hombre, el cual seguía inconsciente, ya sin aquel líquido sobre su cuello pero, esta vez, una aguja clavada en su brazo introducía otra sustancia en su cuerpo, la cual había sustituido el anterior remedio.

Evelyn pasó un buen rato contemplando a Snape, pensando en que pasaría después de todo aquello, pensando en que las cosas debían de cambiar aunque no quisieran, su relación entre ellas, el frío y las fachadas debían desaparecer, ya no aguantaba más el hecho de tener que esconder sus sentimientos después de lo ocurrido.

De repente la morena observó como el hombre comenzaba a despertar entre quejidos, tratando de incorporarse pero, el fuerte mareo que sentía se lo impedía, desistiendo en su acción.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Murmuró el moreno contemplando a la mujer inmóvil ante él.

- Elizabeth te hirió cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa.

- ¿La habéis atrapado? – Preguntó con voz ronca.

- No, lo siento mucho.

Un silencio invadió la estancia creando una atmósfera incomoda, que Severus rompió al observar a la mujer agachar la cabeza, escondiéndose de su vista.

- ¿Qué pasa, Morgan? No me digas que te vas a poner ñoña ahora. – Comentó con su característica frialdad.

- Creía que ibas a morir. – Se limitó a responder mirándole seriamente.

- ¿Acaso crees qué alguien puede librarse tan fácilmente de mí? Qué decepción...

- Severus, no podemos separarnos más, no soportaría perderte. Necesito que entiendas lo mucho que significas para mí y dejemos atrás todas las dudas o acabarán por hacernos fracasar en todo esto. – Susurró la mujer conteniendo el llanto, mientras el hombre la miraba seriamente.

- Nunca será lo que tú esperas.

- ¡No espero nada! Sólo quiero que lo intentemos si de verdad sientes lo que yo siento por ti.

- Sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti. – respondió con pleno convencimiento, creando después un absoluto silencio pero, está vez, no era incomodo, estaba cargado de sentimiento.

La mujer se acercó rápidamente hacia un lateral de la cama para inclinarse hacia el hombre y besarlo con ansias, dando gracias de que aquella dulce sensación no hubiera acabado para siempre.

- Te quiero. – Susurró ella tras separarse lentamente del hombre, observando fijamente sus ojos, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía en aquel preciso y mágico momento.

- Y yo a ti. – respondió Severus suavemente para sorpresa de la mujer, besándola a continuación con lentitud y cariño.

**Siento tardar más de lo habitual, pero empiezo a quedarme sin ideas de cóm seguir y tengo exámenes próximamente. **

**Muuuchas gracias por las lecturas y los comentarios.**


	47. Capítulo 47

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 47

Los alumnos comenzaron a recoger de forma ágil tras aquella primera hora del día nefasta en clase de pociones, apesadumbrados tras la vuelta de Snape, y comprobar que el profesor seguía siendo igual de duro e impertinente.

Mientras la sala se vaciaba, Evelyn se introdujo contracorriente en el lugar, observando al fondo al moreno, quien escudriñaba los trabajos de sus alumnos con mala cara, descubriendo que la mitad de aquellos frascos tenían un color que no era el adecuado para la poción exigida.

Una vez la sala se hubo vaciado, Snape alzó la vista al escuchar unos paso solitarios acercarse a él, encontrándose frente a frente con la mujer, quien portaba en sus labios una débil, pero sincera sonrisa.

- Cuánto me alegro de verte otra vez por aquí. Esto empezaba a ser aburrido, sin tener con quién competir. – Comentó observando la mueca divertida en el rostro de Severus.

- No me cabe duda de ello. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no he perdido facultades.

- Por la cara que llevaban los pobres, no lo dudo.

- Esto es una escuela, no tienen que salir riendo, como de clase de Kalinac, por ejemplo.

- No te metas con él, es un buen profesor, una cosa no quita la otra, Severus.

- Me resulta irónico que seas tú quien diga eso, Morgan. ¿Acaso te estás ablandando? – Preguntó alzando uan ceja mientras vislumbraba el rostro sonriente de la mujer.

- Me ofendes con el mero hecho de insinuarlo. Pero no te preocupes, pronto volverás a tener a tus alumnos pidiéndote clemencia con las tareas porque con las mías tienen suficiente.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras ambos se contemplaban desafiantes, sabiendo que aquello era un juego, el juego que desde que la mujer había comenzado a ejercer de profesora en el castillo les había entretenido y acercado poco a poco. Aquellas situaciones tan simples se habían convertido en el elemento más apreciado de ambos, aunque ninguno lo dijera.

- Ya echaba de menos nuestras disputas. – Volvió a hablar la morena. – Y sobretodo a ti. – Murmuró sin apartar la vista de los ojos negros del profesor.

- Estabas tardando demasiado en ponerte nostálgica, Morgan. ¿Dónde está la mujer fría que atemoriza al alumnado? – Se burló él mientras mantenía su mueca de superioridad.

- Tú eres el único que ha podido con ella. Pero te diré algo para frenar tu alegría tras esta victoria; Yo he logrado dominar a ese Severus insensible y cruel, he hecho aparecer al verdadero que habías encerrado en lo más profundo de tu ser desde hace tantos años.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó molesto el hombre, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo totalmente.

- Esto. – Respondió para después, besarle con lentitud y un profundo amor, haciendo que este la correspondiera casi de inmediato, no pudiéndose resistir a la tentación. – Ves – Susurró muy cerca de él. – No me dejarías ni me corresponderías si no fuera así, admítelo.

- Sabes que jamás oirás ese tipo de cosas viniendo de mí.

- Lo sé. – Contestó ella con una sonrisa. – Pero no hace falta que lo hagas, tu actitud lo dice todo.

- No soporto que tengas razón. – Respondió sin alejarse ni un centímetro de ella para después, besarla mientras sujetaba su rostro, atrayéndola suavemente hacia sí mismo.

Súbitamente, la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a Jarek, quien se sorprendió hallando a la pareja en aquella actitud, en una zona como esa. Rápidamente ambos se separaron, observando al rubio.

- Empiezo a pensar que eso de llamar a las puertas antes de entrar es contagioso, Kalinac. – Farfulló Snape molesto mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia el hombre, acribillándolo con la mirada.

- Acaban de mandar un comunicado, Elizabeth ha asesinado al ministro de magia y está intentado hacerse con el control del ministerio. Tiene un ejercito.

- ¿Qué? No es posible ¿Quien está con ella? – Añadió sorprendida Evelyn.

- Algunos son ex mortífagos. Están arrasándolo todo.

- Tengo que ir allí, hay que pararla de una maldita vez.

- Es muy peligroso. – Intervino Snape.

- No tengo opción, si no lucho contra ella y la detengo me mandarán a Azkaban. Algún día tiene que llegar el momento, es mi trabajo.

- Dumbledore ha salido para allá en seguida, me pidió que te avisara para que no te pilara desprevenida la orden del ministerio de acudir.

- Iré contigo, y no se te ocurra intentar replicarme. – Añadió rápidamente el moreno mirando con seriedad a la mujer, quien habló tras mantenerle la mirada, enfadada, aceptando a regañadientes pues sabía que discutir no valdría de nada.

- Jarek, avisa a Mcgonagall, es posible que intenten despistarnos y venir hacia aquí para atacar el castillo. No os mováis de aquí.

- Tranquila, ten mucho cuidado, por favor. – Susurró el hombre deteniendo a la mujer cuando intentaba salir por la puerta cerca de él, ante la mirada cargada de odio de Snape.

Minutos después, la pareja se encontraba dentro del ministerio, en la sala principal, donde Dumbledore junto con algunos de los altos cargos se encontraban cavilando posibilidades para atrapar a los enemigos que se encontraban dispersos por los pisos.

- Están esperando a que vayamos a por ellos, quieren una matanza. – Escucharon Evelyn y Snape mientras se acercaban al grupo de magos.

- Tiene razón, es exactamente lo que planea Elizabeth, deberíamos dividirnos en muy pequeños grupos y repartirnos por el edificio. – Intervino al mujer, haciendo que el resto de personas la mirasen sorprendidos, sin saber de donde había aparecido pero, todos la reconocieron como la hermana de la bruja rubia.

- Hagámosla caso, nadie la conoce como ella.

- Está bien, nosotros nos ocuparemos de siete primeros pisos, nos dividiremos en grupos de dos. Si alguien tiene algún problema que nos avise con un patronus. Dumbledore encarguémonos del séptimo nosotros. – Habló uno de aquellos hombres mientras el resto comenzaba a movilizarse rápidamente con las varitas en ristre.

Evelyn se giró observando a Severus cuando el resto se hubo marchado.

- Acabas de salir del hospital, no deberías estar aquí.

- No seas terca, Morgan. – Riñó Snape a la mujer agarrándola fuertemente de un brazo, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

- ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquel día en San Mungo?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero tú no deberías estar aquí, si te ocurre algo...

- Concéntrate, no nos separaremos. Vayamos a la novena planta.

La morena suspiró profundamente observando el rostro del hombre para después, comenzar a andar hacia el ascensor mágico junto con Snape.

Ambos bajaron en el noveno piso, saliendo con cuidado del ascensor observando el largo pasillo que tenían ante ellos donde se acumulaban un par de cadáveres de magos que trabajaban para el ministerio.

De pronto, un sonido de cristal rompiéndose provinente de una de las puertas del final hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

- Viene de la sala de las profecías. – Murmuró Evelyn mirando a Severus para después, comenzar a andar hacia el lugar.

Al entrar en la inmensa sala llena de estanterías, cientos de las esferas de cristal comenzaron a caer al suelo, haciendo que el lugar se inundara de voces.

La pareja comenzó a buscar incansablemente a la persona que había provocado tal caos sin moverse de la puerta cuando, ambos se hicieron a un lado evitando un destello de luz verde.

- Es curioso ese hilo que nos mantiene unidas y lo bien que funciona. Sabía que me encontrarías la primera, pero no esperaba que te trajeras a tu novio ¿No ha tenido suficiente?– Habló la voz de Elizabeth aún escondida.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que acabarán por atraparte?

- Querida hermana, esa es la gran diferencia entre tú y yo. Tú nunca has tenida la mente de un triunfador, el poder y el miedo lo es todo.

La rubia lanzó un hechizo contra su hermana dejándose ver, entonces, Severus aprovechó para atacarla, pero esta lo bloqueó de forma magistral lanzándole, está vez, la ofensiva al hombre.

Evelyn atacó de nuevo consiguiendo rozar a la mujer, quien rápidamente tocó su brazo ensangrentado llena de cólera, volviendo a atacar a la morena con frenesí hasta que logró acertar, lanzándola contra una de las estanterías, haciéndola caer.

- ¿¡Estás bien?! – Preguntó Snape apareciendo a su lado rápidamente, contemplando los hilos de sangre correr por mano, procedentes de la parte alta de su brazo.

- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó la mujer apartando a Severus de la trayectoria de un potente hechizo que impactó sobre ella, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Rápidamente Elizabeth se acercó al cuerpo de su hermana y automáticamente después de estar a su lado, desapareció con él ante la mirada atónita y aterrada de Snape, quien se incorporó rápidamente sin atender los cortes sangrantes de sus manos.


	48. Capítulo 48

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 48

Snape salió raudo de la sala de las profecías en busca de Dumbledore, caminando por los pasillos desiertos del ministerio, deshaciéndose fríamente de los magos y brujas que trataban de interponiéndose en su camino con raudos y secos movimientos de varita, pensando en Evelyn, y en lo que aquella bruja desquiciada podría hacerle.

No podía permitir que ella muriera, no podría soportar que de nuevo la historia se repitiera, no otra vez...

Sintió pavor ante la idea de que aquello se produjera y rogó interiormente porque no fuera tarde y aquello saliera bien.

Sólo una cosa en su vida le importaba, y era aquella mujer, sin ella, nada volvería a tener sentido jamás, otro golpe como el de Lily lo destrozaría definitivamente, sin posibilidad de volver a estabilizarse.

Por fin el moreno vislumbró al mago junto con uno de los hombres del ministerio en una gran sala llena de objetos mágicos. Rápidamente se acercó hasta ellos, haciendo que estos dieran la vuelta alarmados con los pasos.

- Severus ¿Dónde está Evelyn? – Preguntó Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido, preocupado al observar el rostro rígido del mago.

- Elizabeth nos atacó y se la llevó. Tenemos que ser rápidos o la matará.

- Avisaré a Lupin y Jarek. Tenemos que hacer un hechizo de localización, y rápido.

- Creo que pueden estar en la antigua casa de ambas, me adelantaré.

- Ten mucho cuidado Severus, si descubriésemos que está en otro lado te lo haré saber de inmediato y si de verás la retiene allí, apareceremos en seguida.

Snape asintió levemente desapareciendo del lugar mágicamente para después, surgir ante la casa de madera de las hermanas. Sin más dilación, el moreno comenzó a avanzar corriendo hacia la casa con la varita en la mano, desesperado por encontrar a las mujeres.

Evelyn, que había despertado hacia apenas unos minutos. Se hallaba atada de pies y manos de forma mágica, tirada en el suelo de la que había sido su antigua habitación, siendo observada por su hermana de forma fija y rabiosa.

- ¿Por qué no me has matado ya? – Preguntó en un susurró mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el rostro de la rubia.

- Tienes que sufrir, no tendría ningún merito si no. Por fin vamos a llegar al final eh, hermanita.

- ¿Qué te he hecho, Elizabeth, por qué tanto odio?

- ¡Por qué siempre te he envidiado y eso es algo patético! – Gritó mientras se volteaba bruscamente. – A pesar de que nuestros padres te despreciaban y sólo vertían sobre mí su orgullo, a pesar de que siempre fui más popular que tú y todos hablaban de mí, tú siempre has sido feliz, sin tener nada, regodeándote en tu alegría mientras yo sentía un gran vacío por dentro. Jamás lo he entendido y eso me enfurece.

- Siento no haberme dado cuenta de cuanto sufrías en realidad, porque, créeme. Te he querido siempre, a pesar de la distancia que había entre nosotras.

- Pues has perdido tu tiempo, Evelyn. – respondió de forma fría la mujer para después, apuntar con su varita a su hermana y gritar ``Crucio ´´ con ganas, haciendo que automáticamente después, la morena comenzase a retorcerse entre terrible sufrimiento y dolor, gritando mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin parar.

Elizabeth intensificó la potencia del hechizo sintiendo como la ira que había guardado durante años salía al exterior, haciéndola sentir mejor por momentos, a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían, debido a aquel pequeño sentimiento que guardaba de forma inconsciente en el fondo de su alma hacia su hermana, debido a aquella melancolía y frustración que la había embriagado desde pequeña, haciéndola sentir sola, frágil e infeliz.

Evelyn comenzaba a notar que las fuerzas la abandonaban, sin poder resistir más aquel dolor inhumano que se había apoderado de cada rincón de su anatomía pero, cuando comenzaba a perder la conciencia, un halo de luz impactó en su hermana, empotrándola contra una pared cercana, haciendo cesar el hechizo.

Snape rápidamente deshizo el encantamiento que tenía cautiva a la mujer, y se acercó hacia Elizabeth, apartando de una patada la varita de su alcance, apuntándola con la suya lleno de rabia pero, la rubia de nuevo haciendo de las suyas sacó vertiginosamente otra varita de su túnica y desarmó al mago magistralmente, para después, disponerse a ejecutar una maldición asesina contra el profesor.

- ¡Avada kedavra! – Retumbaron en la habitación las palabras que Evelyn había formulado anticipándose a su hermana, acabando con su vida en un suspiro mientras aquel destello verde esmeralda impactaba contra el cuerpo de la rubia.

En el momento en el que el cuerpo de Elizabeth cayó inerte al suelo, Evelyn soltó su varita casi sin darse cuenta, exhausta tras la maldición Crucialtus, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo sin poder mantenerse en pie.

Rápidamente Severus se agachó junto a ella, agarrando su rostro para hace que le mirara, preocupado por su estado de salud.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho, Morgan? ¿Estás bien? – Habló con voz ronca, lleno de seriedad y preocupación ante los ojos vacíos y húmedos de su amada.

- Está muerta... Me has salvado, gracias. – Murmuró casi sin saber muy bien lo que decía, aún atropellada por los acontecimientos.

- Por favor, dime que hechizo a usado contigo. – Dijo desesperado e intranquilo mientras seguía observando los ojos de la mujer.

- La maldición Crucialtus, estoy bien, has llegado a tiempo. – Contestó sonriendo a media hasta manteniéndole la mirada.

Después de unos breves segundos, Severus apretó su rostro contra el suyo, besándola con intensidad sintiéndose tremendamente aliviado de que todo hubiera salido bien por una vez, sintiéndose afortunado por una vez en su vida.

- Sácame de aquí, por favor. – Murmuró con voz quebraba Evelyn tras separar sus labios de los del hombre, conteniendo el llanto.

El mago obedeció de inmediato, levantándose para después ayudar a la morena, agarrándola fuertemente para evitar que cayera al suelo dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la casa, para no volver jamás.

Al llegar al exterior, ambos pudieron contemplar a Lupin y Jarek, quienes acababan de llegar al lugar seguidos de Dumbledore, que había aparecido un segundo después.

Los dos amigos de la mujer corrieron hacia ella preocupados, haciendo miles de preguntas.

- Severus ha llegado a tiempo, hemos acabado con ella por fin. – Respondió la mujer con debilidad aún agarrada a Snape.

- Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, la maldición la ha dejado muy débil. – Comentó Severus mirando a Dumbledore, quien tenía dibujada en el rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lupin y Jarek pueden ocuparse, Severus, necesitas ser atendido, ha sido una noche intensa para ti también, después podrás ir con ella. – Dijo el mago de pelo cano señalando sus manos aún sangrantes, sin borrar aquella mueca de alegría contenida.

Lupin y Jarek cogieron a Evelyn comenzando a alejarse del lugar para después, desaparecerse, mientras Snape contemplaba el hueco vacío que habían ocupado segundos antes.

- Me alegro enormemente de que esta vez hayas podido salvarla, Severus. Creo que te mereces ser feliz por fin ahora que has pagado por tus errores pasados.

- No creo merecerla aún así. – Susurró con la mirada perdida.

- Sólo limítate a hacerla feliz, ella es la que debe decidir si eres lo suficientemente bueno. Y es evidente que la amas enormemente.

- Ni yo mismo soy consciente de ello. – Volvió a hablar casi de forma inconsciente, sincerándose con el mago.

- Bueno, creo que debemos hacer una visita a San Mungo de inmediato y que todo eso se lo digas a ella. Te veré en la escuela, Severus, suerte.

Acto seguido, el mago desapareció del lugar dejando al moreno anclado en el mismo sitio pero, está vez, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios al pensar en que la mujer a la que amaba le estaba esperando y, está vez, nada podría separarlos.


	49. Capítulo 49

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 49

Horas después, Evelyn aún se encontraba en aquella pequeña habitación del hospital esperando a que los daños de la maldición remitieran del todo, con una extraña sensación de alegría en su interior al pensar que aquel infierno había remitido por fin.

La puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a un serio Snape, quien se acercó unos pasos cerrando tras de sí, posicionándose frente a la cama, mirando a la mujer.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó con su característica frialdad, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Estoy ya bien, el médico me ha dicho que puedo irme. Gracias. – Habló tras una pausa, fijando sus ojos azules en los negros de él, sintiendo que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz, y el tiempo se lo había demostrado cuando las cosas habían ido mal. Severus siempre había estado allí, sin derrumbarse a pesar de las adversidades, siendo fuerte por todos.

- ¿No pensarías que te iba a dejar a ti sola ocuparte de lo emocionante? ¿verdad? – Respondió con ironía, manteniéndose indiferente, con lo que la profesora sonrió al recordar que jamás cambiaría y, eso era algo que le encantaba.

- Por supuesto, te conozco bien, Severus. – Respondió dibujando una sonrisa, mientras él respondía de igual modo, aunque más tenuemente.

Evelyn se levantó despacio de la cama para acercarse hacia Snape y abrazarlo sin decir ni una palabra. El hombre, algo sorprendido al no esperarse aquello, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero lo hizo sin dudarlo, estrechando a al mujer entre sus brazos, sintiendo una extraña y nueva sensación que con anterioridad no había experimentado. Paz.

Paz consigo mismo, con el mundo que le rodeaba. Tranquilidad ahora que no había a quién engañar, ante quién mostrarse frío y calculador pero, él siempre había sido así y lo seguiría siendo sin poder remediarlo. ¿Y si ella se cansaba de aquello? ¿Y si realmente descubría qué no podía mantenerse a su lado con esa actitud?

Snape no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante aquellos pensamientos. El tiempo y la vida le habían hecho así irremediablemente, algo que jamás podría apartar de su ser pero, ella no se merecía aquello. La voz de Evelyn le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Sabes? Mientras estaba allí retorciéndome de dolor por culpa de la maldición no pude evitar sentirme culpable al saber que iba a morir e iba a dejarte solo. No podía soportar el coraje que me invadía al saber que de nuevo iba a volver a pasar. – La mujer se despegó del cuerpo de Snape y le miró fijamente a los ojos con seriedad y convencimiento. – Eres un buen hombre, Severus Snape. No mereces más dolor. Y cualquiera que diga lo contrario está sumamente equivocado, y desde luego, no conoce los enormes sacrificios que has hecho por los demás.

- También he hecho cosas horribles.

- Pero has rectificado, es lo importante. Siempre has sido buena persona, no te mortifiques. Ahora todo ha pasado y podrás empezar de nuevo sin tener que engañar a nadie, y sobretodo, a ti mismo.

- Eso no implica que todo vaya a ir bien, Morgan. – Susurró sin dejar de mirarla, embriagándose de aquella melancolía interna que desataban sus nefastos pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué eres tan negativo siempre? Parece que no quieres ser feliz.

- Claro que quiero, pero no sé hacerlo, jamás he tenido la oportunidad y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo por ello.

La morena sintió el pesar y el dolor que habían atormentado al hombre durante tantos años en aquellas simples palabras, en el brillo y cansancio de sus ojos, y no pudo hacer más que besarlo con ímpetu, al sentir aquella profunda tristeza y remordimiento en su ser.

- Jamás podrás hacerme infeliz si estás a mi lado, Severus. Quiero ayudarte, quiero ser capaz de hacer que vuelvas a sonreír como cuando eras niño. Y no me importa tu pasado, ni que seas un testarudo desconfiado por su culpa. – Sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre, manteniéndole la mirada hasta que Snape se acercó lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

- Prométeme que no te irás. – Susurró el hombre apartándose unos centímetros de la boca de ella, completamente serio.

- No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, eres lo único por lo que sigo en pie todavía. Mi única razón para vivir. – Murmuró con amargura al recordar todos los que habían muerto, todos sus amigos, su hijo... Todo lo que tenía.

El mago no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a besarla con todas sus ganas, demostrándole aquel amor inmenso e inexplicable que se había ido creando poco a poco en su alma, y que ya era algo totalmente irrevocable.

La pareja intensificó el beso a medida que avanzaban los segundos, sintiendo aquella angustiosa necesidad de hacer saber al otro que aquello les estaba consumiendo; El no estar juntos cada segundo de sus vidas, no poder levantarse al lado del otro cada mañana, no decirse mutuamente que eran la fuerza motora el uno del otro.

- Nunca pensé que pudiera volver a amar a alguien después de la muerte de Lily. – Se sinceró cuando ambos se apartaron, mirando a la mujer a los ojos, sintiéndose invadir por aquella sensación tan inmensa cada vez que la miraba tan fijamente.

- En la vida pasan cosas sorprendentes que ni siquiera imaginamos. – Susurró mirándole con una sonrisa al escuchar aquella declaración, para después, besarle de nuevo con las mismas ganas y pasión.

- Siento interrumpir este emotivo momento, pero estábamos empezando a preocuparnos ahí fuera. – Habló Dumbledore introduciéndose súbitamente en la estancia, haciendo que la pareja se separara con rapidez y vergüenza.

El mago de pelo cano los observó con una pequeña y divertida sonrisa, aún sujetando la puerta de la habitación.

- Me alegra ver que te encuentras tan bien, Evelyn. Deberíamos volver al castillo y celebrar que por fin el mundo mágico está a salvo. Además, creo que a Remus y Jarek también les gustaría poder disfrutar de tu compañía, aunque, claro, es sólo una sugerencia. – Acto seguido, el hombre desapareció con aquella pícara sonrisa en los labios, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

- Creo que tiene razón, ya tendremos tiempo de estar solos a partir de ahora. Todo el del mundo. – Comentó con alegría separándose unos centímetros de él.

- Puede que eso sea demasiado tiempo como para aguantarte sin volverse loco, Morgan. ¿No lo habías pensado? – Bromeó volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre, mostrando aquella fachada de indiferencia mientras alzaba uan ceja.

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¿Y me lo dices tú? No sé quién volverá loco antes a quién... – Respondió con chulería alzando ambas cejas al aire, para acto seguido, dirigirse hacia la puerta y agarrar el pomo dispuesta a abrir, siendo detenida por Snape antes de hacerlo.

- Estoy deseando averiguarlo. – Murmuró con desdén y chulería muy cerca de ella para después, terminar de abrir la puerta rápidamente, observando frente a ellos a Lupin y Kalinac.

En el momento en que ambos aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, los dos magos se levantaron de sus asientos impacientes, acercándose a al mujer, quien salió dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

- ¡Oh, por Dios, Evelyn! ¿Cómo nos has hecho esperar tanto? Nos tenías preocupados. – Dijo Lupin mientras abrazaba a la mujer fuertemente y después cedía el turno al rubio.

- Lo siento mucho, chicos. Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho. – Agradeció la morena tras separarse de Jarek, observando a los dos, ante la atenta mirada de Snape.

- Siempre hemos estado juntos en todo esto, pero por fin parece que la lucha valió la pena. – Respondió el hombre lobo con una leve sonrisa.

- Juntos desde el principio hasta el final. – Afirmó al mujer con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. – Por fin todos ellos pueden descansar en paz.

- Al igual que nosotros. – Respondió Lupin mientras Evelyn asentía con tristeza, pero sintiendo uan increíble paz interior al saber que había cumplido, al igual que sus amigos, su cometido tras tanto sufrimiento y esfuerzo.

- Venga, chicos, ahora no es tiempo de estar tristes, todo se acabo. Nos esperan en Hogwarts, debemos irnos.

- Claro, tienes razón, vamos.

Tras las palabras de Remus, el grupo comenzó a caminar silencioso hacia la salida del hospital, sin dejar de pensar en cada una de las vidas perdidas a lo largo de aquellas sangrientas y largas batallas, que jamás podrían ser borradas de sus mentes, ni de sus corazones.

**Perdóóón por tardar y esas cosas, ya sabeis msi motivos, siguen siendo los mismo. No sé muy bien que estoy haciendo ahora msimo, es todo improvisado sobre la marcha, estoy un poco perdida sobre como continuar pero bueno, intento sacarlo. **

**Muuuuuuchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, sobre todo a Alexza Snape ¡me animas enormemente a seguir y esforzarme con tus comentarios! **


	50. Capítulo 50

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 50

El gran comedor, abarrotado como cada noche, guardó silencio en el momento en el que Dumbledore se puso en pie y caminó unos pasos hasta pararse frente a todos los alumnos pidiendo que le prestaran atención. En el momento en el que ocurrió, el mago de pelo cano comenzó a hablar.

- Otro años más... ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad? Y como, a pesar de que se nos escurra de entre las manos tan rápida y velozmente, nosotros seguimos recordando todo y a todos los que una vez pasaron por nuestras vidas. – El mago guardó silencio mientras la multitud meditaba aquellas palabras con un deje de melancolía en sus rostros, Dumbledore, que pronto reconoció este sentimiento volvió a tomar la palabra. – Este año Hogwarts ha vivido momentos muy difíciles tras las muertes de muchos compañeros, hermanos, hijos y amigos a raíz de la lucha contra Voldemort y sus seguidores, quienes tomaron las riendas tras su caída.

Evelyn suspiró aliviada al saber que Dumbledore no mencionaría que era su hermana quien provocó todo el desastre posterior a Voldemort. De nuevo, uan vez tranquila, centró su atención en el director.

- Pero, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, siempre los recordaremos, aunque haga años de que ellos ya no se encuentran aquí, pues fueron valientes que entregaron su vida para darnos a todos un futuro feliz, sin incertidumbre. Gracias a todos ellos, y a los que os encontráis aquí esta noche podemos decir con orgullo que lo hemos conseguido, y por ello, y por las nuevas amistades y lazos que se han forjado entre muchos de nosotros, me gustaría aconsejaros que no os entristezcáis, pues siempre se gana algo a pesar de perder mucho. – Comentó mirando a Snape leve y fugazmente con una sonrisilla, haciendo que el profesor de pociones se incomodase automáticamente, aunque en su interior correspondiera su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

Dumbledore continuó hablando, está vez, anunciando el ganador de la copa de la casa, haciendo que automáticamente después de sus palabras la mesa de Gryffindor estallara en sonoros gritos de alegría mientras el gran comedor se decoraba con grandes estandartes y banderas de los colores de la casa. Tras el cese de la euforia y los últimos agradecimientos y congratulaciones del director, los presentes se dispusieron a cenar por última vez aquel año en el castillo, disfrutando como nunca de los suculentos manjares, pues otro curso más había llegado a su fin.

Después de la extraordinaria cena, los alumnos y profesores abandonaron la gran sala dirigiéndose a sus dormitorios, para terminar de preparar el equipaje, pues la mañana siguiente siempre se presentaba triste y perezosa como para trabajar y pensar que pasarían de nuevo varios meses hasta volver a aquel lugar mágico, donde todos eran tan felices al rodearse de los suyos.

Evelyn caminaba junto a Snape hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, en silencio, mientras a su alrededor iban y venían alumnos constantemente cuando, la voz de Jarek llamando a la mujer hizo que se pararan y giraran observando al rubio.

- Venía a despedirme, mañana saldré muy pronto para Estonia, el ministerio me requiere, ya sabes. – Comentó con una jovial sonrisa mientras observaba el rostro de su amiga, algo ensombrecido ante la noticia.

- Creía que te quedarías por aquí, al menos algún tiempo más.

- Sí, yo también, pero las cosas no van bien por allí, me necesitan.

- Está vez mantendremos el contacto, ya no hay por qué esconderse.

- Eso espero ¿eh?. – Dijo señalando a la mujer con un dedo mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Jarek, nunca podré agradecértelo. – Habló Evelyn sinceramente mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de él, y acto seguido, ambos se abrazaban con fuerza, cómo si aquella fuera a ser la última vez.

Minutos después ambos se separaron y el rubio se acercó a Snape, ofreciéndole la mano. El moreno, tras unos segundos, la aceptó estrechándola con indiferencia mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Gracias por haberla mantenido a salvo tanto tiempo, Snape. – Comentó solemnemente Kalinac, con el rostro serio mientras Severus continuaba manteniéndole la mirada, asintiendo levemente.

- Cuídate mucho. – Se despidió Evelyn cuando ambos hombres se separaron, volviendo a abrazar a su amigo, está vez, de forma más rauda.

- Tú también, aunque sé que te dejo en buenas manos. – Murmuró lo bastante fuerte como para que Severus lo escuchara, mirándole de nuevo pero, está vez, con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, el rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria ante la mirada de la pareja, quienes le siguieron hasta perderlo al doblar una de las esquinas que conectaban con su pasillo.

La mujer suspiró resignándose, tratando de disipar su tristeza pues, el mago volvía a su hogar, con su familia , y esta vez podría saber de él cuando quisiera.

- Estará bien, sabe cuidarse, es un buen mago. – Comentó Snape fríamente, haciendo que Evelyn se diera al vuelta con sorpresa ante la afirmación.

- Cada día me sorprendes más. ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo, Severus? ¿ Vas a adoptar un gatito? – Se mofó la mujer dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras el hombre alzaba una ceja, manteniendo su semblante serio y altivo.

- Ya veo que tanta tristeza no te quitan las ganas de seguir incordiando, Morgan.

- Por supuesto que no, ya lo sabes. – respondió con uan sonrisa, acercándose más al hombre, mirándole fijamente. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que ha terminado el curso? – Dijo cambiando de tema, poniéndose seria.

- Continuar rivalizando, aunque sea en otro lugar me parece uan opción más que deseable. Aún tengo mucho repertorio para seguir humillándote.

A la respuesta de Severus la mujer rió con ganas, centrándose en los ojos negros del mago.

- Me muero por conocerlo. Ven conmigo, a mi casa. – Soltó a bocajarro sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, ahora sorprendidos. – No tiene que ser algo permanente, sólo temporal, por favor.

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los cuales Snape caviló sobre aquella oferta, respondió no muy convencido, manteniendo su papel de hombre frío y carente de emociones, haciendo que la mujer, embargada pro la emoción, se agarrara a su cuello abrazándole para besarle fugaz, pero pasionalmente.

- ¡Morgan! Haz el favor ¿quieres? – La riñó apartándose de ella segundos después, agarrando sus muñecas.

- Oh, vamos, ¿Acaso crees qué la gente es imbécil o están ciegos? Todo el mundo lo sabe, se nota, Severus. – Intervino de nuevo al observar el rostro compungido y temeroso del hombre, que no entendía aquello si nadie lo había comentado.

- Espero que lo que acabas de decir no tenga ningún fundamento, tengo una reputación que mantener.

- Tranquilo, tus alumnos seguirán pensando que eres el mismo profesor terco y rancio de siempre, eso ni siquiera yo lo puedo cambiar.

- Bien, espero que así siga siendo. Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ya, o mañana no podremos atender los cientos de reclamaciones de alumnos insatisfechos. – Dijo él mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente, seguido de Evelyn, quien se paró frente a él.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que podrán esperar unos minutos, y así tú y yo podemos invertir algo de nuestro tiempo en algo mucho mejor que dormir.

Tras el comentario de la mujer, Severus la observó alzando una ceja para después, aceptar su oferta, siguiéndola hasta su cuarto donde pronto ambos comenzaron a besarse con frenesí, desnudándose mutuamente.


	51. Capítulo 51

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 51

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el fin del curso académico en Hogwarts y todo se había ido asentando en la vida de Evelyn y Severus, no sin haber sufrido pánico ante la idea de estar juntos continuamente, de enfrentarse al día a día sin peligros... En definitiva, de crear algo nuevo que jamás habían pensado que surgiría y les aterraba, por el simple hecho de que nunca antes se habían enfrentado a algo similar: Una vida normal dónde no había excusa que pudiera distanciarlos.

Aunque ambos convivían en la casa baja de la mujer en la parte norte de Cornualles, Severus no se encontraba constantemente con ella, ya que era un hombre ocupado, y tenía asuntos que atender en el mundo mágico, donde su trabajo como creador de pociones era muy reconocido y apreciado.

Aquella mañana de Julio en la que el sol brillaba, alrededor de las doce, Evelyn se entraba sola en aquella casa de madera antigua que había pertenecido a sus abuelos maternos, y había heredado en soledad después de la desaparición misteriosa de su hermana.

La profesora leía con una sonrisa el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos llegado hacia un rato desde Estonia, donde Jarek le contaba sus anécdotas y se preocupaba por el bienestar de la mujer cuando, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la sorprendió, haciéndola levantar de la silla de la cocina e ir directa al vestíbulo, pensando en que Snape no podría haber vuelto tan pronto.

Sin pensarlo más, Evelyn abrió la puerta quedando tremendamente sorprendida y confusa al entrar a la persona que menos esperaba ante ella, después de tanto años.

- Arthur... – Susurró con el ceño fruncido, observando los ojos claros del hombre castaño que tenía delante, el que un día fue su pareja, el padre de su hijo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con voz firme, recuperándose de la sorpresa, mientras escudriñaba el rostro del hombre con una mueca más que seria.

- Vengo en son de paz, sólo quiero hablar. – Añadió mientras alzaba las manos levemente, mientras ella continuaba observándole con desconfianza, hasta que, aceptando sus palabras sinceras, se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar al interior.

- Entiendo que después de todo este tiempo y lo que ha pasado me mandes a la mierda, Evelyn. Pero sólo quería que supieras que lamento mucho lo que os hice, sobretodo a Christopher, un niño necesita un padre y yo le he ignorado, sólo... Me gustaría poder remediarlo aunque sé que es tarde pero... Mejor tarde que nunca. – Comentó el muggle vacilante mientras miraba a la mujer, quien rígida y seria, le contemplaba.

- Christopher murió hace unos meses. – Murmuró con tristeza cortándole, mientras mantenía la mirada de Arthur, quien cambió el semblante de su rostro sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- ¿Qué? ¿cómo es posible, qué pasó?

- No puedo decírtelo... – Susurró mientras pensaba en aquel trágico suceso apartando al vista de la de su ex pero, volvió a mirarle cuando este alzó al voz, fuera de sus casillas.

- ¡¿Ya estamos con esa mierda de la magia!? ¡Tanto defenderla y recriminarme que no lo entendiera y ahora resulta que tu puto mundo ha matado a nuestro hijo! ¡Exijo una explicación Evelyn, y ya! – Gritó mientras agarraba a la mujer de los brazos y la zarandeaba.

¡Tú no estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Arthur! – Gritó con enfado mientras se deshacía bruscamente de su agarre - ¡¿Han pasado ocho años y ahora resulta qué te interesa tu hijo!? Pues has llegado tarde y créeme, a mí me duele más que a ti, ¡ahora lárgate de mi casa!

- ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que me he arrepentido todo este tiempo! ¡Has matado a nuestro hijo, espero que jamás se te borre de la mente, maldita bruja!

De pronto, el hombre fue alejado de Evelyn por Severus de forma brusca, quien había entrado en la casa sin que nadie se percatara debido al sonido de las voces de ambos.

- ¿Quién te crees qué eres para hablarle de esa forma? - Habló con voz ronca mientras apretaba los dientes sosteniendo la hombre de la pechera y manteniéndolo contra la pared.

- Déjame adivinar... Otro rarito como tú, ¿no? – Preguntó mirando a la mujer, mientras Severus le zarandeó con furia para que le mirara.

- Lárgate de aquí ahora por tu propio bien. – Murmuró para después, soltarle con repugnancia y observarle de igual forma hasta que se perdió al entrar en el vestíbulo, regalando a la pareja un sonoro portazo segundos después.

- Gracias. – Susurró Evelyn con los ojos vidriosos mirando al moreno, quien mantuvo su mirada aún en el umbral de la puerta sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

- ¿Es el padre de Christopher? – Intentó confirmar mientras continuaba mirando a al mujer, acercándose unos pasos, lentamente.

- Sí... No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. – Sollozó mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente con desesperación y se daba la vuelta nerviosa.

- No tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, Evelyn, hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano. – Dijo Snape mirándola caminar por la estancia manteniéndose en su posición.

- Pero eso no quita que yo le puse en peligro, si yo no hubiera renunciado a todo Voldemort no el habría matado...

- Sí no hubieras hecho ese enorme sacrificio todo estaríamos muertos. – Habló Snape, cortante, agarrando a la mujer de los brazos, haciendo que le mirara fijamente mientras el silencio envolvía el lugar.

- No podré superar esto nunca, le necesito. – Rompió a llorar la mujer derrumbándose mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, para después, ser abrazada por el moreno en total silencio durante unos minutos.

Antes de que el abrazo se deshiciera, el sonido del timbre hizo que ambos se sorprendieran y separaran.

- Voy a abrir. – Susurró Evelyn sin mirar a Severus mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas encaminándose hacia la puerta, seguida por el hombre unos pasos por detrás.

La mujer al abrir quedó sorprendida, observando mientras alzaba las cejas a una mujer que claramente, por sus vestimentas, era bruja, acompañada de una niña rubia con unos ojos iguales a los suyos que la dejó confusa.

- ¿Evelyn Morgan Pickering? - Preguntó la bruja mirando a la morena por encima de sus minúsculas gafas de un vivo color morado.

- Sí, soy yo... ¿qué ocurre?

- Soy Elva Kristh, del ministerio de educación mágico y tenemos que hablar sobre esta pequeña. – Comentó la mujer señalando a la niña.

- No entiendo nada, no al conozco pero... Adelante.

Tras agradecerle al invitación, la mujer se adentró con la niña siguiendo a Evelyn hasta el salón, donde tomaron asiento mientras Snape las contemplaba de pie en uno de los lados de la sala sin entender nada.

- Bien, nos llegó hace aproximadamente un mes la orden expresa de sacar ha esta niña del orfanato y traerla aquí, ya que es su tutora según nos informaba la carta recibida al ministerio por parte de Mary. E. Morgan. – Dijo mientras sacaba al carta con un movimiento de varita y la depositaba sobre la mesa, acercándosela a Evelyn, quien la miró atónita al escuchar aquel nombre.

- Es la hija de Elizabeth. – Murmuró mirando a Snape, quien alzó una ceja sorprendido. – No tenía ni idea de su existencia ¿Sabe por qué me la ha dejado a mí cargo?

- No, no explicaba nada, simplemente estaba claro que sabia que no podría seguir manteniéndola con el dinero que la enviaba y fijó un tutor para ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Evelyn dulcemente mirando los azules ojos de la niña.

- Deborah. – respondió con decisión, manteniéndose recta en su asiento, mirando fijamente a su tía.

- Tiene que firmar esto señora Morgan. – Explicó la bruja mientras sacaba un pergamino y una pluma especial.

- ¿Qué ocurre si no lo firmo?

- Volverá al orfanato, aunque las cosas van bastante mal por allí.

Evelyn observó el rostro apesadumbrado de la niña, a pesar que intentaba mantener su fachada ruda para después, coger el pergamino y firmarlo sin pensarlo más, ante al sorprendida mirada de Snape.

- Muy bien, señora Morgan. Contactaremos con usted en los próximos días para acabar de solucionar el papeleo. Buena suerte Deborah, cuídate. – Se despidió la bruja con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie y desaparecía de la estancia segundos después dejando a los tres solos en la estancia sin saber que decir.

**Siento que las actualizaciones no sean tan frecuentes, intento hacerlo cuanto antes. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia**


	52. Capítulo 52

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 52

Tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose al salir la bruja del ministerio, un absoluto silencio invadió la sala mientras las miradas se fijaban en la niña de ojos azules, quien, sin sentirse incómoda, observó a su tía y a Snape de forma serena manteniéndose en silencio sentada en el sofá.

Después de aquellos minutos extraños, Evelyn habló, costándole arrancar, mirando a la pequeña mientras Severus atendía a la conversación muy atentamente fijándose en el rostro de la morena.

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes, cielo?

- 11, recién cumplidos el mes pasado. – Respondió con tranquilidad, mirando a la mujer a los ojos, encontrando en ellos preocupación y sorpresa. Tras un breve periodo de tiempo, la niña volvió a hablar – Sé que no te llevabas bien con mi madre, y que la mataste, pero sé que no es culpa tuya, era cruel y mala.

Evelyn y Snape se miraron fugazmente a ceño fruncido para después volver la vista a la niña, quien continuaba comportándose con templanza y serenidad a pesar de sus duras palabras.

- Tu madre eligió el camino equivocado por no ser capaz de hacer frente a sus problemas, aunque por lo que veo no hizo todo mal. ¿No sabes quién es tu padre? – Preguntó la morena.

- Nunca le he visto. Ella siempre me decía que no preguntara por él, porque es un hombre malo y oscuro, un mago tenebroso.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿No sabes nada más de él? ¿Ni siquiera por qué no puedes conocerle?

- Ella decía que me haría daño, como a todos los que se acercaban a él.

- Parece que a ella también se lo hizo entonces... – Murmuró Evelyn suspirando, apartando la vista de la rubia para observar el exterior por una de las ventanas cuando la voz de Severus la distrajo.

- Morgan, tengo que hablar contigo en privado. – Habló con seriedad el moreno mirándola fijamente, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina, seguido por la mujer.

Severus cerró la puerta de la cocina una vez ambos estuvieron dentro, girándose rápidamente para encarar a la mujer con rostro serio y algo enojado.

- ¿Qué diablos pretendes hacer con esa niña? ¿No te das cuenta que sólo traerá problemas? – Recriminó en un susurro, molesto, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo abandonarla, es de mi familia y no tiene la culpa de que su madre fuera una perturbada mental. – respondió de igual forma, defendiéndose con molestia de la recriminación del hombre.

- Ya has oído lo que ha dicho sobre el padre, estoy seguro de que ese hombre la busca y por eso la loca de tu hermana la tenía escondida. Quizás tenga poderes ocultos que no conoce y la esté buscando por ello.

- Aunque así fuera, Severus. No tiene la culpa, necesita alguien que la proteja y la cuide...

- Morgan, no es Christopher. – Soltó a bocajarro el mago sujetándola de un brazo mientras clavaba sus pupilas en las de ella. – No es responsabilidad tuya, deshazte de este lío antes de que te traiga problemas.

- Eso ya lo sé. – Contestó de mala gana mientras se deshacía del agarre sin dejar de mirarle. - Y si insinúas que hago esto por lo que pasó con mi hijo, para intentar aliviar el dolor y poder salvar a un niño inocente, sí, Severus, lo hago exactamente por eso y jamás podrás comprenderlo así que, puedes marcharte si no quieres que esto te salpique.

La mujer se giró con enfado dispuesta a regresar junto con la niña cuando Snape la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca fuertemente, haciendo que le mirara.

- Sólo intento ayudarte, hacer que dejes de sufrir y pagar por cosas que no debes. Sabes que no soy tan cobarde como para huir, por muy peligroso que sea lo que nos aceche.

- Quiero hacerlo, Severus, lo necesito. – Dijo Ella tras un suspiro, hablando con calma y serenidad.

- Pues hagamos las cosas bien, hay que descubrir quién es ese tipo y qué quiere.

- Gracias. – Soltó la mujer con sinceridad al finalizar la frase del moreno sintiéndose tremendamente aliviada, acercándose al hombre y abrazándolo con fuerza, siendo correspondida segundos después.

Minutos más tarde, ambos aparecieron en el salón de nuevo. Evelyn se sentó frente a la niña mientras Severus continuaba alejado unos pasos, escuchando con atención de pie.

- Deborah, necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que te dijera tu madre sobre ese hombre, parece peligroso.

- Es muy peligroso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Intervino Severus observando a la rubia con seriedad.

- Puedo meterme en la mente de los demás y observar su recuerdos. Hace años vi a mi madre. A raíz de ahí he trabajado mucho para poder hacerlo sin estar cerca de la persona. He visto varios asesinatos, pero nunca su cara.

- Por eso la busca, es increíble. – Susurró Evelyn mirando a Severus sin dar crédito, volviendo a fijarse en la niña. – Corres mucho peligro entonces, por eso debió esconderte tu madre.

- Es posible que el padre tenga algún poder similar, no obstante, si es tan poderoso habrá que enseñarla oclumancia para evitar que pueda meterse en su mente y encontrarla. – Dijo Severus interviniendo de nuevo, mientras caminaba lentamente por la estancia, posicionándose frente a la niña tras el sofá donde Evelyn se encontraba.

- Sí, tienes razón. De todas formas no tienes que tener miedo, no te encontrará. – Comentó en tono tranquilizador la morena con una leve sonrisa mirando a Deborah.

- No tengo miedo, yo también soy fuerte.

- Veo que no sólo has heredado esos ojos de tu madre... – Dijo Evelyn ante la poca humildad de la niña, acercándola peligrosamente a la personalidad de su difunta hermana. – Bueno, de momento ya son muchas cosas para todos, vamos a instalarte y mañana continuaremos con todo este lío.

La mujer se levantó seguida de la niña, quien la siguió escaleras arriba mientras Snape las observaba desaparecer sin dejar que su mente diera vueltas a todo aquel asunto. Tendrían que darse prisa y encontrar a aquel malvado mago antes de que sus vidas volvieran a convertirse en un infierno.

Después de varias horas, cuando el sol comenzaba a descender para ocultarse tras el horizonte, las cosas por fin se habían asentado en las mentes de los componentes de la casa, que sin tener otra alternativa que la resignación, debían comenzar a idear un plan para anticiparse a los acontecimientos.

Evelyn entró en la habitación que compartía con Severus tras acabar de ayudar a la niña a instalarse después de haber cenado, suspirando mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Pobre niña, ha tenido que sufrir muchísimo. Son increíbles las cosas que cuenta ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Elizabeth tener una hija? – Comentó mientras se acercaba a su armario, para ponerse el camisón con el que dormía.

- Normalmente los perturbados mentales no piensan en las repercusiones de sus actos. Esperemos sólo que su hija no se parezca a ella en eso.

- No, tienen algunos rasgos en común, como la frialdad, la extrema calma o la soberbia pero...

- Creo que eso lo lleváis implícito en tu familia. – Se burló el moreno mientras sonreía levemente torciendo la boca, clavando su mirada envenenada en la de la mujer.

- Impresionante que seas tú quien lo diga... Si no fuera por el rubio y los ojos azules cualquiera podría decir que esa niña es hija tuya. Daría miedo ver un niño pequeño tan serio y gruñón ¿no crees? – Se mofó al mujer tras terminar de desvestirse y ponerse al nueva ropa, metiéndose en la cama junto con el hombre.

- No tiene gracia, Morgan. Creo que el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor si los niños se comportaran con educación y seriedad.

- ¿Cómo si tuvieran cincuenta años? Por Dios, no digan estupideces, son niños, es normal que griten, se porten mal, incordien... Se nota que nunca has sido padre.

- Creo que es algo por lo que puedo pasar sin sentir que me falte algo.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en cómo sería tener un hijo? ¿Nunca has sentido que podría estar bien? – Preguntó la mujer con rostro rígido, algo preocupada.

- Con todo lo que ha pasado en estos años ¿de verás lo crees? Es algo que no está hecho para mí, lo sé, no es necesario que lo pruebe.

La mujer se recostó junto a Severus sin decir nada más, mientras pensaba en aquellas duras palabras, intentando no preocuparse aunque, ¿qué esperaba? Severus Snape siempre sería el Severus Snape que había conocido desde el principio.

**Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y gracia por la paciencia, ya conocéis mis razones, siguen siendo las mismas.**

**Quería agradecer especialmente a Alexza Snape, Mishu86 y LucyTheMarauder por sus recientes comentarios, me alegra que os guste tanto!**

**P.D: He de anunciar que no queda mucho para el final de la historia...**


	53. Capítulo 53

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 53

Las cortinas de la sala de estar de la casa de Evelyn se encontraban tapando las ventanas de la sala celosamente aquel atardecer veraniego, para evitar que cualquier muggle pudiera observar lo que ocurría en el interior, además de que un potente hechizo había hermetizado la vivienda, evitando que los sonidos del interior pudieran ser escuchados, por muy estruendosos que estos fueran.

Severus detuvo el hechizo Legerement que focalizaba con intensidad sobre la niña pequeña, observándola con el seño fruncido mientras su mente seguía dándole vueltas a tan asombroso poder sin entender.

- Es increíble tu poder... ¿Estás segura de qué antes nadie te había enseñado oclumancia? En apenas una semana has conseguido lo que muchos no logran en años. – Dijo Evelyn embargada por la sorpresa mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia la niña, quedando frente a ella para entregarla un vaso de agua.

- No, ni siquiera había oído hablar de ello antes de venir aquí. – Respondió con seriedad mientras se levantaba de la silla, y después de hablar bebía con ganas mientras la pareja se miraba atónita.

- Cada día que pasa tengo más claro que esto va a costarnos caro. – Murmuró Severus mientras guardaba su varita y la morena se giraba rápidamente hacia él.

- Ya lo hemos hablado, además, con más motivo debemos protegerla, si ese demente la encontrara haría cosas horribles al mundo entero con tanto poder.

- Te gusta demasiado jugar a hacer de heroína, Morgan.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera replicar con enfado, la rubia intervino con calma, haciendo que los dos centraran su atención en el retrato que miraba.

- ¿Quién es? Se parece mucho a ti. – Comentó girándose para observar a su tía, quien sonrió con amargura al observar la fotografía de Christopher.

- Era mi hijo, Christopher. Os hubierais llevado muy bien. – Susurró aún con aquella sonrisa llena de nostalgia mientras Snape, continuando con sus asuntos, se mostraba atento a la conversación.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Fue mi madre?

- No, aunque tuvo bastante culpa... Voldemort lo maldijo y murió pocos días después. Tenía 10 años.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerle. – Murmuró la niña cuando, segundos después, la mujer salió corriendo escaleras arriba aguantando el llanto ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

Severus se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la rubia, parándose frente a ella sobre el primer escalón de la escalera.

- Deberías descansar después de la sesión, mañana será más fuerte. – Dijo Severus con su tono habitual y monótono, subiendo las escaleras en busca de Evelyn mientras la niña comprendía perfectamente que aquella frase seria por parte del moreno quería decir que hiciera lo que quisiera menos seguirle.

Snape abrió la puerta del dormitorio, adentrándose tras cerrar para posicionarse frente a la mujer, que sentada en la cama lloraba amargamente, parando al vislumbrar a su compañero y secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Morgan? Esto es demasiado dramático incluso para ti, últimamente estás muy rara.

- Sí, bueno... – Vaciló la mujer levantándose ágilmente, despejando su cara de las lagrimas rezagadas que quedaban aún. – Simplemente estoy más sensible de lo normal.

- Mucho más. No ha sido la escena de hoy lo que te ha delatado. Que anteayer lloraras porque se te cayera la tinta sobre la carta que escribías a Kalinac fue algo bastante inquietante. O que lloraras mientras hablabas con Lupin sobre lo preocupadas que estás porque Kalinac no responder a ninguna de las cartas desde hace unos días. ¿Qué está pasando y por qué no lo cuentas?

El silencio se hizo absoluto después de aquella frase mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, hasta que la mujer no soportó más esa mirada penetrante que parecía introducirse en su mente y descubrir aquel secreto que pronto tendría que revelar.

- Todo está bien, déjalo ahí. Ninguno de los dos está preparado para escucharlo en voz alta. – Comentó recuperando la compostura, volviendo a mirarle.

Severus se acercó a la mujer con rostro serio y mirándola fijamente a los ojos volvió a hablar.

- No somos niños, Morgan. Suéltalo ya y déjate de chiquilladas. – Ordenó con mal genio, pero la mujer no abrió la boca, siendo salvada por el sonido del timbre que desconcertó a ambos haciendo que se separaran.

Evelyn salió rauda de la sala bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta y abrir de sopetón, encontrándose frente a ella a un Jarek serio, algo que la extraño, aunque no le dio más importancia.

- ¡Jarek! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Me tenías muy preocupada ¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? Creía que te había sucedido algo. – Habló con alegría mientras se hacia a un lado y el hombre pasaba al salón, observando todo a su alrededor con atención y disimulo.

- Las cosas están bastante feas por Estonia, no he tenido tiempo, créeme. Mis disculpas. – Respondió con una sonrisa torcida, que Evelyn no había visto nunca en su rostro.

- ¿Y esa cicatriz? – Preguntó la morena tocando su mejilla izquierda con intriga.

- Ya te he dicho que las cosas iban mal... Pero ya estoy aquí, estoy intrigadísimo con eso de la hija de Elizabeth ¿No se sabe nada del padre aún?

- No, no tenemos ni idea, pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos por proteger su mente y que ese tío no la encuentre... Oye, estás muy serio, ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó intrigadísima al observar la lejanía de su amigo, quien siempre era muy cariñoso, y aquella vez ni siquiera la había abrazado para saludarla, tal y como hacia siempre con aquella hermosa sonrisa.

- Bueno, ha sido un viaje agitado, estoy algo cansado, sólo eso, tranquila. Vaya – Agregó el rubio al contemplar en la escalera a la niña. – Tú debes de ser Deborah ¿no? La niña prodigio.

- Ven a saludar, Deborah. – Intervino Evelyn. – Esté Jarek Kalinac, un buen amigo mío.

La niña saludó educada y recelosa al hombre, tal y como hacía siempre, guardando la compostura, mientras este no la quitaba ojo.

Antes de que Jarek volviera a hablar, Snape apareció en escena sorprendiéndose al hallar al profesor en la casa.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kalinac? – Preguntó con indiferencia descendiendo para después, acercarse hasta quedar a la altura de Evelyn.

El hombre tensó sus facciones al observar al moreno, formando en su rostro una mueca de preocupación que intentó disimular respondiendo con tranquilidad, mientras sonreía levemente.

- Visitar a una buena amiga, por supuesto. Pero creo que será mejor continuar mañana con la visita, estoy muy cansado.

- ¿No vas a quedarte aquí? Sabes que hay camas libres. – Intervino Evelyn mirándole fijamente.

- Oh, muchas gracias, pero ya tengo una habitación en un hostal cercano. Mañana nos pondremos al día. – Se despidió con una sonrisa, girándose segundos después para salir de la casa con decisión y algo de prisa, dejando a la pareja algo confusa.

- ¿Acaso está enfermo? Esperaba poder meterme con él un poco. Parecía que no me conocía.

- Sí, está muy raro, no sé qué le pasará... Quizás tenga un mal día, no le demos más vueltas, mañana será el de siempre. – Finalizó la conversación dispuesta a abandonar la sala, cuando el moreno la detuvo agarrándola de un brazo, disipando de su mente la extrañeza tras la escena vivida con Jarek y concentrándose en lo realmente importante.

- Aún tú y yo no hemos terminado, tenemos una conversación pendiente. – Habló con suma seriedad muy cerca de ella, clavando sus pupilas en las suyas.

- Déjalo, Severus. Aún no es buen momento. – Dijo soltándose del agarre del hombre con algo de tristeza, desapareciendo del lugar junto con la niña mientras Snape las seguía con la mirada, pensando en qué sería aquello que tenía tan perturbada a la mujer.

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y sobretodo, por todo vuestro apoyo.**


	54. Capítulo 54

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 54

Varias semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Jarek, y cada día que pasaba con su presencia en la ciudad se hacía más inquietante para Evelyn, quien parecía encontrarse ante otra persona totalmente diferente, a pesar de que su amigo se esforzaba por convencerla de lo contrario pero, aquella distancia, aquella frialdad con ella, el sumo interés por la niña... Sin mencionar el hecho de que evitaba a Severus con fervor, algo que jamás había hecho, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Qué pretendía esconderle al mago?

No obstante, a pesar de la rareza extrema que inundaba al rubio, Evelyn tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza; En especial una que la hacia perder el sueño por las noches, al poner a cavilar sobre el futuro si aquella noticia era cierta, sobre el cómo iba a contárselo al hombre con el que compartía cama, tan frío y distante en aquel tema.

Tras no soportar más la incertidumbre, Evelyn se encerró en el baño aquella mañana y esperó ansiosa el resultado de su prueba de embarazo, observando fijamente el objeto sin pestañear, pensando en la remota posibilidad de que todo fuera un susto.

Varios minutos después, la mujer salió del baño de la planta de arriba con templanza dirigiéndose al salón, donde la puerta de la calle acababa de cerrarse tras la llegada de Snape. La mujer se paró a mitad de las escaleras mirando al recién llegado, quien alzó una ceja sin entender a qué esperaba la profesora.

- ¿A qué estás esperando? – Preguntó el hombre mirándola fijamente con sequedad mientras Evelyn suspiraba levemente.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ya es un buen momento? – Le recriminó de mala gana después de varios días de negativas frustrantes.

- Sí, lo siento, Severus... Pero tenía que estar segura. – Se disculpó sin perder la calma sin dejar de mirarle, para después descender hasta llegar a su altura.

- Te escucho. – Dijo El moreno sin mucho entusiasmo, reflejando su malestar, a pesar de la disculpa.

- Estoy embarazada, Severus. – Soltó a bocajarro Evelyn sin dejar de mirar al hombre, cuya expresión facial cambió radicalmente a la absoluta seriedad, aún manteniendo fija la mirada en la de ella, que impaciente esperaba algún tipo de contestación, algún movimiento...

- Estás segura entonces... – Murmuró el hombre tras unos interminables minutos, dándose la vuelta, contemplando la calle desde la ventana.

- Sí, de un mes. – Un nuevo silencio incómodo lo inundó todo, haciendo exasperar a la mujer, que volvió a intervenir con mal humor. – Podrías dignarte a decirme algo ¿No crees? ¿Tanto insistir para después callarte?

- ¿Qué quieres qué diga? Enhorabuena por sumarle otro problema más a la lista. Hemos sido unos incautos, nosotros no podemos ser padres. – Refunfuñó sorprendiendo a la mujer, a quién aquellas palabras le dolieron y desanimaron enormemente, pero sin reflejarlo, por supuesto.

- Me sorprende que digas que no eres un cobarde, Severus Snape, porque con estas palabras acabas de dejar muy claro que en realidad eres el hombre más cobarde con el que me he cruzado jamás, pero no te preocupes, yo soy lo suficientemente buena como para llenar el hueco que tú dejes en la vida de ese niño.

Ambos soportaron mutuamente su mirada seria, la una en la del otro, para después, seguir cada cual por su camino, totalmente atropellados por los acontecimiento.

Evelyn salió de la casa cerrando con un portazo dejando que el llanto anegara sus ojos llena de impotencia. Sabía que no le haría ilusión, pero al menos podría haber fingido algo para no herirla, en vez de soltarle que aquello había sido un error garrafal.

Severus, observó a la mujer marcharse hacia el hostal de Jarek por la ventana del salón, sintiendo que en su interior todo se había colapsado. No era capaz de asimilar al idea de ser padre, el jamás había pensado que podría llegar a ocurrir ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? ¿cómo tendría que comportarse? A él no le habían gustado desde nunca los niños, cómo iba a ser un buen padre entonces.

Rápidamente se sintió fatal por la dureza y frialdad contra Evelyn. No debía haber vertido sobre ella sus frustraciones y miedos, pero como siempre, por aparentar indiferencia había herido a la única persona que quería en el mundo, renegando de lo que era el futuro hijo de ambos. El mago maldijo interiormente golpeando la pared con fuerza mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos y hacerse a la idea de lo que se avecinaba, intentando encontrar una buena disculpa para ir a buscar a al mujer.

Evelyn llegó con las mejillas empapadas a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, quién abrió con gesto serio e indiferente, sorprendido ante la visita de la mujer.

- Evelyn... Adelante, por favor. ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó con calma cerrando la puerta, ocupando su asiento frente a la mujer en una butaca.

- Estoy embarazada y Severus tan comprensivo como de costumbre...

- ¿Se desentiende? – Preguntó mirando a la mujer con tranquilidad.

- Esa es al sensación que me ha dado, se ha enfadado por ello en vez de... Alegrarse. Soy estúpida, no sé cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza que pudiera hacerle algo de ilusión... - ¿Es que tú tampoco vas a decirme nada? – Añadió tras unos minutos de silencio sepulcral, mirando al rubio.

- Lo siento... Es que todo esto me ha pillado tan de repente, Evelyn. – Se disculpó el hombre tratando de encontrar una excusa ante la morena.

- Tranquilo, siento pagarlo contigo, no tienes al culpa. Me voy a buscar a Deborah, está sola en el parque.

- Tranquila, iré yo a por ella y me la quedaré esta tarde, tu necesitas descansar y tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el capullo de Severus. – Intervino de inmediato el hombre levantándose.

- Muchas gracias, Jarek. Dijo Evelyn levantándose para después abrazar al hombre, quien la correspondió de igual forma sonriendo con malicia pensando en que estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería.

Horas después, Evelyn se encontraba en el comedor de la casa revisando unos viejos libros cuando su lechuza llegó depositando un pergamino en la mesa de parte de Dumbledore.

Cuando la mujer comenzó a leerlo, Severus apareció en la estancia interrumpiéndola momentáneamente, pero esta volvió a la lectura ignorándole con resentimiento.

- Dios mío... – murmuró la morena llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras se levantaba de la silla sin dar crédito a las palabras de que había leído.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Snape mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Es de Dumbledore, dice que lleva como un mes intentando contactar con Jarek y no lo consigue, y que además en el ministerio de Estonia nadie sabe dónde está, que ha desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie. Deborah... – Susurró pensando que la pequeña estaba con un impostor, entendiendo ahora el gran interés de aquel hombre por la niña y su extraño comportamiento. – Severus hay que encontrarle, tiene a Deborah, es muy probable que sea el padre de la niña.

- Habrá tomado poción multijugos todo este tiempo, hay que averiguar quién es. Avisa a Dumbledore de lo que ocurre, yo voy a buscarlo.

- De eso nada, es mi sobrina, iré yo, él no sabe que sabemos que no es Jarek, ve tú con Dumbledore.

- Puede ser peligroso y estás embarazada ¿No crees qué no es el momento idóneo para hacerte la heroína?

- Quizás con un poco suerte deje de estarlo. Habla con Dumbledore. – Soltó fríamente la mujer mirándole a los ojos, para después, salir de la casa rápidamente tras coger su varita, dejando a Severus anclado en el mismo lugar, desapareciendo segundos después en busca del mago de pelo cano.

Severus logró dar con Dumbledore en Hogwarts, donde el mago trabajaba sobre el nuevo curso académico en su despacho ante un montón de pergaminos diseminados por su escritorio.

- Severus, qué grata sorpresa ¿A qué debo esta visita? Ya ves que tengo mucho trabajo – Preguntó alzando la vista de sus quehaceres un instante, para volver a sumergirse en ellos.

- Un impostor está haciéndose pasar por Kalinac, pero no sabemos quién es, y se ha llevado a la niña.

Dumbledore alzó la vista dejando el papeleo, levantándose de la silla con rostro serio.

- ¿Es el padre? – Preguntó.

- No lo sabemos.

- Puede ser un mago que trabaje para él, hay que encontrarlo cuanto antes, estará bebiendo poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Jarek, a quien hay que encontrar rapidamente, espero que no le haya pasado nada...

- Un momento... – Interrumpió Severus a Albus, pensativo. - Kalinac no tiene ninguna cicatriz en la mejilla y ese hombre sí, no puede ser multijugos, o no la tendría. No es exactamente igual que Kalinac.

Tras el murmullo de Snape, ambos magos se miraron pensando a la vez en que acababan de descubrir que el mago de Estonia tenía un hermano gemelo.

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, esta semana he tenido todos los días examen, por eso tardé tanto. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando!**


	55. Capítulo 55

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 55

Horas llenas de desesperación, incertidumbre y angustia habían pasado mientras Evelyn corría por las calles de la ciudad en busca de Deborah, y aquel misterioso hombre sin identidad que había desaparecido por completo con la niña sin dejar rastro.

La mujer, tras comprobar que ni en el propio hostal sabían nada del paradero de ambos, volvió a su casa con suma velocidad dispuesta a comenzar con la búsqueda por los métodos mágicos posibles, sin importar la dificultad ni el esfuerzo que aquello requería, además del peligro de que alguien no mágico sospechase de lo que ocurría allí dentro.

Nada daba resultado a pesar de la concentración infinita y ganas que la profesora ponía en ello. Ya desesperada notaba como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, fruto de la impotencia y desasosiego que el producía aquella situación. No tenía ni una pista para saber por dónde empezar a buscar, nada.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a Snape, quien observó desde el vestíbulo a la mujer de pie en medio del salón, para segundos después, acercarse hasta ella con velocidad.

Evelyn, rápidamente secó sus ojos y trató de recomponerse, dispuesta a no dejar que Severus descubriera su miedo y sufrimiento, ya que estaba tremendamente dolida con él, y su orgullo no le permitía mostrar debilidad. Así pues, ignorando al moreno continuó con la magia sin darse por vencida.

- ¿No hay rastro de ellos? – Preguntó Snape con seriedad tras de ella.

- No. Los he buscado por la ciudad, he intentando localizarlo con hechizos, incluso he recurrido a la legeremancia pero no hay rastro, si no la encontramos pronto...

- No la hará daño, la necesita por sus poderes. – Cortó el moreno sereno y con voz firme agarrando a la mujer de los brazos para que le mirara.

¡La torturará! Que la mate no es lo único que puede sucederla ¡es una niña! – respondió con desesperación sintiendo que sus emociones comenzaban a desbordarla.

- La conoces de hace un mes a penas. Evelyn, las cosas pueden salir mal, no hagas recaer en ella tus frustraciones pasadas ni tu paz mental. No sofocará la culpa que te corroe por lo de Christopher ¿es qué no te das cuenta? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos con mueca seria y algo enojada por la cabezonería de la mujer en aquel asunto.

Evelyn respiraba aceleradamente intentando por todos los medios contener su llanto y su tristeza, pues sabía que el hombre tenía razón, no obstante no estaba dispuesta a derrumbarse ante él, con lo cual cambió de tema mirándole fijamente a los ojos, recuperando su frialdad y dureza.

- ¿Has avisado a Albus?

- Sí, - Respondió tras un breve silencio en el que ambos se contemplaron. - Va de camino a Estonia para encontrar a Jarek, y a su hermano. – Agregó segundos después vislumbrando el cambio radical en el rostro de su amada, quien no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué hermano? Él no tiene hermanos. – Dijo tremendamente sorprendida y extrañada frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Severus.

- Ese hombre no tomaba multijugos, era así. Kalinac no tiene ninguna cicatriz en la cara y él sí ¿recuerdas? Es su hermano, Morgan, no hay más opciones.

La mujer desvió la mirada de los ojos negros de Snape, intentando asimilar aquella información, mientras trataba de responder a las miles de preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente. No podía entender por qué su amigo le había ocultado todo ese asunto.

- Hay que encontrarlo, podría haberlo matado, Dios... ¿Pero pro qué no me lo contó? – Preguntó en voz alta mientras los sentimientos se desbordaban en su interior, reflejándolo en las lágrimas que comenzaban a aflorar de sus azules ojos, rodando por sus mejillas, silenciosas.

- No creo que un hermano traidor y malévolo sea la mejor carta de presentación. – Respondió el moreno con seriedad mientras observaba a la mujer, que rápidamente le cortó con enfado.

- Yo soy su amiga desde hace años. Tiene que ser algo muy gordo para que ni siquiera quiera hablar sobre ello... No tenemos tiempo, hay que encontrarlos ya, vamos.

Severus la agarró de un brazo con fuerza deteniéndola, haciendo que volviera a mirarle.

- Creo que deberías quedarte, pro uan vez podrías ser coherente, Morgan. – Habló con severidad refiriéndose a su estado, lo cual dificultaba todo y lo hacía más peligroso.

- ¿A caso te importa?

- ¡Claro qué me importa! – alzó la voz agarrándola más fuerte con enfado. – Tú me importas y por lo tanto nuestro hijo.

Evelyn quedó anonadada ante el comentario de Severus, abandonando su fachada fría y enfado, al vislumbrar en el rostro del hombre la sinceridad brotar entre su cólera.

- No sé ya que pensar, eres como un libro cerrado. Por favor, te suplico que me digas con sinceridad lo que piensas y sientes, o me volveré loca. – Suplicó entre leves sollozos derrotada mientras contemplaba la cara del mago, ahora más rígida y seria que antes.

- Nunca pensé que este momento podría llegar, no supe reaccionar de otra forma diferente a la que conozco. – Contentó con voz ronca sin apartar los ojos de los de ella.

- Ya... Con indiferencia y rechazo. Sé que tienes miedo – Murmuró recuperando la voz tras dejar de sollozar. – Pero yo también lo tengo, y necesito que me apoyes, Severus. Necesito que estés ahí cuando caiga, tú eres el más fuerte, no puedo hacerlo sin ti.

El silencio invadió la estancia durante unos breves minutos, en los cuales las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, focalizándose con intensidad en la del contrario hasta que ambos se juntaron sin mediar palabra besándose durante unos segundos.

- Vámonos a Estonia. – Dijo Severus tras separarse de la mujer cambiando de tema y situación radicalmente, haciendo que la morena sonriera de forma intuitiva ante su característico comportamiento que la había enamorado desde el primer momento.

Pocas horas después, la pareja llegó a la capital de Estonia, y sin perder un segundo se dirigieron al ministerio de Magia, donde encontraron a Dumbledore saliendo del lugar, encontrándose ambos en la sala principal del gran edificio dorado, donde brujas y magos se cruzaban yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá.

- ¿Hay algo nuevo? – Preguntó impaciente Evelyn al tener al mago de pelo cano a unos pasos.

- No mucho, la verdad. Nadie sabe de la existencia del hermano de Jarek, ni dónde puede estar. Sólo saben que hace tres semanas que no aparece por aquí, nadie le consigue localizar y en su casa no hay nadie.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tenemos pistas para buscar a ninguno de los dos.

- Tranquila, Evelyn, aún tenemos una pequeña luz de esperanza. He encontrado a alguien que puede ayudarnos, hemos quedado con ella en la casa de Jarek, se llama Raisa.

- ¿Quién es? – Se apresuró a preguntar la mujer.

- La madre de Jarek.

La morena quedó sorprendida ante la revelación, pues creía que la madre de su amigo estaba muerta. ¿Qué ocurría con todo aquel asunto? ¿por qué tanto misterio oculto entre las cenizas del pasado?


	56. Capítulo 56

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 56

El grupo anduvo por las calles de la ciudad hasta alejarse del centro de esta, dirigiéndose a las afueras a través de un denso bosque atravesado en dos por un estrecho río de agua cristalina que descendía con suavidad de la montaña.

Tras unos minutos de camino, comenzaron a divisar una casa de un planta hecha de madera, escondida tras los altos árboles del lugar. Evelyn no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir con más intensidad mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

Dumbledore llamó con suavidad para pocos segundos después, vislumbrar a una mujer mayor de pelo largo y cano recogido en un moño alto, vestida con una túnica ancha y negra. Evelyn se sorprendió cuando aquella bruja dejó verse por completo, al contemplar que la mitad de su rostro estaba desfigurado. Sin duda debió de ser una mujer muy bella en el pasado, ya que aquellas horribles marcas y la edad no le habían arrebatado su candor.

- Buenas tardes, señora Kalinac. Soy Albus Dumbledore, y estos son dos de mis profesores, compañeros de su hijo. – Comentó el mago con serenidad mientras junto al resto del grupo escudriñaban el rostro serio y rígido de la anciana, quien tras unos segundos de meditación, se echó a un lado dejándolos pasar al interior de la cabaña.

La mujer los dirigió hacia el centro de la estancia, frente a uan chimenea apagada, donde todos se sentaron en unos sofás negros, observando a su alrededor. Había varias fotos colgadas de las paredes en marcos de bonita madera tallada, en las cuales Evelyn sólo pudo reconocer a la madre del rubio. La bruja centró la atención en la madre de Jarek cuando su frágil voz inundó la estancia.

- Tienen que encontrar a mis hijos antes de que pase algo horrible de nuevo. – Comentó con un marcado acento y algo de dificultad al expresarse en otro idioma que no era el suyo.

- Lo haremos, querida, para eso estamos aquí, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes, no sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar, tus los conoces mejor que nadie, Raisa. – Dijo Dumbledore calmado mientras escudriñaba el rostro de la mujer, quien suspiró.

- Oiga... ¿Por qué su hijo nunca dijo a nadie que tenía un hermano gemelo? Y tampoco habla de usted... – Preguntó la morena en un susurro mirando a Raisa a la cara, quien centró sus ojos azules en los de ella con una triste y leve sonrisa cargada de nostalgia mientras Snape y Dumbledore mantenían el silencio, escuchando con atención.

- Cuando el pasado es doloroso los hombres hacemos lo imposible por ocultarlo y alejarlo de nuestra alma. Mi familia a sufrido mucho, y por ello quedó todo enterrado. Como pueden suponer tiene que ver con mi hijo Nikolaj, él y Jarek son gemelos. También tenían una hermana mayor que ellos, Ilvana. Los cuatros nos quedamos solos cuando mi marido tuvo que irse a luchar contra los magos oscuros y acabaron con su vida, fueron tiempos muy difíciles aquí, se hicieron con el poder del país matando a todo aquel que no estaba en su bando; Hay empezó nuestro sufrimiento. Nikolaj se acercó a aquellos hombres y mujeres de corazón oscuro, dejándose impresionar y embriagar por su magia avanzada y maligna, por su poder... Comenzó a su iniciación en el mundo de la magia prohibida obedeciendo todas las ordenes que le daban, mataba personas inocentes, destrozaba vidas mientras en su interior iba creciendo la excitación al acercarse a su objetivo pero, sus hermanos se enteraron y trataron de pararlo, aunque no hacia caso. Una noche Ilvana y Jarek le siguieron y evitaron que matara a un pobre muchacho, yo fue tras ellos al enterarme de todo lo que pasaba y descubrí a Nikolaj apuntando a sus hermanos con su varita lleno de ira, comenzaron a pelear con fervor. Tuve que abalanzarme sobre Jarek para evitar que le hirieran de muerte, haciendo que el hechizo me rozara quedando así – Dijo señalando su parte de rostro desfigurada. – Pero para mi hija no hubo tanta suerte y Nikolaj la mató con una maldición imperdonable... A su propia hermana ante lo único que el quedaba de familia.

- Lo siento mucho. – Susurró la morena con tristeza sin dar crédito a tal historia, comprendía que su amigo no hubiese hablado de aquello nunca.

- A partir de ahí no volvimos a saber más de Nikolaj, no sé si quiera si esa niña es su hija o no, pero está claro que la quiere para hacerse con su poder. Jarek y yo no volvimos a hablar de ello, él se hizo auror para intentar frenar a aquellos magos y evitar que más familias fueran destrozadas. Es evidente que Nikolaj le retiene en algún lado, pero sé que no será capaz de matarlo.

- ¿Cómo está tan segura? – intervino Severus alzando una ceja sin entender aquello, pues el tal Nikolaj había demostrado que la relación de sangre le importaba bastante poco.

- Cuando mató a su hermana le puedo asegurar que no había alegría en su rostro, sólo arrepentimiento y miedo. Todos se querían muchísimo, estaban muy unidos. Sé que aquello, a pesar de todo, le persigue en sus sueños, le reconcome por dentro. No será capaz de soportarlo si también mata a su hermano. Conozco a mis hijos.

- Esperemos que así sea. – Comentó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie. - ¿Dónde podría ocultarlo? ¿Se le ocurre algún lugar, Raisa?

- En estas tierras hay muchas cavernas y grutas en la montaña con trazados laberínticos, son muy antiguas y peligrosas. Era el lugar donde los magos oscuros se reunían. Es muy probable que se esconda allí y tenga también a la niña. Pocos son los que se atreven a adentrarse en esos lugares... Están malditos.

El silencio invadió el lugar durante unos segundos, pero ninguno sintió temor ante la advertencia de Raisa. Sólo pensaban en cómo detener a aquel mago.

- Encontraremos a Jarek, le mantendré informada. Muchas gracias por habernos recibido.

- Tened cuidado. – Se despidió la anciana tras las palabras de Dumbledore, contemplado al trío, que poco después salió del lugar directos hacia la zona de la cual había hablado la mujer.

Gracias a la magia llegaron ante una escarpada ladera de montaña, horadada por el paso de los siglos, encontrando varias entradas hacia el interior de la gran mole de roca.

- Deberíamos separarnos, sino nos tiraremos días. – Habló con voz firme Evelyn observando el paisaje salvaje y hermoso.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar qué somos tan idiotas como para dejar que alguien cómo tú, tan imprudente, vaya sola? – Intervino rápidamente Severus, burlándose de la mujer para ocultar su miedo y enfado ante tal comentario.

Antes de que la mujer le respondiera comenzando con la discusión, Albus tomó la palabra caminando lentamente hacia delante, observando la entrada a una de las oquedades.

- No hará falta separarnos, tranquilos. Una de estas es más especial que las demás. – Habló mientras acariciaba la roca, en la cual había incisas formas rúnicas que contaban el oscuro pasado de aquella cueva.

La pareja se acercó observando el relieve excavado, entendiendo a duras penas lo que en él se contaba. Segundos después Dumbledore sacó su varita y comenzó a adentrarse en las entrañas de la roca, seguido de los profesores.

La madre de Jarek tenía razón. El interior de aquel lugar era un laberinto lleno de pasillos oscuros y angostaos que se bifurcaban en varios ramales, subiendo y bajando en un relieve abrupto y peligroso, en el cual había que tener muchísimo cuidado para no caerse. A pesar de todo, el grupo no se separó en ningún momento, ya que era más que probable que el que se perdiera no lograra salir de allí.

Pasado un largo rato lleno de tensión y cansancio, el grupo llegó hasta una gran sala de techo alto lleno de estalactitas y varios pisos de altura, encontrándose ellos en el medio, entre el suelo y el último pasillo circular que recorría aquella estancia de planta central.

La zona baja estaba iluminada con antorchas, con lo cual el grupo apago la luz de sus varitas para no ser descubiertos, agachándose, mientras escuchaban el llanto de Deborah y las palabras agrias que Nikolaj le dirigía para que callara y se concentrara en ejecutar los hechizos que le ordenaba.

- Deja a la niña en paz ¡la mataras ante de conseguir su poder! – Dijo Jarek, quien se encontraba aprisionado mágicamente, clavado a una de las paredes mirando a su hermano gritarle a la niña.

- No tienes ni idea de la fuerza que tiene esta mocosa, es más poderosa que cualquiera de nosotros. Tu madre no exageraba al esconderte tan bien. – Comentó a la rubia con una sonrisa maligna.

- ¿Es que acaso no sientes compasión ni siquiera por tu propia hija? ¿Ni por su madre? – Intervino Jarek sin comprender cómo podía caber tanto mal y avaricia en su hermano.

- Su madre está muerta, es más, ayudaste a acabar con ella, ¿no te acuerdas ya de Elizabeth Morgan? – Preguntó con enfado su gemelo, sintiendo como aquel nombre hacia vibrar su interior por miles de sentimientos.

- ¿Es hija de la hermana de Elizabeth y tuya? ¿cómo es posible que tuvieras un hijo con ella? – Preguntó sorprendido enterándose de toda aquella historia en aquel momento, tras haber estado tanto tiempo incomunicado con Evelyn.

- Yo amé a esa mujer, hermano. La conocí en el clan de los magos oscuros, ella llevaba más tiempo que yo y nos enamoramos, o esa creí yo... Pero en realidad ella sólo me utilizó y después desapareció. Me enteré de la existencia de la pequeña Deborah hace poco, no creas. Esa bruja siempre supo montárselo muy bien pero cuando me enteré de su muerte, también descubrí que había tenido un hijo y comencé a investigar...¡Y fíjate! las pistas me llevaron a ti y a tu amiga. Qué gran invento el correo ¿verdad? Gracias, hermano. Sin ti y sin Evelyn nunca abría descubierto a este milagro de la naturaleza con el cual me haré invencible.

Una pequeña piedra cayó desde la parte de arriba, haciendo que el hombre observara hacia el lugar con desconfianza.

- Vamos a darnos prisa, no sea que este lugar se venga a bajo. – Murmuró aún observando a su alrededor con fervor.

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! creo que, sin contar este capítulo, quedan dos...**


	57. Capítulo 57

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 57

El grupo observaba con silencio y atención desde las alturas a Nikolaj continuar torturando a la niña, después de haberle contado la historia a su hermano, para descubrir todo su potencial, pensando en un plan de actuación para que todos pudieran salir de allí sanos y salvos, aunque la cosa era bastante compleja debido al territorio laberíntico en el que se encontraban, que dificultaba la huida.

- Yo le distraeré, y mientras vosotros dos debéis salir de aquí con la niña y Jarek. – Susurró Albus observando los rostros de Evelyn y Severus, serios, pero totalmente diferentes.

- ¿Pero cómo saldrás después? Ese hombre es muy peligroso, Albus, deberíamos ayudarte... – Intervino Evelyn sufriendo ante la idea alocada y arriesgada del mago, quien la cortó con una sonrisa mientras Snape guardaba silencio, sabiendo que la bruja no aceptaría aquel riesgo por parte del anciano.

- Vamos, Evelyn, la vida de un simple viejo que ya ha vivido todo en la vida no puede compararse a la de un hijo y su madre.

El mago mantuvo la mirada sorprendida de la mujer con una misteriosa sonrisa, mientras Evelyn no concebía cómo podía haberse enterado de aquello, ya que estaba más que segura de que Severus no se lo había contado a nadie.

La mujer salió de su sorpresa cuando el mago desapareció de su lado, y Snape la susurró que se mantuviera atenta con voz ronca y tensa. Evelyn pensó en preguntarle sobre el comentario de Dumbledore, pero pensó que aquello haría enfadar a Severus, y con razón, por lo cual olvido aquella pequeña anécdota y se concentró en observar el panorama de la planta baja.

Unos pasos lentos tras Nikolaj retumbaron en la estancia desconcentrándole de su tarea, haciendo que se girara sorprendido para observa a unos metros de él a Dumbledore que, tranquilo le miraba directamente a los ojos con las manos tras la espalda.

- ¿De verás te merece la pena causar tanto sufrimiento a tu propia familia por conseguir un poder que sin duda hará que te destruyan? Piénsalo bien, Nikolaj. – Comentó el mago de pelo cano sin aparta la vista del rubio, quien le apuntaba con su varita escudriñando los leves movimientos del hombre, dispuesto a liquidarlo ante cualquier acto extraño.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – Preguntó con un deje de desesperación en su voz el gemelo maligno sin apartar la mirada de los serenos ojos de Albus, con la varita en ristre.

- Soy Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts, el jefe de tu hermano Jarek. Estábamos muy preocupados por él así que, comenzamos a buscarlo incansablemente y gracias a vuestra madre os he encontrado. Vamos, suéltalos, Nikolaj.

- ¿Acaso es estúpido? Después de lo que me ha costado encontrar a esta niña, ahora que estoy a punto de alcanzar el poder que me llevará a conquistar el mundo mágico cree que voy a dejarlos ir a todos por sus simples suplicas patéticas? – Respondió con una leve sonrisa, fruto del nulo entendimiento hacia las palabras del mago, quien continuaba mirándolo con el mismo semblante.

- No, por supuesto que no, no soy tan estúpido. Sé que no volverás a cometer los mismo errores que en tu juventud, cuando acabaste con la vida de Ilvana. Por esa culpabilidad sé que entrarás en razón y que dejaras que tu hija y tu hermano se vayan.

El rubio le observó anonadado sin saber que decir ante tal información de su pasado, sintiendo en su interior abrirse aquel cajón oculto y lleno de terror que había enterrado años atrás. Mientras, Evelyn y Snape iban descendiendo lentamente por las escaleras que había formado la propia naturaleza alrededor de la pared de la cueva, y que desembocaban en la zona donde el grupo se encontraba.

Nikolaj salió de su ensimismamiento y con furia atacó a Dumbledore con un potente hechizo que lo mandó a la otra punta de la sala, chocando contra la pared pétrea y mohosa.

- ¡¿Vamos, qué más tiene que decir señor Dumbledore?! No tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. – Le gritó con rabia al hombre que se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, y que al incorporarse sacó su varita devolviéndole el ataque al rubio, quien impacto contra la pared opuesta mientras Severus y Evelyn entraban en escena, separándose para salvar a los dos prisioneros.

Mientras el moreno se dirigió hasta Jarek y lo liberaba de su prisión mágica con un encantamiento, la mujer se acercó a la pequeña niña, ahora más pálida de lo normal, y la desató de la silla de madera a la cual estaba amarrada.

- Tranquila, cielo. – Susurró mientras se deshacía de las cuerdas gruesas mirando de soslayo la batalla entre Albus y Nikolaj. - Escúchame, coge esto – Añadió con rapidez dándole a la niña su varita. - Y corre todo lo que puedas hasta la salida, nosotros iremos enseguida. ¡No te pares! – Se despidió de Deborah tras abrazarla fugazmente, y contemplar como salía corriendo escaleras arriba hacia la salida, cuando Nikolaj gritó fervientemente al vislumbrar que su presa escapaba.

El hombre rápidamente lanzó un hechizo desesperado hacia la niña, a la cual rozó haciendo que resbalara precipitándose hacia el vació.

- ¡Deborah! – Gritó Evelyn aterrada al contemplar a la niña colgaba agarrada a la cornisa a varios metros del suelo, comenzando a correr para ayudarla mientras Nikolaj trataba de hacer lo mismo para recuperar a la pequeña.

Jarek rápidamente se echó encima de su hermano con violencia, reteniéndolo en el suelo, mientras Severus seguía a Evelyn con miedo de que algo la ocurriera. Pero, el hombre no pudo alcanzarla cuando Nikolaj se deshizo bruscamente de su hermano, levantándose y lanzando un ataque contra Evelyn, quien cayó escaleras abajo tras lograr ayudar a Deborah, que ya había salido de la escena.

Dumbledore se ocupó rápidamente del hermano de Jarek, batiéndose con él nuevamente, mientras los otros dos hombres corrían hacia la mujer con miedo al observar que yacía en el suelo inmóvil.

Severus sintió el latir de su corazón con una fuerza desconocida hasta entonces para él, al pensar en todo lo que aquel suceso podría traer con él... Con la perdida de un hijo al que ya estaba acostumbrándose, con el sufrimiento inaguantable que acarrearía para Evelyn volver a perder a un hijo.

- ¡Lárgate con ella, Severus. Yo me quedaré con Dumbledore! – Dijo con desesperación Jarek mientras ayudaba al moreno a levantar a Evelyn, observando momentáneamente los ojos negros llenos de temor del profesor de pociones. - ¡Se pondrá bien, corre! – Añadió creyendo que el pavor de Snape era simplemente miedo a que Evelyn no se recuperase de aquel accidente.

Segundos después, el mago salió corriendo con la mujer en brazos del lugar, tratando de aplacar todo el miedo que comenzaba a agolparse en su interior.

Evelyn comenzó a abrir los ojos, observando a su alrededor una habitación de hospital muggle, notando un intenso dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, recordando que aquello se debía a la caída que había sufrido al rescatar a Deborah. Antes de que su mente se alertase y ella comenzara a hacer preguntas, Jarek se acercó rápidamente hacia la cama, al descubrí que su amiga había despertado.

- ¡Por fin! ¿Cómo te encuentras, Ev? – Preguntó el rubio mirando a la mujer a los ojos con algo de preocupación.

- Estoy bien... ¿Y el resto? ¿cómo está Severus? ¿Y Deborah? – Habló atropelladamente.

- Tranquila, Severus acaba de salir, ha estado aquí contigo todo el rato, he tenido que echarle prácticamente para que descansara... Está con la niña, están bien los dos.

- ¿Y Dumbledore? - Preguntó con preocupación la mujer al notar que el joven no se había referido a él. Jarek la observó con resignación unos segundos en silencio, para responder tras un suspiro.

- Ha muerto, él nos salvó, se sacrifico para que pudiéramos huir, lo tenía todo pensado... Mató a mi hermano también, ambos murieron a la vez prácticamente al impactar sus hechizos a la vez.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió súbitamente dando paso a Severus, quien sintió latir su corazón aliviado al ver a la mujer despierta. Rápidamente se acercó hasta ella y la besó fugazmente, apretando fuerte sus labios contra los de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Evelyn rauda mirando a los ojos negros de Snape, quien asintió levemente. - Severus... Dime la verdad, ¿el niño...? – Murmuró con miedo ante la respuesta de su amado.

- El niño está bien, Evelyn. Tú tienes la muñeca rota.

- Gracias a Dios... – Murmuró la mujer con un suspiro de alivio mientras se reclinaba sobre su almohada.

- Enhorabuena, por cierto, me enteré hace nada. – Intervino Jarek con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga. – Voy a salir fuera con Deborah. – Se despidió dejándole intimidad a la pareja, cerrando tras él.

- Dumbledore ha muerto. – Soltó Severus en tono lúgubre mirando a la mujer con seriedad.

- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho Jarek... No puedo creérmelo ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con Hogwarts? – Sollozó al mujer al asimilar la noticia por fin.

- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella. Ahora tienes que descansar, no te preocupes por nada, todo ha acabado.

- Espero que tengas razón porque ahora tendremos que cuidar a alguien más que a nosotros mismos. Si acabáramos como Lily y James...

- Eso no pasará. – Cortó tajante el hombre mirando a la morena fijamente. – No permitiré que nadie os haga daño, el pasado no volverá a repetirse más.

- Te amo. – Susurró Evelyn tras unos segundos, mirándole fijamente mientras acariciaba su rostro y se acercaba al hombre para besarle con ternura.


	58. Capítulo Final 58

Los personajes y escenarios principales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling a excepción de Evelyn Morgan y algún que otro personaje más que son originales.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexo, además de lenguaje fuerte.

Algunos detalles, diálogos, o escenas pueden estar inspirados o tomados de las películas/ libros u otras fuentes.

Para cualquier duda y/o sugerencia estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 58

Otro verano más acababa, consumiéndose poco a poco entre las ascuas del calor que iba desapareciendo con lentitud, mientras la oscuridad invadía el cielo un día más.

Evelyn contemplaba la oscuridad de la noche por la ventana del salón, alejando los pensamientos del pergamino del ministerio que tenía delante, pensando en los años que habían pasado, en todo lo que había quedado atrás, en aquel presente que jamás hubiera imaginado: Por fin en paz, por fin con una familia de verdad a su lado con la que poder compartir el tiempo que le quedaba en la vida, al fin sin preocupaciones mayores, sin temor.

Tras unos segundos, la mujer volvió a centrarse en su trabajo, pero pronto alzó de nuevo la vista al escuchar unos pasos cruzar la estancia procedentes de la cocina, dirigirse hacia las escaleras que comunicaban con el segundo piso de la casa.

- ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana? Hay que salir muy pronto. – Comentó con serenidad la mujer observando los ojos negros de su hija, quien se detuvo frente a ella, asintiendo mientras mantenía su cara pálida, seria.

Durante unos segundos ambas se miraron a los ojos, pudiendo Evelyn descubrí la incomodidad en las facciones rígidas de su hija, quien estaba más seria que de costumbre.

- ¿Estás nerviosa por empezar mañana las clases en Hogwarts por primera vez? - preguntó acertando de lleno al observar la reacción de la niña de melena negra y lisa, con lo que habló de nuevo con una leve sonrisa. – Tranquila, es normal al principio, todos pasamos por lo mismo, pronto harás amigos y serán los mejores años de tu vida...

- Mamá, todos me van a odiar, soy la hija del director... A nadie le ha caído jamás bien papá, ¡Me lo has contado muchas veces! va a ser horrible. – Respondió alicaída mientras se apartaba el pelo poniéndoselo tras la oreja.

- Lily, ¿Acaso crees que tu padre va a tratarte de modo diferente que al resto?

- Claro que no, el es muy estricto, pero los niños son muy crueles...

La mujer rió con ganas ante tal comentario y volvió a centrar sus ojos en los de la niña para consolarla cuando Snape apareció en la sala al llegar de la calle.

- ¿Qué estáis tramando? – preguntó observándolas con intriga, acercándose lentamente.

- Tú hija tiene miedo de que el resto de niños se metan con ella porque tú eres el director de Hogwarts.

Severus alzó una ceja incrédulo ante tal comentario, mirando a la niña, que evitaba posar su mirada en la de él más de dos segundos.

- Te trataré igual que al resto de tus compañeros, ya deberías saberlo, Lily. Además Si de veras crees que tendrán valor para meterse contigo por eso, es que tu madre no te ha contado las suficientes anécdotas sobre el proverbial temor que los alumnos de Hogwarts me tienen desde hace muchos años. El simple hecho de saber que eres mi hija hará que ni se les pase por la mente decir nada, por miedo a que pueda llegar hasta mis oídos. – Comentó serio el mago mientras miraba a la niña y Evelyn reía silenciosamente ante tal discurso, lleno de prepotencia. Aquella altivez que siempre había caracterizado a Severus, y que tanto le gustaba en el fondo.

A pesar de que habían pasado tantos años, él seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo Severus Snape que la había enamorado locamente.

- Estupendo... Mucho mejor, dónde va a parar. – Habló con ironía la niña pensando el lo que la esperaba después de vislumbrar que todo lo que su madre le había contado sobre el pasado de su padre como profesor era cierto.

- No la digas esas cosas, Severus, pareces un mafioso... Tranquila, hija, de verdad. Tú no tienes por qué ser igual que tu padre, y los demás se darán cuenta en seguida de que no eres como él en ese aspecto... No te preocupes, en serio.

- Espero que tengas razón. – Susurró sin muchas esperanzas tras un suspiro, para después desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Evelyn se puso en pie posicionándose frente a Severus con una sonrisa en el rostro, a raíz de su comentario soberbio.

- Pobres, la que les espera contigo otra vez... ¿Cómo es posible que sigas siendo tan creído a tus años? – Se burló la mujer abrazándose al cuello del hombre, quien sonrió levemente.

- Las buenas costumbres nunca se pierden. Es una lastima que tengas que trabajas para el ministerio, volveríamos a pasárnoslo muy bien.

- Ya lo creo... – Respondió presa de la nostalgia la mujer ensanchando su sonrisa al rememorar. - Recuerdo exactamente la cara que se te quedaba cuando no sabías que contestarme después de dejarte K.O.

- No te emociones, Morgan, No fueron más de las que yo lo hice contigo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente con aquella sonrisilla estúpida en sus rostros para después, besarse fugazmente y volver a contemplarse.

- Voy a echaros mucho de menos a los dos. Por favor, cuídala, Severus.

- Acabas de insinuarme que la dejara en paz. – Se burló el hombre de la bruja, sabiendo a que forma de protección se refería.

- Ya sabes de lo que te hablo. Aunque sé que lo harás genial, eres un buen padre. – Habló con tono dulce la mujer, mirándole fijamente con aquel sentimiento invadirla enormemente ante el brillo de sus ojos negros.

- Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos. – Confesó de sopetón al escuchar aquellas reconfortantes palabras de la boca de su amada, sintiendo un gran alivio en su ser al saber que hasta ahora había hecho bien las cosas con su hija. Sin poder evitarlo el hombre dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa sincera.

- Me encanta como has cambiado en este tiempo. Hace años jamás hubieras sonreído de esa forma tan preciosa. – Dijo Evelyn al observar aquel pequeño gesto, pensando en como Snape había logrado escapar del tormento de su oscuro pasado, al igual que ella.

- Os lo debo a las dos. Hemos conseguido sobreponernos a todo lo que ha pasado, y por fin podemos entender que es ser felices.

- Juntos siempre podremos hacerlo. Ojalá pudieran estar aquí para disfrutar por fin de la calma, gracias ellos esto es posible. – Comentó girándose levemente para contemplar las fotos de sus amigos e hijo difuntos, que decoraban uno de los muebles de madera de la sala. Deteniéndose en la foto de Lily y James. – Ojalá pudieran estar aquí.

- Estoy seguro de que no pueden sentirse más orgullosos, estén donde estén. Acabamos con su cometido.

Evelyn sonrió levemente al pensar en la certeza de las palabras de Snape y lo abrazó fuertemente susurrándole cuánto lo amaba, para después besarle.

- Tengo que irme ya ha Hogwarts, te escribiré cada semana. – Se despidió Severus de la mujer, besándola con pasión y cariño, para después abandonar el lugar tras un escueto _`` te quiero ´´_

Evelyn sonrió levemente viendo marchar a su marido, para después, adelantarse unos pasos hacia el mueble con las fotografías vivientes y contemplarlas todas con lentitud.

- Va por vosotros, chicos. – Susurró con una sonrisa teñida de melancolía y pena, para después, darse la vuelta y salir de la estancia directa hacia la cama, recordando que, a pesar de la adversidad, si nos mantenemos junto a las personas que queremos, nada ni nadie nos podrá ver caer.

FIN

**Bueno, pues aquí el final de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis pasado tan bien como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola. Muchas gracias a todo aquel que haya dedicado su tiempo en leerla y en comentarla, ¡habéis sido el motor que me hacia continuar con ganas! especial agredecimiento a las personas que comentaron ¡Cuánta fuerza puede dar un simple comentario sobre algo que haces y gusta a los demás! mishu86, Missyick, umineko, Cesar Cordoba, Dany Chezhire, alexadra, y sobretodo a LucyTheMarauder, que ha estado alentando desde el principio, a Thatemyheart, (Me sorpendió mucho lo de la cuenta para escribrirme, me dejaste loca! mil gracias!) y Alexza Snape, que has estado comentando capítulo tras capítulo, incansable, eterna gratitud hacia ti, me hacia mucha ilusión ver tus coemntarios! **

**¡Mil garcias a todos, nos veremos por estos lares**!


End file.
